The Mudblood That Hit Draco Malfoy
by Ignorance-Your New Best Friend
Summary: For a Malfoy,falling for a mudblood is hard, and it will most definitely make Draco's life extremely difficult from now on. But it's worth it... sort of. Hermione better brace herself. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Dramoine fic. Yay!**

**I never really was a fan of Dramione, until I started reading some good fanfiction, and I'm starting to fall... fall... fall... **

**And I wanted to write one myself. Yay! It has a bit of faithfulness to the book (Prisoner of Azkaban). But after that, it's complete crap. Wait, no it's not. It's fanfic! And, I hope, a good one!**

**Rated T for slight language.**

* * *

DRACO

I crave attention, and I'm well aware of it. I can't stand people _not_ looking at me, not knowing how unattainable I am. Thankfully for me, I was born with unnatural good looks. Maybe the two factors are related. Whatever.

But, thanks to my appearance, it's odd for me _not_ to turn female heads everywhere I step. I know they want me, despite my young age. Being thirteen and gorgeous must be a curse, but I willingly take it. I love feeling people's eyes running over me, think what they may. Somewhere in their lives, every single female at Hogwarts has laid their eyes on me, some full of longing, once again, despite our young age.

Every female, that is, except for one.

That Hermione Granger.

Yes, the Mudblood.

I tell myself that I don't care, but I am irked. Why won't she look at me? And, if she ever does, it is with disgust. No doubt Weasel and Potter have everything to do with that. And, _maybe_, just _maybe_, the fact that I constantly insult her for her heritage and filthy blood, her large front teeth, and her ugliness in general.

But _so_? Why does that make her completely ignore me? I'm wonderful to look at, why wouldn't she do it properly for once?

See, I'm not shallow. I'm important. And I know how important I am. She obviously doesn't. She should be kissing my feet, if it wasn't for her filthy blood that would make me recoil from it. But, she should at least _want_ to.

Right?

Right.

So, I just have to get her attention. Make her want me, and cruelly reject her, making her feel horrible inside and worthless, like the Mudblood she is.

Yes.

Why wouldn't she want that?

…

Hmm… good point.

oOo

HERMIONE

I can't believe Draco Malfoy tripped me up today. Why can't that evil little prat leave me alone? I don't see why he does it. Though then again, I don't see why he does anything. Though it's probably for the attention.

But, the worst part is, _he_ seemed _angry_ as he shouted after me!

_I'm_ the one with the right to be angry, not that horrible little attention seeking … UGH! If I wasn't such calm person, I would have taught him a thing or two.

Why, if I ever get the chance to tread on his dignity and wipe it all over the muddy ground I certainly will. Just because I'm Hermione Granger, a teacher's pet, it doesn't mean I can't stand up for myself. Though Ron seemed delighted to do the job I would so willingly do for me.

At that moment, I had known that I am better than that. But, now, as I recollect my thoughts, I realize that he deserves whatever I can throw at him. He's made my life miserable at points, something I really could do without. Just because the pompous little brat seems to think that he's better than me.

Well, he's not. He's horrible. Thinking about him makes my stomach churn.

Gross.

OK, I'll think about something else.

But, Buckbeak's trial is nagging me now.

And, whose fault is that?

Ugh!

Well, we'll just talk to Hagrid after Care Of Magical Creatures. They can't convict Buckbeack, not with what I've researched, and with was a sweet Hippogriff he is…

oOo

DRACO

It's not working. I tripped her up this morning. She still didn't look at me! In fact, I think I made her cry.

oOo

The golden trio held back after class to talk to the friendly bloody giant.

I was thinking of going back up to the castle, but I remembered my mission. Granger had to look at me properly. So I could reject her and break her filthy little heart. Yes, everything seemed so obvious.

I heard words, as Crabbe, Goyle and I lingered, listening. I heard my father's name with pride, and then to my amusement, the great oaf started blubbering. How pathetic!

He hurried back to his cabin, and the three of us broke into laughter.

"Look at him blubber!" I crowed, gaining the trio's attention. Well, two of them, anyways. I frowned before continuing. "Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" I continued. Ah-hah! She looked at me! And it was a look of disgust, and hurt, but maybe, a few more seconds...

"And he's supposed to be our teacher!" I laughed.

Harry and Ron made threatening movements towards me, but I felt something else hit me before they reached us. A blinding pain in the side of my face caused me to stagger, I was humiliated. I managed to look at my attacker, and it was the Mudblood! How dare she!

Everybody else just stared, utterly confused. And then she talked at me! She directed words, at me, Draco Malfoy! If I hadn't seen her lips move, I would have not believed it

But, the most surprising of it all, was that her words actually hurt me. Me!

And then she was pointing her wand at me, the Weasel and Potter trying to stop her.

I stared at my cronies who weren't doing a thing. The shock had myself paralyzed.

"C'mon," I managed, before hurrying back up to the castle, hearing praises from her friends.

Crabbe and Goyle said nothing, they just followed me blindly.

And I gathered my thoughts.

The Mudblood had touched me.

Not to praise me, not to kiss my feet, but to hurt me.

But I didn't feel disgust… I felt exhilarated. I also felt hurt.

It was ridiculous.

And then, it came to me.

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted, running my hand through my perfectly sculpted hair, probably messing it up. Crabbe and Goyle stared at me like the idiot I am.

I couldn't have feelings for a Mudblood. Why, I was just as bad a blood traitor as Weasely and his family. How could I? I scolded myself internally for even giving the slightest bit of interest in _Granger_, the _Mudblood_.

But, what if… what if I had been mistaking the wrong sort of passion… hate for… _love_?

"Ew, ew, ew, ew!" I said out loud, as Crabbe and Goyle continued to stare. I needed some time to think, alone. "Crabbe, Goyle. You may leave now," I said in my most father-like voice. They backed away slowly as if I was infected or something, but that could wait. I needed to think about myself, what was wrong with me?

This was terrible. What a horror. How dare I care what she thinks? I wasn't caring to break her heart, I was caring to get to her heart.

Wait.

Nah. This was ridiculous. Mother always said that I was a bit of a drama magus. I was over interpreting a feeling of disgust. Yes, that was it.

How foolish I felt.

"Ha, ha, ha!" I said, laughing to myself.

Time to make it to dinner, I thought happily.

Tell Crabbe and Goyle that it was because of my arm… yes, I could always milk that a bit more, make sure the Hippogriff just didn't get through. Just, that would annoy the Granger girl to an extreme point. Yes, that would show them.

And myself.

Though, there was nothing to show. Nothing at all. I hated her with a passion, that was hate… Yes. I hate Granger.

Wow, that seems put nicely.

But it's true.

Right?

Right.

Good.

I straightened my tie, ran my fingers through my hair, so it would stay back. I liked it like that.

Did _she_ like it like that?

"HOLY SHIT!"

There was nothing holy about this. At all.

No, nothing was wrong. This was my brain speaking, trying to prove that something had to be done. I needed a girlfriend. I had been holding back, and now it was doing things to my brain. Thirteen was a good age, so why not? I was handsome. I had many girls that would die to be at my side.

Yes.

Many of them were much better looking than her, anyways. Though, she was better looking than Pansy - No! Draco! Stop!

oOo

HERMIONE

It was wonderful. I said I'd do it, didn't? And I hit him! And it was amazing. Harry and Ron thought so too. I must say, I'm feeling rather proud of myself. I stood up for what and who I believed in. And, though that involved hitting someone, it doesn't matter. Because that someone was Malfoy.

And, the best part, I believe, is that I can't get in trouble for it! Malfoy would never admit that he had gotten hit by a girl. And less alone a Mudblood. Yes, I am a Mudblood. And proud.

I am the Mudblood that hit Draco Malfoy.

But, it was nothing really. It just... happened.

Who am I kidding? It was brilliant (as put by Harry and Ron). And don't I know it.

Oh, I'm sounding like a complete idiot. I hit him. That was all. My moment of glory can pass.

In fact, it's passed already.

Deep breath, and to dinner.

oOo

DRACO

Crabbe and Goyle said nothing. They just ate. Pansy was staring at me, and Blaise was being a know-it-all.

All was fine, just like before.

See? Nothing had changed.

Except for the fact that I couldn't stop staring at the Gryffindor table. And, once my gaze was there, I stared at a head of bushy hair.

Before I realized what I was doing, Weasley caught me and did a rude hand gesture, which I returned not so politely. Then Potter turned to see, and smiled at me smugly; he was probably reliving the moment. And then, Granger turned to look at me; her smile showed an equal expression as Potter's.

I scowled at the three of them and went back to staring at my food.

"-I think that Potter'll be dead by the end of the year," Blaise was saying cooly.

"More like _hope_," I spat, now staring at the back of Potter's head. "He's such a lucky bastard I'll be surprised if he ever kicks the bloody bucket."

Pansy nodded at my every word, and I felt like gagging.

"Say what you will, Draco. But Sirius Black killed thirteen people with one flick of his wand."

"Those thirteen people happened to be Muggles, you idiot. And, if you're saying that Sirius Black will do anything You Know Who couldn't do, then you're having a laugh," I said. "Nothing ever happens to any of those three."

"The Mudblood got petrified," Pansy pointed out.

"True... but it's not the same as death, is it?" I didn't wish death upon the Mudblood, however. Not any more. And I couldn't be bother to argue with myself. "I'm going to bed," I mentioned lazily. Hopefully this would all clear up in the morning.

Hopefully.

* * *

**So, what d'ya think? I like it. A lot. _I'd_ read it. Will you?**

**Please review with all the answers :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the alerts and favorites!**

**D'ya think you could review? Please and thank you!**

**Ooh, and thanks to the two reviewers :D**

* * *

DRACO

"Granger!" I hissed.

"Shove off, Malfoy."

Weasley answered for her.

Snape took points off of Gryffindor.

I smirked.

But nothing was working.

My feelings for Granger were still unclear. But, feelings or not, I needed her to look at me. Properly. Once.

I ripped a corner of the piece of parchment I had been using lazily. I rolled it into a ball and aimed at her head.

"Ah," Potter groaned, rubbing the back his head, turning around to look and see who it had been.

"What is it now, Potter?" Snape drawled.

Potter looked back at me, and I was smirking. But he knew that Snape wouldn't touch me.

"Nothing, sir."

I could tell that he was gritting his teeth, and I smirked again. This made my day a bit better.

"Draco," Blaise whispered to me, as soon as Snape had his back turned again.

"What?" I asked lazily, staring at the back of her head again, wondering if my aim would fail another time. My fingers ran across the parchment as I thought so. I ripped it silently, rolled it into a ball, and raised my arm.

"Stop it!" Blaise hissed, and pushed my arm back to my side. I looked at him with abhorrence. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking at me as if I were mad.

"I'm bored," I drawled.

"What's with the Mudblood?" he asked.

"What about it?" I asked back.

"Why are you torturing her?" Blaise said, matter-of-factly, lying back in his chair.

"I'm bored," I repeated.

He didn't press on.

"Granger," I hissed once more.

oOo

HERMIONE

I have to admit that I'm rather confused.

Draco Malfoy won't leave me alone. But not in his normal sense. He won't leave me alone in the sense that he calls my name every time a teacher's back is turned and fails to throw balls of parchment at the back of my head, various of them hitting either Harry or Ron.

So, I'm going to pluck up the courage and ask him what the hell his problem is (language borrowed from Ron).

oOo

"Ooh, great, food," Ron said happily, rubbing his palms together. "Potions makes me hungry, you know, after all that making me want to gag…"

"Everything makes you hungry, Ronald," I reminded him. He shrugged, and Harry grinned. I took a deep breath. "I'm going to wait here for a second," I told them. Harry blinked.

"What for?"

"Just some… things I need to take care of."

"Yeah, like sucking up to Snape."

"Ron, you know that's impossible," Harry said grudgingly.

"Yeah, you get too close and you pass out," Ron joked. "Because – his hair smells," he clarified, when neither I nor Harry laughed.

"Oh. Right," Harry said. Ron looked annoyed.

"See you in a minute," I said, and they shrugged to each other and made their way out of the Dungeons. I waited a minute or two before Malfoy and his cronies emerged. I hadn't really thought this through… he was surrounded.

But, as he saw me there, tapping my foot impatiently, he stopped and blinked. And then he was wearing his smug smile again.

"What do you want, Granger?" he crowed. I frowned.

"I want you to leave me – alone." Oh no. My voice shook. I wouldn't care if it wasn't for Pansy staring at me in disgust, or Blaise eyeing me as if I were something unpleasant he had discovered on his shoe. Crabbe and Goyle, however, where just Crabbe and Goyle; though stupid, they looked menacing. I wished that I had told Harry and Ron to stay with me.

Malfoy laughed a cruel laugh.

"What?" I demanded.

"I'm not doing _anything_, Granger," he drawled, and they made their way past me.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "You've been torturing me the past week!"

He paused and spun around. "I have?" he asked with interest.

I rolled my eyes and tut-tutted in skepticism. "With all the "_Pst_, _Granger"'_s, and balls of parchment flying around the place!" I said. "And I know that they're meant for me!"

"You can't prove that," he said testily. I held my place.

He eyed me up and down, and then seemed to agree with something in his head.

"I'll meet you at dinner," he told his cronies, without looking at them. I frowned at the whole thing. But, once they had all left, he advanced on me. I eyed him with curiosity, while marveling at my ability to stay put.

He stopped when he was inches away from my face.

"And… how does that make you feel?" he asked in a whisper, interest punctuating every syllable.

This time, I took a step back, completely and utterly confused. "It makes me annoyed!" I said angrily. "What the hell are you doing?" Ron was a bad influence, and don't I know it.

He didn't seem put off as he stepped back towards me.

"Why, is it working?" he asked

"_Is what working_!" I cried.

"Me being this close… means nothing at all?"

I looked at where he was standing. It was close. It was strange… he would never allow himself this close to a Mudblood. I frowned. "What _are_ you talking about?" I demanded, annoyed.

He seemed to remember that I was a Muggle-Born, leant back, slightly disgusted, though it was something that I was relieved for.

"Hmm…" he said thoughtfully, a grimace on his face; though it didn't give anything away.

"What?" I asked again.

"OK," he said, and turned around, obviously completely ignoring me and thinking hard to himself.

I stared in disbelief as he made his way away from me.

"Hey!" I called. "Stop right there!" He completely ignored me. "I demand you to stop," I said weakly, knowing that it was no use.

That was one of the strangest moments of my life. Little did I know it was going to get stranger.

oOo

DRACO

She talked to me, and looked at me, rather close, too, but I don't think she saw anything she particularly liked. How odd. At first I had thought that she was going to tell me to stop being so gorgeous. But what she was worried about was me calling her name and distracting her during class.

How annoying.

And, more importantly, I had stood close to her. It was horrible. I then made a mental note never to do that again, no matter my curiosity.

Ew.

oOo

HERMIONE

"Hermione! Where've you been?" Ron asked, stuffing his face.

"Honestly, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said, sitting down next to him in the Great Hall. I had forced myself not to cast a single glance at the Slytherin table. I had no idea about what was going on in Malfoy's head, and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I was curious.

"That just makes us even more curious!" Ron said, after gulping.

I just shrugged. Harry watched me closely. It made me uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked in a wince.

"Nothing," he said, turning back to his food.

"Hey, 'Mione, is that a new necklace?" Ron asked. I felt a jolt in my stomach. He was pointing to a chain that was coming out of my robes.

"Oh, yes, OK," I said, forcing it back into my shirt.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances, and I smiled at them both widely, to erase suspicion. And it worked.

"Boys," I muttered under my breath. _So naïve_.

I came to the conclusion that it would be best not to tell then about Malfoy. It was too strange. And, why did they have to be involved in everything I did? I mean, yes, we are like siblings, but I'm a girl, and they're boys, and I'm allowed to have my own thoughts, fend for myself and figure things out without their help.

I did something stupid, but necessary. I glanced back over my shoulder at the Slytherin table… and he had his back to me. Good. That made everything easier. Now I could eat in peace.

oOo

"Hey Granger," Fred said.

"Hermione," George corrected.

I looked at Ron, and then at Harry. They seemed as puzzled as I was.

"We need a word," Fred said.

"So, do you mind-?"

"No, not at all," I said, frowning. They ushered me past and put up a hand to stop Ron following.

"Not you, little brother," George said.

"Why not?" Ron demanded. Harry watched me, and I shrugged.

"_Because_, it's none of your business," Fred said.

"I'll meet you in the common room," I told them. Ron shrugged, though Harry continued to look confused as they ascended the stairs.

"This way please," George said, steering me to a secluded wall. I leant against it and folded my arms.

"Now, now, Granger, we're going to offer you a piece of advice."

"About what?" I asked. I didn't need advice, especially not from them.

Fred and George looked at each other, worried. I waited.

"Listen, we've been noticing something… rather strange," Fred said. I felt my time turner burn a hole in my chest, and I restrained myself from guarding it. There's no way they could know… though I could see how they could be in two places at once.

"A few weeks ago, Malfoy's kid told on us."

"Yeah, we had been working for weeks on that project."

This was going in a different direction than I had expected, and I calmed down a bit.

"So, we've been…"

"… _studying_ him."

"Who he meets-"

"Where he goes-"

"What he eats-"

"What he drinks."

They exchanged mischievous grins.

"I shouldn't really know about this-" I said, starting to leave, but they each put and arm on mine, and pushed me back to the wall gently.

"The thing is…" George said, unsure of what to say next.

"He's turning into a right little stalker," Fred finished, a grim look on his face, as if he were disgusted by the thought. I couldn't say that I disagreed.

"What? Who?" I asked. Poor girl.

They said nothing. I looked at the crowd behind them and saw the one and only Draco Malfoy, leaning against a column casually. But for a quarter of a second I thought that his gaze had flickered towards me. My face fell, and my mouth hang open slightly. "No, I - I don't think so…" I stammered.

"Well, I certainly do," George said.

"As do I," Fred said.

I felt something heavy drop through my stomach. I felt my cheeks starting to burn.

"Why?" I asked, bewildered.

"We're not sure," Fred said, looking worried.

"Sometimes he talks to himself, though," George added.

"Calls himself an idiot."

"Can't say we disagree."

They exchanged glances, and then looked at me. They seemed to read my mind as they saw my dubious expression.

"Look, we know that we haven't exactly been close in the past, but you're our little brother's-"

"and Harry's Potter's-"

"- best friend, and something weird's going on."

"So we thought that we should give you a heads up."

I thought for a second.

"Why didn't you want Harry or Ron to find out?"

"Because they'd go and beat him up."

I frowned; Ron, maybe. Harry… maybe too. I grimaced.

"Not that we're against that in any form," Fred said, grinning.

"But he might figure out that we're on to him," George pointed out.

"And we thought that you're intelligent enough to think about a subtle way to wring the truth out of him."

"Don't count on it," I muttered.

"And we think that you deserve the truth," George continued, choosing to ignore what I had just said.

Yes, I did deserve the truth.

"OK then," I said, walking past them. This time they didn't stop me. I turned back around. "Thanks," I said quietly, and made my way up to the Gryffindor common room, head swimming with questions.

**So, what d'ya think? Please review! There's a nice little button down there. So, yeah. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chappie!**

**:)**

* * *

HERMIONE

"Hey, Hermione."

"What'd they want?"

I looked at the two boys, and thought for a second. What should I say?  
Oh, it's just that your brothers have been stalking Draco Malfoy for a while, and they've come to the brilliant conclusion that Malfoy is stalking _me_?

"Oh, nothing, good night."

Why is it that when it's Ron or Harry I have to lie to I just can't? My brain tells me not to, so I just can't find a good, believable excuse!

I bet that they think I'm mad.

oOo

DRACO

I think Weasel A and Weasel B (those are the twins, I don't really know what they're called) are onto me. But then again, that's just ridiculous. All I saw was them talking to Granger, and then Granger looking at me, and then Granger saying something like… "No, oh no…"

I don't really know who they were talking about, but I can guess. I wonder why she was saying no? Was she worried for my safety? Those two are quite the pranksters, I know.

I should keep my eyes open a bit more often now.

Oh, and by the way, I'm not… _stalking_ her. I know that it may _look_ like that, but I'm not.

oOo

Potter and Weasel have been eyeing me lately. I don't really know why. I wonder if the twins have talked to them too… but then again, there is the fact that Granger won't even look at me. She keeps away, as if I were contaminated or something.

Uh, it's the other way around, Mudblood!

Anyways.

I suddenly have a burning to go to the library. And no, it's not because I just saw Granger get up from the Gryffindor table, mouth the word, "research," and leave the Great Hall.

oOo

HERMIONE

Oh God.

I swear, I am not crazy, but I think Draco Malfoy is following me.

Should I stop and talk? Ask him what the hell his problem is?

Or just run to the Gryffindor common room where he can't follow?

God, for a Gryffindor, I'm such a coward.

oOo

DRACO

I know where the Gryffindor common room is.

*insert smug grin here*

And no, I didn't _follow_ Granger there.

"Oh, you're back," Blaise said as I sat down in our own common room. It was so late he and I were the only ones still up.

I frowned. "Why?" I asked him.

He ignored my question and turned a page of what he was reading.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I don't see how _that's_ any of _your_ business," I spat, annoyed. Since when should he care?

"Hmm…" he said, still not looking up. I scowled at him and stood up. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To bed. Or do I have to pass it through you first?" I asked, even more annoyed.

He ignored that too.

"Sweet dreams," he said quietly, a smirk across his face. I glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged.

I tried to stop myself from answering, and went up to bed, seemingly indifferent.

What did he suspect?

What did he _know_?

Then again, what do _I_ know? I still can't keep my stupid theory out of my head, even though her front teeth are _way_ too big, and her hair is _much_ too bushy.

Dear Merlin, what is up with me?

oOo

HERMIONE

I made my way up to bed, to be sure that Ron and Harry didn't come back to find me in the common room, and start to ask questions.

They care so much about me, and I was lying to them.

Why?

Do I _enjoy_ Malfoy _stalking_ me?

Certainly not.

But maybe, for once, I just want to be a girl.

Hmph.

What a stupid reason. Nothing excuses me from this.

But, Fred and George were right. I certainly was putting a lot of thought into this. Too much thought.

Hmph.

oOo

"Hermione!" Ginny called, running up to me. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

I looked for Harry and Ron, and saw that they had been lost in the crowd of students coming out of the Great Hall from breakfast.

What was this? Weasleys vs. Granger week?

"OK…" I said uncertainly. She looked extremely serious, but also a bit smug.

"Listen," she said, "I know we don't talk much, with you being my brother's best friend and me not understanding who would want to be friends with that buffoon…"

I had never seen Ginny talk like this. It was unstoppable. Then again, I had always talked to her in the presence of Ron or Harry, so maybe she was just shy. Towards her brother? Not likely. Towards Harry?

Possibly.

I grinned to myself with this new piece of information my brain had given me.

"… and I was going to ask Ron if he could lend me one of his quills because Fred and George don't have any, and then you were standing next to him, and Harry, of course," … was that a blush I saw … ? "And then I saw the weirdest thing! I thought I was only hallucinating, but nobody looks at anyone _that_ way, not even m- uh, anyways… I'm not sure that you're going to like this, but I, in my infinite knowledge," _and modesty_, "have come to a conclusion. I'm not sure that you're going to like this, but-"

"Oh! I know that Draco Malfoy's stalking me," I said matter-of-factly, though managing to keep my voice down.

Ginny's eyes widened. "_Stalking_ you?" she whispered. "Wha – how?"

I cringed. "Your brothers told me."

Ginny looked confused, and a sudden thought came to me. I decided to ask her, since Ron wasn't an option.

"Is there any chance of them trying to pull a prank on me or something?" I asked quickly and hopefully.

Ginny looked dazed, a frown still on her face.

I clapped my hands in front of her face.

"Huh, wha?" she asked, coming back to a little place I like to call earth. (Ooh, look, I made a joke!)

"Could your brothers be lying to me? Fred and George," I clarified, just in case.

Ginny grimaced. "No. I mean, they could be, but I don't think they are. Because I didn't want to tell you about the stalking thing…

"Hermione, I wanted to tell you that Draco Malfoy might be_ in love_ with you."

oOo

DRACO

It was potions again.

The class I was most unlikely to get punished in.

The class in which I had to sit next to Blaise Zabini, who already suspected too much, and sent me knowing and taunting glances every time we and Granger met paths. I mean, what the hell? Who does he think he is? Who does he think _I am_? He obviously believes that I'm some sort of lovesick puppy, so I have to throw insults at her every now and then.

But, insulting Granger was never forced. It had just… _came_ to me.

Hmph.

I suppose it also bothers me that she doesn't seem to mind.

I looked at Blaise, who was busy seeming indifferent and pretending to be cool. Because he's not. I do _not_ need to explain myself.

I wonder if he'd see me, ripping just one more piece of parchment…

I was pleased as the parchment made no sound as I ripped it, and then I thought for a second before scribbling out a note, just to make things clear, but being sure that Blaise didn't notice.

I then, after casting Blaise a sideways glance, rolled it up and threw it; it landed right on the table in front of her.

Merlin, I'm good.

I'm sure she let out a little gasp of surprise and turned her head to look at me; she cast me a filthy look, which offended me. No! I can not be offended by someone as low-class as her. She should be offended by the very presence of me, and my not caring about her.

"This is too good," Blaise whispered in my ear. My eyes widened as I saw him grinning at me.

"What did you-?"

"Enough."

_Enough_? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Why did he have to be so… _annoying_?

But I didn't take much notice to him now; I was busy trying to see Granger's reaction.

oOo

HERMIONE

I haven't been able to get what Ginny had told me out of my head. I had told her that it was ridiculous, of course; however she had been rather insistent. It was a stupid suspicion, though… ridiculous, even… No boy is ever interested in Hermione Granger, let alone _Draco Malfoy_, the most horrible, self obsessed being on Earth… but now I'm even more afraid of getting close to him than I have ever been. Maybe all of the Weasleys (except Ron, who was clueless as ever) were playing some sort of sick joke on me.

"Ah!" I gasped, as a little ball of parchment intruded my perfectly laid out desk. I looked at Harry, or Ron, but they were both in their own little worlds.

And then, I looked behind me. Draco Malfoy, was looking at me... interested? He nodded.

During my moment's confusion, I did all that would come to my mind to use as a mask; I scowled at him.

He looked hurt.

Good.

That's what you get for making Hermione Jean Granger lose concentration when she's alone in Gryffindor tower, trying to do her homework. That's what you get when her mind drifts off to stupid teenage girl obsessions... – wait, did I just think that?

_NoIdidn't._

OK.

I studied the ball of parchment carefully, and poked it with my wand. And then, after casting two more sideways glances at Harry and Ron, I picked it up, and opened it.

_"I hate you."_

What? _Honestly_, that has to be the most stupid, childish thing _ever_.

I took my wand, and burnt it, laughing quietly. Slightly diabolical, I know.

"Find something amusing, Miss Granger?" Snape's drawling voice asked me. "Something you'd like to share with the whole class, perhaps?"

"No Professor," I whispered to the table.

Ron was awake again, and giving me a disbelieving look. He was probably wondering what was up with me... _again_. I deliberately ignored him.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape drawled. No doubt the ten points I had rightfully deserved (but didn't get) ten minutes ago.

"Wait, that's not fair!" Ron pointed out.

"Ron," I tried to whisper, but he carried on.

"You're obviously deaf if you haven't noticed Blaise sniggering his head off back there," he said.

"Make that twenty points," Snape said, "for insulting a Professor." I heard the sniggering Ron had been on about. "And you, Mr. Zabini, can be quiet too. I hate to take points from my own house," he said stonily. "Five points from Slytherin." Through clenched teeth. The sniggering immediately stopped.

I saw Ron opening his mouth to protest, and my hand flew up to cover his mouth. Snape looked at us for a second, before twirling around once more. (Yes, I said twirling. I'm feeling spiteful).

"Since you two can't keep your hands off of each other…" he said, and I could feel Ron go red. I felt myself go pink, and my hand flew quickly down from Ron's mouth, "Weasley, go and sit … over there," he pointed off in a vague direction.

I turned around to see Malfoy sniggering into his sleeve.

Now it was my turn to be childish. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Miss Granger, go and join Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy."

I moaned quietly.

"Oops…" he said, his tone a devilish cold. "Potter… your little fan club's leaving you. I hope you can survive it in time to add another twelve inches onto your essay, due tomorrow."

I was glad I didn't see what Harry might have done.

oOo

DRACO

What do you do in moment of deep confusion?

Treat everyone around you like your inferiors. Because they are.

I suppose that put Granger at bay, though she obviously couldn't keep her eyes off of me. But, I won't go into details.

(Because there are none).

Did I just think that?

_NoIdidn't_.

oOo

HERMIONE

"Ginny!" I called. Now it was my turn. She looked surprised at me calling her, but came over to meet me anyways. "You're wrong," I said gleefully.

"Huh?" she asked, puzzled. "About what?"

"Malfoy doesn't love me!" I whispered excitedly, though shuddering slightly at the thought that I had just put "Malfoy" and "love" in the same sentence.

Ginny crossed her arms. "Evidence," she demanded. I froze.

"What? Why?"

"Give me your evidence. I don't believe you."

I let out a little laugh.

"What? Why not?"

"Stop asking me what and why and tell me what led you to believe this."

I pouted. "Well… he sent me a note…" She raised her eyebrows, "That said _I hate you_," I said, a little more harshly than intended.

But she just laughed. "Listen, Hermione," she said, grinning, "_I hate you_ is just a few words short of _I love you_."

"_What_? No it isn't!" I could feel the color rising in my cheeks.

"Yes, it is," she said, ignoring my anger. "He wrote that? How incredibly childish! He's got it bad," she giggled.

"No. He. Has. Not!" I said, stomping my foot… I couldn't help myself. I was sure that I was making a right show of myself, so I turned around before I made anything worse. But I was halfway down the corridor when I realized something. Swallowing my pride, I ran back to Ginny, who was waiting expectantly; which irritated me a bit. "Ginny…" I said, using my fakest, sweetest voice, "Please don't tell your brother," I said.

There was that evil grin again. "Why? Someone got a crush…?" she asked diabolically. I really did not know this person. "Ew," she added, probably 'not understanding who would have a crush on that buffoon'.

"No," I said as calmly as I could. "If it makes you happy, don't tell Harry either!"

"Why, someone covering up a crush?" she asked, though a little more unsure.

"_No_," I said, now struggling to keep my cool voice. "Why, somebody using a supposed crush to cover up a _real_ crush?" I asked.

And, half-surprisingly, it was Ginny's turn to go red.

But I didn't really care for the answer. "Just don't tell anyone, OK?" I said, interrupting her stammering. She just nodded. _That_ was the Ginny Weasley I knew.

* * *

**Hey, d'ya know what?**

**REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK. There's going to be a pretty big change at the end of the chapter. As I like to say, my stories write themselves sometimes, so this is what came out :D (though I think I had this idea since I started)**

**Oh, also, thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**

* * *

**

HERMIONE

I said that I wanted to be a girl (kind of), and I'm already bored of it. OK, scratch that. I hate it. Despite our differences, Ginny and I have become quite friendly. When she's not talking about You-Know-Who (and _no_, I don't mean Voldemort) or Quidditch, she's actually quite fun to be with. See, Harry and Ron got detention. Harry for not adding the extra inches to his essay and Ron for refusing to change places. Yes… I might have left that out in my moment of happiness. The happiness for me believing that You-Know-Who wasn't in love with me, I mean.

Because, why would it mean anything else?

_Exactly_.

See, that's the kind of thing that Ginny just won't let slide.

"Hermione, for having two best friends who are boys, you don't really seem to know anything about them," she told me wisely as she joined me in the Gryffindor tower.

"Hmm… really?" I asked in a half interested tone. She snatched the piece of parchment from me (ignoring my protests) and looked at me, disappointed. "What's wrong? Did you expect little hearts?" I teased. She mumbled something unintelligible. I rolled my eyes and smirked, holding out my hand. But she shook her head. "Give me that!" I then demanded, my voice turning shrill. I hate it when it does that.

"No!" she said, smiling. "You're going to be a real girl, and not a…" she thought.

"Girl?" I said dryly.

"A nerdy one," she said. "Besides, I bet this isn't even due until next week," she said jokingly. I said nothing… it wasn't. "So…" she said, sitting down in the arm chair next to me and crossing her legs; a rather silly way to sit in an arm chair, I thought. "Where is my brother?" she asked.

"You mean, where are Harry and Ron?" I put in stealthily. "They're in detention again," I told her, as she pretended not to look interested at all.

"So we get to talk again?" she asked, looking eager.

"Don't you have any friends?" I sighed as I leant my head on my hand. She ignored that one.

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" she asked. My head shot back up.

"_What_?" I demanded. "Listen, Ginny…" I said, calming myself down. "I'm only fourteen-"

"A perfectly good age," she said wisely, and then she frowned in confusion. "I thought you were thirteen…" she said.

"And that's a perfectly good age?" I asked, confused. She ignored me again. "Well, I was born in September, so-" but she wasn't listening.

"What would your kids look like?" she asked in a dazed voice. I used this as an opportunity to grab my essay back. "Hey!" she said as I smiled in victory and dipped my quill in my ink bottle again.

"Nobody's having any children in a long while," I muttered as I started to write again. But my quill never touched the paper. "Wait…" I said, looking back up. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. I sighed.

"_Ginny_," I said as calmly as I could. "Whatever you're proposing is utterly preposterous."

"What am I proposing? I'm not proposing anything! Who said anything about proposing?" And then she looked excited again. She looked at me, and at my stone expression, and her face fell.

"_Anybody_ that you _may_ have in mind proposing to _me_," I was careful not to pronounce the dreaded name, "is as ridiculous as… as Harry proposing to you!"

"Harry proposing to me is ridiculous?" she asked quietly. "I mean, not that I care, but…"

There. That was her distracted. They don't call me the smartest witch of my age for nothing, you know.

oOo

DRACO

I'm so confused. Why is life so god damn hard?

Even though that's usually a rhetorical question, I would like an answer, please.

So, I'll wait for a while and see what comes up.

oOo

OK, I've still got nothing.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Pansy asked me eagerly. I jumped at the sight of her ugly mug all up in my handsome one.

"Ah!" I said. My wrist was stiff from having to hold the weight of my head. She looked hurt at my bewildered expression. Serves her right. I might've been close to the answer, you know.

"Don't worry, Pansy," Blaise's drawling voice said. "He was just daydreaming… again." I was sure I heard a smirk in his sentence, so I shot him a nasty glare.

"Sorry, Blaise, I didn't know you were so intent on everything I do. Don't go falling for me, now," I said spitefully.

"I have no intention of that," he said, and, to my surprise, put his book down. He never put his book down. He was nearly as bookish as… but no, nobody was as bookish as her. Was bookish even a word?

He drew the arm chair upto the one that I (and now Pansy) was sitting.

Pansy ignored him.

"What where you dreaming about, Drakie?" she asked, stroking my hand. I thrust my hand away out of her grip. I wanted to throw up.

"None of your business," I told her maliciously. She didn't take the time to look hurt. See the effect I have on women?

But why not _her_?

Ugh.

Blaise looked thoughtful.

"Yes, what _were_ you dreaming about, Drakie?" he asked me. "Well, it had to be about a girl… that much is evident."

I felt Pansy stop breathing; not that I'm hyper aware or anything, but I had too.

Blaise stood up and sat on the arm of the chair that Pansy wasn't on. He then put his hand on my back. I eyed him, half suspicious, half disgusted. Sometimes my face just does that by default.

"Was it… about her?" he asked, pointing a dirty blonde who was eyeing me hopefully. She was quite pretty, I noted. I pushed that away for later… but I had already forgotten as Blaise said, "Or that one?" He pointed towards a brunette who was trying her best not to look interested.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked him with a bored voice.

"Why? Was it her?" he asked, pointing at another blonde. "Or her? Or that one? Pansy?" he asked.

"Don't be an idiot," I snapped before Pansy's thoughts could get _too_ ahead of herself… again.

"Maybe that one, over there… the one with the book."

I rolled my eyes, but internally I yearned for this to be over. Why was he torturing me so? Why did I put up with it? Did I want to hear what was sure to come next for any real reason, or just so I could push it away all the more faster?

"I know. Maybe the mystery woman _isn't_ in Slytherin…" he said, as if he were actually pondering it. But I could tell that Pansy was enthralled.

"I know," I said, mocking his voice, "Maybe there _isn't_ a mystery woman and you're actually as stupid as you look!"

He ignored me. I desired to punch him. But I didn't.

"Ravenclaw? That Cho Chang is OK, I suppose. No? Well, apart from her… Hufflepuff?" And then he laughed. "Not going to happen," he said.

"Do you know what's going to happen?" I asked. "My fist in your face."

This was stupid. I stood up and looked at them both. And then Blaise gasped.

"Oh… she couldn't be… not in _Gryffindor_?"

Pansy's eyes bulged out of her sockets and she stared at Blaise, mouth hanging open.

"No!" she said.

"Feeling OK, Draco?" Blaise asked me, smiling, looking at my pale expression.

"Piss off," I said, and stomped away… from him.

"Tell me, _please_," I could hear Pansy crow. I didn't care though. I don't care. This is stupid. Tomorrow, before class -make that after class - I'm going to tell her how much I don't care. That'll show her. That'll show her so good. She's going to feel so stupid. She _is_ stupid.

"Stupid Granger," I muttered. Where were Crabbe and Goyle when you need them?

And I went to sleep with the happy image of Blaise being blown (I don't know how it got to that) to smithereens. Smithereens, Slytherine. A Slytherine Smithereen. That's what he'd be.

oOo

HERMIONE

Today, classes have actually been Okay. In fact, I rather enjoyed them. I'd best keep it to myself, though. I don't want to give Harry and Ron another reason to think that I'm mad.

Ah… this place brings so many memories. You know, the place where I … hit Draco Malfoy … and then … I … and he …

"Hermione! Wake up, why won't you?" Ron said.

"Oh! Sorry," I winced, turning pink.

Harry took over for him. "We were just wondering –"

"Hey! Granger!"

The three of us stopped dead. But it was Ron who spoke first.

"What, Malfoy? Want a replay?" he asked, grinning at me.

"No!" Malfoy said, coming into view.

"So what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Please share," I said.

He looked confused when it was I who spoke. And then he came back to the little place I like to call Earth. (Am I overdoing it a bit?)

"I have class too, you know," he drawled. "And I wanted to speak to Granger."

The three of us exchanged glances. And then all of us said, "_What_?"

"You're bonkers if you think we're going to let you near her," Ron said. Oh, if only he knew how close he had gotten… "Where are your cronies? Hiding behind a rock?" he asked.

"Malfoy, just leave," Harry said resentfully.

At first, I thought that he was actually going to obey, but then, staying where he was, he said, "No." And rather firmly, too.

"What do you mean _no_?" Ron asked.

"This is stupid," Harry said. "I don't know why we're even having this conversation. C'mon, Hermione."

I nodded.

"You do not understand," Malfoy then said in a rather indignant tone. "It is of the utmost importance that-"

"You curse her?" Ron asked.

"No thanks," Harry said.

"I wasn't asking for your permission, scarhead. Or yours, Weasel," he sneered.

"Leave them alone," I said heatedly. This wasn't about them. "Why do you want to talk to _me_ about anyways?"

And then, he was lost for words.

I frowned for a second, but then scolded myself internally.

"Exactly," I said confidently.

And the three of us, once more, started to walk back up. But, when we reached the gates, Malfoy called, "Aren't you even the least bit curious, Granger?"

I froze. Ron looked back at me.

"Really, Hermione?"

"He's just being a prat," Harry said, the dislike obvious in his voice.

I groaned. "But I'm curious!"

_Curiosity killed the cat, you know._

I could just hear that in my head. Over and over again. But I paid no attention.

oOo

DRACO 

I wondered if it would work. I watched her stop, and then Weasel, and then Potter.

And then I groaned. They were leaving.

So much for putting an end to this.

I started trudging up to the bridge, until I got close enough to hear that they were still there. I rushed up the path to hide by the entrance. Why not?

"Oh! Just go on, I'll pick them up."

"You sure?"

"I can hear your stomach groaning from here, Ron. Go!" she ushered them.

"Just don't get too close to Malfoy," Potter said.

"Believe me, that's the least of my intentions."

I couldn't help but hurt a little as I heard those words. And then I heard footsteps, that died down…

I tiptoed from my hiding place and walked onto the bridge, to see Potter and Weasel turn out of sight. She was busy picking up her books, and quills that had spilled all over the ground. I bent down to help her, and she let out a shriek of surprise.

"Would it kill you to warn a person?" she asked, her hand over her heart, breathing fast.

"Yes," I answered smugly. She scowled at me and stood up.

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy," she said, leaving me to pick her things off of the floor… wait. Why exactly was I doing that? And then she laughed, a shrill, disbelieving laugh. "See! I don't understand!" she whined. "There's _no way_ the Malfoy from second year, the one who wanted all Mudbloods to _die,_ would still be on the floor!"

I stood up and disregarded her things. "Fine!" I said. "Leave them there then." I folded my arms stubbornly. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Malfoy? And I mean, _what do you want_? You've been acting …" She seemed to choose her words carefully. "_Different_ the past few months. And it's only towards me," she added, going slightly pink.

"What? _NoIhaven't_."

"Yes, you have," she said sternly.

"No, I haven't," I said just as sternly. And then I took a step towards her. I'm not very sure why. She eyed me up and down, and then searched my eyes, her own full of confusion. I think she probably got an exact mirror.

There was a pause, and then I leant closer.

I don't know why!

oOo

HERMIONE

I don't understand.

He's way too close… and it's not like last time.

Oh god! Is he closing his eyes?

People only do that in crummy scenes when they…

"What are you doing?" I asked, hoping that the panic I was feeling wasn't so evident.

He opened his eyes again, and blinked.

"I – don't – know." And then he jumped back. "Ah!" he cried, looking terrified. "_What did you do to me_?" he demanded loudly.

"Wha – I didn't do _anything_!" I whimpered.

"Yes you did!" he said, stepping back towards me, but pointing his finger in my face. "You're a little witch," he snarled.

"Oh, well-spotted," I said, marveling at the cool iciness of my voice.

"I'll get you back for this, you know," he said.

"For what?"

He scrunched up his face in concentration.

"For… _this_! Look at me! I – I'm thinking about you all the time, picking up your _books_ –!" He said this as if it was the worst possible thing imaginable. But then, as I thought about it, he probably didn't even pick up his own books.

"Thinking about me? What are you talking about?"

"_I don't know_!" He looked genuinely confused, I'll give him that much. His hair was messed up and his tie was at a strange angle, his shirt a bit unbuttoned around the neckline. He looked terrible. And… _good_?

"Can we just pretend that this didn't happen?" I tried. Making a deal with the devil? This _couldn't_ be good. But I didn't really see another option.

He stared at me in amazement.

"You could do that?" he asked in awe.

"_Do what_?" My voice was going shrill again. I just didn't understand.

"You could pretend that Draco Malfoy, the most gorgeous," _and modest_, "boy in the school didn't just try to kiss you?"

"Is that what you were doing?" I asked in awe. I mean, I had suspected it, but he was actually admitting it.

He looked at me like some sort of lost puppy, and then raked his fingers through his hair.

Then the bizarre truth of it hit me; _I_, Hermione Jean Granger was having this conversation with _Draco Malfoy_.

And then, surprising me, he took my face in his hands and kissed me. Full on the mouth.

And I think I kissed back.

And then, he jumped back again, and screamed, again.

I was the first to speak.

"That didn't happen."

"Yes it did," he whined.

And then we both opened our eyes wide and looked at each other.

"_Noitdidn't_," we then both said at the same time. We stared at each other. I looked at my books. He wouldn't look away from me. I bent down, grabbed my books, and ran away as I said a small, "Goodbye," which I wasn't even sure he heard.

I didn't look behind me to see if he was following, but I did touch my face just knowing that it was a horrible bright pink.

I could feel my heart beating through my chest, and it had nothing to do with how fast I was running.

OoOoOoOoO

DRACO

I don't want to talk about it. At all.

It's the end of the year, Potty, Weasel and Granger have had their usual happy ending at escaping certain death... blablabla.

I'm boring myself thinking about it. That's what makes the three of them so boring. They're so predictable. They always have a happy ending.

I don't.

OK, just because I said that I didn't want to talk about it, it doesn't mean that I don't want to think about it.

I don't know why I did it. And I don't really think I ever will.

But, it will mainly be the fact that Granger slipped me a love potion.

Don't ask me when, or why, but... whatever.

The only thing is... it was a pretty strong one, too.

Hmph.

But I'll go home. It's summer. I'll torture mother and father into making them get me anything I want. I'm definitely going to the World Cup, so that's going to be... good.

And then I'll come back. And next year, things will be different.

oOo

HERMIONE

This year was strange. And yes, I did have a time-turner, but I gave it back to Proffessor McGonagall after Harry and I saved Sirius Black of course.

As for the ... _thing_, I prefer not to talk about it. To anyone. Ever.

He went back to treating me the exact same way as he had before things had... changed. Fred and George even congratulated me on not being stalked anymore.

But just because I prefer not to talk about it, it doesn't mean that I don't think about it.

All the time.

But, this is the end of the year. I'll go home. I'll see my parents. I might even go to the Quidditch World Cup. And I'll forget all about the strange moment I shared with Draco Malfoy. And it will be great. And then, next year, things will be different.

HERMIONE & DRACO

It's next year. Things are _not_ different.

* * *

**So... wha d'ya think? XD**

**D'you know what time it is?**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Yeah ,cheesy, I know... :)**

**But seriously. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is more of an intro for the chapters to come, so read! XD It's good though, not boring (I think!)**

**Read away!**

**(I tried to upload this quicker, what with all the awesome reviews I've gotten lately, but dad made me watch Dracula, which is a stupid film)

* * *

**

HERMIONE

OK. Let's start when I went to stay with Ron and Ginny.

No, that's boring.

OK then. Let's start with when I went to the World Cup.

We got there (duh), and Harry and I set up the tents. I'm rather proud, actually. He might be too. OK, he's pretty proud of it. I got to share one with Ginny, which was fine by me. She was less annoying this year; especially since I told her to be herself around Harry. She seemed to be awfully thankful for that, so she didn't mention You-Know-Who. And no, _not_ Voldemort. If I didn't know better, I would say that she had forgotten about it. But I know better.

I had spent the summer trying to keep my mind off of that, and it had worked. Until … well, we'll get to that.

Me, Harry and the Weasleys soon made our way to the Quidditch stadium. I was in awe at how big the place was, and admired the wizards who helped keep it concealed.

We climbed up to the top box, and as I looked down, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Wow," I gasped, as Harry and Ron mimicked my actions.

We all sat down, looking down at the stadium. I admit, I'm not a big fan of Quidditch, but it truly was amazing.

But the magic was broken as soon as I heard a horribly familiar voice behind us.

"I didn't know we had to share the top box with Mudbloods," Draco Malfoy said, only loud enough for his parents to hear. And me, Ron and Harry.

"Malfoy," Harry groaned before I had a chance to speak.

"Oh! Potter! I see they're adopting you too? Will your parents be able to manage?" he asked Ron. I fired him an icy look. "Oh, and Granger," he said, looking at me for the first time in months. "You're not fooling anyone."

I frowned to conceal my surprise. "Wha – _what_ are you talking about, Malfoy?"

"Any normal wizard can spot a Mudblood from miles away. A change in scenery won't-"

"Ron!" I shouted, grabbing his fist, which was directed at Malfoy's face.

I suppose that his behavior shouldn't have shocked me; Malfoy's, I mean. But it did. Just a bit though!

I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

He had changed over the summer; not that I'm extremely aware or anything, but he had a … glow about him? His hair seemed a lighter blonde… his pale face seemed more… pointy? Oh, I don't know! He looked considerably better than he had last year. And he didn't have hair gel in.

Does that sound incredibly girlish of me? Because they're merely observations, by the way. Nothing more.

OK, then, good.

Back to what I was saying…

He then looked incredibly smug as he saw me looking at him. I scowled at him, scrunching up my nose, making sure the disgust I feel for him evident. And then, for a flicker of a second, I saw the confusion I had seen in his eyes when… I gasped, and he scowled at me, quick to look away.

I took a deep breath and turned to look back at the pitch. That look had pierced every inch of my body; it had been electrifying. I was careful not to start hyperventilating like some sort of idiot.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, grinning. "I'll sit by – oh." She saw Malfoy sitting behind us. I didn't look back. I was determined not to throughout the whole game.

"Horrible, isn't it?" I muttered under my breath.

"You're one to talk, aren't you Granger?"

He had obviously heard me.

"Oh, shut up," Ron scowled back at him. I could guess that Malfoy was scowling rather horridly back.

Ginny sat down beside me, casting glances at Malfoy.

"What a ray of sunshine," she muttered under her breath. I laughed.

And then, the minister came in. I looked at him curiously. _What a short man_, was the first thing that crossed my mind. But he seemed nice enough.

"Hello, Harry," he said joyfully, completely ignoring Ron, Ginny and I. "Do you know who this is?" he asked the man who was with him. I didn't need too much time to come to the conclusion that it was the Bulgarian Minister for Magic. "That's Harry Potter, you know." I could just tell that Harry was stammering and blushing, while Ron was once more trying his best to look indifferent. I could hear Malfoy smirk to his parents, who, by the way, looked incredibly unpleasant, but a perfect match. "The Boy Who Lived… we're quite close. You're telling me that you don't know – come on, even you Bulgarians should have heard of You-Know-Who."

I laughed and looked at Ginny, who was obviously listening too.

oOo

Ireland won, but Krum caught the snitch. Who would have thought? Well, apart from Fred and George, I mean.

The strangest thing happened, too, though.

The players came up into the top box with us, to shake hands with the minister and what-not.

And I'm sure that Viktor Krum (the one Ron's been obsessing about) looked at me, just as Malfoy had! Ginny nudged me and everything, which proved that it really did happen. I could feel the colour rise in my cheeks, turning them a horrible shade of pink that I detested so much.

Oh, and during the match I got really annoyed at Malfoy googling over the Veelas. Just wanted to get that off of my chest, though I hate myself for being so stupid.

When we descended, Ginny was beaming at me, and we hung back from Harry and the rest of the Weasley's who were busy discussing high points of the match.

"Victor Krum checked you out!" she teased. I just shook my head. "You know that it happened because, no matter how much of an asshole he is, Malfoy looked livid."

I looked at her, astonished, and laughed.

"Come on… you still don' think that-"

"I still don't believe that nothing happened last year and then Malfoy suddenly went back to normal," Ginny said.

I frowned at her. "Why not?"

"Why did you skip dinner that one night, when Harry and Ron told me that you were on the bridge, picking up your things – assholes – when Malfoy had said that he wanted to talk to you there?"

I blinked. "Wow," I said. "You have a good memory. I _don't_. I have no idea," I lied.

She just looked at me, as if thinking hard.

And then she says, "He's looking _gorgeous_."

I huffed.

"But he's still a horrible, stuck up prat," she added.

"Oh, really? Are you sure that you aren't pinning what you feel on me?"

"Who said that you were feeling anything?" she asked slyly.

I went back to ignoring her, something I hadn't had to do since last year. She got the message.

But it was even more after the match that counts, really.

The Irish were rather loud. And once we finally got to bed, something happened.

There was yelling… screaming. It was horrible.

"Ginny!" I hissed, and a second later came a, "Girls? Get up! Now! We have to leave!"

I jumped out of bed, suddenly wide awake, and Ginny with me. We rushed out in our dressing gowns, into the confusion and terror of the situation.

"Percy, Charlie and I are going to help the Ministry!" I had to tear my gaze from the Muggles who were being suspended in mid air to see that Mr. Weasley was ushering us away. "Fred and George, stay with Ginny!"

"This is terrible!" I breathed, but Ron and Harry had both grabbed me, and we were being pulled by the screaming crowd in all directions.

"What are they?" Harry asked, confused, looking at the people responsible. I sighed, angrily.

"They're Death Eaters, Harry! We have to get out of here!"

"Voldemort's followers?"

He looked terrified, and I looked at him sympathetically.

"Let's go to the forest!" I shouted, and Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. We fought our way out of the crowd, and kept on going through the forest until we could hear nothing. And then:

"Ow!" I screeched, falling onto the black forest ground.

"Watch where you're going, will you?" said a harsh voice. And, once again, it was Harry who spoke for me.

"_Malfoy_?"

"You're going to wear it out, Potter," Malfoy said tiredly. Ron and Harry helped me up.

"Can't see a bloody thing," Ron muttered.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" I said, bringing my wand out of my dressing gown and saying, "_Lumos_."

"Well, at least you've got brains," Malfoy said, bringing out his wand too. Harry, Ron and I exchanged confused looks. Did he just agree… with me?

"What are you doing here?" Ron said, breaking out of his confusion.

"Following you, no doubt," Malfoy muttered venomously. My heart did a flip as I remembered how he had spent the end of third year… "I'm waiting it out," he said, leaning against a tree casually.

"I bet that your parents are out there," Harry said. Malfoy didn't deny it.

"I'd stay clear, if I were you," he said smugly.

I frowned crossly at him.

"That's nothing to be proud of!" I told him of.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't be proud of?" he asked. Good point.

"This is stupid," Ron said. "C'mon."

I had the horrible sense of Déjà vu as I determinedly didn't look back to look at him, just one more time…

oOo

DRACO

This is ridiculous.

A summer later, and I still look at her in a different light than I first had.

As I had looked down at her in the top box, I had felt the familiar pang in my chest that made me feel so alive. And as she scowled at me I felt the other familiar pang, the one that made me want to kill myself.

I never liked Krum. Not really. I've always found him rather tiring, a pompous person.

Just to make it clear, I never have liked him. So I can hate him, you know, in a normal way.

OK, OK! She smiled at him when he looked at her!

Hmph.

Why won't she smile at _me_?

Granger will pay, you know. And not in money, either. I have money, and lots of it. But she obviously doesn't find money, or looks attractive in a man.

I think that I'm going to have to… charm my way into her heart. And _then_ crush it. I have only been putting things off, but now I realize that Granger is the typical heroine which doesn't fall for man for being an asshole to her. She's the strong one, who falls slowly for a man who wins her heart over with soppy speeches about his feelings. Though, I suppose that's not going to happen. But something along those lines… yes.

Oh, and to make things perfectly clear, my feelings for Granger are platonic. OK, no they're not. But they are only a little less than hate. But nothing near love or something ridiculous or along those lines. I just want to crush her, OK?

OK.

Good.

Just because whatever Blaise said those months ago might have made me a bit mad, it doesn't mean that they're true.

And I'm not going to go into details about what happened on the bridge.

She poisoned me, I'm sure of it.

Why would she do such a thing?

I do not know.

She's a Mublood, if I understood her completely it would go against my nature in a terrible fashion.

So, the plan is: Soppy… _crush her_.

Ha ha, look out Granger. This is going to be good.

* * *

** Review!**

**Not kidding.**

**Now.**

** Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah-hah! So many lovely reviews! Thanks so much! XD**

* * *

DRACO

Here it is. Another year at Hogwarts.

See? That's a crummy line I'm sure she'd like.

This is so going to work; I can't help but smirk to myself as I stare out of the window of the Hogwarts Express, not really seeing the countryside at all, however.

See? Another one (though the smirk bit could probably be left out when said aloud)

But, with Hogwarts, comes people that I despise. Yes, Potter, Weasel… Granger, too. But then there's Blaise, and Pansy.

"Here we go again, Pans," Blaise drawled.

I woke up from my daydreaming in which … er, no need to get into details.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"You're daydreaming," he told me.

"Yes, _that's_ exactly what I'm doing," I said sarcastically and stood up. "Crabbe, Goyle," I said. They stood up, and we left the compartment, Pansy eyeing my every move (since forever). Ugh.

We walked along… I tapped on a few windows absent mindedly… scared a few first years… and then, I saw the unmistakable bushy hair.

I singled where we would be going with my finger, and slid open the compartment door.

I was planning on using some sort of smooth line (you know, best to start as soon as possible) but what I saw was too good.

"What's that, Weasley? The dress you're grandmother was buried in?"

There was always time to start later.

"I suppose that it's relatively cheaper than buying a new one-"

"Shove of, Malfoy," The Weasel muttered as he stuffed the most stupid dress robes I've ever seen into his trunk. I saw that Granger was glaring at me with obvious hate, and my stomach dropped. Stupid love potion.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked.

"I – I - are _those_ dress robes?" I asked, changing the subject.

He muttered something like "Idiot, don't know why we need them, prat, stupid mum, idiot prat," and a number of insults that just wouldn't do to repeat them (another crummy line!).

"You don't know what they're for?" I asked incredulously. "Surely your parents would have told you? No? Well, I suppose father had just gained more trust in the Ministry. They don't give information like that to just any pureblood family. If that's what you call yourselves."

"Malfoy, the only one who cares about being a pureblood is you," Granger said tiredly.

"Yes, I'm the only one," I said sarcastically. "But I suppose you just don't know what's going to happen in Hogwarts this year.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Granger asked.

"Oh, you don't know either? Well, I suppose you'll learn soon enough."

This was a dialogue, between her and I. This was going well.

"Tell us or get out," Potter said, annoyed.

And then _he_ has to go and ruin it.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "I don't think I will. Not when you talk to me with that attutide," I said.

"Oh, Malfoy, you weren't going to say anyways," Granger said in a tiresome voice. That annoyed me. A lot.

"I might have," I said. Potter rolled his eyes, but I didn't care.

"Oh, in exchange for what?" she mocked. A number of ridiculous proposals ran through my mind against my will, and all of them had to do with... _her_. "Our souls?" she asked, thankfully brining me back to reality.

The Weaselette laughed. I glared at her, but her glare back was just as stony. Scary.

I think I stood there like a fish; you know, with my mouth just that bit open? Just open enough to make you look like an idiot.

The Weaslette smirked as I left; that had been humiliating. Crabbe and Goyle followed, probably wondering once again if I was completely sane, as I wondered pretty much the same thing.

oOo

HERMIONE

"Ginny, what did you do?" I asked her as soon as Malfoy left. Ginny flicked her hair over her shoulder, pleased with herself. Even Ron looked astonished.

"I can be pretty scary when I want to be," she said.

"No kidding," Neville spoke for the first time since Malfoy had entered.

"I want to do that!" Ron said. Harry just sat there, looking dumbfounded.

"That was pretty awesome," he said to her. If I had been expecting Ginny to blush, I was terribly wrong. She just smiled wider.

"I know, I'm great," she said, grinning. I shook my head in disbelief, laughing.

Well, now that Ginny had moved on there was no doubt that she was going to catch all of the male's attention this year. I was proud of my creation, and sat back with ease.

"I wonder what he was on about though," Ron said thoughtfully, moving on.

"Oh, he was just boasting, rubbing the fact that he's a rich little prat in our faces," I said.

"Oh-ho!" Ron said. "Wow, Hermione… when did you get so venomous at the little prick?" he asked.

"Yes, Hermione, when indeed?" Ginny asked. I rolled my eyes.

"How come everybody seems to think that I liked the guy?"

I said this a little louder, as if to make my point to Ginny.

Ron shrugged. "Never crossed my mind that you were a _hater_, though…" he said.

"Until she punched him," Harry said slowly, frowning at Ron, obviously astounded at how Ron was so narrow minded.

"Oh, yeah! That was cool," he said, nodding.

"You punched him?" Neville and Ginny asked in chorus.

"I-"

"Wow, and I thought I was hard, what with my stares of doom," Ginny said.

I looked at Harry. Did he really need to bring that up? That was a whole load of questions from Ginny I'd have to answer as soon as she got me alone. He just shrugged and lent back, obviously enjoying the happiness that had lasted me so little.

oOo

The Triwizard Tournament! Here! At Hogwarts! Oh, this is going to be wonderful! And Ron won't be able to be jealous of Harry, because they're too young! I think that they're crazy for wanting to do it in the first place, personally.

And it will be really interesting to see the foreign students! This is going to be wonderful!

Wait, I've thought that already.

Well, I hope that it doesn't interrupt too many classes, however.

oOo

Oh dear.

It's happening again. I don't want to tell anyone, once again.

Ginny, because she'd go all fairytale on me.

Harry or Ron, because they'd beat the guy up.

Sigh.

OK, it's Viktor Krum! He's been looking at me. I am not joking. At first I thought that it was strange that he still went to school, but … oh, do you think he'll remember me? From the match? Oh, I hope I don't look like some sort of groupie.

This whole Triwizard Tournament thing is great, you know.

oOo

DRACO

This whole Triwizard Tournament thing is stupid.

I bet Krum thinks that he's great. I bet that he thinks that he's _really_ wonderful. But he's not. Isn't he too old to go to school anyways?

Though, I suppose I can't complain about the Beauxbatons students, really. If they weren't so snotty, that is. Who do they think they are?

No, this whole thing is horrible.

Why can't there be a normal year at Hogwarts? Ever?

I thought not.

I mean, three headed dogs on the third floor? And then the Chamber of Secrets? Someone could have been hurt. Not that I cared, of course, but looking back… Granger was petrified. What would have happened if she hadn't been so… goddamn _smart_ as to use a mirror?

And then Sirius Black.

Hogwarts is cursed. And now it's cursed with Viktor Scum.

Oh, and he's sitting in front of me in the Great Hall!

I can see everybody else's face green with envy… even Weasel's.

But I still hate the guy, you know.

Tomorrow, Hallowe'en, they elect the champions. I suppose it would be interesting if he were chosen… and he failed. Father told me what the first task was. Yes… Viktor Scum as the Dumbstrang champion doesn't sound so bad at all.

It's dinner. Viktor Scum is sitting in front of me, speaking in a stupid accent.

"This castle is being vetter than Durmstrang," he's saying. Or something along those lines. Whatever.

"Really?" I asked in a bored voice. He nods and takes another bite of whatever he's eating.

"And the food is being vetter, too," he says. Well, yippee. I'm so happy for you.

_Not_.

Slowly, people start to leave. I eye the Gryffindor table. No, Potter, Weasel and Granger are still there.

It's been two months. I know. But I haven't really had a chance to turn on the charm. But Viktor Scum is here, so this changes everything. It's time.

I've finished eating, but I stayed seated. They still weren't moving.

Honestly, how long does it take these people to eat -? Oh, wait! Potter and Weasel are getting up! Oh, this day is turning around. She's still seated… but the Weaslette is next to her.

Urg…

oOo

HERMIONE

Harry and Ron have gone to bed, but Ginny has kept me here, at dinner.

"I saw Krum looking at you!" she hisses. "_Again_!"

"Oh, how nice," I said in my best disinterested voice.

"I wonder who will be picked…? You know, as champion. I bet he's picked."

I knew that she was looking over at Krum.

"Since when did you become psychic?" I asked her, bored.

"Since forever. I can see things," she said happily.

"Oh, really?" I asked. "Like what?"

"Like you, and Krum, together-"

"Oh, this is Malfoy all over again, isn't it?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Pretty much. But this guy isn't an asshole… at least, that's what Witch Weekly says..."

I snorted into my glass of pumpkin juice, in a rather unflattering way.

"Seriously, do you think that out of all the girls in Hogwarts-"

"Yes," Ginny said, smiling as she watched him get up and out of the Hall. I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a fairytale," I said.

She shrugged again.

I paused. "Is this why you kept me here?" I asked, frowning.

"Pretty much," she repeated.

"Nearly everyone has gone to bed!"

"Except you, me…" she frowned in her scan of the hall. "Look who's stayed behind…" she said. For a moment I thought she meant Viktor Krum. But he had gone a few minutes ago.

I groaned and banged my head on the table, which had been cleared. I couldn't help the phrase _Slave labor_ run through my mind. Poor little house elves. But I had decided that starving myself wasn't going to help anyone, despite Ron's observation that I was hungry.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"Oh, it's nothing," I said, looking at her, leaning my head sideways on the table. And then, "Why me?" I winced.

"But it's probably nothing, right?" Ginny asked, eyeing me carefully.

"I don't know!" I said. "You're the Grim Brothers!"

"The who?"

I didn't laugh at the two Muggle references because I wasn't in an amused mood. At all.

"Nothing."

"Well," she said, standing up, "I have to go."

"So do I –"

"No," she said, placing her hands on my shoulders. "You're waiting."

"What? Why?"

"Listen, Hermione. If he's stayed because of you, wait and see if he says something… _anything_ to you. And then you'll tell me. OK? We'll work the little twerp out…" she said, eyeing him maliciously.

But the last thing I wanted in the world was to be alone with Draco Malfoy… again. I shuddered. "I'm coming with you," I said, sure to keep the panic out of my voice. And then, as Ginny pushed me back down, I spurted out all of the excuses that came to mind, no matter how little sense they made. "Tomorrow's Hallowe'en! I don't like the castle at night. I think someone might want to hurt me. I need help to climb the stairs-"

"How old are you, ninety?"

"Would that let me go with you?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Tell me everything," she whispered in my ear. I watched her skip merrily down the tables, but as soon as she was out of sight, I stood up. I wasn't going to be left alone with him. Never again!

But, as I stood up, I saw, out of the corner of my eye, that he stood up too.

My heart skipped a beat, and I sat back down.

He sat back down.

I took a deep breath, stood up (he did too!) and walked purposefully out of the room. The worst thing was, I knew that he was at my heels!

_Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear_, I thought repeatedly.

And then, soon enough, there was a, "Granger!"

I walked faster.

"Granger!"

It was definitely him.

"_Granger_!" That was a whine. I stomped my foot and turned around.

"_What_?" I demanded fiercely.

"You forgot your bag… sheesh."

My hand rushed to my shoulder, and I realized that I had, indeed, forgotten my bag. No, students never take their bags to dinner, but I had been in the library until late... and Viktor had been too, alright?

"Give it to me," I commanded. He came into focus. He looked a bit taken aback. Good. I'd like to think that he was scared.

"OK, OK… what a guy has to do," he muttered, coming close enough to hand it to me.

"Indeed," I said, scowling. "So, what do you want?" I asked, sighing. He frowned.

"Er… to give you your bag?"

"Which you've done already. I know for a fact that the Slytherin common room isn't around here."

He raised one eyebrow. "You do, do you?"

"Yes," I repeated, raising both eyebrows.

"Alright then," he said. "But you should know – I know for a fact that the Gryffindor common room isn't around here either."

And with that he turned his heel and walked where I knew he would – on his way to the dungeons. I just knew that he was smirking to himself.

"Prat," I muttered under my breath. And then I sighed.

He was right. The Gryffindor common room was on the other side of the castle.

I had to follow _him_ halfway to get there now.

I walked along the dark Hogwarts corridors, hitting my head, muttering, "Idiot, idiot, idiot…" and making sure to take the right turning that would eventually lead me to the Dormitories. Because that's what I was feeling like. Sleep.

oOo

It was night. I was muttering _idiot_ to myself. I had my bag. I weaved along all of the labyrinth-like halls and corridors of Hogwarts.

I heard a rustling, and I turned my head sharply to see what it might have been. But there was nothing there. I breathed, and turned around, only to find Malfoy, standing inches away from my face.

"You forgot your pen."

I woke up screaming.

There was absolutely no excuse to dreaming about Malfoy.

EVER.

I wonder what else would have happened if I haven't woken up...

I put a pillow over my head and groaned.

* * *

**Please review again! I love you all for reviewing! You are all awesome!**

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haha, if you write Hermione without an 'm', you get Herione. Weird.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Look! I updated the very next day!**

**

* * *

**

HERMIONE

Yes… I avoided Ginny on my way to bed last night. So I shouldn't have really been surprised when she cornered me in the common room in the morning.

"Hermione!"

"Ah!"

But I was. Surprised, that is.

She rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked. I feigned not understanding.

"You purposefully dodged me," she said.

"No I didn't."

"Uh… yeah. You did."

I sighed.

"All he wanted was to give me my bag. Now can we move on?"

"Wait – was that before or after we saw him staying behind."

"After."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"_You_ don't make any sense!"

And with that I ran down to breakfast, not waiting for Harry or Ron. Or Ginny.

Hmph.

oOo

DRACO

It's Hallowe'en. Tonight they choose the champions. I, like all Slytherins, hope that a Slytherin is chosen. And, personally, as for the Dumbstrang champion, I have my fingers crossed for Scum.

Anyways, I think last night went quite well. Yes… she still doesn't like me. But I think that this is going to work. I really do.

oOo

"The Beauxbatons champion: Fleur Delacour."

There was an applause, and I shrugged, though my eyes couldn't help but follow her as she danced her way up to Dumbledore. I saw that nearly every other male was doing the same. Granger was rolling her eyes. I mean, it was pretty obvious. It's not like I'm looking at her every few seconds.

Tsk.

"The Durmstrang champion:" I looked on eagerly, "Viktor Krum."

The man in front of me looked amazed, and stood up grinning. I applauded him happily, watching him march up to the table. But I nearly through my bread roll at him as he casted a subtle sideways glance at the Gryffindor table.

Does he want me to hate him?

Granger is mine – so I can crush her, I mean.

"And, finally, the Hogwarts champion:" I looked on eagerly once more, sensing Flint's excitement, "Cedric Diggory."

More applause, especially from the Hufflepuff table (duh). I suppose I joined in a bit. Granger was applauding happily, which made me want to applaud harder. Blaise looked at me, confused, and I put my hands under the table quickly. He snorted. I scowled.

"Well, now that we have all of the champions…" But I wasn't listening. I was busy planning my next tactic.

But then, the hall grew silent. I was awoken from my thought by silence. Strange.

And then, that Goblet thing lit up again.

I stared at it. Hadn't it said it's three champions? This was ridicu-

A piece of paper flew out, and then – "Harry Potter."

I snorted loudly.

What?

Really?

I looked over at the Gryffindor table. Potter was seated next to Granger, so it didn't take me long to see where he was seated – I mean, his ugly face stuck out in the crowd, so I saw him first.

…

He was pale. I smiled. Granger looked pale too, but she pushed him when his name was called again. Weasel looked livid.

Everyone was silent. No applause.

Good. He barely deserved it.

He stood up and stumbled, which made my day all the more better. I watched him go up into the champion's chamber.

He definitely cheated his way in. He was obviously dying for the attention. And they said _I_ was bad.

Granger looked terrified as she looked after him.

You don't think… no. The last thing I needed was _another_ rival.

oOo

HERMIONE

Oh dear, oh dear.

This can't be right.

Oh dear.

As soon as Dumbledore had gone, whispers erupted in the hall and people got up to leave.

"Oh no!" I said to Ron. "This cannot be good!"

He shook his head.

"This is terrible…" I said.

"Why?" he asked. "Eternal glory." He shrugged. "I don't see why he needs it, though." He shrugged again. I looked at him in disbelief. "I wonder how he did it though."

"Ron!" I said. He looked at me. "You don't think that he did it with out telling us, do you?"

"Who else would have done it?"

That was true. I pondered this for a few seconds, but then I shook my head.

"No. He wouldn't have done it without telling us. We're going to need to find out who really did it…"

Ron said nothing.

This was just what he needed… another push towards jealousy.

We heard shouting and we turned our heads. The Hufflepuffs were arguing with the Gryffindors, and it was getting rather heated, too. Honestly. And then a curse barely missed me, but luckily I ducked just in time. I stood up clumsily, dusting myself off.

"Oh, this is ridiculous. _Anyone_ who knows Harry would never-"

I turned around and Ron was gone.

"Great," I said to myself. "Just great."

"Ridiculous, isn't it?"

I jumped, and then I breathed out when I saw that it was my own personal stalker.

"And now you!" I said without thinking. I wasn't in the mood. "What do you want, Malfoy? Am I standing in your light?"

If Ginny saw me and Malfoy together and doing anything but exchanging punches or curses, I would have explaining to do. So I decided to get over this quickly.

"I have to go to bed, if you don't mind – "

"Watch out!"

Something or someone hard thrust me onto the floor, and then fell on top of me!

I gasped, "What –"

And he got off, rather fast too.

It was Malfoy.

"Are you OK?" he asked me, handing his hand out to me. I just stared at it. I couldn't believe my ears, my eyes… or anything, really. I just sat on the floor as the riot was broken apart by McGonagall.

"Huh?" was the only thing that came out of my mouth. He rolled his eyes and I looked behind me. There was a lovely hole burnt in the wall I had been standing in front of. "Oh!" I said, standing up by myself, now staring at his outstretched hand again. He saw what I was staring at and he drew it away quickly, looking panicked.

"What?" he asked, now frowning at me. "A simple _thank you_ would suffice, Granger."

"Oh. OK. Thank you," I said, slowly, putting my hand on my head. And then I jumped back to reality. "What are you doing?"

oOo

DRACO

I felt a sudden pang at the similarity of the same words and tone she had used a few months ago. Though this time we were further apart, and for all I knew I had no intention of doing _that_ again.

"Helping you keep your head on your shoulders. Though I don't think I'm doing a very good job," I said coolly, looking at her glassy expression.

"No…" she said slowly. "You're doing it again."

"What again?" I asked, staring, oblivious.

"You know what?" she asked, venom returning to her tone. I stopped myself from wincing. "Forget it."

She turned and left.

I didn't follow. That would be stupid. I didn't actually like her enough to do that. Any… feelings I felt for her were nothing more than some idiot potion she had slipped me months ago. That was what was making me do what I was doing. That was what was making me care.

Right?

Right.

Good.

Glad we got that one sorted out.

oOo

HERMIONE

Ron's being an arse. Harry kind of is too. They're both idiots and should just make up and be friends again!

This is so frustrating.

And Harry should be concentrating on the first task. But heavens know where his head is these days, and it's definitely not in his homework, either.

"Oh, he's here again," I sighed. With Viktor Krum came squealing girls, and with squealing girls the peace and quiet of the library was disrupted. And Malfoy was sitting a few tables away, which was starting to scare me.

"Huh? OK."

Harry unstuck his face from his hand and started packing his books away.

"You've been having nightmares, haven't you?" I asked him, worried. He looked exhausted.

"No," he said firmly, completely awake.

"Harry, maybe Madam Pomfrey could-"

"No," he said even more firmly. "I'm not having nightmares. Don't tell anyone," he said. I looked at him, disbelieving.

"Harry, you really should tell Dum-"

"_I said no, OK_?"

I was taken aback, but he rubbed his head.

"Sorry. I know you're trying to help, but I've got a lot going on right now, and I'm not – I'm not myself."

He looked at me, pleading for me to understand.

"Alright." I gave in, and we left the library swiftly, before Miss Pince could through us out.

"How's SPEW doing, then?" he asked me, in a much more cheery way. Was it that he didn't like the library? I don't see were else we were supposed to go, though… and the library was fine.

"It's not _spew_," I said heavily. He laughed. "And I've left a few forms on the billboards…" Harry stared at me as if I were mad.

"I thought that I was the secretary?" he asked, frowning.

"You don't even know what that is."

He laughed again. "You're right."

"I'm going to pick some of them up, in a minute. Are you coming?"

"Er… no, not really."

"Thanks, Harry," I said sarcastically. "You're a real pal."

He shrugged. "They like it, Hermione. They're happy! How long is it going to take you to realize that?"

"A very long time," I said shrewdly.

"I'm going to find Ginny," he said.

"She'll like that," I muttered under my breath.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

He frowned and went away.

I sighed and made my way to the Entrance Hall, were I had left the first form.

When I got there, I sighed, disappointed. No one had signed up. Except for one name…

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," I said, ripping the form off of the billboard and marching back up to the library, where I had seen him last.

oOo

DRACO

"Malfoy," she said acidly as I ran into in the corridor. "Expect me seeing you here," she said sarcastically.

"Uh… that's the library, Granger," I said, pointing behind me. "Students go there to study."

"Drop it, Malfoy," she said, pushing a form into my face. "You don't care about house elves! Look at Dobby!"

"Wha –"

"What ever you're playing at, stop. _Right_ _now_! I tolerated it last year but right now I'm not in the mood-" she said as I said, "I really don't know what you're talking about-"

"Is he vozering you?"

I looked behind me to see my least favorite person in the world.

"She's shouting at me," I informed him. He looked me up and down.

"She must 'ave a reason to do zat," Scum said. He looked at Granger. So did I. She was turning pink. I scowled in Scum's general direction.

"Oh, um… yes. I mean no! But… he is bothering me, actually," she said, looking directly at me. I felt betrayed. I felt humiliated. I felt horrible.

"OK, OK, I'm leaving. No need to bring the henchmen in…" I said, walking away.

Yes.

I, Draco Malfoy, walked away. But that is one big guy.

And I had thought that we were friends.

oOo

HERMIONE

I admit, even though I'm not a fan of Ginny's fairytales, I couldn't help but blurt it out as soon as I saw her.

"," I said quickly, sitting down beside them in the court yard.

Ginny blinked. So did Harry.

"Pardon?" Harry asked.

"Please," Ginny added.

"Well, there was Malfoy, being Malfoy, and then Viktor Krum came and made him go away!"

"Krum?" Harry asked. "The big Quidditch player?"

I nodded, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Harry. You just said that he was in the library while you two were in the library…" she said as if this were to mean anything. Harry was at loss.

"I don't get it," he said, looking between me and her. I shrugged. And then he looked at Ginny again, and she raised her eyebrows.

He looked at me for a few seconds, in which I frowned at him, and then he said, "Ohhhhhh!"

I shook my head.

"Really?" he asked, grinning.

"Really what?" I said, bewildered.

"Look Hermione, even Harry's worked it out-"

"What out? And you helped!"

"With what?" Harry asked with a sly grin.

And then, here comes the arseness that is him.

"Hey 'Mione, Ginny … oh."

I looked at Ron, and gave him a pleading look, but Harry was already up.

"Bye Ginny, Hermione," he said, before marching off to the castle, ignoring the jeers and people shoving _Potter Stinks_ badges into his face. I watched sadly after him, and Ron seemed determined not to look.

"Couldn't you just-"

"No," he said bluntly.

I scowled. No one listens to me, it doesn't matter how smart I am.

* * *

** Please review in all of your awesomeness!**

**No, but seriously.**

**Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

DRACO

I still think this Triwizard Tournament is a good idea. I mean, come on. Potter and Scum, both having to face Dragons! This is great. And my _Potter Stinks_ badges, I hope, are helping make Potter's life miserable.

Which is a good thing. A great thing.

Why am I doing it? It has nothing to do with the fact that he spends all of his free time with Granger.

But Scum _is_ proving himself a liability. Potter is too, but I don't really think that anything's going to happen. But they spend too much time together! Can't Granger ever be alone?

I mean, not that I care.

"Granger!"

"_What_ Malfoy?" she asked tiredly.

"Yeah, Malfoy," Potter said. "Missing your tail?"

I scowled at him.

"Fine," I said. "I won't tell you then."

They didn't seem particularly interested in what I had to say though. And they wouldn't let the ferret thing go. Everything hurt when I remembered it.

Granger shrugged. Potter stared at me, and I left.

"What's his problem?" I heard him ask.

What _was_ my problem?

oOo

HERMIONE

"Oh, I don't know," I lied. It was scary how easy lying was for me now.

"Hermione…" Harry started. I sighed. Here came one of his speeches. "Malfoy's scaring me." I tried hard not to snort. As if _that_ was ever going to happen. "Does he follow you around or something?"

I laughed. "No! Of course not!"

_Scary,_ I said.

"Besides, I can take care of myself," I said haughtily.

He looked at me, concerned.

"Harry, have you given the First Task any thought at all," I said, changing the subject.

"Well, no, I haven't," he said, raking his hair back with his hand. "I'd prefer to forget about it-"

"Harry!"

"What? How can I possibly be prepared? I have no idea of what I have to do! Tell me what I should do," he said blankly, looking at me.

And at that moment, Malfoy walked past again (what did he do, go the whole way around?) smirking.

"Crabbe, Goyle…" he said loudly. "I wonder where they're keeping them. Maybe Hagrid would know, but I wouldn't get anywhere near that oaf…"

I scowled at the back of his head, but held Harry's hand firmly before it reached his wand.

"D'you think he knows what it is?" Harry asked me.

"No," I said surely, looking after him. "He's just trying to look…"

"Cool?" Harry asked, alarm in his voice, face scrunched up as if he thought that it was the most ridiculous thing in the world. It _was_ the most ridiculous thing in the world. "Why on _Earth_ would he want to do that?"

"Since when did I have all the answers?" I asked, frustrated.

"Since you started having all the answers," Harry shrugged. "He's up to something, though."

"So what?" I said. I didn't need Harry to be the one to stalk Malfoy, and then give me the information that he was stalking me. He didn't have to know that. I didn't _want_ to know that.

Then he stopped me. "What if Hagrid does know something?" he asked.

"Really? Malfoy, giving us any clues? That's ridiculous."

"He's an idiot," he muttered under his breath.

I sighed. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with _everything_," he said, laughing.

"Yes, Harry. Of course it does," I said, laughing too. Maybe if I told Harry, it wouldn't be that bad. Oh… no thanks.

"Don't you just see that the whole world revolves around Malfoy's idiocy?"

"He wishes," I muttered under my breath.

"You know what? You do hate him more now."

"More than when I punched him?" I laughed. He didn't.

"Seriously, though. You've hated him more since… you know that night when he said that he wanted to talk to you, and we didn't let him, and then you stayed behind because you dropped your stuff, and then you didn't show up for dinner?"

I frowned at him.

"You've been talking to Ginny, haven't you?" I said.

"So what if I have," he said, grinning a bit.

"_So what_? You're both teaming up against me," I whined.

"OK, OK…" he said, pushing the air, as if to calm it down. And then, "Wait – where you avoiding my question?"

And I rushed off, leaving him behind me, standing and staring after me, confused.

oOo

DRACO

Shit.

I can't believe I just did that. I literally handed Potter the First Task. If I didn't have Crabbe and Goyle with me, I would be hitting my head.

But I kept my cool on the outside, a talent I had had to learn. Courting Granger could be horribly difficult.

We went to the Slytherin common room, the only place I was sure I wouldn't see _her_ in.

"Draco!"

I turned on my heel and went back out, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"I've been looking _all over_ for you!" Pansy said in an annoying voice. I turned around and stared at her, trying to be intimidating. She just giggled.

"What?" I asked dryly.

"Well… I've been looking for you."

I raised one eyebrow. "Is that it."

"Well… yes."

I blinked as slowly as I possibly could.

"Where were you going?" she asked me, ignoring my attempts to make her go away. So I told the truth.

"Away from you," I said.

She smiled at me.

You know those horrible stupid stray dogs, that no matter how hard a rock you throw at it, how hard you hit it, how loud you shout at it, it won't go away?

I do. It followed me home one day… but that's what Pansy is. That. A stupid stray dog. An ugly, stupid stray dog.

"OK," I said, ducking away from her and going to sit down, subtly signally Crabbe and Goyle not to let her anywhere need me.

oOo

"Hey, Potter," I said. Yes. For once, it wasn't a 'hey Granger'.

Potter ignored me. I smirked.

"How do you like the badges?"

He turned around.

"I love them," he said sarcastically. I smirked again.

And then insults were exchanged, but he said something that was horrible and not allowed.

"Your mother looks like she's smelling something foul… does she always look like that, or is it only when she's around you?"

I brought out my wand, and within seconds, curses were exchanged.

He hit me. But I missed.

oOo

It was an accident. It was meant for Potter. He was the idiot that ducked. It's his fault. The worst part is, her teeth, from being abnormally large, were now normal size. It's not like I look hard, or notice stupid things like that… Blaise pointed it out.

OK, that was a terrible lie.

oOo

HERMIONE

I hate him. I really do. I'm not going to give him the time of day. Not like I ever did, though.

But it was horrible! How could anyone be so mean, so horrible, so selfish… my teeth hurt for days!

But, they are they're normal size now.

oOo

Harry got a letter from Hagrid, went to go and see, and… Harry's going to face an actual dragon! This is horrible! We can't possibly… oh! It's tomorrow!

But, luckily, Sirius will know what to do.

I hope.

oOo

DRACO

Ah… shit.

Potter was prepared.

He knew what was coming.

And Granger had been spotted in the champion's tent, comforting him no doubt.

Hmph.

With the greatness of life just a few weeks ago.

Hmph, I repeat.

Oh, and Potter and Weasel are best buds again. A happily ever after for the Golden Trio. I bet that they're just having a golden time, laughing at each other's jokes, making fun of me, who hasn't been able to look at Granger once… ever. Or they'll hit me, corner me, or set Moody on me.

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate them?

Though, Scum did get wounded by that dragon. Which was alright, I suppose… actually, thinking about it brightens my spirits.

The Yule Ball is soon.

I have no idea of who to ask, but that shouldn't really be a problem. I mean, look at me.

oOo

HERMIONE

Today's the most wonderful day! I really thought that I was lucky having Ron and Harry be friends again, but…

"Viktor Krum. Asked _you_ to the ball," Ginny said, food dripping from her mouth.

"Yes!" I whispered happily. "And you've got a bit of…" I pointed to my cheek, and she wiped her own.

"No he didn't," she said.

"He did!" I said.

"Hey Hermione," Lavender Brown said, sitting down in front of us. Oh. Lavender Brown loved me. She really did. She thought that I was hilarious. Apparently, I talked in my sleep a lot. She had told it to me one morning, whilst in a fit of giggles.

"You say things… in your sleep!" she had said, as if it were the greatest thing on Earth.

"Oh, really?" I asked bored, using my best disinterested voice.

She had nodded, grinning.

"No kidding," Pavarti had added, massaging her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I had apologized. "I'll get something off of Madam Pomfrey if-"

"No!" Lavender had shrieked. "It's wonderful!"

I had frowned at her, uneasy. "What do I say?"

She had thought for a second. "Last night, you said, 'bag, hate, love, Harry,'" she had let out a giggle, "'Slytherin…'" She had thought for another second, but Pavarti had scolded her.

"She knows it off by heart," she had told me.

"How nice," I had winced.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Lavender had whispered. "You're secrets safe with us."

I had been about to argue 'What secret?', but she was happy, and I didn't really mind.

But now she seemed to think that we had some sort of special bond… it was quite irritating.

"Hello, Lavender," I said. She giggled at the very sound of my voice. I looked at Ginny and raised my eyebrows, but she was too busy staring at Lavender to care.

"Harry hasn't got a date yet," I said casually to Ginny. Wrong move. Lavender and Pavarti erupted into a fit of giggles again.

"Well, you're taken…" she said loudly, and Lavender and Pavarti stopped giggling. I mouthed the words _thank you_ at her. "So I wonder who he'll take…"

Lavender and Pavarti seemed more than interested now.

"Harry isn't taken yet?" Pavarti asked.

"Nope," Ginny said.

Lavender and Pavarti put their heads together and started whispering and giggling again.

"You can talk normally," I said to Ginny. "They're not listening."

She nodded, and we quietly talked about what I was going to do, and how he had asked, and what I was going to wear… I was quite flustered.

And all of this without head nor tail of Draco Malfoy.

Life was getting better.

"Can you not tell Ron or Harry? They'll just laugh at me…" I said to her. "They haven't figured out that I'm a girl yet..."

She nodded. "Sure."

"I don't think they're having much luck though," I said, at ease now, sitting straight. "Harry wants to ask Cho, but he won't do it until it's too late."

"It _is_ too late," Ginny said. There it was; the old Ginny. The one that smiles at the mention of Harry's name. "And Hermione, if you're not going to tell Harry or Ron, be warned. You're their only girl friend. I mean, their only friend that's a girl. It sucks to be a last resort," she admitted.

"Like you," I said.

She nodded and stabbed something with her fork. I had forgotten to grab anything, what with the rush of telling Ginny… I helped myself happily.

oOo

DRACO

Granger skipped out of the Great Hall.

I wonder what would make her so happy… though it's probably nothing. It's not like she'd tell me. She really hates me now.

But I still stood up and went after her.

"Granger!"

"Not now, Malfoy. I'm having a good day. And I'm not talking to you ever again."

"You never did."

"Yes," she said, turning around. "I did."

"So why did you stop?" I asked.

"To make you go away."

"What makes you think I'd do that?" I asked, leaning against a wall.

She brought out her wand.

"I'm not in the mood the play games, Malfoy," she said. She looked pretty scary.

"Why do you think I'm here to play games?"

"_Because_," she said heavily, "that's what you do! You play your sick little games with my mind!"

I shrugged, indifferent.

"Goodbye, Malfoy," she said, turning around.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

She turned around. "What did you say?" she asked.

Crap - No no no no no no no!

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"You did," she said.

"I asked if you wanted to go to the ball with me."

Why did I ask that again? Why did I ask that in the first place? What the hell is wrong with my brain? What's wrong with me!

"What?" she asked, laughing. "Of course not! You're not being serious."

"No. I wouldn't go with a Mudblood like you." She didn't seem offended. "But I got your attention."

I wasn't sure if I had meant it or not, and I was terrified.

"Well, _goodbye_," she said again. "I'm taken," she said happily. I snorted and watched her leave. Yeah, right. Who was going to choose her?

oOo

HERMIONE

I laughed to myself as I walked away. Normally, I would have been scared, but right now I didn't really care that much.

I skipped my way up to the common room for bed, only to find Ron, shuddering on the common room floor.

"Ron!" I said. "What happened!" I went up to him. Soon after, Lavender and Pavarti came. And then Ginny, and after that, Harry.

"What's going on?" he asked, bewildered, coming over to us.

"He asked Fluer to the ball," Ginny explained heavily.

"Idiot," I muttered.

"I knew that I shouldn't have done it! But, you know the way she walks, Harry…"

Harry nodded, though I could see that he didn't know at all.

"So, I just blurted it out – and she laughed at me. Probably waiting to try her luck on Diggory," he said bitterly, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, he's taken," Harry said. I gave him a questioning look. "Cho," he said. "I just asked her."

"Oh…" I said.

"It's OK," he shrugged, though he didn't seem OK at all."

Ron sat up, and stared at me.

"Hermione!" he said.

"What?" I said in the same tone.

"You're a girl!" he said in an awed tone.

"Oh, well spotted," I said bitterly. I couldn't bring myself to look at Ginny.

"So, here's what we'll do. Harry, you can go with Ginny, and I'll go with –"

"I'm already going with someone," I cut in, unable to hear more.

Ron grinned. "No you're not," he said. "C'mon, as friends,"

"I'm going with someone!" I repeated, hurt.

"With who?" Harry asked.

I left then, but I stayed at the bottom of the girls' stairs.

"She's not going with anyone," Ron said again.

"Yes she is," Ginny said in a small voice. I was sure that Lavender was nodding.

"Then why won't she tell us who it is?" Harry asked, hurt.

"Because you'd take the mickey out of her."

There was silence.

"But Ginny," Ron started, "you can still go with Harry, and I'll just-"

"I'm going with someone too," she said in a quiet voice. It probably had to do with the fact that she could have gone with Harry.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Neville," she said glumly. "I couldn't have gone otherwise, I'm not in fourth year, see."

I giggled to myself as I went upstairs, hearing Harry's stroke of brilliance.

"Hey, Pavarti…"

Neither Malfoy nor Ron could ruin this day for me.

* * *

**Ah! Forgot to add and AN!**

**UPDATE ;)**

**AN - Thanks for all of the reviews! This is so awesome! :D **

**Review again!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN - Ha ha, just watched something strange on youtube.**

**Let's learn some more things about Draco!**

**Draco likes hamsters, Draco likes honey, Draco likes toothpaste (a-chuck-a-chuck-a-chuck-a), Draco likes money, Draco likes facepaints, Draco likes pliers, Draco likes bowling, Draco likes cartwheels... Draco likes FIRE.**

**lol**

******Oh, and if you understand that up there, you're awesome. If not, go on youtube. Like now. And type _Potter Puppet Pals: Draco puppet_.**

**And d'you know what Draco also likes?**

**Haha, read this fic to find out:  
**

**

* * *

**

OK, OK. I ended up taking Pansy. That's not entirely my fault. All of the good ones were taken; I don't know what I was waiting for. And _no_, I wasn't waiting to ask Granger.

Of course, I would have been able to make them leave their dates, but I wasn't feeling particularly spiteful. Depressed was more accurate. How strange.

But the worst came, at the ball. Here, look…

Granger turned up with Scum.

And she looked wonderful.

I mean, not even I could find an insult to throw at her, as she beamed her way past with the champions, even beaming at me. Taunting me.

And then, I felt a surge of jealousy I had never experienced in my entire life.

I'm a Malfoy. Malfoy's aren't jealous. They get whatever they want, whenever they want it. So, at first, it took me a while to realize what it was.

It's not funny! Nor my fault!

But it was about the point in which I made Pansy cry when I realized that there _was_ no love potion. Not when she was so happy with … _him_. Why would she want me to fall in love with her anyways? I was obviously been very stupid, and I couldn't believe that I had actually spent nearly a year believing it.

I gripped onto the refreshment's table for support, and stared as hard and as meanly as I possibly could at Granger. But it didn't work. I couldn't do it.

I felt like hitting something, hard, so I kicked the floor; the funny thing is, the floor was hard. And I don't think it liked me kicking it.

I slouched into a seat next to Weasel, who was next to Potter, trying to ignore my throbbing foot. I don't know why. I sat next to them, that is. They didn't even recognize my presence.

"She is so stupid," Weasley muttered to himself under his breath.

"And don't I know it," I said, without taking my eyes off of Granger and Scum.

"Meh…" said Potter looking over somewhere else, probably not realizing who he was talking to and what about.

The three of us stared at the dance, arms folded.

I can't believe I just said the three of us, with the other two being Potter and Weasel. But I didn't really care.

After a few dances, she came bounding towards Potter and Weasel, jubilant.

Well, whop-dee-do.

"Hi!" she said, breathless. She didn't even hear me. "It's rather hot, isn't it?" she asked, smiling at both of them. Forgetting that I wanted to be Scum, now I would give anything to be one of them, and have her smile at _me_ like that.

"You know that you're doing wrong," Weasel said. She looked at him questioningly.

"I – what?"

"He's the enemy, isn't he? And you're teaming up with him."

She looked offended and confused. I nodded. She still didn't see me.

"Wha - what are you talking about?"

"Come on, Hermione," Weasel said, standing up. "He's just using you to get to Harry."

Granger looked as if she had been slapped, and laughed humourlessly.

"What? He hasn't asked me a single question about Harry! Not a single one!"

I made a disbelieving noise, and so did he. All she heard was his.

"Ron!" she said. "You wanted his autograph just yesterday!"

This couldn't help but make me smirk, and that cheered me up considerably.

She stared at me hard.

"What are you doing here _Malfoy_?" she asked, spitting my name as if it shared one with a horrible disease.

Potter bent over to look at me from behind Weasel.

"What _are_ you doing here?" he asked.

"Shut up, Potter," I snapped. He frowned at me.

"No, I don't think I will, tha-"

"Shut up, Harry!" Granger snapped too.

Potter put his hands up and sat back, probably deciding that it was best not to get involved.

"Ron, why are you being like this?" she asked Weasel.

"It's just the truth," Weasel said harshly. It was. This was the first time I had ever agreed with him. But I preferred her to leave with him rather with Scum; at least he didn't have a chance.

Granger gasped quietly.

"How can that be the truth?" she asked.

"How can it not be?" I said, standing up too. The three of them stared at me again.

"What do you have to do with this?" she demanded. I shrugged.

"Listen, Hermione," Weasley said, taking over once more, "I wouldn't do this to hurt you-"

"Yes, you would! Because it's the selfish, arse type of thing that you _would_ do, Ronald Weasley," she said harshly.

"Ron… _Malfoy_," Potter added after an afterthought, frowning with confusion, "aren't you being a little harsh?" he asked, confused, still seated, now in the middle of all of us. I was on his right, Weasel was on his left and Granger was right in front of him. He sat there, frowning up at us all. "He seems like an OK bloke, I don't think-"

"Shut up, Potter, you have nothing to do with this," I said.

"And _you_ do?" Granger asked at me, staring. She looked on the verge of tears.

I put my hands up, just as Potter had.

"Why can't you let me have this?" she asked quietly, as she looked at Potter and Weasel. Potter looked astonished that he was even being involved in this. Now I was quite happy being who I was. "And _you_," she said, turning to me. I take that back. "Go away," she said, slowly and sternly, voice trembling. I just stood there.

"No, 'Mione. You go. Go dance with Vicky," Weasley said, much more venomously than anything he had said before. He sat down. Her lip trembled. I bet he didn't even realize that he was defending her.

"Fine!" she said. "I will!"

"Fine!" Weasel said.

"Fine!" she said again, red with fury, before turning and leaving.

Potter looked at Weasley disbelieving, but Weasley ignored him. Why did Weasley let her go back to him?

I sat back down, glumly, and the three of us went back to our dozed states.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Weasley muttered.

"Grandmother's robes…" I muttered, but my heart wasn't in it. He didn't hear me either.

oOo

HERMIONE

Ignoring Ron being a horrible, selfish… _urgh!_, I noticed that they were putting Muggle songs on. Nobody wizard uses the word _screen_ on a song.

But during this one song, my eyes couldn't help but flicker towards Malfoy, Harry and Ron, sitting there with their arms folded. Malfoy seemed to be watching me, but when I looked at him, he looked away quickly. I turned pink as I looked back at Victor.

_It's so much better on the other side,  
It's so much better in here,  
Come on and join us on the other side…  
And give up what you seem to hold so dear…_

I looked self-consciously at Viktor, who was smiling at me. I smiled back bleakly at him.

_You've got it all wrong, you've got it all wrong, you've got it all wrong.  
You've got it all wrong, you've got it all wrong, you've got it all wrong._

"Oh, shut up," I muttered without thinking.

"Pardon?" Viktor asked me. I gave him a real smile, not the crappy one I had given him before.

"Nothing," I assured him. "It's a stupid song to put on during a dance, too…"

oOo

DRACO

I smirked during the song. It was obviously meant for her. Wow, fate can be wonderful some times.

But then, the music changed into a slower one. I growled self-consciously as he grabbed her waist, like the gentleman he was. I looked at Weasley, but he seemed to be somewhere else. I don't know why I looked at him anyways. It's not like we had anything in common.

This song was about that Muggle story… Romeo and Juliet. Wait a second… why were they putting _Muggle_ songs on? Wasn't this the Tri_wizard_ Tournament? Oh, Hogwarts really was going to the dogs.

_…steps out of the shade, Says something like, "You and me, babe, how about it?"_

That sounded a bit like me. Wait, no it didn't! Stupid Muggle song. I tuned out.

HERMIONE

_Juliet, the dice was loaded from the start  
And I bet and you exploded in my heart  
And I forget, I forget the movie song  
When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?_

My eyes flickered once more towards Malfoy. No! There had been no _wrong time_! What was this stupid song going on about?

Why was I taking it so literally?

I sighed.

I never _exploded_ in Malfoy's _heart_. I was letting paranoia take over me. Something I had Ginny and Harry to thank for.

I would have to give them my thanks in person…

_You can fall for chains of silver, you can fall for chains of gold  
You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold_

I rolled my eyes until they could retract no father into my skull. This was getting ridiculous.

DRACO

I had forgotten about the song in my fury at how close they were dancing. She couldn't smile any wider.

_I can't do the talk like the talk on the TV_

What the heck was a TV?

_And I can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be_

Don't I know it. I mean, no! I mean yes!

Shut up!

_I can't do anything, but I'd do anything for you. _

Ha ha, no wonder she won't be with him. He's probably poor.

_I can't do anything except be in love with you._

Dear God, when would this torment of a song end? I stood up, wiping my sweaty hands on my jeans. I never got sweaty palms. Potter watched me, but I didn't care.

_And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be_

Yes, I did miss not giving a damn. I shrugged.

_All I do is keep the beat, the bad company_

Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise weren't exactly good company. The beat… it could be … staying normal.

Arg!

Since when did I become such a gay little poet?

_And all I do is kiss you, through the bars of a rhyme_

Uh-huh, I'm leaving.

_Juliet, I'd do the stars with you any time_

"I'm out!" I said, waving a hand behind me and leaving. I doubt anyone listened.

You see, my problem was, for a second, the Juliet had sounded like a Hermione.

I needed to find the writers of that song and kill them.

Not fair.

I sat down on the stairs, and put my head in my hands.

I groaned; I could still here the music. _Another one…_ I thought icily.

This couldn't be happening.

_Bring me back down, wherever you are;  
all that I want  
is you_

Fate can be a bastard sometimes.

oOo

It was soon after the Weird Sisters arrived that the golden trio came stomping out of the great hall.

"No, Ron, I don't want to hear anymore of your jealous rants!"

"Je – jealous?" he stammered, and then made a strange noise that might have been a laugh.

Potter trailed along behind them, like a third wheel. Weasel and Granger stomped upstairs, shouting, and Potter shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the stairs. And then he jumped as he saw me.

"Ah! Malfoy! What are _you_ doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked tiredly. He got up and left.

The Weird Sisters were in the Great Hall now, but I really didn't want to go and see. I felt like sitting there forever.

oOo

HARRY

I don't know why, but I'm seeing Malfoy all over the place.

I had a sudden thought, and since Ron and Hermione had stomped off, leaving me alone, I had nothing better to do.

"Fred, George…" I said, approaching the twins, who were surrounded by a crowd of admires. I was, however, thankful that they weren't in the crowd of the band's screaming admirers. They both looked back.

"Alone, Harry?"

"Our idiot brother dumped you again?"

They turned around fully.

"No," I assured them, "He's… with Hermione, but –"

They winked at each other as the crowd crooned, and I chose to ignore it.

"I guess I wanted to ask you something. Alone," I added.

They looked at each other, shrugged, and came with me to a secluded part of the Great Hall. Their friends went to watch the Weird Sisters, one weird band.

"What can we do for you Harry?" they asked, business-like.

"Well… you know last year? When you wanted to talk to Hermione."

They looked at each other, then back at me, and then nodded.

"Well… why was it?"

The looked at each other again.

I tried once more.

"Did it have anything to do with … Malfoy?"

They looked at me, surprised, and then wore grave expressions.

"Did she tell you?"

"No," I answered slowly. "So… what was it about?"

They looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Well, we were under the impression that our mini-Death Eater was following our little bookworm."

"Following?" I asked, disbelieving. They shrugged.

"He stopped, for all we know. Some time about …"

I thought quickly. "May?"

They looked surprised.

"Yes…"

I blinked.

"Really?"

They nodded.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Has he done anything?"

"No," I said. "But he's been around a lot, and Ginny said-"

"Ginny's smarter than we give her credit for," George said to Fred, and they nodded.

"Why would Malfoy _follow_ Hermione?" I asked incredulously.

And then they exchanged mischeveous grins.

"What?" I asked, a little reluctantly.

"'Matters of the heart…'"

"And we can't remember how that ends," Fred put in.

"It's not even a quote, I think," George said thoughtfully.

I laughed.

"Yeah, right. You know, you actually had me going then," I said, grinning up at them. But they looked at me, faces of stone. "Because it's a joke, right?" I said, searching for a hint of mischief in their grins now. There was none. But this was what they did… they could hide anything easily.

They shrugged. "Chose what you will," George said.

"But… don't go accusing him of it. We don't reckon he has an idea yet." They grinned.

"He called himself an idiot a lot last year," George said.

"He deserves it," I muttered under my breath. They nodded in agreement.

"You might want to knock him up a bit, though," they laughed.

"But you don't have to tell our brother. We've told you because we're slightly drunk-"

"And you'll let Hermione live in peace," George cut in, eyeing his brother apprehensively.

I just shrugged, still not sure whether to take this in or not.

"Well, dear fellow," Fred said, patting me on the shoulder, "We best be going."

I looked over and saw that he was eyeing a few Beauxbaton students, who were looking at the three of us and giggling.

"Care to join us, Harry?" George asked.

"Er… no thanks," I said, backing away subconsciously.

"Have it as you want."

And with that they were gone, leaving me, quite confused. That was happening a lot lately.

oOo

"Hey, Malfoy?"

"Go away scarhead."

I stared.

"OK, then, goodbye."

I tried.

oOo

"Well, maybe next time you should ask me first, and not as a last resort!"

"Wha – I – you're missing the point –"

"No I'm not!" Hermione shrieked.

I stood in the doorway awkwardly, and she looked at me, tears in her eyes. And then she ran upstairs.

Hermione couldn't be having a good day.

"I – she's completely missing the point," Ron mumbled to me.

"Er…" I didn't want to say anything intelligible, because it was quite clear who was missing it.

oOo

DRACO

_What am I doing?_ I asked myself. Sitting on a step, when there's a party going on, thinking about Granger.

I'm so messed up!

_Facts:_, I thought, _I think about her a lot. _Shudder. _I hate to see her with any other male (and the Weaslette, who's quite scary, I'll admit)_.

I sighed and stood up. This was ridiculous.

Though it never worked, I decided to sleep on it.

Having no friends really was terrible. I couldn't talk to anyone about this. Actually, I wouldn't tell anyone anyways.

I bet Granger had someone to talk to about Scum.

Did she have someone to talk about me to?

oOo

HARRY

I didn't know much. But what I did know was that the next morning, I trod out of bed onto a small arm, that looked like it had been wearing Bulgaria robes. And it hurt my foot. A lot.

* * *

**AN - Ha ha, review, and tell me that you weren't a _little_ surprised at the extra opinion that I snuck in there :D**

**I just like Harry, he's fun to write, but I don't think that he'll be there to share his thoughts with us in many more chapters. Actually, he's probably just in this one. But, he's pretty awesome.**

**By the way, DISCLAIMER: I own no songs that _might_ have appeared in this chapter. I don't own Harry Potter, either, but you don't hear me complaining about it. (Except for now)**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

HERMIONE

Ron and I came to an unspoken agreement as to not talk about the um… incident. But don't think for one second that I had forgotten about it. I had been running it over in my head. Had I wished for Ron to ask me? Maybe. I'm not saying anything, really, I just mean that I might have liked to go with him as… _as more than friends_! There, I said it! Or rather, thought it.

And my dilemmas could not help but appear in my night-time sleeps.

I would be at the ball, in my dress.

But it would be empty, for me, Krum, Ron and… OK! _Malfoy_. Ew.

I would stand there, and they'd be looking at me, as if expecting something.

And then, Krum would say, "Hermioninny, I asked you first."

Malfoy would say, "I asked you second."

And Ron would pout. "I asked you third."

And then I'd wake up and feel like a terrible person.

"I am so mentally challenged!" I said the third night, banging my head on my pillow. Then I would hear Lavender giggling into her own.

But the question Malfoy had made was the only thing of true importance when the sun came up.

What had it been like? Had I ever really stopped to think about it? Properly?

I don't want to think of the answer, because it might be that it had been wonderful.

oOo

A few days later, when Ron left breakfast early, Harry gave me a look.

"What?" I asked innocently.

The look strengthened.

I suppose Ron and I hadn't exactly been our same old selves. We were treating each other in a much too polite manner, and Harry had obviously noticed.

"OK, OK!" I said, giving in. "I just suppose an apology would have been ni-"

"Granger."

"Ah! Go away, Malfoy," I said, trying to ignore the fact that he had made me nearly jump out of my skin. I looked around to see if he had had moved; he hadn't.

"I – I guess I just wanted to apologize for how I may have acted towards you at the Yule Ball. I don't know what may have came over me."

He was skillfully ignoring Harry's existence, who was sitting next to me, staring at him, mouth wide open, and food coming out. He reminded me of Ginny. I would have laughed if I wasn't exactly the same way.

"Wh – I – don't – I … huh?"

He just bowed his head towards me and walked off.

I looked at Harry, who shook his head, and gulped, eyes wide with alarm.

"I'm confused," he said, shaking his head. He shook his head some more, massaged it, and looked at me with an even more confused expression. And then he took my hand, so that I couldn't look away from his eyes, and I looked into the piercing green ever so reluctantly.

He said to me softly, "Hermione, you have to tell me what's going on."

oOo

DRACO

"What was that about?" Blaise demanded calmly when I came out of the Great Hall. I couldn't help the fact that he was trying so hard to hide the curiosity and anger at the situation. Blaise never got angry.

"It's called being polite," I said.

He smirked. "Polite? Really, Draco? Since when were _you_ polite? To anyone? Especially to a Mublood?"

"Since I grew up," I said coldly.

"Oh. That hurt. Real deep, Draco." He put his hand to his heart and I glared at him.

"I'd like to see you try anything of the likes," I said.

"I don't need to apologize to anyone," he said coolly. "You didn't either. You never do. Not that you're a good boy, but you seem to think that you're above it. So do I."

"Well. That settles it, then," I said sarcastically. "You're too much of a stuck up prick to ever admitt that you're wrong."

"Oh!" he said. "That was really painful! Why the hurt?" he asked.

"I'm tired of having to explain everything to you, Blaise. You and I know that we're not friends."

"We don't need friends, Draco," he said quietly, catching my attention by grabbing my arm. I stared down at it, as if it were something filthy. "Friends betray you, and it hurts you. They're useless. We need _allies_."

I blinked. "Well, _someone_ has commitment issues," I muttered to myself as he walked away. And then I laughed over my own intelligence.

oOo

HERMIONE

Harry was shaking his head again, and I was quietly, yet somewhat expectantly awaiting his reaction.

"You – you _kissed_ Malfoy?" he hissed in disbelief, and disgust.

I squirmed a bit. We had to sit under the tree by the lake, no matter the cold weather. This was a place we knew Ron wouldn't be wondering. I didn't want to tell him.

I would have been shivering with cold if it hadn't been for the enchanted flame I had conjured.

"I never needed to know that-"

"I never needed it to happen!" I retorted, running my fingers through my hair, pushing it away from my face. "It was so _strange_ – why would he do that?" I grimaced in disgust, which seemed to help Harry take it in easier. I only wished that it was true.

"Listen, Hermione – this is messed up. I thought he hated you-"

"He does!"

"But that doesn't make any sense! Why would he …" he broke off, shaking his head, and didn't say _kiss_ again. I didn't need to hear it again, either. "Listen, I admit, I found out a bit from Fred and George-"

"What? When?" I demanded. Those backstabbing little, or rather, tall -

"Hermione, I reckon they were a bit out of it. But the point is, they reckon he … er … likes you." He choked the words out as if it were a bad swear word, or it went against everything he believed in. It _did_ go against everything he believed in.

I put my head in my hands.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I said. "Ginny said this already, and it's getting harder and harder to ignore! Don't start too!" I pleaded.

He put his hands up.

"OK then, sure. Because I think I'd be a whole lot happier never knowing about-"

"No, you would have been curious and talked me into telling you! That's what you do!" I said, sighing. "Please don't tell Ron. He'd think I was contaminated or something."

Urg, I hate my eyes. They cry at the stupidest of times. And my voice trembles too. If that makes any sense. I could feel my lip start to tremble as well, and I cursed myself internally. He looked at me sympathetically.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I won't tell Ron, OK? And, if you need to talk about it…" But he looked ever so reluctant. I laughed a bit, wiping my eyes.

"No, that won't be necessary," I assured him, and he tried his best not to look relieved. I laughed again, and I couldn't help myself.

"Thanks Harry!" I said, hugging him. He was surprised at first, but then he hugged me back.

"It's nothing," he murmured. I hugged him tighter.

"Thanks," I said again. And then, letting go of him, "You can always talk to me about Cho."

He looked at me, stammered for a second, and then said, "No thanks."

I laughed again, glad to have Harry as my friend.

It felt really good to get this off of my chest, and talk to someone about it. Until that moment I didn't realize that I had been about to explode from that secret. A stupid secret, too. But I had a bit of closure; I hate keeping secrets. It's horrible. But Ron can suck it, I don't really care. I'm not telling him, and Harry isn't. Now, on a different leaf…

"Does Ginny know?" Harry asked curiously. I was about to ask what, but then I remembered. I wished that it should never have happened!

"Um… no, not really."

"So I'm the only one that knows?" he asked, unsure.

"Well… yes." I thought. "Do you think I should tell her?" I asked, a little reluctantly.

"I dunno," Harry shrugged. "I don't really know Ginny that well. I thought I did… but she's a completely different person! I know Percy better than I know her," he said, thoughtful.

I smirked a bit.

"She'd probably want to talk about it," I said, shaking my head. "And I don't really want to. At all."

"It's your call," Harry said. "But aren't you always the one telling me to tell someone?" he asked, taunting a bit. I gasped.

"This is _completely_ different!"

"And _really_ weird." He shrugged, still smiling. "But Hermione, I lied. To be _completely_ honest, I don't really want to be your girl friend. I mean, friend that's a girl. That sounded really weird," he scrutinized.

I pouted. "I know."

"So…" He raised his eyebrows.

"So… I'm not going to tell her!" I said. "God, you had me completely changing my mind!" I punched his arm.

"Sorry," he said, shrugging. "I tried."

oOo

As my nightmares got more and more ridiculous, I did the only thing I could do; put it to paper. And no, I don't mean a journal. I mean a pros and cons list. Juvenile, I know, but I couldn't work it out in my brain.

So, there was Viktor, Ron.

Oh, OK! I added Malfoy too!

God!

But it was after much hesitation, and thinking it through – wait, that makes it sound like I came to the conclusion as to add him because I might have feelings for him.

Ew.

I – I added him in confusion.

So, this is what I ended up with:

_Wings_ (codenamed, I admit… because of his flying… and it's cute):  
_Pros_: _handsome, sweet, intelligent, athletic…  
Cons: can't pronounce my name. Lives far away._

_Freckles__ (_OK, I'm not the most creative!): _  
Pros: handsome (_Alright!)_, funny, sweet, best friend…  
Cons: temper? Best friend._

I'm messed up, I know!

_Silver__:  
Pros: beautiful. (_No, I'm _not_ blind) _Polite when he wants to be. Nice eyes… obsessed with me. Can't stop thinking about me (he said so himself, though it was last year).  
Cons: idiot, stuck up, racist, pureblooded freak, annoying, also hates me, I hate him._

I looked it over, and didn't even know why Malfoy was on the list anymore. He had many cons. Too many. He should be crossed out… but I couldn't bring myself to.

Does that make me mentally ill?

oOo

DRACO

"What were you apologizing for?"

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Blaise, not again… you haven't fell for me, have you?"

"No, I repeat. I'm just here, as your ally-"

"Slash enemy," I muttered.

"To ask you what the hell you were apologizing for. I can't remember you doing anything lately, and I was going to ask you what was up with that-"

"Why do you care?"

"Secrets between allies are dangerous things."

"What if I don't want to be your ally?" I asked, annoyed. If being allies meant pouring your deep, darkest secrets out to someone, I definitely did not want to be allies with Blaise.

"You don't have much of a choice – oh! This is so much more fun with an audience," he whispered in my ear.

I glared at him, convinced that he saw pleasure in annoying me now.

"Drakie! You made me cry," Blaise smirked in surprise, "yet you apologize to _Granger_? What the hell is that?"

"Let the games begin," Blaise whispered again, sitting back comfortably, obviously not about to put much in this part. But I didn't have time to argue, because Pansy was soon standing in front of us, arms crossed, her ugly pug face screwed up in annoyance.

"It's called being a gentleman," I said tiredly, choosing to ignore Blaise; I wasn't here for his own personal amusement! The first years were there for that.

"And why can't you act like that with me?" she pouted.

"Because you're not exactly a lady."

Blaise looked impressed.

"So what's Granger?" she demanded.

"Yes… I was wondering that too," Blaise put in. She looked at him, and then at me, and nodded.

I jerked my head a bit.

"What?" I asked.

Pansy smirked cruelly.

"Don't make me laugh! I'm not stupid. And neither is Blaise."

"Thank you," Blaise put in quietly, not hiding his amusement, however.

"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree."

She scowled at me.

"My days of following you around like some love sick puppy-"

"-pug-"

"-are over Draco Malfoy!" she said, crossing her arms in a final, "Hmph."

They both stared at me, and I shrugged.

"Delightful," I said.

"Uh!" she said in a whine. "You are all wrong, Draco Malfoy! You're messed up! Just because you're good looking, it doesn't matter people fall at your feet-"

"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree," I said again, looking at her pointedly. She stared at me for a few seconds, and then let out another little moan of distress. I groaned a bit as I realized that Pansy was back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Drakie! I don't know what came over me!"

"Really?" I asked, frowning.

"Really! Do you forgive me."

"Uh, no."

She pouted.

"Fine, as long as you stop that," I snapped. She smiled and sat by my side. I squirmed uncomfortably. Blaise smiled at me.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"You know, for a second, I thought she was going to leave you alone," he whispered, as Pansy got up, squealing, to talk with her friends. Probably about how dreamy I am; I'm not being superficial. I actually walked in on them taking about it.

"I wish," I said.

"Hey, Pansy!" Blaise called.

"If you like her so much, take her. I don't want her-"

"That was a low one. You need a new set of insults – yes! Pansy, we were talking about Granger…"

Pansy's eyes widened as she remembered.

"Oh, yes! What are you going to do to her? I mean, your setting her up for something, right?"

I looked at Blaise smugly, and then turned to her.

"I don't know how could have ever thought otherwise," I said coldly, though happy that I was in the clear; for now.

"I'm so sorry," she muttered, putting her hand on my leg. I stared at it, and she removed it. Gross.

oOo

"Malfoy. I hated it when you kissed me and I wish you would just go off and die somewhere!" Granger said venomously.

"I-"

"Don't bother apologizing! I'll never forgive you!"

She ran off and kissed Scum. It was gross.

And then I woke up, but not confused in any way.

That's what I had wagered would happen when I apologized.

Conclusion: she didn't not forgive me.

Furthermost, she might actually like me.

A bit.

Wait a second - I had a dream! That involved her!

EW!

* * *

**_Haha_, please review!**

**Now.**

**And thanks for all the reviews!**

**Now review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I took so long to update! The first full week at school, and I kept on forgetting to buy pads and stuff... it sucked. But here's another chapter, and thanks to all who reviewed! :D 65 reviews! **

* * *

HERMIONE

After reflection, the past few months have been quite normal.

Who am I kidding, _normal_?

Harry had to do the second task, which involved me being a hostage… Rita Skeeter tried to ruin my life because I stood up to her about what she did to Hagrid. She got at least one boy right, but honestly, who would think I would have more than friendly, maybe even brotherly feelings towards Harry? Granted, the few photos of me and Harry hugging, he holding my hand, were a bit … _incriminating_, but nothing more. Colin admitted that they had gone missing (didn't he have anything better to take photos of?) and the next day it had appeared in the papers. Mrs Weasley hates me because she thinks that I dumped Harry for Krum, along with the rest of the world. Ron won't say another word about what happened between, and was delighted when he got kissed by Fleur. Viktor asked me to Bulgaria over the summer, and I suppose Ron is a bit curious. The Third Task is tomorrow, and Ron and I have been helping Harry learn new spells…

And Malfoy…

Malfoy.

Malfoy's being Malfoy.

Incriminatingly frustrating! He isn't being mean, which is curious. He's smiling at me, in his own smirky sort of way, and waving at me. I try my best to ignore it, but Ginny – and Harry – are convinced that it's flirting. Ron is as naïve as ever, but…

I mean, honestly! Really? Who would expect me to be _flirted_ with by _Draco Malfoy_?

Then again, who would expect me to be _kissed_ by Draco Malfoy.

_He likes me._

Shudder.

Actually, it's strange for me to find anything surprising these days.

"'Mione – Harry reckons we can give it another go. But it's your turn to get stunned," he added hastily.

I moaned a bit. "Why can't you just fall on the pillows?"

"Because it's awfully hard when you're knocked out!" he repeated, annoyed.

I huffed and scowled at him.

"Harry," I said as we went back into the classroom. "I think it's time to work on the Jelly-Legs Jinx."

I casted a sideways glance at Ron, who was scowling at _me_.

Harry laughed and agreed.

Ron scowled at him.

oOo

DRACO

Ah… the past few months have been amusing at the very least.

It was nice to see Scum get pissed off over the supposed 'relationship' that Potter and Granger supposedly had. I wasn't bothered because I planted it.

Why?

I was bored.

OK, Blaise made me want to do it.

He wouldn't leave me alone.

But I still flirt with Granger in his face.

He gets all red…

I truly wonder if he's gay, sometimes.

But, whatever.

Oh, flirt, you ask?

Yes. I've been flirting.

Who cares? It's pretty harmless.

Yes. Harm-_less_. It does no harm. Strange, maybe?

OK, so I do it in front of the Weaslette too.

Why, you ask?

_Because_, I heard her tell Granger that I liked her. Granger, I mean.

I just want to plant that seed of doubt in her. And I think that it's working. She seems nervous if she's ever around me, and I'm a good guesser at what people are thinking.

Why would I want to plant that seed of doubt in her? That little voice inside of her head, saying '_he likes you'_?

_Because_, I have come to the conclusion that I might.

_Might_.

And that's enough for me to flirt, pretty much.

oOo

HERMIONE

"Hey Hermione."

I actually screamed.

"Ginny!" I scolded. "How did you get in here?"

"Lavender let me in," she said simply, getting up from my bed, holding my bag, looking through.

"What are you-?"

"She's upset. You don't speak in your sleep anymore," she said, still looking through my bag.

"Oh… I don't." I didn't. I didn't need my loud mouth spilling out my secrets to Lavender Brown without me knowing about it, so naturally, I went to Madam Pomfrey for a sleeping draught. I haven't had any more dreams, either. "That's why she's so upset," I said, realizing. "How silly. I doubt I'll be getting any sleep tonight anyways." She nodded, but didn't look up from the inside of my satchel. That was annoying. I tried to snatch it back, but she turned around. "What are you doing with my bag?" This time it was a demand.

"Chill," she said.

"Chill?" I asked, frowning. "What are you doing?"

"Oh," she said, turning around. "I was looking for another one of… this."

I frowned to see what was on the piece of paper she was holding up in front of me, and gasped. She flicked it in front of her before I even had time to think about snatching it back.

"Who's Wings? And I _so_ hope _Freckles_ isn't one of my brothers."

I just gaped at her.

"Um… no?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were so confused? I thought we were friends."

"We are. I'm not confused. It's for… school. It's school stuff."

_Oh, come on, Hermione, you can do better than that_.

"Really? School? What does this have to do with anything school related?"

I sighed. "Nothing, OK?" I did that months ago-"

"Who's beautiful?" she asked. I gaped some more, opening and shutting my mouth. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "You've got it so bad!" she teased.

"What? There are two other people on that list," I said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but Silver is beautiful and you have loads of issues. That's just you trying to ignore the deeps feelings-"

"There are no deep feelings!" I snatched it away from her.

"D'you want to talk about it?" she asked.

I made an indignant noise. "_No_," I said obviously. She frowned at me. "Yes," I moaned.

She grinned and we went to sit on my bed.

"Are we going to learn the names of the mystery guys?" she asked

She was actually giving me that option? "Maybe," I said in an unsure voice.

"Maybe," she repeated carefully, and then hummed.

"What are you humming?" I demanded.

"Not important," she answered shortly. "So… _Wings_. Lives far away?" I winced. "I think it's safe for me to assume that it's Krum," she said matter-of-factly. That was my thing! "But I'm not saying that it is," she added quickly, seeing my angered expression. "What I don't understand… is the problem." She frowned down at the paper in my hand and I hid it behind my back.

"Well, that's nice for you," I said, because I couldn't really think to say anything else.

She stared at me. "_Freckles_ isn't-"

"Blank! It's blank!" I said quickly.

"O-Kaaaay," she said, frowning at me, but obviously decided that she was better off not knowing.

"So, _Silver_…"

"SHH!"

She looked hurt. "No! I let you get away with _Freckles_, but-"

"No, _shh_ someone's coming!" I hissed.

"Ginny! You're still in here? It's really late – Oh. Hello, Hermione."

I rolled my eyes. "Hi, Lavender."

She nodded and went to her bed, looking at Pavarti, and they whispered.

I sighed and looked at Ginny. "We're going to have to pick this up another day," I said.

"That other day should be tomorrow," Ginny said sharply.

"Sure, whatever," I said dismissively, and accompanied her to the door, scrunching up the piece of paper, intending on throwing it away.

"Hermione Granger just said whatever," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Whatever." I clamped my hands over my mouth. "Oh," I said quietly. She laughed and left. I went back to bed, trying my best to ignore Lavender and Pavarti's stares and whispering.

I sighed and decided that I was going to have to live with it, before I took the little bottle of sleeping draught out of my bedside draw and took another sip. There. That should do it. I don't care how hurt Lavender is.

oOo

DRACO

"Ah, the school year is nearly over…" Blaise said.

I snorted. "And?"

"Time to do things we've been holding back the whole year."

I aimed a frown in his direction, but it was dark, and I was in bed, and I didn't want to have to get up, lumos up, and go all the way to his bed to scowl at him. Obviously.

Why am I exaggerating? It's not to distract myself from what he had said.

"I'm not even going to ask you what you're talking about because it'll be a waste of time," I said slowly.

"O-K," he said, and I heard him roll over to go to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Dark Lord is back.

Yeah, I'm annoyed. That's what father has been going on about. Well, he could have told me, or something. Am I to be kept completely in the dark? No. Oh well. I wonder what it's going to be like. I haven't seen a thing in the papers. Isn't that strange?

"We'll have to get ready for one of the old man's speeches," Blaise told me as we made our way down to breakfast. I nodded, not really listening. What was coming towards me right now seemed way more frightening than the prospect of Dumbledore speaking about good and evil.

"Malfoy," Granger said, "We need to talk."

I gave Blaise a confused look, but he just blinked at her.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped at Blaise.

"You're ugly face," he sneered. How nice of him. She scowled at him and grabbed me by the arm.

"Get off of me!" I demanded.

"No," she said sternly. She took me into a classroom and I looked after Blaise, doing my best to look confused and disgusted and not happy. Happy? I don't know. That's how I felt. But it had nothing to do with her touching my arm – OK, it had everything to do with that! Sheesh.

"What do you want?" I asked, using my best sneering voice.

She looked around the classroom as if she expected someone to be there. I frowned.

"I want to make a few things clear," she said once she seemed sure that it was safe.

"OK?" I said.

"I don't like you," she said simply. She may have well stabbed me. Ouch. "I mean, I really don't like you," she said, laughing a bit. "But I don't know what's going on with you," she waved her hands in front of me and I stared at them, confused. "And everyone seems to think that you like me, and that I like you-"

"That's ridiculous!" I said at once. "And disgusting."

She frowned at me.

"That's what I thought. Yet last year, you kissed me," she said cautiously. I squirmed uncomfortably.

"That wasn't my fault," I said sternly, not knowing what else to say.

"Whatever, the point is, no. OK?" I opened my mouth to argue, but she stopped me. "I don't care if you like me or not, just stay clear, OK. Ginny's doing my head in, Harry thinks I'm mentally ill, which I don't argue-"

"Why on _Earth_ would you tell him?" I asked, panicking.

"Why _wouldn't_ I? He's my best friend! Though I suppose you wouldn't understand what that meant-"

"That was a low blow, Granger," I snarled, stepping up to her. She held her ground, and stared at me spitefully.

"I don't care," she snarled back slowly.

"Why not?" I asked, stepping back, probably not looking scary anymore. I didn't care. I was actually curious.

"Why not what?" she asked, confused.

"Why not. Why no."

She blinked.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Hypothetically speaking, of course," I lied. "I want to know that, if I'm desired by all the girls in the school," she snorted, I ignored it, "where have I gone wrong with this one?" I pointed at her.

"Honestly?" she laughed. "I'm afraid any girl who's looked at you twice has very low self esteem," she said.

"Ouch."

She frowned. "When did the insults turn into conversations?" she asked quietly, challenging my answer.

"What? I can leave now, you know."

"So why don't you?" she asked. And then her eyes widened and she let out a little gasp.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

She didn't answer that question, but she started a new sentence.

"Malfoy," she said carefully. "This is too strange." I frowned more and my upper lip lifted at the side into a snarl of confusion. "He's back," she said suddenly.

I laughed. "Said who?"

"Oh, don't pretend that you don't know," she snapped. "I bet that your father is having a jolly old time with the old gang," she said, annoyed. Before I could snap back a response, "Harry was almost killed!" she cried quickly in anger. "Which I suppose that you don't care about, but _I_ do! Cedric _was_ killed!" her voice shook and faltered. "It's too much, Malfoy!" she said at my impassive expression. "The time will come to choose sides, and you'll choose the wrong one!"

"Wha-"

"Shut up!" she snapped, and stomped out of the classroom.

"O-kay…" I said to myself.

That had been strange.

And it had hurt. I sat down on one of the chairs, and cursed myself for feeling this way. It was ridiculous. And painful.

I stared hard at the floor, as if had done something to me. I would have kicked it, if I hadn't remembered how painful and counterproductive that was.

oOo

HERMIONE

I truly am mentally ill!

But Ginny, Harry, Fred, George… they're all right! About him, anyways!

But Ginny couldn't be right about me.

Why had I approached Malfoy? Because I was tired. I was sick and tired of him.

And all I had found out was that it was true. It had just been so obvious! I must be really stupid not to have noticed it before! And now, everything was different.

Which, quite frankly, sucked. Pardon my French.

Voldemort, was back. This changed everything.

Even if I wanted to (which I don't) I couldn't be with him. So there.

But I will think about him. All the time. Until I come to a rational, level-headed explanation for everything.

* * *

** Next up, year five! Oh, and what I have in mind is... it's gonna be great :D So be patient, my little reader friends (Oh, that looks so much more creepy when I type it)**

** I'll try and update as soon as possible, it's the weekend! :D**

**REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK, so I've had to add Malfoy, Slytherin and Lovegood onto my dictionary. Which was annoying, but not as annoying as those little red lines. They're so annoying! I know what I wrote is right, so why do you tell me it's wrong? Grr...**

**Don't ask.**

**Anyways, thanks for all of the reviews! Again! XD You guys are so awesome!**

**Don't forget to be awesome again (though I'm sure that you always are! Awesome, that is)!**

**This is probably all you're gonna get this week... sorry :S But, with the weekend comes new chapters! Yay! And hey, I might have a wonderful idea and not be able to stop myself from writing it down. You really never know! Though I have a good plot planned for a while, when a cool joke or line pops into my brain it must be added! XD**

**So, I present to you the fifth year!**

**(sounded cool, didn't it?)**

**

* * *

**

HERMIONE

The summer was over and I couldn't help the itching sensation that Harry was mad and Ron and me. He certainly had reason to, but I have to admit that I thought he was overreacting a bit. So, when we excused ourselves to go to the Prefect's compartment on the Hogwarts Express, I wasn't surprised at the short, "OK," as he trudged off to go and find somewhere else to sit.

"He hates us." I voice my troubles to Ron as soon as he was out of earshot.

"Dunno why, though," he said.

"Oh, says the person that refused to talk to him for months because he was chosen as champion."

Ron huffed but argued no further.

Except for the groan he let out when we entered the Prefect's compartment.

"Malfoy," he groaned. "How did you get to be a Prefect?"

"I might ask you the same question, Weasel."

Once again, Malfoy had changed over the summer. As had Ron and Harry; they were all getting awfully tall. But they couldn't match up to Malfoy's new transformation. I groaned a little bit inside, as if the Universe were punishing me by making me find him attractive.

"Granger," he acknowledge simply, with a sneer and a scowl. I scowled back.

Ron and I sat down as the Head Boy and Girl came in and explained the basics, which I already knew, of course. I was ecstatic about becoming a Prefect, and my parents were proud, too. I couldn't believe it. Though, I suppose Ron had been more confused than me. Not to mention Harry… thinking about Harry made my heart drop in pity and shame. He obviously deserved the Prefect badge, no offence to Ron. I don't understand why, though. Dumbledore has always favoured Harry… so why the other of the trio? Though I suppose Ron deserved _something_ after years of being neglected by everyone. Of course, everyone knew Harry Potter and his famous ex-girlfriend, Hermione Ranger, or whatever they could remember. They all remembered me as the one who had broken The-Boy-Who-Lived's heart by running of with international Quidditch player, Viktor Krum. Sounds glamorous, doesn't it? Even though I'm the opposite of glamorous, and I hate being it. But Ron was always in the background, something that I would gladly trade him for.

"… and that's about it," the Head Girl finished. All of the other prefects seemed at loss, but I had been nodding and comprehending everything. I heard Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson (the other Slytherin prefect) snort quietly at my enthusiasm. It took all of my power not to look at him in that moment.

"So, Ron, Hermione, Hannah and Ernie can start patrolling the compartments first," the Head Boy said. Ron groaned, and I could tell that he was thinking about the food he would be missing.

Malfoy and Pansy left first, and then Ron and I.

When we finally found Harry in a compartment with Neville, Ginny and a girl I didn't recognize, they were all wearing grim expressions, which reminded me of something.

"There are two fifth year prefects from each house," I told them.

"And guess who the Slytherin ones are," Ron said thickly, stuffing his face already.

"Malfoy," Harry guessed darkly.

"And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson!" I added. Cow? I don't know. But it certainly caused a raised eyebrow from Ginny, which I ignored.

In a short while we learnt that Luna Lovegood (the girl that I hadn't recognized) was rather odd, seemed to believe that Sirius Black was a singing sensation, thought Ron was (_very_) funny, and had a father that was the editor for _The Quibbler_ (don't ask how we came about _that_).

And then Malfoy came in.

I was determined not to avoid his eyes this time. This was my compartment. What was it with him always coming in and shoving his being rich and annoying in our faces?

So, this is what happened.

Malfoy gloated about his being a prefect, Harry commented on Malfoy's git-like qualities, but then Malfoy's arrogance and insults gained me, standing up and telling him to shut up.

"Oh, I seem to have touched a nerve," he said smirking. I scowled at him. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"Get out!" I said sharply. He sniggered, gave Harry a malicious look and went out. Well, at least it had worked. I looked worriedly at Ron and Harry, but Ron didn't appear to have noticed anything.

"Chuck us another frog then," he said.

I just stared at him, mouth open in surprise at his idiocy.

What if Malfoy had noticed recognized Sirius at the station? I had known that it was a terrible idea for him to come and see Harry off, it really wasn't the time to parade around in daylight being a runaway and god knows what else!

I got up and excused myself.

"I'll be back in a minute," I said, "Bathroom," I added.

Harry nodded but didn't seem to be there at all. He was probably worrying about what Malfoy had said; something I was now determined to get out of him.

There he was. Strutting down the corridor. Threatening first years. Oh, how people change.

"Malfoy!" I yelled. I was over whispering/hissing, grabbing onto his arm, blahblahblah.

He spun around.

"What?" he asked dryly.

I swallowed as soon as his eyes found mine. He did look nice… I shook my head self-consciously and remembered the matter at hand. "I need to know-"

"Listen," he put in, interrupting me rather rudely. "As pathetic as this sounds:" he sighed, obviously annoyed at having to explain whatever he was going to explain. "I'm over you, I've moved on, and dot dot dot, bla bla bla."

I stood there for a minute, confused, with my mouth a little bit open. Then I straightened up.

"Um… OK then," I said, frowning a bit.

He mock waved and went down the corridor.

Damn it! I had forgotten to ask about Sirius!

And he had kind of admitted to liking me. Or had that just been to make me forget about Sirius?

God!

oOo

DRACO

No, it hadn't just been to make her forget about my comment.

It's true.

And I don't know why she was acting all surprised about it. She had practically _asked_ me to move on. So I had.

Duh.

And wait until she saw Astoria.

Yup.

Summer had been a major move on period, in which I had met Astoria Greengrass.

I don't know what I had been thinking about Granger, she certainly couldn't add up to her…

Alright. I'm still trying to crush her puny little heart.

But, I _have_ moved on. No sentimental feelings towards her whatsoever. At all. Nada. Zelch. I don't know where I learn that last word.

But over the summer she has grown in an appallingly respectable way… she looked more like a girl and less like a … night troll. OK, that's all I've got right now, but come back later, I'm sure I'll have some better insults.

Plus, I'm a prefect now.

Yes, father was rather proud. And mother almost cried.

So, I think that I shall use my new powers in a respectable way.

And by respectable way, I mean I'm going to use my new powers to torture Potter and his gang of admirers. I mean, Looney Lovegood was in that compartment with them. Could he really stoop any lower? I don't think so. I suppose he'll end up going out with Granger, seeing that no one else would dare touch him.

Unlike me and Astrid… I mean Astoria. We have chemistry, we have looks, we have… a lot in common. I mean, we're both in Slytherin, which is an obvious advantage. And then there… then there's the fact that we both have unique names. That's something to talk about.

And then there's … um … give me a second. I'll think of something good. One … more … second …

OK, I've got nothing.

But we have something.

So, whatever.

Take it as you may.

…

Rebound, you say?

…

Well, you're an idiot, then, aren't you?

…

I bet that shut you up.

Stupid voices in my head.

Conscience, you say?

Piss off.

oOo

HERMIONE

Well, that settled that… I suppose.

So I went back to the compartment, frowning the whole way, and must have entered with a puzzled expression, because Ron said, "What's up, 'Mione?"

"Oh, nothing," I assured him, and sat down across from him. He didn't give it much more thought either.

Harry had his face pressed against the window and was looking out of it.

I felt guilty for forgetting to question Malfoy about the thing that was on his mind.

So we all sat in silence for the most part. Neville fiddled with his plant, Ron played with his new Wizard Cards, tapping them and what-not, Luna read that ridiculous magazine, and Ginny just stared into space with a dazed expression.

Weren't we fun?

But when it became too dark to read and Luna put her magazine away carefully and was just about to start talking, I realized that now was the time to change into our robes.

oOo

DRACO

So yeah, me and Astoria have a thing.

You might be wondering how we met.

Well… the Dark Lord reunited his Death Eaters.

At my house.

And I hated it.

I mean, it's nice and all that we get to obey him, I mean, lucky us, but he can't come around and start killing people in my living room, can he?

Bad question.

Note to self – only voice that out loud if you want to die.

The point is, I'm a fan, just don't put me up there with Aunt Bella. She has some issues.

They're talking about breaking her out, you know.

Shudder.

I mean, not that I don't like her, but she's slightly… mad.

Oh, here I am, rambling about my family…

So Astoria came around and we sat and talked. And that's about it.

But she came with her mother, who's a supporter too. I mean, if she hadn't been on our side she probably would have been tortured, obliviated (not killed, because they don't want to arouse suspicion. Hey, here's an idea! Stop hanging out at my house!) and then tossed out back into the street. So… not a good idea to come over these days.

We got off the train, and we found her. Pansy shot her a dirty look, and Astoria shot her a dirtier look back. I smirked.

In the Great Hall, I have to admit I was pretty anxious to see Granger's reaction. But Weasels great big head got in the way, so I couldn't see a thing. Hmph.

And then, I just knew that she was going to look.

OK, I sent a jinx at Weasel so he would bend over.

And then I put my arm stealthily around Andrea – I mean Astoria's shoulders.

Oh – I think she saw me. But I couldn't exactly look. Oh well. That was all for tonight.

oOo

HERMIONE

The sorting hat finished its song ("It's about time, I'm starving," Ron had commented) and we were eating our way happily through the feast. And no, I haven't forgotten about the house elves. And much less, Kreacher. I didn't mind them in general, but he had been rather creepy.

Harry seemed distant, but his emotions seemed to be at a hundred percent.

Adolescence (I really don't want to say the 'P' word) really was hard, and got harder and harder as the years went by. But Harry seemed to be taking it really hard. Harder than me, anyways. And Ron. I think… though Ron certainly spent a long time staring at girls and at what he shouldn't really stare at now, so I suppose he can be excused.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, seeing Ron bend over at an odd angle.

"I, um… I don't know. 'Mione, could you pass me that?" Ron asked, trying to look casual as I saw his red face concentrating on sitting back up.

But, as he leant over, I could see the Slytherin table.

And I could see Malfoy.

And I could see a girl.

That had his arm around her.

"'Mione? I'm dying here!" Ron complained.

"Oh, take it and shut up," I snapped, thrusting the bowl into his hands.

He immediately sat up straight again, like some sort of puppet, and he blinked, confused. He stared at me, eyes wide, but I took no notice.

Harry frowned at me, but I still didn't care.

What was wrong with me?

I must have spoken too soon about the adolescence stuff.

I could practically fell my hormones raging inside of me. Does that sound strange? I bet it sounds strange…

"Hermione didn't like Luna, though," Ron commented, bringing me back to the present time and place (and no, I'm not going to use the 'little place I call Earth' joke anymore, even though, technically, I just did). "I mean, no offence," he said, looking at me, "But it was pretty obvious."

"I didn't mind her," Harry said. "She was… special." He shrugged.

Ron shrugged. "Whatever. She weirded me out. Did you see how she laughed? It wasn't even that funny…"

"You loved it," I cut in.

He shrugged again.

Ron loved being the centre of attention, but he could be modest about it when he wanted to.

"Whatever," he said again. Harry grinned at me.

Yay! Harry grinned!

Oh… there we go. He's depressed again.

Dumbledore… yes, they're very motivating speeches, but they sure can bring a person down. And by person I mean Harry. Even though we acted naïve, we all knew that sooner or later now, this would have to come down to him. And the speeches didn't do anything to help. Me, Ron and Harry all knew that mostly it was meant for him.

It was all, "Be strong," and, "fight together." Why couldn't he talk about… oh, I don't know! Rainbows? That's just weird though, isn't it? I've always thought that Dumbledore would like rainbows. And that's a really weird thing to think about. I mean, when would that ever pop up?

Sigh.

I'm weird.

Over the summer I did think about him.

A lot.

And I had come to the conclusion that there was no conclusion.

Which makes no sense whatsoever, but it was the only conclusion I felt comfortable with.

Which is strange, because I hate answers that don't make any sense. They're terrible. Actually, there not even answers then, are they? Exactly. So that whole exchanged just proved that I was dodging the answer. That was the conclusion I reached then and there, at the Gryffindor table, during Dumbledore's speech.

Oh god! What was wrong with me? I was distracted! I never got distracted! Ever!

"Hermione? You look pale," Harry told me.

I shook my head and… Oh! OK, I came back to the little place I liked to call Earth!

"Sorry," I whispered, embarrassed. Quite a few people were looking at me now, and Dumbledore hadn't finished. And I just knew that I was turning pink.

We all heard Dumbledore clear his throat politely, something I was thankful for, in a way. So we all turned back to him, and this time, I listened. And didn't get distracted.

Yay.

Oh… new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, interrupting Dumbledore's speech. How awfully rude! He was going to say something about Voldemort returning…

The only Defence Teacher I've ever liked is Lupin, and I'm sure that everyone would agree. And Lockheart was good too, I suppose…

"… Dolores Jane Umbridge."

"Wait a second," Harry whispered from next to me. I turned to him. "She was at the ministry," he growled. "She was one of the ones who voted against me getting free."

I raised my eyebrows and turned back.

Ron looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, oblivious.

"Isn't it obvious?" I hissed. "The ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." It was hard not to keep the annoyance and disbelief out of my voice. Ron gulped and looked back up at the podium, where she was standing. How odd.

And what an odd woman! I don't like her already. She looks awfully like a toad, and she's wearing a bow in her hair! Who does that?

My dislike was reflected all the way down the Gryffindor table. Fred and George already had their fists clenched.

DRACO

Who does this woman think she is? Strutting in here, looking like a toad, wearing a bow in her hair! Who does that?

"Ugh," Astoria said from next to me, putting her elbows on the table.

I immediately understood. See? We have things in common.

But this woman had a disgustingly sweet voice (and fashion sense). I don't know what kind of issues you'd have to have to end up being her. I bet her mother didn't let her eat cheesecake. Just an assumption I have.

I frowned and wondered if she was on our side. Because she kept on saying that this was a normal year… much to the old man's dislike.

That's nice.

But she's still annoying.

oOo

DRACO

"What are you humming?" Granger demanded from the Weaslette as all the students were trying to cram their way through the Great Hall's entrance all at once. I think nobody liked the new teacher.

"It's not important," the Weaslette replied shortly.

"You said that last year!" Granger said suddenly.

"Um... yes. Maybe. Who has a good memory this time?" she asked. I frowned to myself. I wasn't eavesdropping. I was right next to them, and I didn't have much of a choice. In fact, it was quite uncomfortable.

"I know that song," Granger said, annoyed. "Please stop."

She smiled at me and hummed it louder.

Wait a minute... I knew that song too!

It was that horrible song that had been on at the Yule Ball! The one about that poor person and the play.

"Can whoever's humming that song stop?" I demanded. I couldn't help it. "I'm a prefect, you know."

Ginny and Granger exchanged looks, and she stopped humming.

"Good," I said. Granger looked at me and groaned, probably to do with the fact that we were crammed up against each other in the fight to get out. "Move it everyone!" I said loudly, sneering at her. "I'm touching a Mudblood!"

Then she did something that surprised me; she stomped really hard on my foot.

"Ow!" I cried, jumping away from her, only to cause another, "Ow!"

Crap. I had fallen on Ana... Astoria.

The Weaslette giggled, but then sang to herself, "_Juliet... the dice was loaded from the start..._"

"Stop that!" I demanded from the floor. She laughed.

"I like the song," she said, looking down at me and my... girlfriend. I was trying to stand up in vain. A nervous first year stomped on my hand.

"Ow! Stop treading on my hands, people! Detention!" I cried randomly.

"To who?" Granger asked, apparently thoroughly enjoying herself. Thank Merlin Weasel and Potter weren't here to see this.

"He's gone already... but I'll track him down," I growled, victoriously standing up and brushing myself off. I think I had forgotten about Astoria (perfectly understandable) as I said, "And you better shut your mouth," to the Weaslette. Before Granger could argue, the Weaslette took a daring step towards me.

"I'll sing whatever I want to sing. I don't care how many people's ears I damage. And if yours are the first, I'll happily continue."

My lip curled back into a snarl, so Granger and the Weaslette quickly did a disappearing trick into the crowd of students, laughing to ourselves happily. That had obviously brightened their day. Idiots.

"Draco. If you hadn't noticed, I'm on the floor," Astoria said, annoyed.

"Yes, well, we all have problems," I said shortly as I went to guide the first years to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

**I'm really proud of this chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I did! :D**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The sorting hat said that I belong in Ravenclaw! Cool, huh?**

**XD**

**I am sad to report that I have grown an unhealthy obsession over bad boys. That sounds gay. But, I mean, first Malfoy… but now Damon off of the Vampire Diaries too! Really?**

**Life is cruel.**

**OK, update on the AN - something I did not foresee! I'm ill! And I have nothing to do but find out that Darren Criss (a.k.a. Harry Freakin' Potter) was going to be on Glee, listen to Darren's songs, watch Glee (for the first time, because now I kind of have to, plus they were doing The Only Exception, so I had to watch that one anyways) watch The Vampire Diaries (newbie), and write this fanfiction! So here you go!**

**And I just want you all to know that I'm really nervous about this chapter. Just to let you know. Because I really am. Nervous. So review! PLEASE!**

**

* * *

**

HERMIONE

Ginny came towards me, looking disbelieving.

"What?" I asked, slamming my book. I was too tired to play games, with Malfoy and her.

"I can't believe it!" she said, sitting down next to me in the Gryffindor common room.

"You can't believe what?" I chorused in a sigh.

"You! How do you do it!" she cried.

"Shh! How do I do wh – wait, what are you talking about?" I had started in a chorus but I had had to break off. OK, I fell for it. Again.

She looked at me and shook my head. I decided to be uninterested, and I opened my book.

"Tell me or don't tell me, I don't really care…"

"First Neville, which I understand," she started. I looked up from my book. "I mean, you were really nice to him, and everyone else was really mean..." I frowned. "Then Percy. You were both nerds. Of course you got along!"

"Oh, Ginny…"

"But then you insulted Crouch. So he skipped that one… then Malfoy. What is that?"

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed.

"Then Ron, the oaf." I tried my best not to blush. "And George, just then…" she said, pointing over at the other side of the common room, where Fred, George and Lee were scheming, the first day back.

"What?" I said. "They were just saying that now that I was a Prefect-"

"George was using his flirty face."

I blinked at the fact that Ginny could say 'flirty face' with a straight face.

"Um… no…"

"Yes. I know my brother." She paused. "-S."

"No!" I said, and then bent closer. "To be honest, I'm never entirely sure which one George is!" I whispered hurriedly.

Ginny shrugged. "Not everyone is. Except for me, of course. And mum. And dad. Sometimes."

I blinked at this new piece of information that I refused to take in. She ignored my bluntness.

"And then Blaise Zabini! Why do you attract all of the hot attractive bad-boy ones! Besides any of my siblings." She paused. "And Neville."

"Then that's only two!" I pointed out. Ginny rolled her eyes and sat back. "Besides, Blaise Zabini doesn't like me. At all. I might let the other ones pass-"

"Even Malfoy?" Ginny asked suddenly, eyes widened.

"Why is that your favourite?" I winced.

"Because it's forbidden," she said with a goofy smile. "Forbidden love is the best kind. And he got there first. Sorry Blaise," she said to no one.

"O-Kay…" I frowned at her. But then again, Ginny was my friend. I owed her at least this much. "Promise not to scream."

She frowned. "Why would I scream?"

"I don't know, I don't even know why I said that. OK." I breathed.

"Hermione, you can't say that you're going to say something that finally interests me and have me here all day."

I frowned at her. I was interesting!

"OK then. Malfoy told me that he had had feelings for me but they were over," I said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Really?" Ginny asked. And then she sighed. "When are you going to realize that I'm always right?"

Oh. That was better than what I had expected.

"Except for with Blaise."

"No! Not at all!" she said. I laughed. "I'm not kidding!" she insisted. "When Malfoy flirted with you all the time last year – told you so – he looked livid."

I blushed.

"I kind of just thought that he was… you know." She didn't. "Gay," I whispered.

This time she laughed.

"You're kidding me, right? That's more ridiculous than any of my daydreams."

"Daydreams?" I asked with a coy smile.

"Not important."

That reminded me of something.

"How do you know that song?" I asked suddenly. She frowned and took a moment to get it. And then she smiled.

But as she opened her mouth, we were interrupted by Ron, who sat down on the other side of me. Ginny raised her eyebrows at me, and I rolled my eyes. Ron didn't notice.

"Harry's year is going to suck," he said pessimistically.

"Oh, always the optimist," I said sarcastically.

He ignored me. "Seamus reckons that it's a lie! You know. The … You-Know-Who being back thing."

"He's not the only one," I said. "Over half of the student body prefer to think that Dumbledore's loosing it."

Ginny nodded.

"The only ones that don't are me, Luna," I tried not to snort, "you guys," she pointed at me and Ron, "and Harry. Apart from Dumbledore, and the teachers, I mean," I said.

Neville came over. "And me," he said. "You know, I'm against it. Gran says that it was just a matter of time… hey Hermione." He blushed, and I felt my stomach drop. Ginny raised her eyebrows at me and I squirmed uncomfortably. "And Seamus is an idiot for not believing it."

"And your obviously forgetting about us," Fred and George said, coming to sit with us. George winked at me. I only knew that it was George because of Ginny's expertise.

"Oh dear," I whispered, but no one heard. Ron, however, clenched his teeth.

She didn't have time to raise her eyebrows at me this time because she was busy arguing with the two of them.

"OK, since when did this become a We-Hate-You-Know-Who party?" Ron asked loudly. Sure, it wasn't his best, but I was relieved to hear his voice, which woke me up from the crude reality that I had only just woken up to a minute before.

I looked at him; he was looking incredibly red, and was eyeing all males with a careful eye.

_Really_? I thought. Though I was kind of flattered by it. Is that mean?

"I'm going to bed," I announced, and all chattering amongst the group of males stopped. "Oh… hadn't expected you all to look at me," I said slowly. "Goodnight."

And I rushed off of the sofa into an awkward run towards the girls dormitories. I was sure that I heard Ginny scolding all of them, but I didn't care. I mean, I did care, that was really nice of her, but… really?

There was no one in my dorm, so I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth to get ready for bed. And I looked in the mirror.

"I'm not that good-looking," I said to my reflection, pouting. Since when did nerdy become cool? I had thought that Viktor had been a special guy, the one to see me in a different light. But apparently, they all did.

Shudder.

oOo

DRACO

"You wouldn't cheat on me, would you?" Astoria asked me once we were in the common room.

I turned and stared at her.

"What would make you say that?" I asked, confused. She laughed.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know," she said icily. "Blaise might have fooled you, but you're not fooling anyone."

I shook my head in confusion.

"What? Who's Blaise fooling?"

She just laughed again. Merlin, I hat- I mean, loved that laugh. Really.

"Well, he's obviously fooling you, and everyone in the Slytherin common room. Except for me, of course."

She just looked so… smug! And annoy- I mean cute. I really do.

"I don't care for gossip," I answered shortly; when really I was thinking Ooh, do tell.

"Yes you do," she said. "And he's not here."

I looked around. He wasn't…

"OK then. Go on," I sighed, giving up.

"OK," she said, leaning in. "I think that he likes Hermione Granger."

I blinked, and my mouth fell open a bit.

And then my face screwed up in anger.

"How dare he-"

She frowned.

"- fall for a Gryffindor!" I finished.

She smirked.

"Pl-ease. We all know he isn't the first."

I did my best to look confused, I really did.

But then Blaise came over. How did he appear like that?

"What are you talking about?" he asked immediately as Astoria and I both avoided his gaze. See? We did it together.

And then Astoria looked at him.

"True love," she said spitefully. He grinned in a very un-Blaise way.

"So soon, Draco?" he asked.

"No… we were talking about your love life," I said, turning to him smugly.

He laughed. "Draco, you should know that I have no time to-"

"Hermione Granger, hey?"

I tried not to make it sound like a growl. But he deserved it, the back-stabbing prick. Ooh, mean. Sorry.

I feel so very sorry.

_Not_.

"You've gone mad," he said. The nerve.

"Tell her," I said, pointing to Astoria, who smiled.

"It's pretty obvious, Blaise. Everyone knows about it."

"Except for me," he said, face impassive. And then he left, smirking to himself.

Hmph.

Well, he gets to torture me! Where's my fun?

oOo

HERMIONE

Umbridge was terrible. And I mean really really terrible.

I don't know what she did to Harry's hand – because he won't let me see it – but it did not look legal at all! And he refuses to see Dumbledore or McGonagall about it, and I learnt my lesson about going behind his back to higher authority in my third year, so I'm letting it be. For now.

"We really need to find somewhere to meet, though," Ron whispered. "We can't really do it in the library. Imagine Madam Pince's face if we started hexing people and saying that it was for school."

Harry nodded.

I was secretly (or not) glad at having the idea to break the rules in the first place. But I wasn't so keen on the fact that tonight was my turn to look for a place to meet, and I had offered (stupidly) to go by myself since Ron and Harry had detention. Again.

oOo

DRACO

I love being a prefect. I really do.

But we all knew that already.

But the only sad part is I can't actually punish people that aren't in my house. Which kind of sucks.

But I have an itching feeling that that's going to change, thanks to Umbridge. Don't get me wrong, I hate her. But she likes us Slytherins more than anyone else… I bet she'll get rid of Dumbledore and give us more power.

"Thanks for the try, but actually… no thanks. Go away," I said slowly and harshly to Pansy. She still didn't look offended, and I massaged my head. "I have Patrols, and not with you," I said, standing up and backing away. Sheesh. I didn't have patrols, but I did need to get away from her. God.

But as soon as I got out of the common room, I heard muttering.

"Whoever's here should leave. It's after curfew," I said loudly. The muttering immediately stopped.

"Who's that?"

Granger.

I smirked.

"Malfoy! I'm patrolling. Go away."

I followed her voice, and found her standing in front of a wall, hiding what was obviously her wand behind her back. It was dark, so I couldn't really make out her features that well, and her bushy hair was tied up into a plait; but she was still obviously recognizable.

"What are you doing?" I asked, advancing on her slowly.

Her eyes flickered over me before she went, "Nothing. I'm patrolling." Now, as I was closer, I could see that it was definitely her. Her chocolate brown eyes searched mine fearlessly.

"Why are you hiding your wand behind your back?" I asked, smirking again.

"Because – it's none of your business."

"I'm a prefect-"

"And so am I," she said sternly; this time she stepped up to me. "And you better back off-"

"Before you hit me again? Pass."

"I'm leaving," she said, attempting to walk past me. I put my arm up, impeding her departure. She scowled up at me. "Let me go," she demanded.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Um… no, I don't think so."

"You don't _think_ so?" she repeated, looking up at me. She took my arm and moved it out of her way. I followed her.

"I'm going to find out what you were doing down here."

"Yes, because you're such a world class stalker," she replied icily, without looking back. I followed closely behind her.

"Ouch. What a bold insult from a Mudblood. Surely you can do better than that?"

"_Surely_ you can do better than me!"

She turned around, and before I knew what she was doing, she grabbed my face between her hands, stood on tiptoes and kissed me.

As soon as I realized what was going on, she stopped and looked up at me fiercely.

"There," she said in a definite voice, as I blinked in surprise. "Now shut up and leave me alone."

OK. So I had spent the beginning of this year making fun of her again. And showing off Astoria, and doing many other things that I'm sure she did not enjoy.

"Stay clear," she spelled out and turned around.

oOo

HERMIONE

Oh god. Before I had a chance to leave, he grabbed my arm and kissed _me_!

This was so messed up!

I'm not completely sure about the point I was trying to make by kissing him – it had been terrible. All it had done was remind me how wonderful kissing him had been those years ago, something I had obviously tried hard to forget, and I don't know what it made him think either.

"I hate you," I whispered as soon as we separated for the second time (or third, but who's counting?).

"I hate you to," he muttered spitefully before we started kissing again.

oOo

GINNY

I waited in the common room for Hermione's return. She had gone to find a place to do those meetings… and she was sure that she wouldn't get caught.

Harry and Ron had retired to bed long ago, and I was starting to get bored of sitting in the common room by myself.

But just as I was about to get up and call it a night, the Portrait hole opened.

"Hermione!" I called at the sight of her bushy hair. "I was wondering where you were!"

She didn't answer, and was patting out her hair, muttering, "… Couldn't stay in a plait for five seconds, could you now?"

I had liked Hermione's plait. I bet she took it out. I bet she couldn't stand it.

"You looked nice with your hair up," I said aloud. "Why did you take it out?"

She looked at me, and said, "I didn't."

I stared at her for a minute before saying, "O-kay. That's nice. I think you need some sleep…"

"No!" she said suddenly. "I do not want to sleep!"

I stared at her for another minute.

"Wh- why not?" I asked, confused.

"Distract me," she said, changing subject and going over to the fire, before lighting it once more with her wand. "Gossip," she pleaded.

"Gossip?" I asked, staring at her once more. I then shook my head and laughed. "What do you want gossip for? You hate gossip."

She blinked at me. "You're right." And she made a beeline towards my school books, and brought out my Transfiguration book. "Oh! I remember doing that… and that…" she said fondly as she turned the pages. "I wish it were last year."

She looked at me, and I blinked.

"I'm pretty sure we all do, 'Mione," I said, thinking of Voldemort. "What's up?"

"Nothing's up. Everything's down. Why would you ask?"

I stared at my dear friend – for the final time, I decided.

"Well, its half past twelve, you've just gotten back from supposedly looking for places to hold the meetings, and you're acting like a crazy person."

She looked like one too.

"Oh, no luck by the way. No places down there." She shook her head, and then took my hands in hers, making me stare into her eyes. "The problem is… I don't think that I'm crazy at all!" She let go. "But I have to be crazy! None of this makes any sense if I'm sane."

"No…" I said slowly. "It doesn't."

She looked at me and sighed.

"Sorry," she said, putting her hand on her head. "I'm not mad," she said. "I wish I were… but I'm not."

She did look like she wished that she was.

"Well… carry on like that and you'll get your wish."

She laughed.

"That's funny!" she said, beaming. "You're funny!" She tapped my nose fondly, and I ended up staring at her again. Oops.

"Hermione, are you drunk?" I asked.

"No! Not at all! It's just… there's so much going on, you know?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"Hermione, you really should get some sleep."

She nodded wisely. "I think I should. Goodnight."

And I, in my infinite wisdom – and modesty – came to the conclusion that there was only one other thing that could make a girl that mad. She had been like that once last year, after Krum had kissed her. But this was an overload. Like, way over the top.

I would investigate, but I was tired. I had just stayed up late for that. Actually, it had kind of been worth it. I wonder who the mystery guy is. I mean, had she been making out or something? I don't get it. And with whom?

Not to self – do not ask Ron. Harry, maybe. At least he wouldn't go all psycho and depressed, because Harry didn't feel about Hermione like that. Ron, however, obviously did. Hence the obviously. So I don't think he would be too happy if I said that Hermione was meeting a mystery guy at night.

Oh Merlin! Hermione met a mystery guy! I'm so happy for her!

So why won't she tell me who it is?

Hmph.


	14. Chapter 14

**OK, being sick and writing messed me up. I realized that I had wrote a part twice, which was pretty crappy of me. Thanks to cjnicole for pointing it out XD**

**And another thing we didn't foresee - I've been too ill to write. But I think I got this chapter covered. I don't know when I'll update again, but, as always, I'll make it as soon as possible, as long as I don't have to catch up on much homework.**

**

* * *

**

HERMIONE

There was a knock on the History class's door.

Nearly every student woke up from Professor Binn's explanation. I mean, I loved to study History, but he put it all in a really dull way.

"Professor Binns?"

It was Malfoy. I exchanged glances with Harry and Ron, who shared my disgust.

Yes, disgust.

No matter how enjoyable it had been to kiss him, it wasn't very kind at all. I mean, I was helping him cheat on Astoria! He was cheating on Astoria! With me! But not really, because I wasn't going to-

"Professor Umbridge wants to see Miss Hermione Granger in her office."

My stomach couldn't help but do a flip as he said my name, I couldn't help but groan as I found out that Umbridge was expecting me, and he obviously couldn't help but smirk at my obvious dislike of the situation.

"Yes, yes, Miss Granger, leave."

Professor Binns seemed annoyed that the class was being interrupted because of me, when I was the only student who paid a rare amount of attention every now and then! I growled slightly as I packed up my things. Malfoy leant against the door, amused. I scowled at him.

As I walked past, Harry and Ron both gave me looks that clearly said, _don't say a word_. I nodded and left the classroom.

"I hate you," I muttered to Malfoy as soon as I was out.

"Can we skip this bit?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm not going to kiss you again if that's what you're after," I said, annoyed.

He looked insulted and disgusted, despite the fact that he had obviously thoroughly enjoyed it the other night. "No! I just want to know what you and your little gang are up to-"

"It's none of your business. Is this really all you want?" I sighed.

He shrugged. "Umbridge doesn't want you – but you must have guessed that. No… the panic on your face when I said that she wanted you were enough to gather a bit here and there…"

"Don't you have class?" I asked, tiredly. "Because I really have to get back to mi-"

"Have you told anyone?" he suddenly asked bluntly. I squirmed on the spot.

"No," I said, blinking way too much. "I don't need everyone to think that I'm insane!" I glared at him and bounced on my heels. "Have you?" I asked suddenly, studying his features.

"No," he said, avoiding my gaze.

"Good," I said finally, after assessing that he wasn't lying.

"Good," he repeated.

"Never again," I said, making it clear.

"Excellent." He clapped his hands together.

"Hmph," I said, turning around and leaving down the corridor.

But the further I got away from him, the emptier I felt…

oOo

RON

How and why Hermione came out of a broom closet when me and Harry walked past on my way to class I have no idea.

oOo

HERMIONE

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, confused.

"Nothing," I said as casually as I could.

"'Mione… you were just in a broom closet."

"Are you OK?" Harry asked.

"What did Umbridge want?"

"I'll tell you in a second… it's a free period, right? Let's go to the courtyard," I said quickly, beckoning them away from the closet door. They were so busy staring at me (and Ron muttered, "Women," to Harry) that they didn't notice Malfoy come out of the same closet I had just been in and run off down the hall, flattening his hair.

I played out me telling Ron what I was doing. I don't know why Ron… he was the one that made me feel guilty, though. I already was feeling guilty! But he made me feel … more so.

_"What are you playing at, Hermione? He's the enemy! He's using you to get to the club! And he's _Malfoy_! You're insane!"_

And he'd look at me and say that he was never going to talk to me again, and I would be left crying on the floor.

_"Hermione… I kind of understood – well, no, I didn't actually – but really? Malfoy? Are you kidding me? We've hated him since we first started here! How could you? Why are you kissing him? What is that? It just doesn't make any sense! And, I hate to tell you this, but he's probably using you to learn more about our club against Umbridge! You know that the Slytherins love her."_

That was Harry. Well, at least he was a little bit emotional and sensitive. In my mind, that was. And the fact was, imaginary Harry and imaginary Ron were completely right. Really they were my common sense talking to me through their images and faces. And voices. They were voicing what I already knew.

But I still couldn't help imagine Ginny's reaction.

_"Oh, Hermione! How romantic! That's wonderful!"_

Wait. That wouldn't happen at all, unless I wanted Lavender Brown's reaction.

_"You're mentally insane."_

Yes… the second one seemed more likely.

I really was mentally insane.

oOo

DRACO

I am mentally insane!

But I couldn't help flirting with her, and then tracking her down, and flirting some more. And then it all came down to kissing her? What was that?

She was so… flirtable. Ew. That sounded gross. But then again, what I was doing was gross! I don't know what comes over me every time we're together, but I can't stop it.

"I didn't see you in class Draco," Astoria said.

"We don't have class together," I said avoiding her glare as I tried to sound calm.

"I stopped by. Where were you?"

"I don't see why it matters."

"You're right. It doesn't matter. But just wait until Blaise finds out."

"What's he going to do? Interrogate me? Gay little-"

"He's not gay. He likes Hermione Granger!"

"According to you," I said bluntly, though it certainly made more sense. "Anyways, you think I like someone too… so then why are you still here?"

"Because I know that she won't give you the light of day."

I smiled despite myself.

"And you think that Granger will look at Blaise?"

"No. It's set in stone that she'll end up with Weasely…"

"Take that back," I growled without thinking.

"No. I don't think I will. Why do you care anyways?"

I blinked and looked around to distract myself.

"Wait… what's this?" I asked.

Astoria rolled her eyes. "They put that up months ago."

I looked at it, and had a brain storm.

_BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS_

_All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded._

_An organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students._

And it went on to say that you'd have to pass it through Umbridge… blah blah blah.

The point was, I knew what Potty and gang were up to.

"What is it?" Astoria asked, standing on tiptoes to get a better look at what might have caught my interest.

I looked at her. "Mature things that you just wouldn't understand."

She let out an undignified gasp and followed me down the corridor.

"If you have a problem with me, you might as well end what we have between us," she said. But I did not think that that would be a good idea. Blaise hadn't bothered me all term, and I knew that it had a lot to do with Astoria. Whether she scared him off or proved that I liked her (which I was coming to doubt) I wasn't quite sure. The point was, he was backing off.

"If you happen to doubt my faithfulness then you might as well end it," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I can't. The benefits are too high."

"So we're dating for the benefits of…?"

"You're cute," she shrugged. "It's good for my social reputation."

"Really?" I asked. "Because I thought that you liked me…"

"I _do_ like you," she said, smiling sweetly. "But I don't like you."

"Because that makes perfect sense…"

"You don't like me. You like someone else-"

"I'd like to hear who this person is."

"But you already know."

She smiled at me again. Hmph.

"I don't really know."

I didn't. She thought that Blaise liked Granger. So…

"Tell me. I want to know your theories. We can't have other people thinking the same as you."

"Nobody thinks the same as me. Don't worry. Just know that it's a Gryffindor. That's why you won't tell anyone."

"Alright crazy person. I mean, sweetheart…"

She laughed.

"Sure. Whatever. Just know, I will get you get you, even if this is nothing to you. There must be a reason you're not ending it."

Yes, there was. Blaise.

But I smiled at her anyways.

And she kissed me.

oOo

HERMIONE

"'Mione? You seem out of it? You okay?"

I blinked and came back. "Sorry," I stuttered. "It's nothing. I suppose I'm just nervous, that's all."

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "Class one tonight."

"Shut it, Ron," Harry hissed. "Could you say it any louder?"

"Sorry," Ron said, turning red and looking down.

I looked back over to Malfoy and Astoria, just knowing that the dazed expression was returning to my face.

Of course he was using me. What was I thinking? Especially since he was with _her_.

"Anyways, what's the first class?" Ron asked. I forced myself to look at my friends.

"I honestly don't know. I suppose we'll just find out what they know already…"

"Well, I have most of it planned out-"

"Yipee," Ron said sarcastically. I glared at him.

"Well, whatever. We need to make sure everyone finds it OK… how did it work, Harry?"

But Harry was following in my footsteps, staring at Cho, who was sitting at the other end of the courtyard. Wait! There was nothing similar about the way he felt about Cho and I feel about Malfoy!

Ron looked at me and shook his head. I smiled weakly.

"Harry!" he said suddenly, clapping in front of his face.

"Ah! What? Wait – where were we?"

Ron and I laughed at his blank expression.

"OK, OK… can we move on?" he said, obviously not amused. Ron and I forced straight faces. "So, when you say you have it planned out-"

"It'll only take a few minutes. You know, the basics."

"Sure," Ron said. "Because we _really_ know what the basics are."

I rolled my eyes.

oOo

HARRY

I love Hermione – like a sister – and all, but she can be really annoying. And by annoying, I mean waving her hand in the air to get attention.

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we should be doing and … er …" I turned to Hermione, who was bouncing on her cushion. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we should elect a leader," she said breathlessly.

"Harry's leader," Cho said at once, which made my stomach do flips. She also looked at Hermione as if she were mad, which Ginny had been convinced of lately.

"Yes, but I think we should do it properly," Hermione said, not intimidated but Cho's confused look.

And they voted for me. I wished Hermione would just shut up, I really hated the attention. I felt my cheeks burning.

"Er – right, thanks. And – _what_, Hermione?"

"I also thought that we should have a name."

Oh. So this was what she called the basics. Great.

"Sure, whatever," I sighed. She beamed at me, hand still in the air. I looked at Ron, who was blinking at her, sharing my thoughts of how annoying she was being.

"It would create a feeling of team spirit, don't you think?" she said.

"Sure," Ron said slowly, staring at her. She ignored him and looked around the group.

We eventually agreed on Dumbledore's Army, thanks to Ginny, who had thought of something clever and funny. DA for short.

Ah… god. We were really doing this.

I started all of them on the Expelliarmus spell. They all sucked. But, luckily, it was ten past nine before long, and everyone headed up to the dormitories.

Ron and Hermione argued the whole way about Ron's poor wand work.

"C'mon, I did it at least three times-"

"Only if you're counting the time you tripped over my feet and knocked it out of my hand!"

I watched them – they didn't notice. Besides, I needed something to distract me from Cho.

Ginny had been telling me that there was probably someone that she liked. I wondered if it was Ron… I knew that he liked her. Especially since that whole Krum thing. That had been awkward. I tried not to think to hard about Malfoy, whom I had been slightly confused about last year. I mean, if Hermione was right, Malfoy was pretty messed up. Wait a second – I didn't want to be thinking about Malfoy! I'd take Cho over him any day. Obviously. But I'm mostly worried about Hermione. And Ron. There's no reason to pretend that Ron doesn't… overreact. If the guy wasn't him, I didn't want to think about what lay ahead for the poor bloke.

"Hey Harry."

I jumped.

"Ginny!" I said, looking at Ron and Hermione.

"It's your wand movement, you're doing it all wrong-"

"I still managed to do it!"

"Once!"

"Don't worry. They're not paying any attention," Ginny told me.

"Hm. What's up with that, anyways?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Well, you're the one who picks up these things. I dunno."

She gave me a look. "Feeling nosey?"

"Well… no, not really. I just need a distraction…"

"From Cho," she finished suddenly. I looked at her, surprised. "I pick up these things," she said. She sounded a bit sad.

There was an awkward pause. I mean, I knew that Ginny had had a kind of crush on me – and I'm not being conceited. But that was in my second year – and I'm not being shallow or anything, but I must have seemed pretty awesome. But I'm not. I'm just saying, that's probably what I had looked like through Ginny's eyes.

"Anyways…" I said, coughing. "Do you think that there is anything going on between these two?"

"Well, last year- no. That's mean of me." She shook her head at no one. I didn't really care, though. I was just kind of worried… what if they got together? I would feel a lot like a third wheel. I suppose I could always hang out with Ginny… "What do you think of Luna?" she asked suddenly. I laughed.

"She's fun. I don't think Hermione likes her very much though."

Ginny laughed too. "No… Hermione's too rational and narrow-minded – and I say this with all sympathy and kindness. No offence intended."

oOo

HERMIONE

I love how Ginny thinks that I'm that shallow and can't multitask. But she can't really say things like that about me. I know, I was being a bit nosey, listening in on her and Harry's conversation (they were so sweet together), but they were standing right behind us. And then there was Ron, as clueless as ever. But, then again, he looked nice when he was confused.

"Hey!" I said suddenly. Aw… Ron looked confused. I turned to Harry and Ginny. "I am not narrow-minded!"

"I said no offence intended!" Ginny said. "And you kind of are."

I frowned and looked at Ron and Harry in turn. Harry looked at me awkwardly, and Ron nodded subtly.

"Well. See you in the common room."

And I stomped off, without bothering negotiating at all. I was sure that I heard Harry go, "Great, Ron," and Ginny say, "I think it's her time of the month," really really quietly. I 'hmph''ed a bit louder, and Ginny shut up.

And then and there, I came to the conclusion that it was hormones! (It _was_ my time of the month). It wasn't love, or any feelings at all! It was lust! At least on my part anyways… all I needed was exercise, and… something. I'm not really used to this. But if I do exercise, all my lust for Draco Malfoy or any other boy (please don't think of Ron) would have to … leave, or something, and I would finally be able to think rationally again, like before all of this madness! Maybe there was a potion or something… I didn't actually enjoy exercise that much. Besides, why didn't we have anything at Hogwarts? All we had was flying, and Quidditch, which was more or less the same thing. I mean, at my primary school we had had P.E... And I had been terrible, but that wasn't the point. The point was, the students here had nothing but Quidditch. I mean, it wasn't like we just stuck to Football in the Muggle world. Well, most of us did, but still.

oOo

I approached Ginny by the lake the next day. There was no one there but the two of us, and I was glad for the privacy.

Ginny blinked at me.

"You want me to come running, with you. In the morning. On school grounds. Where anyone can watch. While I _could_ be sleeping."

"Y- You never seem that tired! And I thought you liked the attention from boys!"

"I thought you didn't!"

I squirmed uncomfortably.

"I don't. But I've decided that I need the exercise."

Ginny laughed.

"Trust me, it doesn't help."

"It doesn't help what?"

"Hermione," she took my hands in hers, "you're still going to like boys. You can't stop yourself from it. You're fixed for life."

I huffed.

"Well, I refuse to think so."

"Why did it take you so long to realize?"

"Realize what?"

"That, you know…" I didn't. She shook her head. "Hermione, I'm not having the talk with you."

I gasped. "I do not need _the talk_!" Mum had already given it to me. I had been quite offended. What did she think I did at Hogwarts? Hand around boys, be like that Lavender Brown?

Oh, I wasn't any better than them…

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. If I come running with you, will it prove to you that you've actually fallen for a guy?"

I frowned. "But I haven't… what have you seen? _What do you know_?"

She blinked.

"Nothing that you haven't told me," she said, sitting back away from me. "Which is nothing, by the way," she informed me.

"Hmph."

"Hmph what?"

"Nothing. I just do that a lot now."

I put my head in my hands.

"I don't want to run anyways…" I moaned, despite myself. "I hate running. I hate exercise."

"Well, thank god you're naturally skinny. Otherwise you'd be damned." She patted me on the back.

"Looks are not important!" I suddenly jumped.

"OK, OK. I never said they were, sheesh. Calm down."

"Sorry," I winced.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "So who is it? Who's the one that makes you crazy?"

"I still won't admit that there's an actual person behind this," I said shortly.

"Just tell me that it's not my brother," she pleaded. I put my head in my hands.

"I can't," I moaned.

It was just a white lie, really. I didn't have to say, "It's either him, or Malfoy." Which I didn't say, by the way. I wondered how long I could go without saying that though. I had a large mouth, I was born that way. It's not my fault. Well, anyways, I was planning on keeping it in as long as humanly possible.

"It could be him or Malfoy!" I suddenly blurted out. Then we both gasped and I covered my mouth.

"Hermione…" she whispered, dumbstruck.

"I didn't mean that! Well, maybe I did, but it just came out – I didn't mean to say it anyways! And I've been finding him really attractive lately, and I didn't want to say that either, and it's really infuriating when I see him with that Astoria girl… and he – and I –"

I couldn't, however, bring myself to say the rest.

"And Ron –" I said, changing subject, but feeling my eyes starting to sting and my cheeks starting to burn, "I don't know, I mean, he's your brother, but he's not really that bad, and I can't help how I feel about him, which I'm not even sure about anyways, but he can be really sweet, and I'm grossing you out… what should I do?"

oOo

DRACO

What a pair of girls.

Hugging and … crying? By the lake. God. That's only allowed if she's crying about me, by the way. But that just makes me feel terrible. If it's another person, like Weasel, I'll find them and kill them. Not for any particular reason… it'll just be for fun, and it would have been easy to choose the victim.

She and the Weaslette sat by the lake, under that tree. I had been sitting in the courtyard, looking down at them, wishing that I could read lips. But then Granger got all red faced and spluttery and the Weaslette had hugged her.

That should be me hugging her, I thought.

_Why_?

No reason.

_Good then_.

Yeah, great. That's it?

_Pretty much_.

Good.

_Fine._

Glad you're happy.

_Me too._

…

These voices inside my head really suck. I should probably see Madam Pomfrey… but Goyle reckons that it's my conciense. He found me hitting my head once. He said that it had happened to him once when he had hit a first year and stole his money. He said that he had felt really lousy, like something had dropped in his stomach.

And I had said, "Well, Goyle, I never knew you were so deep. Maybe you should write a book about it and go to Gryffindor."

Well.

I should go to Gryffindor too.

This weird thing in my stomach was really gross. I got it when I saw Granger, and she had patted her hair out to leave the broom closet, and then had stomped on my foot – again – and told me to go to hell. I didn't get it with Astoria – the feeling in my stomach, I mean. She kind of deserved the fact that I was cheating on her – wait a second! She tabooed it! It's all her fault! She had asked if I was going to cheat on her, and look! This was all Astoria's fault. Why, I should leave her as soon as I saw her evil little fa-

"Like what you see Draco?"

"Sneaking up on me fun, Astoria, dear?" I asked, not turning around. Granger was drying her tears on the sleeve of her robes.

"I don't think that I should let you look at her," she said thoughtfully.

I looked at her.

"_Who_?" I asked. "Granger?"

"Of course not," Astoria snorted. I wanted to hit her. What was wrong with Grang- oh, of course. Everything. Her hair, her mudblood-ness, her parent's, her insufferable amount brain power.

"_The_ _Weaslette_?" I asked, astounded.

"Bravo, Draco."

I laughed. Hard.

"Really?" I asked between gasps. "That's who you thought I liked?" I laughed again. "You're funny – no wonder I put up with you."

She wasn't amused. "I'm not joking, Draco. You can't chang-"

"What? You're not joking. Wow. You're way off. Ew."

"_Off_? So you do like someone?"

I blinked. "Uh – no," I stuttered.

"I still think that it's the Weaslette."

"That's why you've been mean to her?" I asked, a bit touched.

"Of course not," she sneered. "She comes from a family of blood traitors."

I nodded. "She does."

We both looked back at where they had been sitting, but they weren't there anymore. I couldn't help but sadden a bit.

"I will get you, you know."

"You already have me," I said solemnly. I felt trapped. And that didn't feel good.

"No, I haven't. But I will."

* * *

**AN - Please review! I thought that I hated Drama, but as I write this story, I'm scared that I'm turning into someone who subconciously loves it... as long as it's not in real life. I have friends (all of them) who fight over really stupid things that they make up, and I call it soap-opera syndrome. See? A rational diagnosis that makes me want to hit them all. But I don't. Because I'm not a violent person. I can't remember the last time I hit someone. Even if it was a tap on the shoulder... hmm. Yeah. Random.**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Do you know what annoys me? That people say that I'm on my laptop all the time. And when I'm reding, I'm just thinking 'come on in, I'm reading a really really big book that you've wanted me to read for ages and I think it's quite good!' But nobody comes. And then, as soon as I go on my computer, for the tiniest thing, someone comes in! What is that?**

**

* * *

**

DRACO

My… _issues_ had me and Granger together once more.

It had turned into an actual… affair.

What does it take to be an affair, you ask.

Well, it takes us meeting in secluded corners of the castle various times to do more than chat.

I know! I'm disgusted with me too!

But the worst of it started last week. We had already started… whatever, but she stopped me.

"I can't do this," she whispered. I stared down at her. "I mean, I'm not _that_ girl." She looked up at me, arm around my neck.

"And what girl is that, may I ask-?"

"The girl that… hooks up with a guy for no real reason. I mean, it's not like you like me." She laughed to herself. "But, since I'm not _that_ girl, I'm not sure if I _dis_like you." She looked up at me and there was a silence in which I tried to understand what she was saying – not because I couldn't believe what she was saying, but because she had put it in a complicated way.

"Who said I _dis_like you?" I asked to fill the silence. She frowned up at me and removed her arm from my neck.

"_You_ did," she said. "You said that you hated me." She leant against the wall and folded her arms.

"You said that _you_ hated me," I reminded her.

"And snogging in secret changes that?" And then she started talking to herself more than to me. "I mean, I can't like you – you're Draco Malfoy."

"I'm still standing right here."

"It's not like I'm hurting your feelings," she said. "You're too self-involved to care about what a Mudblood calls you."

"Whoa," I said.

"I mean, I have many other people that would find it enjoyable to snog me – why have I chosen you?"

I just stood there, being smug.

"And you have a girlfriend! I'm being awfully selfish, and I'm not even sure why!" I rolled my eyes as her eyes filled with tears.

"Wait – wait," I said, calming her down. "For legal purposes –", she frowned, "I, in no way, am obligating you to do this. This is all you."

She looked at me and shook her head.

"_What_?"

I shrugged.

"Listen, who says this is going to last? Who says that you're going to care?" I shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know! I mean, I might care…"

I must have looked surprised.

"Just a bit!" she added. And then she grinned as she bent on tiptoes to kiss me. I didn't fight it, I'll admit. "Wait, no," she said suddenly, putting her hand in between our mouths. I frowned and pouted. "I don't see why _I'm_ the one doing all the talking! You decide what _this_ is, or …"

"Or what?"

"Or no more… _this_," she said firmly, bouncing on the balls of her feet firmly.

"I-"

"That's it," she said, and left the girl's bathroom stall. And I'm sure she smirked a bit as she left.

That was a week ago.

And I still had no idea over what to say.

There was a voice that bugged me – did I have to say anything at all? I mean, I was a big boy. Who cares if she… left me? Kind of?

oOo

HERMIONE

"OK, Hermione. I think you were on the right track…" Ginny said, bringing out a piece of parchment and a quill. I watched her, confused. "A pros and cons list," she explained. "And I promise, if I'm grossed out, I'll pretend that I'm not."

I frowned at her.

"It _is_ my brother."

"Fine," I sighed. I peered over the parchment. "Why is Blaise on there?"

"I like him."

"He hates you."

"I like him for you."

"He hates me."

"OK, OK…" she rolled her eyes as she crossed his name off of the list.

"Good," I said, satisfied – kind of.

"Anyone else I don't know about?"

"You're the only one that knows anything," I said.

"Can I add Neville?"

I pouted. "Sorry. I don't really like him like that."

"He's the only one who isn't an idiot," Ginny said, pulling a face, looking down at the list, as if disappointed at Blaise being rolled out.

"What about George?" I asked, peering at the list to.

"He's an idiot too. But do you want me to add him?"

"No! I was just –"

"Whatever," she stopped me, obviously not interested. I frowned at her. "OK. This is what I got-"

"How did you write it so fast-?"

"_Ron – pros: plays Quidditch. Cons:-_"

"Ginny, I-"

"_CONS_:" she said louder, "_Is directly related to best friend_." She eyed me obviously, and I sighed and put my hand out.

"If you're going to be silly about it, hand it over-"

"One second… we'll skip Ron, if you think I'm being silly about it-"

"Stop saying his name so loud!"

"Fine! We'll skip _freckles_-"

"You _do_ have a good memory," I observed spitefully. She grinned at me.

"_Silver_ – was it that? – _pros: good looking, rich-_"

"It has nothing to do with looks or money-"

"You said that you found him attractive," she said quickly. "So ha." I growled at her and she grinned wider.

"_Cons: is an ass. Conceited. Thinks mudbloods are gross_-"

"Liked me for two years," I cut in, with a sly grin.

"Wow, you are desperate," she said.

"I am not!"

"Kidding, kidding! Sheesh."

I frowned at her and she moved on.

"To be honest I wouldn't chose either of these-"

"You'd choose Harry," I said without thinking. "But he's my brother. Kind of. OK, not really. But he's like my brother. And you wouldn't want me choosing him. Apparently I'm very attractive-"

"Oh, shut it," Ginny said, grinning.

Ginny was my consultant.

I needed a girl's insight – she had dated a few people… but wait. She couldn't have dated them successfully… she had dated _a few people_. As in she wasn't in a long term relationship, which I think are the most important. And I had dated someone! Kind of! I already had a girl's insight! Mine!

What I really needed was a boy's insight.

But I had already asked Harry. It had gone a bit like this…

_"Hi, Harry."_

_"Hey, Hermione."_

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Er… sure."_

_"It's about this bo-"_

_"Bye Hermione."_

I couldn't blame him. He had Voldemort in his head and Umbridge was hunting him down and making him write things on his hand with some sort of crazed bewitched quill… I couldn't ask Ron – that would be too awkward.

"I think you need to find someone else," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"What - who - Why?" I stuttered, confused.

"Well, the same reason I did. I mean, Malfoy – if he'd ever say yes – is in a relationship," _which I'm ruining_, "and Ron is too idiotic to notice anything yet. Unless you'd like to tell him and see what-"

"No!" I said quickly, making a load of people in the common room stare at me. "Thank you," I added quietly to Ginny. "But I'd rather not do anything-"

"You need a man," Ginny said certainly. "But one who wants to be with you, now. One that likes you."

But that what was kind of what drove me to… you know. Confronting Malfoy. But now, Ginny's eagerly trying to set me up with people.

"What about Lucas Devon?" she asked over breakfast, a little too loudly.

"What about him?" Ron asked, looking up from his food.

"Hermione needs a boyfriend."

"I do not!" I said quickly as Ron frowned at his sister. And then he looked over to the Hufflepuff table.

"That bloke?" he asked. "I don't like him at all. His hair is…" he looked as if he were desperately trying to find defaults. I sighed. "... Too curly. You can never trust a guy with curly hair," he said wisely, but with a worried tone. He watched me carefully.

"Thanks for the insight, Ronald, but I'm perfectly capable of choosing who I want to be in a relationship with," or not, I then thought, remembering what I recently put on hold. My eyes flickered over to the Slytherin table subconsciously. I hastily looked away. "Or not in a relationship with. Because I don't. Want to be in a relationship," I clarified. Ron nodded.

"Good."

Harry frowned at him. "I'm not a fan of girl talk, personally," he said. "So, can we talk about something else?"

"Sure," Ron and I said at once. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What do we have first thing?" Ron asked as casually as possible.

"Herbology with the Slytherins," Harry said darkly.

"Yay," Ron said sarcastically.

My stomach did a flip.

See, even though Malfoy and I were kind of seeing each other (oh dear), it was a secret on both ends. But we avoided eye contact during class and exchanged only feeble insults. I don't think anyone notices. I mean, everyone has their own things to worry about. I'm extremely grateful that Ginny is in a year below us, because she picks up _everything_. Even my eye flicker towards the Slytherin table a few seconds before. And Harry's various eye flickers towards Cho Chang.

oOo

Herbology was terrible.

Professor Sprout said that since there were a few people without partners (like me, thank you very much Ron and Harry) that she was going to mix and match.

And, naturally, my heart couldn't help but beat at a furious rate.

"Potter, Granger… over here."

I breathed out. This was amazing! With my luck I was most definitely going to be paired with Malfoy. I mean, really? This was unbelievable!

I beamed as Harry and I went to a place of our own, but I didn't realize that Ron was scowling to himself as he stayed put.

"Malfoy, join Weasley over there."

"Oh," I said sadly as Ron scowled even harder.

And everyone else was separated, Ron not being the only Gryffindor teamed up with Slytherins.

"OK. So, today I need some help – we need more Bubotuber pus –"

I groaned quietly, remembering a not so pleasant experience last year, when I had received hate mail for 'dumping' Harry.

"- so today you can all help out with that. Remember to wear gloves… nasty burns. I don't need to remind some people of that. And no nonsense from the groups. You're all old enough to …" I looked over at Ron, who was clinging onto his Bubotuber plant as if it were a weapon, staring at Malfoy with hatred, which Malfoy reflected in equality. My stomach did a flip as I realized once again what I mess I was in.

We all started, and the first twenty minutes went without incident. The groups chattered, seeing that Umbridge hadn't come to 'observe' this class yet, though those of the DA chattered excitedly in low whispers.

But then –

"Professor, Weasley is threatening me!"

Everyone looked around, and Ron was holding his plant to Malfoy's face. Malfoy was staring at it, terrified, leaning backwards in an odd angle. Harry suppressed a laugh.

"They're plants, people, not weapons," Professor Sprout sighed. Ron looked incredibly red, and terrifyingly angry – and I think Sprout noticed. "Pot-" she stopped and decided against it. "Granger, switch with Weasley. You're all too old for this."

oOo

DRACO

What the hell was Weasley playing at, may I ask?

"What are you playing at?" Granger hissed at me.

I looked surprised. "What am _I_ playing at?"

"What, so Ron just attacked you for your outrageous good looks?"

"You think I have outrageous good looks?"

She stared at me, scowling, and showing no humor. Note: Hermione was not amused. I mean, Granger. _Granger_ was not amused.

"Alright." I shrugged. "Whatever."

And I started extracting the pus – something I had never done, even though I should have last year. But it was the only thing I could do to stop her staring at me. She huffed and started doing her own, which was good because I needed something to copy off of.

Her eyes kept on flickering towards Weasley, however.

Alright. I'll admit, I kind of made him do it. I didn't want to be paired with him. He didn't want to be paired with me. But I wasn't going to take the fall. Us Malfoys never take the fall. On any occasion we corrupt people to take the fall for us. So I did.

How?

Well, it's no secret… he looks at Granger in a disgustingly sweet way. I mean, really.

"What did you do?" Granger hissed again.

"Why do you always assume that I'm the culprit?"

"Because you always are!" she said.

I considered it.

"Oh, right."

oOo

HARRY

"Why'd you do it, Ron?" I asked as casually as possible. I knew not to toy with Ron when he was at boiling point.

"Not important," he grunted. And then he turned to look at Hermione and Malfoy, who were arguing in strained hushed voices. "Smug little git," Ron muttered. Seems right close with her – chatting like old friends."

I blinked.

"No they're not! They're fighting!" He didn't look up from my Bubotuber. "_What_ are you talking about?" I demanded. "Malfoy hates Hermione! Hermione hates Malfoy!"

"You sure?" he asked.

"Of course I am," I said, not liking where this was going.

I knew that he was studying my face.

"No you're not," he then said defiantly.

I couldn't find it in me to answer.

oOo

HERMIONE

Ron ignored me for the rest of the day. Malfoy never told me what he had done – he hadn't answered my question, either.

And I couldn't help but have doubts.

I mean, what if he never answered? Was that it? It seemed rather stupid to me. I seemed rather stupid to me. That was considering that I wanted to carry on what I was doing with Malfoy.

oOo

DRACO

I felt Blaise freeze beside me at exactly the same time I did.

Which is weird because Blaise never freezes. He's already icy cool. Twit.

I just _knew_ that Blaise clenched his fists the same time I did.

Blaise? Fist clenching?

But I didn't take it into thought just then.

What was she doing?

Weasel didn't deserve a kiss on the cheek or anywhere from anyone that wasn't his mother.

I shook my head and from it the desire to get up and after him (kind of) and looked at Blaise's fists.

He looked at mine.

We both coughed and looked into the distance.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Pansy demanded.

"Shut up, Pansy," we both said at the same time.

Weasel and Potter left, and as Granger got up to leave, I jumped up to my feet and followed her purposefully out of the room.

Once we were out, it was me who grabbed her arm. She gasped in surprise.

"Malfoy-"

"What are _you_ playing at, Granger?" I asked. She looked confused. "_You're_ the one who has to choose. _Not_ me."

And I marched off purposefully again.

I think it went rather well.

My cloak swirled a bit too, to add dramatic effect. Not that I needed it.

oOo

Wow. The kiss on the cheek for Weasel didn't do any good to him. What a disastrous performance.

But loosing was ridiculous and unjustifiable.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" I shouted at Potter as he landed, looking too happy. He ignored me... in fact, he probably didn't even hear me. "I've never seen a worse Keeper ... but then he was _born in a bin_ ... did you like my lyrics, Potter?"

But Potter didn't listen. He turned to his team who were landing one by one and hugging him. Hmph.

"We wanted to write another couple of verses!" I shouted. "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly - we wanted to sing about his mother, see -"

"Take about sour grapes," one of the girls muttered throwing me a disgusted look. I returned an equal one.

"We couldn't it in useless loser either - for his father, you know -"

But I suppose I wasn't counting on something - see, Weasel had gone ... somewhere, but he has siblings ...

They suddenly realized what I was talking about and stiffened before looking at me.

"Leave it!" called the girl at once, taking one of them by the arm - I'm not sure which. "Leave it Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped up little-"

"But you like the Weasley's, don't you Potter?" I said, confidence regained as I saw the twins being held back. I mean, I never lost it. "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been raised by Muggles, even the Weasley's hovel smells OK-"

I laughed openly as the twins struggled free of their teammates grip.

"Or perhaps you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and the Weasley's pigsty reminds you of if..."

But it was too late - Potter had drawn back his fist and sunk it as hard as he could into my stomach.

"Harry! HARRY! GEORGE! NO!"

There were girl's screaming, me yelling, the twin that was attacking me was swearing, a whistle blowing ... and they were pulled off.

What was it with everyone and hitting me? The whole trio had had it at me now. And it hurt. A lot.

oOo

HERMIONE

"Oh my god! What happened?" I demanded. As soon as I had gotten down to the pitch to see Harry and Ron, Harry, Fred and George were being taken away to McGonagall's office. Harry pretended that he didn't hear me, which didn't help the situation at all.

"Harry and Fred had a go at Malfoys kid -" Angelina said from behind me, making me jump. "If I loose my players because of this there's going to be hell to pay," she said murderously, and I watched her stomp up after them. I stood, bewildered, and watched after them. _Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear_, I thought.

I looked around desperately, and saw a crowd of Slytherins huddled up and moving towards the castle, too. I thought of going over, but not only would that be seen as awfully strange and suspicious, but I didn't want to see Malfoy at all! Even though Harry was the one who hit him I don't think that he didn't ask for it. Just as what had happened with Ron. Ron still hadn't told me what Malfoy had done, and I was dreading the time when he did.

Hang on - where was Ron?

"Ginny?" I said, finding her red hair amongst the confused crowd in the Quidditch pitch easily.

"Hermione! What happened?"

"Harry, Fred and George have been taken to MacGonagall for hitting Malfoy - hard ... have you seen your brother? Ron," I clarified.

She shook her head, and looked worried.

"I think I saw him going to the changing rooms..." Colin piped up helpfully. I jumped. Why did everyone enjoy suddenly speaking from behind me? I don't enjoy it in the least!

"Thanks," Ginny said for me, and we went to find him. "He really sucked," she said. "I bet he's beating himself up about it." I knew that she was right.

"Ron," I said as we reached the door to the boy's changing rooms. There was no answer. We exchanged glances before putting our ears to the door, and heard running water. "Oh," I said. "We'll probably have to wait until later-"

"I'm his sister," she said as if it was supposed to mean something. I frowned but before I could do anything about it, she had swung open the door. I immediately put my hands over my eyes, and I'm sure that I heard her smirk. I didn't care. "RON!" she said with a surprisingly loud voice. I followed her in with my eyes covered.

"Shove of, Ginny."

His voice echoed around the room... I think the showers were further away - thank god.

"Are you OK?" I said, eyes still covered.

"Hermione!" he shouted, obviously surprised. "Get out!" There was a pause. "Please!" he added.

"I'm not looking," I said.

"What difference does that make?"

I sighed.

"We just wanted to know if you were killing yourself or not," Ginny said.

There was a silence in which only running water was heard.

"I sucked, didn't I?" he then said.

"Well, yeah," Ginny said. "But grow up! Harry, Fred and George are in McGonagall's office right now and -"

"What?" Ron asked. Oh... his voice sounded as if he was in the same room now - OK, he was in the same room. I dutifully kept my hand over my eyes.

"He's wearing a towel, Hermione, it's safe-"

"No it's not!" Ron said, just as I was about to lower my hand. "Keep your hand - there," he said. I sighed angrily and turned to face the wall, arms crossed. "Oh, yeah..." he said. "That'll do. So what have they done?"

"They attacked Malfoy," I said. Ron didn't sound sad.

"Really? Wicked-"

"No, it's not!" I said.

Ron grunted. "Sorry, 'Mione, forgot that you had a soft spot for the guy-"

"No I don't!" I shouted to the wall, which was rather shiny, by the way. And I was ready to swish around if I heard one movement from Ginny. "All I mean is that with Umbridge around they're not very likely to get out of this OK!"

"Yeah... because that was your first thought."

OK, that was it.

"What is your problem?" I demanded, turning around. Ginny was staring at me, and so was he. But he seemed pretty annoyed - and strong, what with his towel around his waist...

"My problem is that Malfoy is our enemy, Hermione," he said, annoyed. "He's yours too!"

"Who said differently?" I demanded, trying my best not to look at Ginny.

Ron glared at me. "_He_ did."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERRRR! **

**Kinda.**

**Oooh! Anger is in the word Cliffhanger! Cool! :D**

**OK, moving on. I wanted you to ask you guys stuff. A favor, kinda.**

**Like, IF Ron backs off, who do you want him to back off with? And I'm putting that IF there to annoy you all.**

**;D**

**And that's really all... but who do you see likely?**

**And I don't really want to bash Ron at all - because a lot of people do. I know that this is a Dramione fic, but I still hate to be mean ... and he sucked at goal keeping and everything :(**

**Anyways. Also, sorry for not updating in so long (this is long for me) but it was because of homework and me being sick and stuff. I had a lot of catching up to do. Latin is really easy? Why did no one warn me how easy it was?**

**OK.**

**That's all for today, folks**

**:D**

**I liked writing folks. It was pretty fun. Good time.**

**I've caught me in an awfully random mood, so just think, "Wow, she's not on drugs or drunk, but she's still awesomely funny and random!"**

**Cool.**

**:)**

**Amy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ooooh! Thank you everyone for the marvelous reviews! And I can't believe I just wrote _marvelous_! That's pretty strange of me! OK! Good! Enjoy!

* * *

**

DRACO

I was lying on one of the sofas in the Slytherin common room, and enjoying myself immensely. I had my eyes close, and was just thinking of… things. Before my life had become such a merlin damned mess-

"Idiot."

I groaned. "Blaise, now is not the time to give me one of your patronizing speeches."

"Yet you're the one who's been spending time in the hospital wing, and I'm the one who is completely flawless. _And_ unharmed."

"And modest," I scoffed, sitting up. "What do you want?"

"What did you do?"

"Oh, please. What does anyone ever do?"

"You've been hit by all three of them at some time, won't that be something to tell your grandchildren?"

"Listen, whatever you're playing at, whatever you're doing, stop. I'm pretty sure that I'm bored of you know, dear ally of mine."

He stared at me.

"I'm here to warn you that I'm going to pretty much screw you over. I mean, if my theory is proved correctly, it's not going to be good for you."

"Oh, I get it. _You_ want to sit here," I said, standing up. "Knock yourself out."

I walked over to the dorms. I was dead tired anyways, no matter that it was lunch time. But I stopped at the door.

"Seriously, though," I said loud enough for him to hear. "Knock yourself out."

He shook his head to himself and brought out a bit of parchment and a quill. Oh, _now_ I was curious. Whatever.

oOo

HERMIONE

"_What_?" I asked when I found the power within me to speak.

"That's right," Ron said, nodding. "_He_ told me."

Ginny's mouth was hanging open, but I ignored it.

"Malfoy told me that you were… chummy." He gulped, and Ginny blinked.

I laughed. "An – and you believed him?" Damn. I had to stutter.

And Ron just shrugged! I mean, could he do anything more horrible?

"It was kind of hard not to," he then said. "It just – it made me crazy, 'Mione."

I gulped this time. Ginny was staring at her brother in awe.

"You have to go now," Ron said. "_I'd_ leave, but – no clothes."

I just nodded, like some sort of bobble head. Ginny took my arm, thankfully, and pulled me out of there. I went with her, a bit limp, and _very_ dumbfounded, looking after him. He reminded me of my childhood dog, with his head down, staring at the floor, and looking all strong… OK, my childhood dog didn't look strong. He was really wimpy, actually. And adorable.

Sigh.

That was what Ron was being, too.

Ginny didn't talk the whole way up to the castle. I didn't either.

It was all really confusing.

And when I remembered that I had to reply to Viktor's letter, I felt even more annoyed, and groaned out loud.

Ginny looked at me but said nothing. Wow. Even Ginny Weasley was lost for words.

And what was really confusing was, when we decided to stay in the cold courtyard, alone, a stuttering and terrified thirst year came up to us and gave me a small piece of parchment.

_We have to talk. Astronomy tower, midnight. You're a prefect – work it out_.

Ginny peered over and read. I didn't really care.

"Who is it from?" she asked.

"Oh, guessing is just too much fun."

I looked at her, and she looked at me.

"Are you going to go?" she asked, sounding worried.

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"But you have to go – I want to know who it is!"

I breathed out. "It's probably Malfoy. Nobody else would be so rude." I crumpled the note up and shoved it in my pocket, and ignored the silence that Ginny was biting into.

"Listen, Hermione…" Oh, here it came. "I don't mean to pry, but-"

"So don't," I said shortly, staring at the other side of the courtyard as hard as I could.

"But Hermione. I know he's my brother – but he's my brother."

"I don't want to talk about it," I said.

She sighed. "Hermione. I'm your friend. You can tell me-"

"Tell you what? That I lied to you? That I lied to everyone? Is that _really_ what you want to hear?" I asked, laughing without humour.

"You're right," she said, standing up. "I _don't_ want to hear it."

Thank god she left me. I was probably only going to be even meaner to her. And I didn't want to be! I don't know what the hell was wrong with me. I was a terrible human being and should probably go and join Voldemort.

OK, no I shouldn't.

But Voldemort reminded me of Harry, and I was immediately worried, on contrary to what Ron believed.

oOo

"How can she _ban_ you from Quidditch?" I asked, confused. But I suppose it wasn't the right thing to say.

"By being an evil hag," George said without humour.

"By having no sense of humanity," Fred said.

"We'll get her back for this," George said.

"Mark my words – or rather, our words." The twins looked at each other and smiled. I suppose that made me feel a bit better.

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"He went straight up to the common room. We should get going too. There's no party without George and Fred Weasley," Fred said.

"True," I said. "Why were you here anyways?"

"Oh, looking for our brother. Making sure that he hasn't gone to dunk his head in the lake, never to bring it out again –"

I immediately looked out the window, but there was no one by the lake – except for Luna. I shook my head.

"That's one weird girl, that is," George said, peering over my shoulder and reading my mind.

I said nothing, remembering once more the bitterness of my situation. It was kind of nice how the twins made me forget what I was supposed to be thinking about – and they weren't bad looking –

"Hermione? Any problems?" Fred asked, and I stopped banging my head against the wall.

"Um… no. Not really," I said, and broke rather suddenly into a run – I didn't really know what else to do.

And I just knew that both of them were looking after me with equal expressions. Oh, no I didn't! Because I'm _not_ stupid! I knew that _George_ was watching after me with a _fond_ expression!

And there was nothing I wanted to do more but cry.

And then – _thump_!

"Hermione?" Neville asked, in a pained voice. "Ow," he then muttered.

"Oh dear!" I said, wiping away my tearful eyes quickly on my robe's sleeves. "I'm so sorry!" I said, handing out my hand to help him up. He didn't take it.

"It's OK," he said, getting up by himself. "It happens a lot."

I looked at him with sympathy as he brushed himself off.

"Should you be in the common room?" I asked him.

"Oh… no, not really. I don't really fit in at parties…"

Now I felt even _more_ sorry for him. _WHY DID THE UNIVERSE HATE ME_?

"Do you want to hang out?" he suddenly asked eagerly. _Breathe in, then out, in, then out_.

"Sorry, Neville, but I'm in kind of a hurry." His face fell. "But I'm sure Luna was down by the lake, alone," I added, hastily, even though the last thing I pictured myself as was a matchmaker. He smiled at me gratefully.

"Thanks, Hermione," he said, patting me on the shoulder before passing me.

"No problem," I said to no one, before climbing into the nearest broom closet to cry.

oOo

HARRY

"Where were you?" I demanded from Ron. The common room was emptier now, and the party had died down – or gone to the kitchens, I wasn't really sure. And I didn't feel much like celebrating.

"Oh. I was taking a walk." I looked at him, again, and he looked terrible.

"Whilst Harry got banned from Quidditch for life," Hermione cut in. I hadn't said a thing when she had arrived in the common room a few hours back, eyes puffy and red. She had just sat there and stared at the fire. Weren't we all a cheerful bunch?

"Wh – what?" Ron stammered, seeming suddenly aware of Hermione's presence. Hermione told him everything – I didn't really want to go through it all again. Just say _Umbridge_ or _Quidditch_ and the image of my firebolt, chained up in her office would come into my brain. It was my turn to stare bitterly into the fire.

Ron slumped back into his arm chair.

"Wow," he said. "I'm sorry mate."

I frowned.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For thinking that I could play Quidditch."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't be an idiot, Ron," I said. "You were just nervous."

"No I wasn't. I sucked."

He looked at Hermione, and she looked away.

Was it my imagination? I was sure that Hermione and Ron were doing a great job at avoiding eye contact. I realized that they were doing it again – the same thing that they did last year. And it was a bit irritating, but I suppose it was better than loosing them both as friends. Nah, it was _really_ annoying. Something had obviously gone down between the two, and now they were pretending that it hadn't happened. Yup. There were the symptoms. The politeness – the really long words coming out of Hermione's mouth… It was all white noise to me.

"What happened?" I asked. I normally wouldn't – but I was sick of this. It was getting _really_ annoying. And I've said that already.

Hermione looked at me, as if she couldn't believe what I was asking and that they had both made it perfectly clear that they never wanted to talk about whatever had happened again.

And it scared the living shit out of me.

"Oh, look! Hagrid's back!"

oOo

HERMIONE

If I had thought that it was chilly twelve hours ago, I was being proved ever so wrong.

I rubbed my arms with my gloved hands, and decided that if whoever it was (though I really just knew that it was Malfoy) wasn't here within a few seconds, I was leaving.

"Hello."

"GOD!" I said, jumping to my feet. "You all like to sneak up on me, don't yo-? _Blaise_?"

The Italian rolled his eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I demanded.

"I may as well ask you the same question," he said. He genuinely looked as confused as I felt.

I squirmed uncomfortably.

"I'm waiting for someone," I said finally.

"At midnight?"

I frowned at him and immediately regretted telling him. "I'm a prefect-"

"I'm not in your house, so technically you can't punish me-"

"I can still shout at you with authority," I said. He raised his eyebrows. He was like a darker-coloured Malfoy.

"Will you?"

My frown faltered, and I must have looked pathetic.

"No," I whined. "Are you going to insult me for my heritage, and all the stuff you Slytherins always insult me for?"

He smirked. (See? Italian Malfoy!) "I don't think so. You know what?"

I stopped myself from wanting to say, "What?"

"I'm going to help you out."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" I asked, sighing.

"Because I'm a Slytherin, and us Slytherins are well known for deceiving and lying to people."

I nodded. "Oh. Yes… That's probably it."

I lent my arms on the side, and looked down. Even though I was afraid of heights, I really didn't want to seem intimidated – and the easiest way to do that would be by not looking at him.

He came and leant beside me, to my great surprise, and said, "Believe me when I say, he's using you. He's using you to destroy you."

I blinked and looked away from… down there. It was making me dizzy. And what did he just say? "I beg your pardon?"

"You know who I'm talking about."

"Why do _you_ know who you're talking about?"

"He told me," he said simply.

"See? I'm having a really hard time believing anything you say!" I said, smiling at him.

He shrugged. "Don't believe it. Heck, we're probably not even talking about the same person."

"Exactly," I said.

He laughed.

Blaise, the owner of the expression 'poker-face' was laughing!

Oh… I wanted to hit myself in the head again, or bang it against the pillar I had next to me, and it took everything I had in me to stop myself from doing so.

He looked at his watch.

"Well, whoever it is isn't showing up," he said sadly.

A thought hit me.

"Was it _you_?" I asked without thinking.

He looked at me and smirked.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Why would you do _what_?" I tested.

But he just smirked again, leaning back.

"Nice chatting with you, Hermione," he said with a wave.

Why did that sound completely surreal?

oOo

DRACO

Once again I was lying in the common room, eyes closed, but I wasn't daydreaming/nightdreaming or any type of dreaming at all.

"Going anywhere, Blaise?" I asked at the sound of soft footsteps.

"Oh," his voice said. "It's awake. Forgive me for the silent walking, Draco, I didn't want to wake you."

"Yet this morning, you jumped up at the chance."

He said nothing.

I sat up.

"Where were you, Blaise?" I asked him.

He shrugged.

"Walking."

"I'm a prefect."

"Who can only take points off of his own house."

"True," I said. "Twenty points from Slytherin." He looked mildly surprised. Mildly. "Though I should really take off fifty – do you have any idea of what time it is?"

He shrugged again. "I was never a team player. Take all the points you want," he said, leaving the common room. Let it be noted that I am not amused. "Because a certain Pansy said that you had gone to help me out with something."

He froze and spun around.

"I was helping you with something," he said to me.

"At midnight?" I asked, and then tut-tutted. I stood up. "She said that you were going to help me out with the matter of… breaking Granger's heart?" His expression said nothing. "Isn't that a bit last year, Blaise?"

"My point exactly. I think you may have let it slide."

"I let nothing slide," I said, beginning to get annoyed. "Now, let me try this again. Where were you?"

"I missed the part in which I was supposed to tell you," he said.

But I was at his side within seconds.

"_Where were you_?" I hissed. He stared down at me, lips pursed. I stood up straighter. "Are we really going to fight over a girl?" I drawled, my calm returning. "Because this is what it's about, isn't it?"

He said nothing.

"It's about the fact that I got her and you didn't," I smirked.

And he shoved me! I can't believe he did that!

But I happened to find it extremely humorous.

"Did you just hit me, Blaise?"

"You don't deserve her," he spat.

"Are you serious?" I asked again, laughing. I supposed that this kind of behaviour was the kind that landed me in the hospital wing every now and then… so I backed away casually. But I couldn't help laughing… I mean, really? This was too good.

oOo

HERMIONE

I tiptoed into the common room, waking up a rather disgruntled Fat Lady, though she should be used to it by now.

And I saw Ginny sitting in front of the fire, twiddling her thumbs.

She looked up at me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"The only thing that's saving our friendship right now is my curiosity," she said, even though she had broken out into a smile too.

* * *

**Lol, I couldn't have Ginny and Hermione fighting... I hate fighting... kinda... but Malfoy and Blaise don't really fit in to that category of... some people. Oh, I dunno! ;)**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**The way I see Astoria is that she's some sort of _Special Guest Star_. I dunno. It's like she should be on the credits, but not on the main title… you know. After the funny little tune has come on, at the bottom while we're already watching it it will go: _Starring_… And then she'll come on.**

**And that, ladies and gentleman, is how my brain works…**

**You know what? You guys all know that this is Dramione. So? DON'T PANIC.**

**

* * *

**

DRACO

I suppose I shouldn't have laughed at Blaise… it doesn't look like he's got it in him, but that might have hurt more than Potter's punches…

Christmas had been an incredibly gloomy affair. And this had nothing to do with the fact that Granger's been ignoring me for the past months, which makes me think that he actually might have done something… but he couldn't have, could he? They're all probably worried about Weasel's dad who got chewed up by The Lord's pet snake, which thoroughly creeps me out, by the way. How do I know this? OK, I'll admit, I kind of fraternized with the enemy. And by _I_ I mean Astoria. She purchased those ridiculous extendable ears off of the Weasel's A and B. She then told Blaise that he was so not going to win her, whatever _that_ means. Pft.

Using those ear things is extremely terrifying, especially when one is eavesdropping on the darkest wizard to ever live. I mean, I almost shit myself. Not kidding. Weird, right? Well, that bloke is _that_ scary.

_And_ Blaise won't talk to me anymore. Hey, don't think that I didn't get one on him either! He had a black eye thanks for me, even though it was for the few seconds before he cured it. Baby. Curing himself during a fist fight! Whatever.

oOo

HERMIONE

Ginny and I were rather proud of my progress. I hadn't talked to Malfoy once since…

"Ooh, tomorrow's Valentine's day!" Ginny said, bounding towards me from the noticeboard in the common room and sitting in (or rather, on) the armchair in front of me.

"Don't remind me," I growled. My love life had been completely uneventful, despite the fact that Ginny said that if she had money she would bet that Malfoy and Blaise had a fist fight that night.

"Are you going to ask R-"

"Don't be ridiculous," I said hastily, without looking up from my parchment.

"He's in _Bulgaria_," she said. "Or something…" she then added.

"I'm not writing to _him_," I said sternly. I looked up to see her eyebrows raised. I looked back down. "What? I'm not! Contrary to common beliefs, I have parents too."

"_Dear Viktor_," someone read from behind me in a mocking tone. I snapped around and covered my piece of parchment hastily with my hand. "_Many awfully strange things have continued to happen here…_" he continued to read, and when I turned back ahead of me, George Weasley was on his knees in front of me and grinning widely, and Ginny was looking highly amused. I scowled at him and shoved the letter into my bag, but he continued to speak. "… _I mean, Voldemort has returned and everything is just so much more difficult_…"

"What will it take to shut you up?" I sighed.

He stood up and straightened his tie.

"A date," he said, grinning mischievously.

Behind him Ginny's mouth dropped.

Mine did too.

"I beg your pardon?" I said before I could muster something less offensive to say. I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit… taken aback?" I said, glancing at Ginny, who had slumped into the armchair, mouth still open. But George didn't look offended. All the opposite – he looked highly amused.

"Well, tomorrow is-"

"I know what tomorrow is," I said. "I'm just confused, that's all," I said honestly.

He patted his legs.

"I'll give you some time to think about it," he said, before leaving to go … somewhere.

I was about to ask Ginny what the hell I should do when Ron and Harry came to sit on the sofa in between us, the suddenly obvious reason for George's hasty departure.

"What's up?" Ron asked casually, putting his feet up on the coffee table in front of the fire. He and Harry exchanged frowns whilst Ginny and I just gawped, opening and shutting our mouths like some sort of fish. "Hello?" Ron said, confused.

Ginny and I carried on what we were doing, but in a much more pathetic manner.

"Harry's taking Cho to Hogsmeade tomorrow!" Ron shouted. Harry shot him a death glare, but it had worked. Ginny and I were once again among the land of the living.

"That's wonderful!" I clapped.

Ginny smiled at Harry, and then looked at me.

"At least _someone_ managed to gather the courage to-"

"Shut it!" I said. Ron frowned.

"Courage to do what?"

"None of your business," Ginny said. Really, she could be a bit more steathly, for Christ's sake.

"It's really nothing," I said at Ron's reddening expression. "Ginny's just being silly."

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm being a right idiot." I rolled my eyes, but before Ron could protest further, Harry decided that he should butt in – thank god. Except for the fact that he didn't do a very good job of it.

"So, what was George doing here?" he asked.

I groaned and put my hand to my head.

"O-K…" Harry said slowly. "Changing subject – I'm sorry that I'm not going to go to Hogsmeade with you guys tomorrow.

"Pft-" Ron said, waving his hand. "Surely we'll manage a day without the famous Harry Potter," he teased.

And without me, if that was the only way not to hurt George's feelings. Ginny pointed it all out.

"OK, yes or no answers only," she said once we had had to leave the common room. She said that I obviously needed to talk about it. Then again, she was probably worried about me banging my head against the nearest hard surface. "Do you want to say yes?"

I paused. "No."

"Do you want to say no?"

I paused. "No."

She shook her head. "Explain yourself."

"If I say no, won't that just be terrible? I mean, he seems really sure of himself. I'd hate to crush that. It's what makes George George. And then, if I say yes and don't really mean it, isn't that as bad as saying no? I mean, what if he kisses me or… something? And Ron will be really pissed."

Ginny said nothing for a few seconds. And then she said, "It's nice to see that you're much more sure of your powers now."

"Oh, shut it! To be honest I'd give anything to be without them!"

"Oh, I know _that_. So what are you going to do?"

"You asked for it," I said.

She looked extremely confused right before I started to bang my head against the nearest wall.

"Hermione!" she said. "You've really got to stop doing that!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the wall. "You're coming to Hogsmeade with me," she said definitely.

"What about George, and his feelings?" I moaned.

"Just say no."

"Could you do it?" I asked eagerly.

"Um… no!" she said. "What the hell is wrong with you? That's the worst possible thing anyone could have ever thought of? What happened to your brain, Hermione? Please, give me a rational answer!"

I blinked.

"OK, I'm done," she said. "So what are you going to do? Seriously, though."

I thought for a second, and she then looked rather afraid at the mischievous grin that then appeared on my face.

oOo

DRACO

"Drakie," Pansy started. How did she have the guts to still call me that with Astoria hanging around? "Tomorrow's Valentine's day, and there's a trip to Hogsmeade, and-"

"And he's taken."

Yes, yes she did.

"Oh," Pansy sneered. "Hello, Astoria."

"Hello, Pansy."

And Astoria smirked and sat next to me. That was another plus – she sure scared Pansy off. And Pansy also hated to admitt that she was terrified of her. She growled or something weird while she backed away, like some sort of werewolf or something… ew.

"So, are we going to do anything tomorrow?" Astoria asked me.

"No," I said, turning a page of my book. It was one stupid book, too. But it was a great way to ignore people. "Valentine's day is a ridiculous ceremony."

"_True_," she said, sounding only slightly annoyed. "But we're still going to Hogsmeade together. You always run off with Blaise-"

"Trust me, that's _not_ going to be a problem," I said. I felt her shrug beside me.

"Humour me."

I closed my book and took put my hand on her cheek. And then I kissed her.

I suppose I kind of just wanted to shut her up, and I hadn't snogged anyone for a while (thanks to my dear ally Blaise). And I also assume that I was searching for the same thing I had felt with Granger – there it was, but at a much more minimum scale. I thought that that was probably the difference between like and love, but I wasn't quite sure which was which… I could definitely see myself in a long term relationship with Astoria, I mean, it seemed very easy. She certainly wasn't going to end it – so if it did end, it was probably going to have to be me.

"You humoured now?" I asked.

"Very," she said smugly.

"Good," I said, and turned back to my book.

oOo

HERMIONE

"Calm down," Ron said. "What are you scared about? I mean, apart from Voldemort being able to jump out at you any second…"

"Not funny," I said, hitting him.

I had kind of said no to George – and I had kind of lied and said that I was already going with Ron. And Ron had kind of had a heart attack when I told him that I needed to pretend that we were dating to get some random guy off of my back. George didn't seem to mind either – he seemed to think that I had no choice but to go with Ron, and that I couldn't say yes to him, because I didn't want to risk Ron and mines friendship.

Oh… this was going to be incredibly awkward for no real reason.

"We're not actually on a date, Ronald," I reminded him.

"Oh, yeah…" he said, wiping his palm on his trousers.

"But I do need you to put your arm around me every time I say and pretend that we're really having a good time."

He gulped.

"Why did I ever agree to do this?"

"Because you love me as a friend," I said happily, now getting quite pleased at my plan. It didn't seem as if he was going to back away anytime soon. Ginny had been pleased at my plan. She wanted to see who looked jealous, and to prove to me that Blaise really did like me. So I kind of had to do the same thing around him too.

I looked at him, to show him that he was making me happy, but he was looking increasingly afraid the closer we got to Hogsmeade.

"Ron, we're just two friends hanging out, without Harry, because he's on a _real_ date."

"Yeah. Right."

I sighed. "Let's go to that sweet shop you like."

"Sure," he said, lightening up considerably.

But as soon as we stepped into Hogsmeade –

"Granger and Weasel!" someone shrieked. "Surely you could do better than a Mudblood, even though you are a bunch of blood-traitors already!"

I sighed and put my head in my hand.

I would have tried to keep Ron from Pansy, except that I knew that it would have been useless.

But then, as I looked up, I saw that Ron was still next to me. And Pansy was still across the road, obviously infuriated at the not-so-interesting effect her words had had.

I looked at Ron and beamed at him. He smiled weakly back.

"I suppose that you couldn't afford a full grade witch, though!" Pansy tried again.

I looked at Ron again, and he just shrugged, though it seemed that it was taking everything in him not to charge at her. I greatly appreciated it, and took his hand and squeezed it.

"Let's go in here," I said, pointing at Zonko's – it was the closest place.

"Sure," he said.

"Because you're poor!" Pansy screeched, furious.

We ignored her.

oOo

DRACO

"Drakieeee!"

I sighed and put down my butterbeer. Astoria did the same.

"Astoria," Pansy nodded, sneering again. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Pansy?" I asked tiredly.

"The Mudblood," she gasped, sitting down in front of us. I blinked as slowly as I possibly could to show my disinterest. She wasn't intimidated by it. "And the Weasel," she breathed. "Together. Without Potter!"

I frowned, but before I could say anything, Astoria said, "And why would _we_ care?"

"Well," Pansy said, straightening up. "Surely there are loads of insults we could throw at them-"

"Get a life, Pansy," I sighed. She looked extremely hurt. _Hallelujah_! "I'm going to the bathroom," I said, leaving Astoria and Pansy to glare at each other.

I went to the bathroom, as said, locked the door, then stealthily climbed through the window by stepping onto the sink and heaving myself up.

Which would have gone great, I think, if it wasn't for Potter.

"_Malfoy_?" he asked. He and that Chang girl stood staring at me. I suppose I did look ridiculous – my other half was in The Three Broomsticks' bathroom.

"What are you looking at, Potter?" I said, trying not to sound embarrassed in the least. Perhaps he'd think that _he_ was the delusional one, and that this wasn't really as bad as it seemed.

"He's obviously looking at you, halfway out of a bathroom window," Chang said, sounding amused. _Of_ _course_. The perfect couple, to bond over making fun of me. I gulped and sunk slowly back into the bathroom, hearing a, "Did you just see that, or was it my imagination?" from Potter. And then he walked away, muttering, "Christmas come early…"

I snorted unkindly. I'd get him back for this, that much was evident.

I made sure that he was gone before hoisting myself onto the sink once more.

oOo

HERMIONE

"Hi, guys," Ginny said, sitting down in front of us. "How's the _date_ going?" she asked, over exaggerating the wink – it looked like she was having a seizure. I rolled my eyes.

"It's going fine, thank you," I said, and just knew that Ron was turning red. "Oh, grow up," I scolded.

Ginny giggled.

Today hadn't actually been that bad. We hadn't run into Fred and George at all, let alone Blaise. So it had just been us hanging out – something that we nearly never did without Harry. But it had been OK, I thought.

"Shouldn't you be with Michael?" Ron asked her, changing subject.

Ginny sighed. "Ron, make up your mind. Do you want me to date or not?"

Ron grunted. "Not really."

"He's over there," she said, pointing to a table next to the Slytherins. "I told him that I'd catch him up in a second." She shrugged. "I'm not really into Valentine's day either. I think it's pretty ridiculous."

Ron and I looked at each other, and snorted rather unprofessionally. Ginny frowned down at both of us.

Just then, Harry came in, looking awfully gloomy.

He was alone, and frowned, looking extremely confused, at Malfoy. Malfoy said something and the rest of them laughed, Harry shot something back, and Malfoy immediately shut up, whilst Astoria and Pansy seemed to tell him off.

When Harry made his way over to us further, he seemed much happier.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked; he had obviously been watching too.

"Oh, nothing – the usual insults…" Harry frowned and sat next to Ginny. "But before – I kind of saw Malfoy climbing out of the bathroom window."

I blinked.

"Pardon?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I thought…" he said.

"Wow," Ron said. "Weird." He looked over Harry's shoulder at Malfoy's table.

"Where's Cho?" I asked Harry. He sulked again.

"She got really pissed and just went off crying again –" he said. All of us looked at him sympathetically.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Nothing!" he said defensively. "She just kept on wanting to talk about Cedric, and then got really annoyed when I said that I was coming to meet you!"

Ginny put her hand to her head – so do I.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You don't say that you're coming to meet _me_," I said. "It was bad enough last year!"

"What was bad enough last year?" he asked, still oblivious. Ginny and I shook our heads again, as Ron and he exchanged looks. "_Boys_," I muttered under my breath.

"Oh, shut it," Ron said. "We can't read girl's minds."

"If you _could_ you wouldn't treat them that way," Ginny scolded, in a striking impersonation of her mother. Though I don't think she meant it to be… Ron just waved his hand.

"So guys, how's your _date_ going?" Harry asked, over exaggerating the wink. He looked like he was having a seizure too.

I rolled my eyes.

Ron said, "Shove off."

And Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and laughed their heads off.

I looked at Ron, and he was laughing too. I smirked.

"No sight of the bloke, by the way," Ron said once they had stopped laughing.

"Who is it, anyways?" Harry asked.

"We're not telling," Ginny said, before I could speak. I shrugged at them sympathetically, as if I really wanted to tell them – I didn't.

"Why won't you tell us?" Harry asked. Ron nodded.

"Remember last year," I said sombrely. That quieted both of them. Ginny raised her eyebrows significantly, and I shrugged and mouthed "What?" She mimicked _more_… by moving her hands. I nodded and straightened up. "The next time I tell either of you about a person in my life I'll be engaged to him," I said.

Harry frowned, confused, and Ron opened his mouth to argue, indignant.

But that second, I saw Fred and George come in over Harry's shoulder. Everything went in slow motion – OK, no it didn't. I just suddenly ducked under the table and was thankful for table cloths.

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing, 'Mione?"

"Hiding!" I hissed, looking up at Ron. He looked around.

"Wha – who from?"

"Hello, peeps," Fred said. Or George. I'm not sure.

I felt Ron gulp, confused, and looked up.

"Someone's missing…" George said. "Where's Hermione?" _That's_ how I knew that it was George.

"Bathroom," Ginny put in stealthily. And under the table was getting incredibly uncomfortable – and I think Harry's feet didn't emit a completely pleasant odour.

I could just feel Ron being confused, and I assumed that Fred and George had left when he bent down under the table and said, "_Lee_?"

I got up and out. Ginny looked at me, and we burst out laughing.

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Was that a yes or a no?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged – that was all I could see through my tears of laughter.

I wiped my eyes, still laughing, and Ron and Harry came back into focus. They were ignoring us and talking about Quidditch. But I did see Malfoy march out, annoyed.

"Lee," Ginny said fondly, and let out another giggle.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm going to buy a quill."

The three of them looked at me as I got up, but I didn't ask any of them to follow me – so they didn't.

I got out of The Three Broomsticks, looked around, and saw his blond head bobbing around the corner. I had taken one purposeful step, however, when someone grabbed my arm. I tore it away, of course, before I had even got a look at the person's face – I was sick of people grabbing other people's arms! (Even though some of those people were me) But we were in the back ally that gave way to the Broomsticks' bathroom windows. I saw Malfoy turn another corner and disappear. And my perpetrator was in the way.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked me.

"Why do you care?" I asked tiredly.

"I just wanted to make sure that you remembered what I told you," he said, putting his hands into his pockets.

"I didn't _forget_," I said, annoyed. "But my main worry is that you're helping me in the first place. I mean, what puts you in that position?"

He shrugged. "That's for me to know and you to… dot dot dot." He smirked.

"Not funny," I said, making my way past me. He put a hand on my arm, and I looked sideways at him. "What?" I sighed. This was getting really tiresome. Who would have known I was such a guy magnet?

"It's Valentine's day."

"Oh, well spotted."

He said nothing, and I stared at him, making my disinterest clear.

But his eyes were so pretty!

No. I wasn't going to do this. Not today. No matter who Valentine was anyways.

"Bye, Blaise," I said, walking past him with even more purpose. To my surprise, he let me go.

I don't know if it was supposed to surprise me, though – I knew nothing about that boy, except that he was in Slytherin, of Italian descent (possibly), and used to hang out with Malfoy. _Used to_. More to the point, I wasn't going to kiss a guy I didn't know. I was better than that. I kissed guys that I hated.

_Obviously_.

Not.

_Grrr_…

"Hermione –"

"Hi George, Fred."

See? Keeping it short and walking straight past them. Well done Hermione! You've gained some control over your life! Yay!

With all the praising me, I only subconsciously knew that I was headed for the Shrieking Shack.

oOo

DRACO

"Hello, Granger," I said at the distinct sound of her footsteps behind me.

"Hi," she said in a small voice, sitting down next to me on _my_ rock.

"Been a while," I said. "Isn't this a bit public?" I looked at her. It had been a while since I had seen her up close. She hadn't changed much. It was only a few months. Duh. People don't change over _a few months_.

And I'm talking about her, by the way.

"I mean, if someone comes here, they'll be pretty confused-"

"At what?" she said, smirking. "Besides, everyone's heading up to the castle."

"So, what then?" I said. "Come to give me couple's counselling?"

She didn't say anything, but then she breathed out.

"Yes," she sighed.

I smirked.

"Funny, you're the _last_ person I think I'd take advice from."

"Me too. I mean, I wouldn't listen to me either – no, the point is, you _will_ listen to me once you realize that I'm right."

I frowned.

"Says who?"

She ignored me. "I think you should be with Astoria. Properly-"

"Oh! How did I know this was coming?" I said, standing up. She looked at me, and now she was wearing a pained expression.

"Listen, I-"

"I break up with you!"

She stopped what she was saying and looked extremely surprised.

"Pardon?"

"I break up with you!"

"We were never together!" she said, confused.

I straightened up and straightened my jacket. "Just saying…"

She laughed and shook her head. "You're so…," she clawed her hands, but decided otherwise, "_Ugh_! I'm done."

"Let it show, _I_ was done first-"

"Shut _up_!" she said, stomping off.

Well. I think it went OK.

Who am I kidding? No it didn't! Plus she was the one with the actual courage to approach me!

Gryffindors suck.

oOo

HERMIONE

Personally, I don't know what I was thinking. At all. I mean, I don't think at all anymore.

"Where were you?" Ron asked incredulously, stepping up from leaning on The Three Broomsticks.

"Oh… they didn't have any good quills. They were all really terrible, as a matter of fact. But there were _so_ many people…"

Ron nodded, confused.

"Alright then," he said.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, noting the absence of Harry as he started walking down the street.

"Ginny and Harry have headed up to the castle. Well, Harry ran away from a crying Cho – but I think he'll have more fun telling you about it himself," he grinned.

I nodded. "I'm sure he will." He wasn't. But Ginny would have fun going with him, I suppose. And I think Ron just wanted to change the subject from Harry. I didn't really mind.

"So, you see him again?"

I laughed. "No."

"Right," Ron said, and I had a feeling that he wanted to say more.

I gave him a look. He grinned.

"Me and Harry have a bet."

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Yeah," he said, still grinning. "He bet that it was McLaggen."

I frowned. "I'm not entirely sure who that is..." I said. He fist punched the air, and I stared. "Take that, Harry," he said triumphantly.

"Don't you have to be right?"

"Oh, yeah," he said sadly. "Um..." I raised my eyebrows. "I reckoned that it was Neville," he confessed. "But that's just stupid," he laughed.

"Don't be mean!" I said, feeling sorry for Neville once more.

"Sorry!" he said. "It is kind of funny though." I rolled my eyes. And then his face scrunched up in confusion, and he stared at me. "Wait - _is it Neville_?"

"No!" I gasped.

He laughed. "Don't be mean," he mocked.

"Oh, shut it," I said. He laughed some more.

But something seemed... not right.

"What are you not telling me?" I said.

He gulped and looked straight ahead. Hogwarts was in view now.

"What?" I repeated.

"Well, Ginny..." he broke off. I sighed.

"Ginny what?"

"Ginny bet that it was an excuse to go out with me." My mouth fell open - again. "Not that I'd believe it!" he added hastily, putting his hands up. I realized that I must look furious. "Why would I?"

_Breathe in, breathe out._

"... I mean, it was just Ginny being stupid..."

_Oh... Ginny. You're in _so_ much trouble..._

_

* * *

_

**Ha ha! Review!**

**Seriously, though.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Be prepared to have your socks blown off in this all-new and possibly greatest chapter of **_**The Mudblood Who Hit Draco Malfoy _here, on... something. Probably , but whatever..._**

**OK, that was really random and I apologize.**

**BUT, I do want to thank ... um ... just about everyone who's ever reviewed this story. YOU ARE AWESOME.**

**

* * *

**

HERMIONE

"Ginny," I said as politely as I could.

"Uh-humm?" she said, without looking up from the Wizard Chess board.

"I need to talk to you."

"OK," she said, still not looking away. "Check," she said.

Harry groaned and moved his king.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you like now," I said. Before Ron gets here…

"One second-"

"No, now!" I said. Harry looked up at me.

"Wait a minute – It won't take long before I beat her." He grinned at Ginny and Ginny grinned back. Oh no, they weren't going all lovey-dovey on me now.

"Ginny!" I shouted. She jumped.

"OK, OK…" she said, getting up. "Dean, take over for me."

"Sure," Dean smiled. Ginny smiled back.

"Who's being a guy magnet now, hey?" I hissed into her ear as we stood in a corner of the common room, arms crossed.

"Oh, that's nothing…"

I didn't have time to argue.

"OK, whatever," I said. "Listen, what did you say to Ron?"

Aah. Her expression falls in half guilt, half amusement. I mean, is that even possible? And then she just didn't speak.

"Come on, Ginny. Why did you do that?" I asked, with a pathetic tone. "I assure you, it wasn't needed."

"Fine," she said. "I _won't_ help you out next time."

"I don't _need_ your help. I came up with the plan all by myself."

"Yeah, that was great," she said. "But don't ask for my help or opinion and then shove it in my face."

"I want your help, but you could warn me or something! Look what happened to Harry in your first year, with Dobby. He got a broken arm. I don't want a broken arm," I whined. She giggled.

"Sure then. You know best, surely."

"Hey, Hermione!" George called.

I looked at Ginny urgently and she put her hands up.

"Don't do this to me!" I hissed, surprised and betrayed.

"_Fine_," she said harshly, even though I knew that she was laughing inside. "George," she said as he stood beside us, grinning at us both. I tried hard to avoid eye contact. "I heard that Katie really likes you."

He looked taken aback – or at least, that was what I saw when I was pretending to get something out of my pocket. Sad, I know.

"What?" he said when he managed to get his voice. I grinned into my scarf, that I hadn't removed in the hurry of finding Ginny and killing her. But if this worked, I might just let it slide…

"Yeah," Ginny said. "Shocker, huh?"

"Well… yeah," he said, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, we're friends, and I love her, but-"

He trailed off - I think he had forgotten I was there. I didn't really mind.

"I think that you should at least give it a try," Ginny said. "I would know."

George leant back and looked at us both. We were nodding.

"I'll get back to you," he said, going away. He was going away! That was amazing!

"One sleepless night, extreme confusion and one happy Katie Bell courtesy of … yours truly," Ginny said, doing a little bow.

I rolled my eyes, but I was really very pleased.

"Can you do that with anyone else?" I asked.

"I see that you've already dealt with Neville," she said appreciatively. I was confused, but didn't share. "Kind of – but I can't deal with my brother. No one likes him but you."

I put my hand over her mouth.

"Don't say it so loud!" I hissed into her ear. She giggled on the other side of my hand. "Hmph," I said crossly as I took my hand away from her face.

"I'm going to have dinner," Ginny said.

I looked over back where Ginny and Harry had been sitting – they were now joined by Ron.

"I'll come with you," I mumbled reluctantly.

oOo

"Oh my Merlin, Ginny, have you heard?" Lavender said, joining us and completely ignoring me.

"No, Lavender, I haven't," she said, pretending to be interested as she pushed a piece of chicken across her plate. Lavender didn't pick it up.

"The most gorgeous boy in the school is back on the market," she said excitedly, breathing in and out.

"And who might that be?" Ginny asked, still pretending. Or… not?

"Malfoy," Lavender uttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly? He's an idiot!" I said, unable to contain it. Ginny tried not to look too sceptical as Lavender looked at me, surprised that I had spoken.

"I never said that he was courageous and wonderful in every way. I just said that he was the most gorgeous boy in school," she said matter-of-factly.

I sighed. Whatever – wait. Malfoy had broken up with Astoria? On Valentines day? After I had specifically told him _not_ to?

"On Valentines day?" Ginny demanded, outraged. "What a prat!"

"Valentines day is a ridiculous affair," I reminded her. But I also remembered that thanks to it I had forgotten to get Rita to Hogsmeade to interview Harry… See? It doesn't doing anyone any good.

I looked gloomily over to the Slytherin table – and was rather surprised when we locked eyes; he had been looking at me.

I frowned as he mouthed the words, "Game on."

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

I looked at Ginny, who hadn't caught it, as my brain reeled with the possible meanings of this.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. It sounded distant.

"Wha – oh, yes," I said, coming back. I hadn't even noticed Harry and Ron take Lavender's place in front of us! "Sorry," I said, reddening.

"Oh, there's Michael," Ginny said. "I better go and apologize for leaving without him…"

_Noooooo! Don't leave mee!_

"See you," I said instead.

"So, Hermione, that guy off your back?" Harry asked, grinning.

"I think so," I sighed. He was still grinning. "Why are you grinning like that?" I asked.

"Wow," Ron muttered to Harry. "I tell you, she's got a sixth sense. Really scary-"

"What is it?" I said – no, demanded.

"OK," Harry gave in, placing his hands on the table. "So you know about the bet…" I gave them my best intimidating and angry stare, but they were unperturbed by it. "But Ron and I have placed seconds," he said. "Tell me…"

_Stop being so smug, Harry… I might bite your head off… unintentionally, of course…_

"Is it Fred or George?"

At my defeated expression they looked at each other and high fived.

"So?" Ron asked happily.

"George," I groaned.

"YES!" Ron said, fist punching the air. Various people in the Great Hall looked at us, but he didn't care. Harry shrugged and dug into his pocket.

"I just couldn't tell," he said. "They're exactly the same."

Ron held out his palm happily – I was kind of confused as to why he didn't care so much. But I was very grateful towards it.

"The bad thing is, I'll have to wait 'till the next trip to Hogsmeade to spend it…" he said sadly, staring at his new money, with a look of mixed awe and greediness. I couldn't help but smile.

"Harry, a question?" I said.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking away from Ron's awed face. He too had been looking at it, amused.

"Who's Cormac McLaggen?"

OK. So I was kind of looking for a way out. You know, someone from the outside, that I didn't have to worry about because he wasn't my sworn enemy, best friend of my sworn enemy or a sibling of a friend or one of my best friends, or… Neville.

"Ew," Harry said. "He's this guy… he looks at you in this really gross way."

Ron nodded in disgusted agreement.

"He thinks he's really great…" he growled.

Wow. That guy was _not_ the way out.

Then, to my surprise, Ginny and Ron did a me – they ducked under the table.

"What are you-?" I tried, but Harry gave me a look. I looked over to the entrance, and saw Angelina, covered in mud, and wearing a grim expression.

"They had to ditch Quidditch practice to come to Hogsmeade today," Harry said out the corner of his mouth.

And, for no real reason, my heart felt like it was going to explode and I think that I was beaming.

oOo

DRACO

Astoria sat a little further down the table, sending me death glares. Really, really scary death glares. Pansy was sitting in front of me, eagerly, and Blaise was doing what he had been doing for months – nothing.

That guy was weird – it was like he didn't eat, or sleep… just to annoy me. Partly to make me worry about being attacked (believe me, it worked) and partly (I just knew that this was true) to make me think that he _deserved_ her more. That he _couldn't sleep_ over thinking about her. That food lost its taste if he didn't _have her as his own_. Honestly.

I stared at my untouched food and pushed it away from me.

"Not hungry, Drakie?"

"Who are you, my mother?" I snarled.

She shrugged and sat back – possibly to annoy me further in the near future.

Merlin.

Why did I ever break up with Astoria?

Oh yeah. To prove a point.

I got bored after a while of seeing Potter and Granger accidentally kick the Weasleys under the table (freak show) and got up from dinner.

oOo

HERMIONE

"I thought she was gonna murder me," Ron laughed.

"Don't put your guard down," I said. "She may not have seen you, but we do go to the same house," I reminded him matter-of-factly.

"Yeah…" Ron said fondly and absentmindedly. I was still at awe at the lovely thing the two of them (or rather, just him, Ginny had just done it for her own personal amusement) had done. Angelina would murder them. Aww…

"Personally, I would have gone to practice," Harry had said to me earlier. "Valentines day is _not_ fun."

Only now I would most definitely protest.

"So, have fun today?" Ron then asked casually. The two of us had left a bit early – Ron had been getting nervous and extremely uncomfortable under the table.

"Yes," I said definitely. "I think I did."

He smiled at me.

I mean, nothing could have ruined this genuine moment between friends.

Except for a terrified first year running up to me and handing me a note.

_Meet me at the Astronomy tower, midnight. It's really me this time. Blaise fessed up. Idiot._

"What is it?" Ron asked, curious, peering over.

"Nothing," I assured him, crumpling up the note and stuffing it in my pocket.

oOo

DRACO

I can't believe she stood me up! Kind of! But I know that that letter got there, because the kid I gave it to me swore that he gave it to a hot bushy haired chick. And I would have cursed his socks off (they were purple… I mean, really?) but I was too worked up on what I was going to say to think too hard. And all that thinking, for nothing? I mean, I was completely wrong! I didn't destroy her heart! She destroyed mine! And February is freezing for Merlin's sake!

And I just wanted to kill myself.

It was horrible. It literally felt though I was slipping… somewhere. That's the worst part. I'm normally really poetic. But now I'm just not in the mood. I'm in the mood for suicide.

OK, that might seem like a bit much, but I assure you, it isn't.

I suppose I should have waited for a conformation, though. And the letter could have been more… polite… Wait, no! This isn't my fault!

I swear I didn't cry though.

What?

I didn't!

Aah… potions. The perfect class.

Though I didn't know if I could look her in the eyes… screw it.

…Two years later.

"Psst! Granger!"

She spun around.

"_What_?" she demanded.

"Oh, don't act all innocent with me," I hissed.

Blaise still sat beside me – but I didn't really care that much anymore.

She looked perturbed, and turned around, successfully ignoring me for the rest of the lesson. Hmm. So that was how she was going to play it, huh?

"Professor Snape, I wanted to know if this was the ri- Oops."

Granger let out a shriek as I 'accidentally' spilled my vile of potion on her leg, which was rapidly turning blue.

"Mr Malfoy, I oblidge you to take more care," Snape said in his calmest voice. I smirked.

"Professor, she needs to get to the hospital wing!" Potter said, standing up, outraged.

"Really?" Snape said, the corners of his mouth twitching. OK, we get it… "I'm not entirely sure that that's necessary."

Granger let out a moan as her leg suddenly started to sprout blue feathers.

"Well, maybe it is…"

"C'mon, 'Mione," Weasel said, helping her off of her stool.

"I don't think so, Weasley, your potion is in terrible condition-"

"She has feathers growing out of her leg!" Weasel cried.

"Don't talk to me in that raised tone of voice, Mr Weasley. Ten points from Gryffindor…"

"Professor!" Potter said. "Malfoy did it on _purpose_! Why can't you take points off of _him_?"

"Another ten points. Someone escort Miss Granger," he then had to say when Granger had unsuccessfully tried to cure it – now she just had a hairy leg. Ew.

There was a random "I'll do it!" from the back of the class, but I deafened it out with my own offer.

"Very well," Snape said. Potter and Weasel glowered at me as Granger groaned and got up, muttering, "I just want to cure my leg!"

I followed after her, gleeful that my plan had worked.

She didn't talk the whole way up to the hospital wing, though then again, neither did I, since I could barely catch up with her. I had the childish sensation that I was playing tag, so I followed her at her pace, but far enough to get her worked up about it – you know, looking over her shoulder… that kind of stuff. I reached her at the entrance to the hospital wing, but she believed that she was safe and gave me the small mercy of a sideways glance.

"Oh, come on in," the Matron said as Granger tiptoed through the doorway. "We don't need your presence, Mr Malfoy," she then said sharply as I followed her in. I wasn't in the mood – I put my hands up in the air and proceeded to sitting outside the door. It wasn't like Granger was going to try to climb out of the window – she did, however, gasp and try to run past me.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," I said firmly, taking her by the arm and steering her towards me. She seemed to know that she had been defeated, and followed without much protest. I couldn't help but glance at her now-hairless leg, which she then hided under her cloak before glaring at me. "Alright," I said. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Because we're sworn enemies. Because I told you to move on, but you just didn't. I mean, I don't think that I should encourage you, especially when you don't take goodbye seriously."

I nodded.

"You seem to underestimate my feelings."

"You broke up with a girl on Valentines day!" she cried, a little too loudly.

"Get to class!" the matron shouted from the hospital wing. Granger made to leave, but I grabbed her arm and we went downstairs.

"I hate skipping class…" Granger muttered, clutching her stomach with her free hand.

"Yes, we all know that you're bloody perfect…" I said, rolling my eyes. She thrust her arm out of my reach and glared at me.

"Listen, Malfoy, unless you're declaring your undying love for me, I don't want to hear it."

"What if I'm doing exactly that?"

Wrong move. My heart did a flip and my knees started to tremble. And I didn't care. I held on to hear what she had to say.

She blinked and stared at me.

"I – I mean, I'd listen so as not to hurt your feelings-"

"That's what I'm doing, Granger," I reminded her. She shook her head.

"No you're not," she said, still shaking her head. "Nope. You're not." She looked at me now and pointed in my face. "You're not because I am over you, and don't want to have anything more to do with you, and-"

"And I'm saying that I'm not completely sure over what I feel for you, but, Mudblood or not, I'm willing to find out."

She stared at me a bit more. It was unnerving. Say something already!

"No," she then said firmly.

I stepped towards her, and she didn't step back. She watched me, stuck on the spot.

"No," she whispered.

"No?" I muttered.

"No," she repeated again under her breath.

"I'm going to remind you that there's a thin line between love and hate," I said quietly.

"Very thin," she echoed. I forced myself not to smirk, but didn't succeed.

She stared at my lips, and I stared at hers, which were parted slightly. I felt my heart hammer inside of my chest, though it might as well have been beating out of it.

I don't mean to be a poet, but the kiss we shared then was unlike any other up until then. It was slow, and… and for the first time in my life I felt what it felt like to be in love.

With Hermione Granger, the insufferable know-it-all, the person I've hated since I first lay eyes on her buck teeth and ridiculous hair. And it really was ridiculous.

And I wasn't going to let it get away that easily.

"No," she then said again. I opened my eyes and her face was stained with tears, and I felt my heart drop through my chest. "No," she repeated again, in what sounded like a faraway voice, tears streaming down her face. It killed me to see her like this. But it killed me more to have to listen to what she had to say. "I can't do this. N-Not with you. I like _Ron_," she said. I closed my eyes, childishly hoping that she would just go away. "I'm so so sorry. B-But I - I decided. T-That's why I didn't meet you. I-I'm sorry," she said again. "You have n-_no_ idea of how sorry I am, Draco. But you're not a nice person. Y-You're _selfish_ and _ignorant_ and j-just generally horrible. After this you can tease me, p-pull my hair, hate me and all of those things all at once, but p-_please_ let me be. It doesn't have to be this hard."

I felt her lips on my cheek and I swallowed, opening my eyes to see her walking away.

"I'm not going to leave you alone," I said. "Not now. Because you know that this is different." She looked over her shoulder, slightly frightened. "Even though this might seem crazy, I'm going to fight for you, Hermione." She opened her mouth to argue, but I shrugged. "Mudblood or not. You're not going to have another night's sleep until I get what I want.  
I'm selfish like that."

* * *

**Review? lol, I'm so nervous...**


	19. Chapter 19

**OK, everyone's really confused and it's all my fault! Last chapter, by 'two years later,' I really just meant two years since he first did it! If there's a real time jump, I'll tell you! I'm so sorry for all the confusion ****L**** - In fact, I'ma gonna go back and change it… when I remember.**

**And thank you so much for all of the reviews! I REALLY appreciate them! I tried to update as soon as I could but THIS is as soon as I could, so sorry guys!**

**Anyways, here it is... (still fifth year)**

**

* * *

**

HERMIONE

"Hey, 'Mione, how's your leg?"

How's my _leg_? After what I just went through? The person who was supposed to be my enemy won't leave me alone, just told me that he was _in love_ with me and won't leave me in peace until I give him a shot, but I really don't want to because it's madness! Madness I tell you!

"Oh, it's fine."

There was a pause.

"Hermione… are you _crying_?"

I didn't know. I could have been. There was no way to tell, really.

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and saw tears – so I _was_ crying. Stupid tears, burning my eyes and my face. I looked up at Harry and Ron's bewildered faces and brought them into a tight hug.

"I love you both _so_ much!"

"Er…" Harry said.

"Alright then," Ron shrugged.

I knew that they were exchanging worrying looks over my back but I didn't care.

oOo

HARRY

Hermione's been acting really weird lately. I mean, really weird. Like, we found her crying that one time, and later I tried to help out and she broke into tears all over me! I'm still not sure what I did wrong! I mean, all I did was ask if Malfoy had said anything! Sheesh!

Ginny told us to leave it until she could find out what was wrong with her, which is fine by me. I mean, I love Hermione and stuff, but my robes were soaked! I'm not cut out for girl talk! I'm a guy!

I tried talking Ron into talking to her, but he said that she scared him too much. I mean, really? But he's still been jumping around happy and stuff since Hermione said that she loved us. He seemed really happy once we figured out that it was George, because she obviously didn't really like him – if she had been, you know, into George or something, I really don't know what would have happened… Their behaviour is really kind of freaking me out, but oh well.

Besides, I've been kind of busy what with all of the Hogsmeade trips I DON'T get to go to. I don't care though – the world deserves the truth. And that old hag isn't going to stop me from telling it.

oOo

HERMIONE

_BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore  
as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry._

I turned before I got to read more. This was ridiculous. Harry told us what happened – well, he told Ron and I what _really_ happened, and we're about the only people that know the real truth, apart from McGonagall and Kingsley, who obliviated Marietta before she got to truly accuse us of anything. But Dumbledore is still gone, and Umbridge is still making life a living hell. Especially for Harry since I made him do that interview, but he says that he doesn't care. He's been getting loads of mail from people who say that they believe him now, and I really think that's great. Even though he said that he was fine about it, I still told Umbridge that it had been my idea. I was feeling… rebellious.

My hand isn't feeling rebellious anymore.

"Dumbledore will be back before long," Ernie Macmillan said confidently on the way back from Herbology. He heard that Umbridge had thrown a tantrum once she hadn't been able to get into Dumbledore's office, something they found extremely amusing. I, however, couldn't help myself as we walked up the stone steps into the Entrance Hall.

"Oh, I expect she really fancied herself sitting up there in the Head's office. Lording it all over the teachers, the stupid puffed-up, power crazy old-"

"Now, do you _really_ want to finish that sentence, Granger?"

The four of us jumped as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle slid out of from behind the door.

"Blimey," Ron muttered surprised.

I knew that I was going pink as Malfoy shot a flirtatious look in my direction (Oh dear!); something Ron and Harry seemed oblivious towards. Ernie however frowned, confused.

Ever since… _that_, I had tried as hard as I possibly could to ignore him, but he just kept on coming! I didn't really mind when he said that he was going to fight for me, because, deep down, I knew that he wouldn't dare. But now he openly flirts with me, though Ron and Harry don't seem to let it sink in. And every now and then he corners me and asks me … again. And it's getting so hard to say no, over and over, but he doesn't seem to mind. He just shrugs it off, and says something like, "Maybe tomorrow." It's gotten to the point in which I actually have to hide when I see him coming and I'm alone. This mostly happens on my way to Ancient Runes, since I don't have Harry and Ron to hide behind.

I need more friends.

Ginny's been acting annoying lately. She keeps on bombarding questions out of no where, even though I've given up and told her everything. But every now and then she'll shout, "What's your favourite colour!" to see how fast I answer. I think she's trying to train me to blurt out an answer for when there's a question she _really_ wants me to answer…

"Afraid I'm going to have to dock a few points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," Malfoy said gleefully.

"Prefects can't dock points from each other, Malfoy!" Ernie said at once. I would have, but I was to busy hiding as casually as I possibly could.

"I know that _prefects_ can't," Malfoy said. "But members of the Inquisitorial Squad can."

"That _what_ squat?" Ron asked. Erni let out a rather undignified snort.

"The Inquisitorial _Squad_, Weasley," Malfoy said annoyed, pointing to a shiny 'I' on his robes. "So, I'll be docking five points from Granger for insulting the new head, five from Macmillan for contradicting me. Five because I don't like you, Potter. Weasley, your shirt is untucked, I'll have another five for that… Oh, yes, I forgot, you're a Mudblood, Granger, so ten off for that."

I rolled my eyes at the immature comment but grabbed Ron's arm before he could hex Malfoy's face off, which wouldn't be a bad thing. See, Malfoy had also been trying to pick a fight with Ron every five minutes for some sort of idiot reason.

"Don't!" I told Ron sharply. He didn't lower his wand.

"Wise move, Granger," Malfoy said disapprovingly. I frowned at him. "_All_ is fair in love and war," he muttered with a smirk. I opened my mouth to argue but he spoke loudly, drowning out my what would be really pathetic protests out. "New Head, new times… be good now, Potty … Weasel King…" I managed a sideways look at Ron, but he seemed unbothered.

"Prat," he muttered, finally lowering his wand.

"What's up with you and Malfoy, Hermione?" Ernie asked. He had obviously heard and seen everything the other two had missed.

"Oh, he just _loves_ to taunt me," I said in my coolest and most disinterested voice.

"But he's bluffing, right?" Ernie said. "I mean, he can't really dock points…"

But later we saw that he had. Every House hour glass had decreased except for the Slytherin one.

No one seemed to happy about the new system – the last people who did were Fred and George, who were arranging a ridiculous plan to get themselves expelled…

BOOM!

Oh… right on time.

"Hermione!" I turned to see Ginny run towards us through the large crowd of people rushing to see what had made that noise. "Are you oka- WHO DO YOU LIKE?"

I blinked.

Ron stared at his sister, who ignored him and looked at me expectant. I looked at sideways at him.

"You're off your rocker," he said to his sister. I giggled.

"Oh shut it," Ginny snapped, only to grab our wrists and pull us onto the floor.

"Wow," I gasped, watching a great variety of what seemed to be fireworks fly over our heads.

"Brilliant!" Ron said, getting up and applauding with what sounded like everyone else in the school

That day we – students and teachers – took great pleasure in watching the fireworks and making Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad run around Hogwarts trying to put out the fireworks, whilst me, Harry and the Weasleys knew that the more you tried to put them out, the stronger they became. Admirable magic, actually…

oOo

GINNY

Hermione is so busted. I'm going to get her. When Harry told me about her crying over nothing, I knew that something was up (even though something's always up with Hermione nowadays). So, the mastermind has been put to work. That's me, by the way. I'm the mastermind.

Anyways, I tried this thing that I read… somewhere in the library. I actually thought that it might work, but it failed really bad. I mean, it didn't work _at all_.

But I, in my infinite devious mind, used the confusion of today to do some snooping. I snooped, and I prodded, I 'popped the question' (that's a really funny way of putting it, I just had to put it in) to Hermione and failed, and then prodded some more.

But I got the best result when I found Blaise sitting by himself.

I hate him and stuff, but he's kind of a Slytherin version of me! Look, this is what happened…

"Hi… Blaise, right?"

"Blood-traitor, right?"

I breathed in. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that."

I sat down next to him, and he stood up. I grabbed onto his arm and dragged him back down.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way-"

"The easy way, for sure," he said in mock enthusiasm.

I scowled at him.

"Listen," I said. "I'm not leaving until we have a chat."

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because chatting's a great way to socialize… and scheme."

"Just because I'm a Slytherin, it doesn't mean I have this ability to think up really great ways to get you a new boy toy."

"That's _not_ what I meant!" I said, trying to stay calm.

"Of course it's what you meant…"

"It's not! Look, I don't like you, and you obviously don't like me-"

"So why are you here-"

"To _talk_ about a very delicate matter!" I said. "And perhaps scheme," I then added quietly. "And if you dare try to back out I will hex your face off!" I said as he tried to stand up again.

He stood up, hands in the air.

"Just don't rub all of your blood-traitor thoughts on me."

"It seems someone already has."

Ah-hah. I had him.

Ginny Weasley 1 – Blaise Zabini 0. Haha!

"Fine," he sighed, sitting back. I wonder if he had a little score board in his brain too… "What do you want?"

"The truth," I said. "But not just from you. I've picked up that you and Malfoy aren't what you used to be…"

"You're very perceptive," he observed, probably just to stray from the point.

"I am," I nodded. "But it's true. So I want you two to make up and be friends again, so that you report back to me on a regular basis."

He nodded, thoughtful.

"And what would make you think that I would want to do that?" he asked.

"Oh, simple," I said happily. "Blackmail."

He seemed impressed.

"May I ask-"

"I know something about you that would shatter your entire reputation, social life, and perhaps just your life in general, something you can barely admit to yourself."

He nodded, still looking impressed. "You should write a book."

"I'm working on it."

"The blackmail thing is a nice touch, but apart from that, there's really nothing in it for me. You can't change anything."

"But I'm annoying like that. So. Deal?"

He sighed and stretched his legs. "I'm not sure. You don't seem like a trustworthy person."

"But I am. That's the difference between me and you. I'm trustworthy. You're not. Plus the whole 'I heart Dark Wizards' thing."

"Yeah, plus that. So, wait a second – you've been manipulating …" he decided against a name, gender or pretty much anything, "the whole time?"

I shrugged. Why not? "Pretty much, yeah."

He grinned. "Me too!"

"What a coincidence!"

"Alright, I'll do it," he said, looking brooding. Blaise had a brooding look about him. It would have intimidated me in first year – that's probably why they all stayed away from him. But for a Slytherin, he was OK. I think… "But in return you need to give me info too. This has to go both ways."

I considered it. "Alright then. I can see that."

"Give me something. Now. To seal the deal."

The directness of it freaked me out a bit, but I didn't let it show.

"Something? Anything?"

He said nothing.

"Fine." I needed something juicy… something to push him to actually doing this… "I know for a _fact_ that Malfoy cheated on Astoria."

"How did you obtain this information?" he pressed.

"Classified." I grinned at his look of defeat.

"You are evil."

"I'm saving the best for later."

So, in the end we agreed to be allies, even though he said that he'd have to upgrade other people now (whatever that means) and that he'd find a way to report back to me. Even though he seemed reluctant, I bet he accepted because it seemed like fun. Heck, I'd do it.

Wait a second – I am.

Yay!

oOo

DRACO

Pansy's really annoying, you know? Especially when she hands on to your arm and squeals (like a pig) with laughter at people running away from fireworks.

"Hey, Pans."

"Yes?"

"You're my friend, right?"

"Of course I am," she said, giggling. I looked at her and searched her eyes.

"Piss off."

She shrugged and skipped away. Slytherins should never skip. It doesn't look good! Especially this time of year, what with the skirts. Ew. No thanks, Pansy. Even with tights on you're revealing _way_ too much…

I watched as another member of the Inquisitorial Squad was attacked by one of those fireworks. I had decided to sit this one out in the school courtyard.

Oh… here comes another one.

"Hello, Draco."

"Hello, Blaise."

I looked at him sideways.

"What?" I asked when he said nothing and sat beside me.

"You cheated on Astoria."

"_No_!" I said.

He shrugged.

"Is that it?" I asked.

He smirked.

"Can't I hang out with my best friend?"

"Um… not since you stitched your _ally_ up."

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"Blaise, you spent two years teasing me. It got pretty annoying. And then, turns out you felt exactly the same way for exactly the same person. So yeah… no."

He sighed.

"OK. I guess what I'm doing is apologizing," he said, holding out his hand. "The better man won. I'm over it. Cross my heart." He crossed it, and give me a malicious grin.

I looked at his hand. He waited.

"Fine," I said, shaking it. "Pansy's been doing my head in, and you can't have an intelligent conversation with Crabbe or Goyle." I paused. "I didn't win though. Yet," I added.

"Who said that _you_ were the one who won?" he asked.

I looked at him, and he laughed at my expression, which must have been panicked.

"I'm kidding," he said.

"How amusing."

"But we are messed up."

"More like _you_ are," I said. "But I didn't accept your apology to talk about women. I accepted your apology for intelligent conversation."

"Sure you did," he grinned.

"I don't like you," I said truthfully.

"To be honest, I don't like you very much either. But, either way, we're the smartest Slytherins here."

"I guess your right about that one. I mean, everyone else is an idiot."

"True. But you can talk to me about anything."

I looked at him.

"Too soon?" he asked.

I didn't say anything – he knew me well enough that _that_ would always be too soon. Bloody freak.

* * *

**REVIEW! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN - I haven't being replying my reviews lately, and I'm sorry! :/ I've been studying a lot (kinda) but my attention span has kinda been decreasing or something. Weird, huh? Anyways, here's another chapter - I was going to update yesterday, but I couldn't because I had to like run out of my room and pretend that I was really interested in what my sister was doing.**

**

* * *

**

HERMIONE

I spent the next few months studying harder than ever and pushing Harry and Ron to do the same. Did you honestly think that I, Hermione Jean Granger, would be put off of her work because of a messed up love life? Ah, you thought wrong.

Especially since that essay I wrote for Transfiguration – McGonagall actually asked me to go to her desk after class so she could ask me if I was distracted or something! She didn't seem to mind, either! _She_ thought _I_ was a bit _uptight_! Oh, I'll give you uptight all right!

"Hermione, we wanted to buy that!" Ron cried as I poured what was supposed to be a 'brain stimulant' down the toilet. It looked like it had dried Doxy droppings in it too… honestly.

And Ginny… Oh, don't get me started. She keeps on running off to chat with Blaise Zabini, and I keep on finding them talking in whispers, heads together. I mean, what am I supposed to gather from that? What am I suppose to believe when she says, "Business as usual"?

And then there's Malfoy, who's being an arse. He's been doing this extremely immature thing, which is basically just drawing hearts in the air whenever I walk past and smirk. Crabbe and Goyle would join in and there would be this whole Slytherin laughing fest – none of them but Malfoy actually knowing what they're laughing about, but everyone knowing who they're laughing at. A Mudblood. There have also been a lot of times in which Gryffindor get deducted points because of what I am, all because of him. But I know that he's starting to regret it. I actually heard him tell Millicent Bulstrode that, "It wasn't a good enough reason."

But Harry's starting to get suspicious now, and when _Ron_ gets suspicious, I'll have explaining to do… But I still study! I swear I do! Even though that Transfiguration essay wasn't up to my original standards, I'm back on top of things! Mine and Ron and Harrys, that is. _They_ couldn't organize themselves if their lives depended on it! Sure, they were great at defeating Basilisks to save Ginny's life, playing a great chess board to get us through to the Philosopher's stone… but really? School is much more important than … wait. That doesn't sound right…

oOo

HARRY

Oh my god. Hermione – I just – she doesn't – DO NOT QUESTION HER. Especially during times of extreme examination. _Sheesh_.

oOo

DRACO

My plans have (kind of) been put on hold for the time being, even though I know that The Dark Lord won't be counting your OWLs when he takes over. But mother is very keen on me getting good grades, so mother's word is law. Kind of. Anyways, she's the one who buys me all of the designer clothes, so…

oOo

How did anyone expect me to concentrate with Granger all the way across the hall, oblivious to me looking at her?

Madness I tell you.

Blaise managed to catch my eye and he mouthed, 'Test'.

I forced myself to look down, with an eye roll, of course.

Only then the fun began.

"Harry?" Weasel said in what was supposed to be a whisper, but it was a loud and hoarse one which echoed around the spacey Great Hall. Granger gasped and jumped up – I looked at Potter, who was only a few tables in front of me… the idiot had fallen asleep. Oh… he was moving and all sorts of strange things.

"What's wrong?" Professor Tofty, an examiner asked, marching towards him. Nearly everyone was watching famous Potter, and Weasel got out of his chair to try and catch him as he hit the ground. But he failed. Idiot. But I'm not complaining…

Wham.

Come on… that's got to be painful.

I couldn't stop myself from grinning with glee.

oOo

HERMIONE

I kept guard as Harry stuck his head into the fire, something that never seems safe to me, magic or not. I needed proof that Voldemort had Sirius – it was the middle of the day, I couldn't really how Voldemort and Sirius Black had managed to get into the Ministry in broad daylight.

He looked at me before going in, and I looked around nervously. I was sick to my stomach with the nerves – hag or not, this was a teacher's office… And then I heard it.

"There in here, Professor."

I felt sick as my stomach dropped and an icy cold feeling as I realized that we weren't alone.

Everything happened in a matter of seconds. My head shot towards the door and I found Millicent Bullstrode, followed by Malfoy, who, to be fair, hesitated slightly – which gave me time to throw a curse at Millicent's face… but not enough time to call a warning to Harry. Malfoy was fast, and did not hesitate as he saw her clutch her face – he didn't hesitate at all, and was next to me in seconds and grabbed me – I didn't have time to point my wand at him. It wasn't as if I didn't _want_ to.

"Sorry, sweetheart," he whispered from behind me into my ear as he took my wand out of my hand and put his hand on my hip rather firmly, so I couldn't move.

He covered my mouth with his hand, but I tried to get a message to Harry – but Malfoy just laughed.

I watched helplessly as Umbridge marched in and grabbed Harry out of the fire and demanded our wands be removed.

"I want to know why you are in my office," Umbridge demanded, shaking her fist, which was clutching Harry's hair. He staggered.

"I – I was looking for my Firebolt!" I winced as she threw him against the desk.

"_Liar_!"

We were joined by the rest of them - Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville were being held buy six gigantic Slytherins. Neville looked as if he was choking in Crabbe's grip, but Luna looked … bored? _Honestly_. I tried desperately to catch Harry's eye to tell him that I was sorry, but he wouldn't look at me – he was shaking, and I realized that this was a good time to apply the term _blind with rage_. That didn't help.

"Let me go," I whispered desperately to Malfoy as Umbridge set about questioning Harry once more. He was holding my arms, but not as hard as one boy was holding Luna's. I looked at him as he grinned and shook his head. "Let me go," I whispered again. He laughed on queue, and I saw Umbridge smile. He probably didn't even know what he was laughing at. "_Please_ let me go."

He smiled at me and bent forward to whisper into my ear.

"_Never_."

I swallowed hard at the feel of his breath on my neck, which sent shivers down my spine. Then without warning, memories of small moments we spent together in various broom closets all over Hogwarts flushed through my head.

_"This is ridiculous," I said. I could see his smirk in the eerie night-time glow as he tugged on my hand further._

_"Come on, Granger, live a little."_

_"I've lived plenty enough thank you! It's after hours! If Umbridge-"_

_"If you're so worried why did you come?"_

_Only then I'd find myself unable to answer._

And only then he would kiss me. I was just as bad! I didn't fight it! I went there in the first place!

And now my stomach did a swoop as I realized that I would do anything to do that again.

I looked sideways at him to see a triumphant smirk. My knees suddenly felt like jelly… no, Hermione! No, no, no, no!

I straightened up, mentally slapped myself, and asked again.

"What part of _never_ don't you understand?"

I looked to see if anyone had heard, but Ginny, who was next to us, was trying too hard to kick the shins off of the Slytherin girl who was holding her to hear anything my stupid little fights with Malfoy.

"… Draco – fetch Professor Snape."

I wanted to laugh, but I didn't dare. He looked at me unpleasantly, as if daring for me to make fun of him, but I couldn't bring myself to. But he _still_ managed a smirk in Harry's direction as he handed me over to Millicent Bullstrode.

From then on a silence reigned, which was only interrupted by scuffling noises as we all tried to free ourselves from our captives' grip – Neville was looking more and more purple by the second, and Ron's lip was bleeding over Umbridge's carpet.

Ron was bleeding… dammit!

I stomped as hard as I could on Millicent's foot, but she kneed me in the back of the legs, which sent me to buckle over and wince.

"_That's_ for the face," she spat into the side of mine– and I knew that she probably had boils appearing over her own.

This was the first time in my life that I admitted that I _wanted_ Malfoy to hold me.

oOo

DRACO

This _so_ isn't the right time, Granger.

But I'm not complaining.

Now, to look at her, or look at Umbridge, who was going to use the Cruciatus curse on Potter…

"No!" Granger shrieked.

Wow. Today is my day.

Everyone looked at her.

Me too!

"You can't do that! It's _illegal_!"

"You can't tell me what to do-"

"The Minister can't possibly approve of-!"

"What the Minister doesn't know won't hurt him!"

The woman near enough shrieked, and everyone was silent. She pointed her wand at different parts of Potter's body, probably wondering which would hurt more…

"Just tell her Harry!" Granger suddenly shouted. "She's going to end up finding out anyways!" Her hands were covering her face. She seemed to be crying.

And it worked.

"Tell me what?" Umbridge said, snapping around. I groaned knowing exactly where she was going. To save Potter's behind. I swear, one day he'll have to get himself out of his own problems – and when that happens… then everyone would see.

The others, however, obviously didn't notice that she was putting on a show. The Weasels were looking at her as if they had never seen her before. I tried hard not to smirk in superiority. She was obviously faking it. Take _that_ Weasel. It pained me to know how much well I knew her that he did – actually, no it didn't. Not at all.

"The weapon," Granger gasped, still covering her face. "Dumbledore's weapon…"

Umbridge's face lit up as if Christmas had come early. I mean, who was I to ruin her fun?

"Show it to me, girl," she demanded, voice shaking, exuberant. I mean, come on. She was _exuberant._

Granger went into the great performance – though I suppose real tears would have given it the extra edge. But by the end of it, she had the woman eating out of the palm of her hand.

"Alright," Umbridge said in a sweet voice, as Granger was unable to hold in a shudder at the woman's touch. "Alright. You take me down to the weapon."

Wait – there was a weapon. And Granger was going.

Who would I be not to accompany assistance?

"You should at least let some of the Inquisitorial Squad come," I offered.

"No," Umbridge said, grabbing Potter. He knew what was going on fine – and by the look of the other's, the all knew that there _was_ no weapon.

This woman _had_ to be blind or something!

"You need to stay here to make sure these don't get away. Millicent – get to the hospital wing. You're face is hideous."

Millicent let go of Granger and ran quickly out of the room.

"I'll accompany her," the one who was holding the Weaslette said.

Umbridge gave her an icy glare and she stood put.

But as soon as the dreadful woman had gone, the girl shot out of the classroom.

"No, no, no, no, no," I said to the Weaslette, who was making a charge for her wand, which was on the desk behind me.

I flipped Potter's wand, which I held with pleasure, and shot a well-place jinx at her. She buckled over as I picked her up and held her myself.

"Not my sister!" Weasel shouted suddenly, making another vain attempt to get out of Goyle's grip.

"_Yes_ your sister, Weasley," I said, rolling my eyes. "In case you didn't notice, things have changed around here. And I can do anything I want to her…"

Brother and sister swore at me. So yeah… feeling the love.

"Now, now, Weasley's. You heard Umbridge. Before long this'll be a Weasley-free school. And thanks to you, your brother can kiss goodbye to his position in the Ministry."

"You're not very nice, you know," Looney suddenly said.

"Nobody asked you," I spat, as the Weaslette giggled in my grasp.

"It's true though," the Weaslette said.

"I don't really care," I said, missing the point.

"Yes you do! That's why. Don't you know why? I'm telling you, _that's_ why."

I frowned for a second.

And I may have loosened my grip.

That was when she stomped on my foot and made a dash towards her wand – "Go Ginny!" – but this time she got it.

"DAMMIT!"

oOo

Have you ever wondered what a Bat-Bogey Hex _was_ exactly? I have.

Basically, it sucks.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It didn't take much to recognize Granger sitting under the tree by the lake. Not reading, not muttering under her breath as if reciting something – just sitting and looking out to the lake and off into the distance.

The early summer breeze blew through her curls, which looked strangely like gold in the setting sun.

I spent to long thinking about the sentence in which to confirm my presence.

So in the end I just said, "Shouldn't you be at the feast?"

She didn't look away from wherever she was looking.

"Shouldn't you?"

I stood there, kind of awkwardly. She sighed loudly.

"I didn't feel like going. Harry doesn't either, but he didn't say. He's probably roaming the school."

I looked hastily around me and she laughed a bit.

"If you think I'm afraid of Potter-"

"I know, I know, you're going to kill him once you get the chance."

I suddenly felt a surge of anger.

"How would you feel if-"

"That's exactly it," she said, looking up at me. "We don't feel alike. You hate Harry. I love him. I think he's one of the kindest people I've ever met. He _is_ one of the kindest people I've ever met."

I tried not to gag, but I failed to stop nose from wrinkling. She let out a soft, amused laugh.

"You hate Ron. I love him, too."

"More than me," I acknowledged before I could stop myself. But she was quiet, and looked back over the lake.

I felt a surge of triumph and sat down next to her.

"But I don't like your father at all. And I have a feeling that you don't like him very much either."

"We can't choose our family," I said quickly and a little too icily.

"But he chose to be what he is."

"But Potter chose to wail," I then said icily. "I'm not going to forgive him for what he did."

"I dare say he doesn't want your forgiveness."

I tried hard to swallow my words so I didn't end up shouting and raving when all I wanted to do was talk. I opened my mouth to say something more productive when she said, "Did you ever stop to think what your father would think about us?"

"There never was an _us_, Granger."

"But you want there to be."

My heart stopped and something stuck in my throat. "About that…"

To my great surprise, she laughed.

Loudly.

"What?" I demanded.

"You're not blind," she laughed. "An _us_ would be impossible."

I was going to say something like, 'Nothing is impossible,' but decided against it because it was just plain wrong.

oOo

GINNY

I felt like laughing to myself – idiots. They thought that everyone was at dinner…

I was sitting in the window sill, rather comfortably too, with one foot sitting firmly on it and my back against the frame, looking down at the lake.

"Harry?" I asked, sensing someone in the corridor behind me.

"Oh," he said. I had caught him. "Hey, Ginny."

He didn't make it to come over to me though. In fact, he turned to leave. But decided against it.

"Sorry," he muttered for no reason. "I just wanted to be alone."

"I understand," I said, nodding. I looked back out of the window.

"Why aren't you at the feast?" he asked, obviously feeling as if he should make conversation.

"I think you'll find that none of us is that hungry," I said wisely. "Except for Ron," I then added. I think I made him laugh a bit.

"What about Hermione?" he asked.

"Come see for yourself."

I looked at him, and he frowned at me, confused. And then he came over and looked out of the window.

"Oh my God… is that Malfoy?"

"Yeah," I said.

He blinked.

"I can't believe it."

"You better believe it."

"What? No."

"I'm not sure."

We both looked out the window again. I put my leg down, and he sat down beside me. _I_ had an aching feeling that I should say something, but I just knew that it was going to end up being about Sirius, so I kept my mouth shut.

"What are they doing?" he asked.

"Talking," I shrugged.

"Malfoy? With a Mudblood?"

"What? He's been flirting with her all year round," I said. His mouth dropped open, and I knew that I was taking his mind off things, so I carried on. "I even think that they were together for some time."

He opened and shut his mouth. And then he shook his head and said, "No. Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible," I said at once.

His bright green eyes found mine, and I immediately felt my stomach swoop and my face turn red.

"Sorry," I said quickly, standing up. "I'm kind of tired. I'm talking crap. See you tomorrow?" I said weekly.

"Um… yeah. Sure," he said. We stared at each other, and it got way too awkward – he sensed it before I did and looked out the window to see Hermione get up and leave, looking around cautiously. "Should I tell-"

"I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to that one," I said.

He nodded.

"Besides, just wait till I tell him I'm dating Dean Thomas," I laughed. And then cursed myself internally as his eyes widened and he choked a bit. _Way to go, Ginny_. _Way to scare him off_.

"Dean?" he said as soon as he could. "Weren't you dating Michael?"

"Yes," I said. "But he was an idiot. Sulked a lot after Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw, so I dumped him and he went off to comfort Ch- someone else," I cut in hastily. _STOP TALKING_! But he had heard it. And chose not to.

"Well, goodnight," he said.

I bit my lip, realizing that he was asking me to go.

"Um, yeah. See ya."

See, you can sum Ginny Weasley up in one word: _smooth_. I mean, only I can flirt with a guy after he lost the closest thing he ever got to a father.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," I said to myself as I made my way up to the dorms, realizing that I was starving. I made a double turn and walked back again, my stomach giving me directions.

oOo

HARRY

I didn't exactly know what to think about what I had just seen – but I really didn't care.

I got up and leant against the wall, breathing slowly and looking at my feet.

There was this great gap, and I hated it. I just wanted to end it all. Voldemort would win, and I couldn't really care less.

But that was a lie.

I swallowed hard because my throat was burning, but it just dropped to the hole in my stomach .

I looked down at my hand. _I must not tell lies_.

I punched a wall.

I had this short fantasy in which I ran down the stairs and just drowned myself in the lake – maybe even ask Malfoy to help. He'd probably be glad to.

I closed my eyes and sat down in the middle of the corridor, eyes burning.

"Harry?"

It was Ginny – again.

I didn't say anything. I knew that my voice would fail and tremble. I'd probably break into tears. I didn't want to do that.

"I was just heading down to dinner – sorry."

I didn't look up, I just stared between my legs.

"Stay?" I asked before I knew what I was saying.

The footsteps stopped.

There was a pause and I looked up. She was staring at me with a strange expression.

"Sorry, I just – don't really want to be alone at all."

I swallowed again, and realized that the swallowing was to stop it burning, when it really just made it worse.

And then she walked towards me slowly, and stopped before sitting down next to me and putting a hand on my back.

I thought of what would happen if someone came out from dinner to see us sitting in the middle of the hall, and then realized that I really didn't care about that at all.

oOo

HERMIONE

Malfoy told me that he wasn't going to stop. Which surprised me. A lot. Because I had thought that he _was_ going to stop. So you can imagine my confusion... But all he was going to do was wait. Which involved stalking, appearing out of nowhere to be protective, be especially mean to Ron and completely ignore anything Pansy, an angry Astoria or an annoying Blaise had to say. I don't know why I hadn't said yes. It seemed to be what I wanted. What my messed up brain wanted, what my heart was telling me to do. But I was listening to my brain, which had a great record of being more correct than my heart had been lately. And my brain told me to go the safe way - which wasn't Malfoy. But it wasn't exactly Ron, either. For Christ's sake, I'm sixteen! But I wish I were fifteen, because then it would sound more impressive. Some people get pregnant at sixteen, and ran off with whoever the baby's dad was. NO. That didn't seem like a wise thing to do.

Breathing heavily, I entered the Great Hall. The first thing I noticed was the fact that Harry and Ginny were missing. But that didn't seem to matter – all houses were jumbled up, and Ron didn't sit alone, but with Neville and Luna. There were laughing, and I wanted to laugh to. So I sat down next to them.

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

"Oh. The lake," I said shortly. He shrugged.

"I just thought that you didn't want to come - Ginny didn't feel like it. Harry didn't either."

"Me neither," Neville muttered. "But I'm kind of starving."

"I just need to find all of my things," Luna said absently. "People take them and hide them." Ron swallowed his food and froze, and Neville just looked at her. She seemed unaware of the sudden silence between us. "Some people call me 'Looney', see."

I breathed in.

"I don't think you're crazy."

She smiled serenely. "Yes you do," she said.

"Not true!" Ron then said suddenly as I opened my mouth. "You're just... special. Not mad at all." He shook his head, and I nodded in agreement, which didn't make much sense.

"Yeah," Neville agreed. "You're just special."

And Luna beamed at all of us. It was the closest thing that I had seen to her being in the real world.

"You're all very nice," she said.

"You bet," Ron said, mouth full again. "Do you think Ginny's gonna come down though?" he asked me. "It's not like her to skip a meal."

I rolled my eyes.

"You meant _you_," I said. "It's not like you to skip a meal."

"Ron!" someone shrieked.

He snapped his head around - we all did. And we all saw none other than Lavender Brown, waving enthusiastically from the Ravenclaw table. Ron froze a bit, but it was at the point in which food started coming out of his mouth in which I had to clap extremely loudly in front of his face.

"It's great, isn't it?" Neville said happily.

"I beg your pardon?" It seemed anything _but_ great.

"Everyone's noticing us now. Even me! All because we were at the Ministry."

Ron didn't seem to be listening. He seemed very confused.

"Oh, put your eyes back into your sockets," I snapped.

"They never left!" he snapped back.

We huffed and moved on to eating.

A while later, when there was no food left, the plates vanished and everyone looked up at Dumbledore, who hadn't as much cleared his throat.

I looked over to the door, where Ginny and Harry stood silently and unnoticed.

The Hall fell quiet, and we all listened to what the old wizard had to say.

* * *

**I'm really confused, because I never really thought of myself as a Ginny/Harry lover – I mean, I thought that they were cute, but not to die for.**

**But my writing's _really_ proving me wrong!**

**Oh! And next year is year six! Just letting ya know.**

******Oh, and I'm a gonna die my hair black in a minute... so scared.**

******:S**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN - Thanks to EVERYBODY for marvelous reviews! I want to marry you all! (Not really... that'd be creepy) OK, brace yourselves because this chapter is suuuuper long! It was the only way I could fit everything I wanted to fit in in.**

**

* * *

**

DRACO

"Draco, dear, you can't want to do this-"

"He has to!" Aunt Bella shrieked delightedly.

I scowled at my feet. I didn't know what I wanted to do.

"You don't have much of a choice, Draco," Bella said, stroking my back.

"No," mother said, shaking with tears.

"He doesn't have a choice!" Bella sang. "Stop being a sissy, Cissa!"

Mother shot a death glare at aunt Bella.

I still said nothing.

"Draco," mother said, crying at my feet. "Don't do this!"

I swallowed.

"I – I – Aunt Bella's right. I have to."

Aunt Bella let out a triumphant cry and started dancing around the living room. I looked at her disgustedly.

"I don't have a choice. But I'll get it right. I won't fail him, like father did."

Mother let out a gasp and started crying again.

"Y-your father d-did nothing wr-wrong!" she said, sitting on the floor.

"He was a fool, Cissy!" Bella growled.

"No!" mother cried.

"Draco will do much better, won't you, Draco?" she asked me.

I looked away and didn't answer. But I wasn't going to fail mother, not like father did.

oOo

HERMIONE

HERMIONE

"Hermione, honey! Your father and I are going out, we won't be back until late!"

"OK, mum!" I shouted.

I was confused – I was doing nothing. I was actually lying on my bed, a pillow over my head, not doing anything at all. I wasn't even thinking to hard, or listening to music, or listening to an audio book… nothing!

But I liked being home alone.

I jumped out of bed as soon as I heard the door close and went downstairs. Being home alone meant I could do anything – which was basically do what I do anyways but at a larger scale. Like, I'd normally eat yogurt – but now I could eat yogurt straight out of the big yogurt pot. I'm a rebel, right?

It was the summer holidays – I'd be leaving for Ron and Ginny's in a few days, but until then, I was at home, in the Muggle world. Which I normally didn't mind, but right now I was infuriated.

Our family had this draw that was locked, in which I put _The Prophet_, just in case a neighbour came around and asked why the hell the pictures were moving. I said neighbours because I don't really have any friends. I didn't have any friends at all until I met Ron and Harry. But this gave me nothing to do in the holidays except sit around, studying and doing homework. Which is fine by me.

I went into the kitchen and sat on the counter (I'm a rebel, right?) with the yogurt pot. I had the radio remote in my hand and I turned it on and up, dangling my legs happily over the counter.

I put the yogurt away and sat on a chair with _The Prophet_ in one hand and _The Quibbler_ in the other. I suppose I had only subscribed to _The Quibbler_ so as not to hurt Luna's feelings – it was all nonsense, but my dad liked to watch the moving pictures and read the obscene stories, so I lay it to one side, ignoring the entire front page homage to the late Stubby Boardman (I knew for a fact that he was in the Caribbean, _not_ dead).

_The Daily Prophet_ was being slightly more accurate these days, though it completely ignored the fact that a few months ago it had been calling Harry a raving lunatic.

I scanned the pages to a jolty tune on the radio, and nearly jumped away from the pages as I saw Malfoy's pointed face glooming up at me, beside his mother. I closed it quickly but not before I had realized how much _more_ attractive he had gotten. I hadn't known that was even possible! _God_! What did anyone suppose I do? I didn't even know what _Ginny_ wanted me to do!

I groaned and put my head onto the table, wondering if _I_ had gotten any more attractive. Probably not. My hair was _still_ bushy and I was still a know-it-all. Though I suppose my hips had gotten slightly wider… _groan_.

I stayed like that for a few more minutes, you know, with my head on the table.

And then I heard it.

_A lovestruck Romeo, sings the streets of serenade_

_Laying everybody low with a love song that he made_

_Find a streetlight, steps out of the shade_

_Says something like, "You and me, babe, how about it?"_

"Oh no…" I said, jumping up and running towards the radio.

_Juliet says, "Hey, it's Romeo, you nearly gave me a heart attack"_

_He's underneath the window, she's singing_

_Hey, la, my boyfriend's back"_

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I said, pressing buttons and turning knobs but not doing much a difference at all – I turned it up, and waited patiently, listening to the lyrics…

"'And that was The Dire Straits, with Romeo and Juliet, a true classic, am I right, Rebecca?' 'You sure are, Rob…'"

"I hate you," I said pointlessly to the radio, turning it off and the folding my arms stubbornly. Why the hell were they playing that at Hogwarts, anyways? I hate them. I hate the DJ, I hate the Dire Straits, and I hate… whoever else I have to hate!

I groaned again and charged into my living room and lay on the sofa and putting a pillow over my head. Not thinking to hard, or listening to music, or listening to an audio book… nothing!

oOo

"'Mione!" Ron exclaimed happily, hugging me. I hugged back, but we both stopped and stepped away from each other briskly, reddening. I heard a smirk and turned around to hug Ginny, who was standing smugly behind me.

"Dad didn't want me to come," she said, "but I need to see your room. _You've_ seen mine."

Ron pretended not to be listening.

I sighed.

"Alright."

I looked over at mum and dad, who were in conversation with Mr Weasley.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Ginny demanded of her brother, who turned red – again.

"Stop being ridiculous, Ronald, I've seen your room. And mine is much tidier than yours."

"Oh, all right," he mumbled, and Ginny giggled, bounding up the stairs. I followed after her.

"Which one?" she asked, pointing at various doors.

"Oh, I don't know, the one that says _Hermione's Room_ might be it…" But she had already opened the door and by the time I was in she was opening my wardrobe and prodding around my clothes. I frowned at her.

"How come you come round our house? We should all just move in here, sheesh," she said, feeling around the quilt on my bed.

"Blimey," Ron muttered, coming in. I slammed my wardrobe door shut.

And then I gave them a tour around all Muggle things. They found normal pens amazing (and they call _me_ a nerd) and Ron was fascinated by my silver radio.

"You would have seen one of those if you had bothered to step into town," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "I almost bought one – what with my sickles and everything."

"I've been to town!" Ron said indignantly, stepping away from the radio as if it were contaminated. Ginny giggled and lay down on my bed.

"Oh! What's this?" she asked, taking a frame from my bedside table, and then shaking it. "You're not moving… and why aren't I in here?" she demanded. Ron went over and sat down next to her.

"Because it was our first year, you tw-"

Ginny gave him a glare that immediately silenced him, but not without mumbling his protest.

"I look like a right prick head, mind," he said.

"Yes, Ronald. Your self-esteem is overwhelming," I said, taking the photo out of Ginny's hand and putting it back onto my bedside table fondly.

"Alright then. Harry looks like an idiot too."

"He does not!" Ginny said immediately.

Ron and I froze and stared at her.

"Alright then, fine! You _all_ look like prats!"

Ron swallowed but seemed to let it pass.

But he couldn't ignore that Harry was going to fall _so_ hard for Ginny one of these days… they were obviously meant for each other.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Don't turn this around on me! _They_'re perfect for each other! Don't bring anyone else into this picture.

God. _I_ did that.

oOo

"Hey, Hermione."

I screamed and jumped.

"I'm not _that_ frightening," George grinned.

I fought every fibre in my body _not_ to say, 'Yes, you are.'

"Sorry," I mumbled. "You scared me, that's all."

He grinned. "Okay."

I turned around from the Weasley's bathroom.

"Weren't you going to brush your teeth?"

I froze and clenched the toothbrush in my hand. Mum and dad would have been disappointed in me, trying to get out of brushing my teeth. Who cares! They don't know what I'm going through!

I forced a smile as I turned around and said, "Oh, yes. Silly me."

He grinned again as I went into the bathroom.

"Me and Fred are leaving in a min," he said, leaning on the doorway.

"Oh, really?" I asked in my best disinterested voice.

"Yup. Business is cracking."

"That's good," I said, putting tooth paste on my tooth brush.

He nodded. "Yeah. We had to visit mum for the summer, she would have gone ballistic if we refused."

_I don't really care_… I thought in a sing-song voice. Perhaps that was just plain rude of me, and I'm not normally like that. But I had reason to be jumpy around that twin!

"Hmm," I nodded.

"Besides, we couldn't go all summer without seeing Granger."

My heart started beating a little faster when I didn't here a laugh after that.

"Yeah," I said, laughing a bit and wetting my toothbrush.

"Hmm," he said from the door way. _Don't look, Hermione. This is just a normal conversation… calm down_!

"How are you and Katie?"

What? I had to ask! Remind him, maybe.

"Oh. I had to finish it… you know, what with me and Fred being rich and all. And I decided that I liked her a friend, that's all."

_Why are you even telling me this_? Gah!

"Oh. That's too bad."

I started brushing my teeth, and he wouldn't leave. Why wouldn't he leave?

"Hey, Granger," he then said. Who else was here? Why the hell would he address me like that?

But I knew the answer too well.

"You know… a while ago. When – when I asked you something." _This isn't real, Hermione. This is just a dream – no, a nightmare._ _You're not _that_ desirable_. _You're not so desirable that people still want you after two years_… _wait. Whatever_. _Just keep brushing your teeth._ "Well – I talked to Ron and he said that there wasn't anything going on with you two anymore. So I wanted to know if you wanted to give it a go?"

OK, I didn't intend this –but I ended up spitting the entire contents of my mouth all over the mirror in front of me.

I held up my hand to him as I stuck my face under the tap to clean around my mouth. When I stood up, however, George was gone and Ron was standing in his place.

"What's with the hand?" he asked, frowning. I immediately put my hand down.

"Nothing. I mean, _something_… I … I just – talk to the hand."

oOo

GINNY

I was lying on my bed absently, playing with my obscenely long hair and thinking of cutting it when Hermione came in, clutching her toothbrush as if it were a weapon and wearing a murderous glare.

"What's up?" I asked casually.

"What's up? Your idiot brother made a move on me!"

My eyes widened. "_Ron_?"

"George!"

"Made a move on you… how?"

"He asked me out again!"

I frowned. "No he didn't."

"Yes, he did!"

"How did you get out of it?"

"I think Ron's presence scared him off."

"Ron was there?"

"No, but he appeared, and then George was gone."

"Well then, I suppose Ron does have _some_ sense of timing…"

Hermione's expression paled. "Do you think he heard anything?"

I sighed.

"Really, Hermione? What's the big deal?"

"Oh, I don't know!"

"Hell, maybe with all the guys that are after you he'll step it up a bit."

"Yes, well, it didn't seem to work in your case."

I scowled at her but she wasn't listening. I swear, all the attention was not good for her. I bet she was thinking about herself. The nerve! Especially since I've been covering her back for the last few years! She should be thinking about _me_!

oOo

HARRY

"Hey, Harry…" Ron said.

I stopped from going down after Ginny.

"Yeah?" I asked. I don't know why I sounded irritated. But I wanted to follow Hermione, and Ginny. They were fun! Well, Hermione's idea of fun wasn't exactly… _fun_, but Ginny was great.

"I need to talk to you about something."

I looked back down the stairs to see the red hair disappearing.

"Fine," I said.

He beckoned me to his room.

"What is it?" I asked, looking out the window and seeing Hermione and Ginny lying in the sun, Hermione reading and Ginny annoying her. I laughed, but my face fell serious at Ron's one.

"Right," he said. "You and Hermione are close, right?"

I frowned.

"Er… yeah?"

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

My face screwed up in confusion. "Pardon?" I asked, laughing a bit. But he was dead serious. I squirmed uncomfortably as I had an odd flashback from the end of last year. "Um… I don't _think_ so." I paused. "Why?"

"Well… it's George."

I breathed out a sigh of relief, but he looked seriously alarmed. I shook my head and leant it on my hand.

"Shoot," I said.

"Right. Well, I heard him ask her out."

I blinked.

"Really?" You kind of had to admire his nerve.

Ron nodded gravely. I waited.

He kept on nodding.

"… and?"

"That's not right, is it?"

I frowned. "What? Why not? Are you saying that Hermione should stay single forever?"

"No," he said slowly, shaking his head.

"Sorry, I'm missing the point of this conversation. Did she say yes…?"

"That's the point! I didn't mind last year because she obviously wasn't interested. But he apparated before she got the chance to answer."

He looked at me, as if expecting me to make something out of it.

"Er… is that good, or bad?"

"I don't know!"

"Alright, I'm still confused. So _you_'re annoyed because _George_ doesn't know if _Hermione_ wants to go out with him? Because he _apparated_ before she could answer? That sounds a bit counterproductive."

He let out a great sigh.

"Counterproductive?" he asked slowly and quietly.

"Ron," I sighed. I couldn't believe I had to do this. "Hermione's a _girl_. Do you expect her to stay single for the rest of her life?"

He mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "Kind of."

I ignored it. "She's going to date sooner or later. So am I. So are you. So live with it. Unless…"

"Unless what?" he asked quickly.

I stopped talking and stared at his frightened expression. "What?"

"Nothing!"

"Oka-"

"It's nothing! _Merlin_!"

And with that he stomped out of his own room and I heard his footsteps stomp downstairs. I looked out of the window and saw Ginny attacking Hermione with a hose. I laughed and ran after Ron.

oOo

DRACO

"Draco, dear, you have another letter," my mother said to me, slightly coldly. She handed it to me and I crumpled it up and threw it into a corner. Mother left, and I knew that it was to sob again. It was either from Pansy, writing why I wasn't answering her letters, Pansy pretending to be Blaise and asking why I wasn't answering her letters or just Blaise wanting to 'talk'. I was sick and tired of Blaise wanting to 'talk'. Sure, I had put up with it for the end of last term, but maybe that was only because I needed someone to 'talk' to. But now I didn't need anyone to 'talk' to. I didn't need to 'talk'. I didn't need anyone.

That was what _he_ had said anyways.

Voldy no-mates.

No wonder he had no friends...

oOo

I didn't see the point in buying robes – I didn't see the point in going to school at all. It's not likes he's going to be counting our OWLs in Charms. Really. But mother insisted, and with father gone, I didn't see much of an alternative. Besides, I guess school is the only place I'll be able to…

"You're digging it right into my arm!" I shouted, thrusting my left arm away from the stupid woman. Mother gave me a painful look, but I ignored it. "Granger," I nodded curtly, smirking a bit as she, Potter and Weasel entered Madam Malkins. Only Potter was wearing an alarmed expression. I scowled at him, and was glad to see Granger looking extremely taken aback, hand over her heart. Weasel swallowed as he saw this… which made me even more happy.

But then he seemed keen to ignore my presence.

"So, Hermione… how's it going with George?"

My head shot around just in time to see the colour drain from Granger's face. And then she shook her head.

"Oh. It's fine. We're fine."

The woman attempted once more to roll up my left sleeve – I thrust my arm away from her.

"Stop it!" I demanded. Mother looked white.

"Draco, perhaps we should go somewhere else." She was looking at Granger with disgust which I wished to correct but didn't dare, and looking at Potter with hatred.

"_Fine_," I agreed shortly and sharply, jumping down from the stool and taking of the ridiculous robe she had been making me. "Potter," I growled, bumping into him purposefully on the way out. However, he seemed to be looking at me in a new light – which, considering my current situation, was not good. But he couldn't know – he was too much of an idiot. And Weasel – he had a somewhat surprised yet triumphant expression on.

"Wait here," mother said shrewdly to me, and I knew that her eyes were brimming with tears once more. She hurried into _Bertha's Beauty Salon_, and I knew she was going to be a while. So I sat down outside and just stared at anyone who went past. Until someone started coming towards me – or rather, at me.

"Malfoy," Weasel growled.

"Weasel," I said, standing up, feeling like this was the situation in which I had to be standing up. He didn't look as if he were here for a friendly chat.

"Where's Granger?" I asked.

He ignored me.

We stood face to face, levelling each other up and ignoring on-goers. Shit… he was huge.

"What?" I demanded.

He suddenly seemed aware of our surroundings and nodded towards an alleyway – there always seemed to be an alleyway when you needed one. Also, an alleyway that was dark in broad daylight…

"What makes you think I'll follow you into there?" I asked. "_You_ may have been _born in a bin_, but I'm simply not used to it-"

"Can it, Malfoy," he growled.

"Alright," I scowled, following him.

Why did I follow him? Why did I follow him when my face was so… _beautiful_ just the way it was?

As soon as we were out of sight, he punched me in the face.

Surprised, and reeled backwards and held my hand to my cheek, which was throbbing… I put my hand to my lip, which was cut. What the…?

"Oh no you didn't," I growled, standing up and drawing my fist back, but he grabbed it.

"Listen, Malfoy," he growled into my face. "I don't like you. And you might win my in a wand fight, but there's no way you get like me in Death Eater's club-"

"Death Eater's club?" I laughed, ignoring the throbbing pain in my cheek. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

I grabbed my fist away from him and straightened up.

"No, I'm not a gorilla like you," I said spitefully. "But you wait until we get back to school-"

"Sure, then you can set Crabbe and Goyle on me," he said. "But right now, I don't care. What I do care about, however, is your mental problem. Who am I kidding? I don't care about your mental problem! I care about the thing in your brain that thinks that you have a chance with Hermione! And don't say that you don't think that, because those lies you told me last year plus the look on your face when she said that she was dating my brother says it all! She's not even dating him!"

I laughed, trying to keep my cool. The little schemer. Or not-so-little schemer.

"Of course it'd come down to this," I said, wiping away the blood that was now dripping down my cheek. "Not nice, Weasel."

His expression was stony cold. I mimicked it.

"I'll get you back to this," I said, pointing to my lip.

He shook his head. "Freak. You're such a little rich freak. You're the son of a Death Eater! Hermione… isn't!"

"She's not that good of a girl," I grinned, but that earned me a blow to the stomach and sent me to my knees.

My eyes were forced shut but I still knew that he was walking away.

"Did you look at the look on _her_ face when she thought I thought that she was dating her brother? She didn't even give you a proper answer!"

Although he said nothing, I knew that he heard.

I smirked to myself as I forced myself to my feet painfully.

oOo

HERMIONE

"Ron!" I gasped. "You're covered in blood!"

He blinked.

"Oh, yeah…" he said, as if it was just starting to sink in. "Sorry about that-"

"What are you sorry about?" I demanded, rushing up to him and looking at his shirt. But he was unharmed, so it couldn't have been his…

"Oh, well, you wash the clothes with mum and Fleur, so I was just kind of bummed out when this prick with an axe started doing weird demonstrations with this dead chicken in the street…"

Harry was staring at him.

"Er… alright," he said, probably just because he thought that he should say something. I however, felt touched.

"Well, that was nice," I beamed.

"Yeah… touching," Harry said, and I punched him in the arm. "Ouch… where were you?" he asked Ron.

"Oh, I just kinda got lost along the way, that's all."

"It was very busy," I agreed.

"Did you see Malfoy?" Harry immediately asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Why?" Ron asked quickly.

"Because, Harry's under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater," I said. "Ridiculous, right?"

"Um… right."

It wasn't. Not really.

In fact, it wasn't a ridiculous theory at all. It was a brilliant one. And probably true, too. Of course it would be.

But it couldn't be. I wasn't going to believe it until I had some solid proof. Malfoy wouldn't be a Death Eater…

Oh, but now I'm just contradicting myself, and making everything very confusing!

So we went into Fred and George's shop (which was great, really) but I spent the whole time hiding behind Ginny and meeting Cormac McLaggen… Ew!

oOo

DRACO

"What happened to you!" mother demanded at the sight of me as I walked into the Leaky Cauldron, were I found her and aunt Bella. Thanks for the warning. I had been wandering around Diagon and Knockturn Alleys for a while.

I looked away, but she grabbed my face, causing me to wince.

"It was Potter, wasn't it?" Bella said. "First your father and now this-"

"It wasn't Potter. It was Weasley's son."

Bella let out a deep growl.

"Blood traitors…" she said.

"Yes, yes, we know this," mother said tiredly.

Bella growled again.

"Stop that ridiculous noise," mother demanded.

"We'll get back at him for this," Bella suddenly said, a new person – excited and wearing a murderous and happy expression. "Let's kill them. Kill them all!"

"Bellatrix, we're trying to keep a low profile! Rambling about _murder_ in a public place will not help!"

"Yes it will… strike fear into their hearts!"

"Put that merlindamned cloak over your head!" mother demanded. "Low profile!" she hissed.

Bella growled but did it all the same.

"It's a miracle he lets you out," mother then muttered.

"I'm his favourite, Cissy," Bella said proudly and quietly. "And he knows that I won't come back empty handed."

"Oh, really? What are you planning on delivering him?"

"Weasley's son," she said, excitement glittering in her eye.

"Don't be an idiot," mother scolded. "Blood-traitors or not, the father works for the ministry. They are heavily guarded."

Good. Wouldn't want anyone getting at Weasley's face as he did mine, now, would we?

oOo

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

I was in an odd position – I was lying on the Hogwarts Express bench in a compartment with Blaise, who was looking out of the window absently. Pansy had run off to the bathroom, and I guessed I was slightly curious.

"Why did I stop what?" he asked, mildly interested.

"Why did you stop being all protective over Granger?" I drawled, pausing to study his face. He didn't seem like answering, and then his eyes widened and he jumped. "What?" I asked, sitting up and looking out of the compartment door behind me.

"Nothing," he assured me, once more gaining his uncaring look. I frowned but let it go.

"Go on then."

"Fine," he sighed. "I decided that it would be safer to hate her than love her and lose her."

I paused, confused. "That was a bit poetic, don't you think?" I then smirked.

He shrugged and I knew that I wasn't going to get anything else out of him. I lay back down and considered what he had said, while feeling my arm burn, like some sort of burden.

"Fine then. So it was nothing like 'you're a bad guy and she's a good girl' or anything as impossible as that."

He shook his head.

"Not really."

Aha! More words!

But, just because I was 'talk'ing… um… yeah. But Weasel didn't get to me, by the way. Sure, he got at my ribs and my teeth (he was so going to pay) but he didn't get to me with the whole, "Who are you kidding, you guys can't ever be together" thing.

I had already been thinking that.

oOo

GINNY

"I can't believe you were going to let a good one slide!" I cried at Blaise as we stood close together in the Express' bathroom. It was the only place two people could meet secretly on this train. Really.

"Has it occurred to you that this might be a little bit uncomfortable for me?"

"Well, yes, of course it is, I understand that talking about your feelings can be a bit hard for a boy-"

"No…" he said. "Has it occurred to you that I'm sitting on the toilet paper holder and it's extremely uncomfortable," he said, rolling his eyes. But I saw a flicker of a grin there.

"Oh, shut up!" I said.

"Are there two people in there? I really need to go…"

"Find somewhere else!" Blaise said quickly in an extremely frightening voice.

We heard crazy footsteps and then we heard it die down – and it was hilarious.

I laughed until I cried, only to find Blaise wearing an odd expression.

"What?" I asked, breathing slowly to calm myself down, even though his expression between laughter and seriousness was amazingly funny. "Don't you laugh?" I mocked.

"Not in public," he said, still wearing the expression.

I forced myself into a serious one.

"Fine," I said. "So, plans clear?"

"No, not really. Am I trying to separate them...?"

"Malfoy's a Death Eater. Kinda. Hermione's not going near a Death Eater, not with me as a friend. So, yeah. Get Malfoy thinking happy thoughts about some other girl or something."

"Like who?"

"Oh, I don't know. You two seem to have the same taste in women, so why don't you... alright, sorry. Just do something! I'm trying down my end, I really am. If my idiot brother - or one of them - takes one more move, Hermione'll be in the clear."

"You're evil," he said. "We should be able to choose who we get to be with."

"Well, aren't you the poet?" I said.

He said nothing, but wore a stony expression.

"Alright," I said. "I'll admit. I've started to like you. But remember...? Bl_ackmail_. Do you need me to refresh your memory...?"

"No," he said shrewdly. Wow. This guy had an uncanny sense between good and bad for a Slytherin.

"Do you still like her?" I asked suddenly. Heck, I even surprised myself.

He said nothing. "Maybe yes, maybe no. Remember...? _Blackmail_."

He left with a struggle, but still made it seem cool.

Ginny 1 - Blaise 1.

* * *

**Ha ha! A lot went on in this chap! Review!**

**:D**

******Oh! And I was listening to a song, and it sounded a lot like Dramione! (Well, bits of it, anyways...) Look! (I don't own this... _You Me At Six_ do)**

**_If I could have a minute please, _**  
**_then I'll bring you to your knees._**  
**_This contagious chemistry is killing me._**  
**_Oh you'll never dissapear, _**  
**_until I give permission dear._**  
**_'Cause you're always gonna, always be knee deep._**  
**_So please._**

**_Dearest enemy, off of that_**  
**_You have just lost me along the way_**  
**_Somewhere between the fake smiles and your free drinks_**  
**_Please don't smother me, _**  
**_I swear that I need some room to breathe._**  
**_What with you all up, down and over me, _**  
**_you're not a name, you're just a face._**  
**_It's contagious, so catch it. _**

******Doesn't it sound Dramione-ish?**

******Oh well.**

******Do you have any songs that remind you of Dramione? Tell me in the reviews :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Do you know who I really love? I love those wonderful people who review EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. You're so greeaat!**

**But so is everyone who's just dropped a review in their favorite chapters, or just reviewed for the hell of it. You're pretty cool too.**

**:D**

**Alright, I don't want to seem like I'm pressuring you all, because this chapter might suck and I don't want to make you review if you don't want to... but it's been my six-month dream to reach 200 reviews in a story. WHICH WOULD BE SO AWESOME! Even though I'll probably reach them.**

**To answer a few questions, I'm still not completely sure on how long this story's gonna be. I'll let you know when it's like coming to an end and stuff, but for now... I don't really have any plans in finishing it any time soon.**

**But I'd still LOVE those 200 reviews! So much!**

**Do you guys reckon you could help me out? Please?**

**Cool!**

**XD**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

HERMIONE

Every year it was the same. My birthday.

_Obviously_.

That normally happens, every year. You know. The birthday thing.

Alright, I have a reason to be cranky!

No one ever takes much notice. And by much notice I mean no one takes any notice at all.

"Good morning gentleman," I said through my teeth as I sat down in front of them in the great hall.

"Hi, Hermione," Ron said.

"Hello," Harry said.

I suppose it might have been the tiniest bit nicer if they had _at least_ looked up from the newspaper. But, oh well.

There was still time for them to notice _something_ though. Maybe _this_ year. Last year was a long shot, even though a sixteenth birthday is a big deal for a lot of people, but _this_ year _had_ to be different. I was coming of age!

I mean, I've been hinting it over the past few days… And by hinting it I mean making a big deal over my birth date in every few application forms, or adding September and 19th in every sentence.

It was probably just a surprise, that's all.

oOo

HARRY

"So, what's first thing tomorrow?" Ron asked, yawning. "I'm exhausted."

I opened my mouth to speak when Hermione screamed, jumped from the table and stomped out of the Great Hall, with many eyes following her.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked, looking after her with his mouth full.

Ginny sighed and moved up in front of us.

"You did it again," she said, staring at us in all seriousness. Ron swallowed.

"Did what again?" he demanded.

"You forgot her birthday."

Me and Ron exchanged looks.

"What?" I started, "We can't have…" I trailed off, thinking of another explanation.

"No," Ron agreed, nodding. "She would have said something-"

"She did," Ginny told us. "You're both completely naïve to any problems but your own. Which, in Harry's case is kind of excused…" Ron rolled his eyes heavily. "But really? She sends you both birthday presents! You're her _best_ friends!"

I felt the guilt squirm in my stomach.

"Wait a second," Ron said, "If you knew when it was, why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it went without saying!" Ginny hissed angrily. "Did you really miss her little chat the day before yesterday?" She straightened up for what I knew was going to be a good Hermione impression. "'So, since tomorrow is the eighteenth and the nineteenth is, well, you know, of course…'"

"But we didn't know!" Ron said. Ginny ignored him.

"… we'll have to do the potions project another day, though of course, Harry, you wouldn't need _us_ holding you down… but," Ginny coughed, "birthday," she coughed, "Friday…"

"OK, OK, we get it," Ron sighed, sitting back and obviously forgetting that the benches in the Great Hall didn't have backs.

"So, what do we do?" I asked almost as a reflex while I used my reflex's to stop Ron from hitting the floor.

Ginny put on a thoughtful face.

"Well… you could always say that you thought it was tomorrow. Hermione would eat that up."

I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Shouldn't we just apologize?"

Ginny shook her head. "Do my thing first and then, if you still feel uncomfortable about it, tell her. Like, tomorrow night, though, don't want to ruin her big day." She beamed at us.

"But it was today…" Ron said.

Ginny clapped loudly in his face.

"Wait," he said thoughtfully, pushing her hands away, "Does this mean that we have to stay up all night thinking of a really big present to give her without buying anything?"

"You better believe it," Ginny said, and then her face fell. "Catch up with you guys later… I gotta go."

Ron opened her mouth to question her, but I gave him a look, and he swallowed grimly.

"I swear, Dean's lucky he gets to breathe at night."

"Don't worry, I think his dreams are _very_ haunted by you."

oOo

DRACO

"How's it going?" Blaise asked. I made to ask him 'What? Weirdo…' but he raised one eyebrow.

"Terribly," I muttered. Why the hell was killing an old man so hard?

He nodded.

"It was Granger's birthday today."

_What? Her birthday! And you couldn't have told me, you imbecil?_

Of course, I didn't say that out loud.

Sure, I made a strangling noise that wanted to be a fistful of hurtful words, but I didn't actually say it.

"Great. Thanks for telling me."

"What, so you could send her a birthday card?" he snorted.

I frowned. "No…" I paused. "Did you?"

And he just grinned.

The idiot.

oOo

HERMIONE

_I hate them I hate them I hate them._

_Sigh._

_No I don't._

I was sitting alone, surrounded in my two presents and three cards.

Sigh.

I suppose that wasn't too bad…

There was a book from mum and dad, a bag of sweets from Ginny, and the cards. One from mum and dad, one from Ginny, and one unnamed. Which was great. Not. What's so embarrassing about 'Happy Birthday'? Why couldn't you write the name?

I couldn't help that think that it was from Malfoy… I know, it's stupid! But he hasn't really talked to me yet. And it probably shouldn't bother me that much.

But it did.

In fact, it bothered me a lot more than Harry and Ron forgetting about my birthday.

A lot more.

I mean, they forgot every year. And I didn't really care that much about birthdays at all.

_Wow. I'm being rather honest with myself._

_Stop that_!

I groaned and lay back.

I needed something to distract me. _Anything_.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me…"

oOo

GINNY

"Dean, I have to go, 'kay?"

"Sure," he said.

I kissed him lightly on the lips and went down the corridor, at the end of which I just knew that Blaise Zabini was waiting.

"Charming," he said, applauding slowly and silently with a sly grin on his face. "But I'm not sure about how I feel about being a mistress…"

"Oh, shut it," I said, only slightly annoyed "I can't wait until you finally get a girlfriend. Then I can tease _you_."

"What if I said that I already had one?"

"I wouldn't believe you."

He shrugged.

"Alright then."

I raised one eyebrow.

"Do you?"

He said nothing.

"Whatever," I said, not wanting to hear it, even though he didn't seem like sharing. "Anyways, why did you have to take me away from my beloved boyfriend?" I said in a mock voice.

"I told him."

My eyes widened. "You did? W-What did he say about it?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much. But he might try and wish her a happy birthday tomorrow."

"No he won't," I said stubbornly, knowing precisely what he meant. "Why did you tell him?" I demanded.

He shrugged again. "I wanted to see what happened."

"I told you in all confidentiality!"

"Why?" he asked, eyebrows raised slightly.

I ended up with my mouth opening and closing by itself.

He smirked.

"I really don't get you," I finally said.

He was about to shrug again when I put my hands on his shoulders firmly.

"If you dare shrug again-"

"You'll hex my face off. I get it."

I rolled my eyes and let go, after some weird confusion that went on in my brain for a second.

"Fine. But if you do anything to get Malfoy and Hermione closer, I will. For real this time."

"Yet I have a hard time believing it," he said, smirking slightly.

"You're in the Slug Club too! And you know why I'm there!"

"Yes, but you won't admit that you like me," he said.

"I admitted that I liked you," I frowned. "Though we're still allies. Not friends."

I looked at him, just waiting for him to shrug.

He seemed to decide against it.

"Fine then, ally who summits me to Blackmail. What do you want me to do next?"

I scowled at him.

"Just – be good."

And he shrugged. I was about to hit him or something when I heard a noise.

"Mrs Norris," I muttered. "Bye."

I got up, not really caring about his safety at all. He wouldn't rat me out if he was caught, would he?

Now I knew how he felt about me hexing him.

_I trusted him_.

oOo

DRACO

Blaise was annoying.

But it was late and he wasn't back yet.

I wouldn't be suspicious, but with his weird non-answer about sending Granger a birthday card and my little detours last year I wasn't quite sure about whether to just let this slide.

Besides.

I _was_ a prefect.

I mean, I kind of _had_ to go and see what he was doing.

It was my _duty_.

_I have other duties_, I reminded myself, and the reminder sent a cold shiver down my spine.

No. It was only September. I had the rest of the school year. I must have the time to just annoy Blaise like he annoyed me for months on end.

I strutted out of the common room and no one dared question me. That was a great thing about being a prefect. And maybe a Death Eater. In their eyes, of course.

It was dark out of the common room, which gave the castle that eerie glow that I didn't appreciate at all.

I wound through the corridor's until I started hearing voices.

I was about to call out loudly, you know, just to scare them, but I recognized one of the voices to be Blaise's.

The happiness of catching him at something swelled up in my stomach as I got closer.

"… but you won't admit that you like me," I heard him say. Wow. This was big.

"I admitted that I liked you," I heard the second voice say. I tried to listen harder to it… female. But not Granger. I couldn't help but breathe out a breath I hadn't even known that I had been holding. "Though we're still allies. Not friends."

… _the_ _Weaslette_?

"Fine then, ally who summits me to Blackmail," Blaise spoke again. "What do you want me to do next?"

Wait – _what_?

Can you blame me for being a bit confused, slightly disgusted but _very_ curious?

"Just – be good."

_What_? Ew!

But I had to see…

"Ow!" I muttered even though I wasn't hurt as my robes got caught on a suit of armour.

"Mrs Norris," I heard the Weaslette say. No! I wasn't that darned cat! Don't leave me with the intrigue! "Bye."

"Dammit," I cursed under my breath, fighting with the armour that had stopped me from getting a better look.

I brought out my wand and cursed the blasted thing off.

"Draco," I heard.

"Blaise," I muttered, annoyed.

"Nice of you to come around," he said, as I brushed my robes off angrily.

"I know your secret," I said triumphantly, calming down.

"What secret?" he laughed. "Weasley?"

No… it had to have a better effect than this.

"What's she making you do?"

"That's confidential, dear Draco."

"I – I – I'm going to take points," I said finally, annoyed again.

"Why didn't you take points off of her too?"

"Because," I started, trying to think of something good.

"You were eavesdropping?" he finished.

"Yes, fine, I was. I find your idiot grin infinitely annoying."

"She told me you thought I was gay," he said, slightly amused.

"Why on Earth would she tell you that?" I asked, confused at the change of subject. And how did she know?

"Why wouldn't she? We're allies, she and I."

"Against what?" I demanded.

He didn't answer.

"You're annoying," I said.

"Don't I know it."

"I'm going to find out what you're doing with the Weaslette."

"Are you completely sure that you want to know?"

"Alright, just gross, OK?"

He chuckeled to himself.

"You have an unhealthy obsession for Gryffindors," I said. He stopped chuckling.

"And you don't?"

oOo

I did.

You know, I was giving this whole we-can't-be-together-I'm-bad-for-you thing a real shot (that sounds pervert-y) but to be honest, I didn't really care about me being a good or bad candidate for her at all. Yeah, if you love something, you let it go. Or you just keep holding onto it. Yeah… I think I'm going with the second option there, because if seeing her with Scum drove me crazy, what the hell am I going to do when she gets with Weasel, or his brother, or someone besides _me_? Exactly. The consequences will not be good. I'd much prefer to inflict that pain on her (as done with Astoria) or just inflict it on Weasel by not backing off.

Oh, don't think I've forgotten about Weasel. Don't think that for one second.

But I wouldn't wager too heavily on Aunt Bella forgetting about him either. Even though she called me weak, she still said, "Mark my words," in a chilling voice.

Anyways, back to Granger… sure, her life will suck a bit for the first few months, what with Weasel hating her and Potter being to dumbfounded to say a word, and then just hiding from everybody because if anyone in my inner circle found out they'd probably kill us both, but _then_ she'll come to realize that I'm worth it.

The twenty days I've had to spend ignoring her have been ridiculously difficult.

I just wanted to be with her again – if anything, I'd like to see her smile at me.

She's never smiled at me.

It was this realization that made me realize that I had to get her something for her birthday.

A day late.

oOo

HERMIONE

I woke up the next morning very late.

And I mean, extremely late.

I didn't move for a while, just not wanting to. I didn't open my eyes either, or move my face, which was sticky from the tears that had helped me get to sleep last night. My hair had stuck to my pillow and my pillow felt warm and damp.

But I still didn't move.

I was still wearing my clothes. I was still surrounded in my two presents and three cards.

If someone asked me what time I fell asleep last night, I wouldn't be completely sure.

In the end, I managed to move and pull myself off of my bedding.

Lavender and Pavarti were gone, and I felt extremely annoyed as I realized that they must have seen my sleeping state.

And then I felt a pang of fear as I realized that in my sleeping state I tended to let a lot slip. Especially when I didn't take that dreamless-sleep draught because I was too busy _crying_, dammit!

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, where I splashed water onto my face and combed my hair quickly. And then my hair started frizzing terribly, and I felt like crying again, so I just decided to have a shower and track down Lavender and Pavarti later, while wearing clean clothes and hair that didn't have its own gravity centre.

But when I walked into the common room, I almost fainted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

oOo

Of course I forgot all about Lavender and Pavarti. _Duh_.

This was the first birthday party I'd had for years!

Harry, Ron and Ginny all hugged me, and Ron managed to say a, "Fooled you!" whilst Harry managed a sheepish grin.

Nearly the entire Gryffindor house was there, and many of them gave me potions and all sorts that I knew where from The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes thanks to their clever packaging, but I didn't punish them. In fact, I kept everything. Even the love potions, not that I had any intention in using them, of course.

"We were beginning to think that you weren't going to wake up," Ron said. "We were going to send Lavender up."

I nodded happily. "Yes, I was pretty tired… where is Lavender? Not that I mind, of course…"

"Oh, Lavender and Pavarti were to busy babbling on about something to listen to us, they just went to breakfast."

"Which was hours ago, by the way," Harry said. I felt guilty and hungry all at the same time. "But that's why we love Dobby so much, right?" he asked the common room loudly. Everyone cheered.

"Oh, I don't think-"

"It's his gift to you," Harry said, understanding at once, though not hiding his annoyance.

"Yeah, chill 'Mione," Ron said.

"Dobby?" Harry called tentatively. There was a pop and the little house elf appeared in front of us. Everyone cheered again at the sight of pastries and refreshments and at the sight of more house elves appearing in the common room.

"We worked extra hard, miss," Dobby told me, and my mouth fell open in horror. "I is meaning, it was no trouble at all… have a pastry!"

He shoved one into my hand and disappeared, along with the rest of them.

"If McGonagall comes…"

"So what?" Ginny asked, helping herself to a piece of cake, which was running out quickly. "Oh oh oh!" she suddenly said, mouth full. "Turn out the lights everyone!" she shouted. No one listened. "I said, TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!"

Ron stared at his sister in fear, but the lights were out within seconds.

"I really don't think it's necessary," I said, "It's the middle of the day-"

"_Haappy_ birthday to you," Ginny started, nudging Dean beside her, who joined in as she approached a cake that I hadn't seen a second ago… it was huge. Harry joined in immediately after Dean did, and it sounded slightly strangled and rushed. "Happy birthday to _youu_…" Ron grinned and joined in. Soon the whole common room was singing, and rather horribly too, but I didn't care. "Happy birthday, _Her-mio-neee_, haappy birthday to you!"

I heard a few versions of "… you look like a house elf, and you smell like one too," which I found incredibly offensive – not to me, of course, but to the house elves.

But within seconds I was being pushed towards the cake, which Ginny had lighted with her wand, brandishing a great knife. _This is ridiculous_, I thought to myself as I cut it and everyone cheered – again.

And I still cried a bit.

oOo

At lunch, none of the Gryffindors ate a bite, which came to be rather suspicious, but no one dared to even look at the food laid out in front of them.

"You know-"

"You're gonna kill us," Ron finished happily, the only one eating.

"Yes," I said, ignoring the smile creeping up on my lips. Harry was watching Ron with a mixture of amazement and disgust.

"Ron!"

We all turned around to see Lavender Brown running up to him.

"That was a really nice thing you did for Hermione… I had no idea it was your birthday!" she then said to me, ignoring Ginny's indignant look and Ron's open mouth.

"Yes," I said shrewdly, "because I get birthday cards and presents at the foot of my bed every week."

Her smile faltered a bit, but she turned to Ginny.

"Blaise Zabini said that I should give _you_ the information I had."

Ginny looked confused, but Ron suddenly jumped.

"Zabini? Isn't Dean enough bloke for you?"

Ginny looked outraged.

"What are you talking about? Just because I have a _boyfriend_ it doesn't mean I'm a tramp!"

She stood up angrily to all of our surprise… Harry inched towards me a bit and away from her.

"C'mon, Lavender. I want to know what it is."

"I'm sure Hermione knows," we heard Lavender say before the two girls sat further down the table and started whispering to each other.

I looked at the Slytherin table, where Blaise was holding his cup to me. Malfoy was next to him and forced Blaise's arm down.

"Wait," Ron said, who hadn't seen this exchange, "Which one of you is dating Zabini?"

I laughed.

"None of us, you idiot. You're becoming extremely paranoid."

Harry seemed surprised at my bold accusation.

"Oh, I am, am I?"

But he didn't say any more.

Harry looked at me, but I avoided his gaze, because I was thinking about what Ron meant about that.

"You're really lucky," he said instead. "I bet you can't wait to get home…"

"I know," I said excitedly, "I can't wait to show mum and dad some real magic."

oOo

GINNY

"She _what_?" I demanded, struggling to keep my voice down.

"Yeah," Lavender said excitedly. "She had cried herself to sleep and then she kept on talking about _Draco_."

I felt kind of sorry for her. OK, I felt a lot sorry for her.

"How did Blaise know for you to tell me?"

"Oh," Lavender said, "I had planned on telling everyone I knew."

"Who knows?" I asked, eyes wide. What a horrible girl!

"Oh, Pavarti, Liz, Eddie, Robert, Lucy, Marianne, and then I got to Blaise. He was the only one who believed me though."

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You really shouldn't tell people!"

"Oh," she said, "I don't think I'll tell anyone else."

"Wha – why not?"

She swallowed.

"He's hot, but he's evil. He threatened me."

Really I thought, _well done! _but I didn't say that out loud.

"No!" I gasped.

"Yes!" she said.

I leant back, satisfied.

"Alright."

She looked relieved.

No… that's not good.

"But just you know, if you _do_ tell anyone else, I will hex your pretty little face off."

Her expression fell.

"Bye!"

oOo

DRACO

I had kind of been having regrets about the whole approaching-her-on-the-day-after-her-birthday thing.

But Blaise kind of boosted my confidence. Yeah, weird, right?

But it was good enough for me.

"See you later, I need to go to the bathroom – no, my birthday does _not_ mean you follow me around everywhere…"

Excellent.

Though I found it extremely amusing that she walked straight past me without seeing me. All I was doing was leaning against the wall.

"Happy birthday, Granger."

"_God_!" she cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "Don't – do – that!"

"And a nice day to you too."

She rolled her eyes.

"Are you speaking to me now?" she asked, walking along, looking at the passing students with concern, as if if she was seen in my presence they'd run off to Potty and Weasel.

"See, this is where I'm confused – do you like me wanting to be with you or not?"

She didn't answer and I smirked, walking faster so that I was walking next to her.

"I got you a present."

"I don't want it."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Aren't you the tiniest bit curious?"

"No, not at all, funnily enough."

"Potter and Weasel might not, but I _will_ follow you into the girl's bathroom. I've done it before-"

"Oh, shut up," she growled. "And today was so perfect…"

"But your birthday was yesterday."

"But you're congratulating me today."

I clenched my teeth.

"True. Have any interesting dreams lately?"

"Not really."

"You lie so well."

She stopped.

"What do you know?" she frowned.

I tilted my head.

"Things… like the mention of my name in your sleep-time wanders."

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes… and I'm no genius – well, I am – but I think dreaming about a person is very significant, don't you?"

She bit her lip and mumbled, "No."

I laughed. "Here," I said, handing her a tiny box from my pocket. To my great surprise, she took it. I smirked. "Remember. Whenever you're feeling lonely…"

"You're not a prostitute," she scolded.

"I mean that my feelings haven't gone."

"And yet you say that in public," she said, looking panicked at the students walking beside us – all of them looked slightly confused at our company. "It's a trick," she told herself, standing still. I stood in front of her.

"I can prove it to you. And don't ask how, because you know how. I have no problem whatsoever about _us_."

"But something's been keeping you away from me," she said. "Because you know that this is wrong."

I shrugged.

"Happy birthday," I said again, unable to say any more.

I did know that this was wrong.

And I don't _care_…

* * *

**And for those who have questions about Blaise, don't worry. His feelings are _supposed_ to be confusing, and a mystery.**

**Remember! Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for how long it's taken me to update... you all know how school is. Majorly sucky.**

**Alright... WHOOOOOOOOOOOO! OH MY WIZARD GOD I REACHED 200 REVIEWS! THIS IS SO WIZARD AMAZING! NOT ONLY DID I REACH 200, I REACHED 200 and 2! YAAAAAY! XD THIS IS SO AMAZING!**

**But I said that already...**

**WHOOO!**

**Alright. I'll stop now.**

**

* * *

**

HERMIONE

As soon as he had left, I ran to the girl's bathroom and locked myself into one of the bathroom stalls, clutching the tiny box in my hand firmly.

What? I was curious!

I put down the toilet lid and sat on it, already trying to pry it open.

Was this some kind of sick joke?

I had to bring out my wand to get it to open! What if there was nothing in there at all? What if Blaise was always right and always would be?

But, after a few silent incantations, the tiny lid freed itself from the rest of the box.

I breathed out a sigh of relief, but only to feel a horrible amount of excitement as I lifted the lid up to see what was inside...

"Yuhooo!" someone called out, causing me to jump and knock the the box onto the floor.

"Myrtle!" I growled with clenched teeth, bending down to pick it up and banging my head on the door. "Dammit," I cursed silently, holding my head whilst bending down more delicately in the confined space.

"Someone's got a prezzie!" Myrtle shrieked, and I looked up to see her looming over my stool.

"Yes, that happens on one's birthday," I said, trying hard to sound polite.

"Someone got a secret prezzie," Myrtle said in an exited tone. "But _don't_ get me started on birthdays..."

"Oh no..." I muttered as she started wailing over how no one cared about her deathday. "Well, I'm awfully sorry, next year I promise to drop by."

"That's what _everyone_ says!" she wailed.

"I'm still very sorry... but I think I shall be going now."

Myrtle's face changed from being extremely upset to being annoyed.

"I bet _you_ get _loads_ of presents, don't you?" she asked spitefully.

"I – no, not at all!"

I wasn't lying... ish.

"I think I deserve that more than you do," she said.

I took a second, but then said, "No!" hiding the box in my robes. "You don't! Just because you have no friends-"

She let out an uncontrollable wail, and I jumped up, bursting out of the stall.

She floated after me at a frightening speed.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted.

"_You_ get presents every _year_... I haven't had one for nearly sixty!" she shrieked.

"Go away!" I yelled, running out of the girl's bathroom, knocking a frightened second-year over. Myrtle followed me, eyes full of malice.

_This is ridiculous!_ I thought as I looked over my shoulder.

And then I hit someone – hard.

"Ouch," someone said as I fell on top of him. I jumped off.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, balancing myself on my knees and brushing my hair away from my face.

Myrtle let out a high pitched giggle.

"Go away, Myrtle," Blaise Zabini said in a rough voice, which scared me sincerely. Myrtle stopped giggling at once.

I tried to push her out of my face as she blew a raspberry in it, but failed as my hand went straight through her.

"Goodbye, mudblood," she said, "remember your promise..."

_Not likely_, I thought. I didn't even remember making any promises!

"You OK?" Blaise asked, standing up and holding out a hand.

"Are _you_?" I demanded instead of answering, getting to my feet by myself. "I do this all the time, it really is ridiculous!"

"What, run into unsuspecting fellow Hogwarts students?" he asked with a smirk, brushing himself off.

"Yes!" I replied. "First Neville, and now you... I'm so sorry!"

He shook his head. "I'm fine. Just a bit confused, that's all. Why was she following you?"

I was about to answer when the truth of who I had really knocked off their feet and was now speaking to politely really sunk in.

He waited for an answer, but laughed when he saw my change in character.

"Alright," he said, nodding. "I get it. I'm Blaise Zabini. Sorry. We really shouldn't be chatting. I'm a Slytherin, you're a Gryffindor muggle-born... I could insult you, but I think we're above that, am I right?"

I blinked.

He smirked.

"Oh, all right," I said in a quiet voice. If he wanted to be annoyingly polite, I might as well let him. "Thank you."

He nodded courteously.

I frowned at him, kind of annoyed, I'll admit.

"What are you doing around here anyways?"

"Um... it's a school. I live here. I like to walk around in the place I live..."

"Right," I said. "Because I had the uncanny notion that you were going to wish me a happy birthday..." And I laughed, feeling incredibly self-centered.

He frowned. "I already have. Wasn't it yesterday?"

"I – um... yes... it was – how did you know?"

He shrugged. "A little bird told me."

"A blond little bird?" I asked, succumbing to the suspicion that had immediately aroused inside me at once. To my surprise, he shook his head.

"Nothing like a blond little bird," he said.

"What kind of little bird then?" I pressed.

He laughed. "Curiosity kills, you know."

"Yes... so I've heard."

We stood there, staring at each other, but it didn't take long for me to feel uncomfortable.

"Well... I should get going." I started walking away.

"You sure that you haven't forgotten anything?" Blaise asked me.

I turned around and frowned at the little box he was holding in his hand.

I murmured my thanks as I took it and left again, hearing a smirk, but choosing to ignore it.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, bounding up to me. Dammit! All I wanted to do was open the darned little box!

"What?" I asked tiredly.

"We need to talk," she said, grinning at me mischievously.

"Oh, don't tell me... you heard about me talking in my sleep too."

Her expression fell.

"Yes."

"Well, could you save it for later, I'm busy-"

"Hermione, it's a Saturday. And your birthday."

"My birthday was yesterday and you know it," I said.

She shrugged.

"Who cares?"

"Not me," I muttered under my breath.

She frowned. "Well, yesterday you seemed really upset."

"I was," I said.

Excellent... now she was just confused.

"I'm going to my dorm for a second," I told her, not waiting for a conformation. And she didn't follow me.

Yay!

What?

It's hard not to get excited when you're presented with chances like these.

oOo

GINNY

"That was so awesome!" I said, jumping up and down in applause.

Blaise expression didn't change.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said – with a straight face and everything. Bless him.

"Alright, whatever," I said. He rolled his eyes.

But I had had to give him credit – pure genius. Pointing out that nearly no one had wished her a happy birthday yesterday, including Malfoy.

But I had to ask, too.

"Do you know what was in that box?"

"A present."

"From who?" I said, raising one eyebrow.

"Draco."

My mouth fell open.

"What side are you _on_?" I demanded.

He smirked – how dare he? This was very serious!

"Calm down," he drawled. "He saw the whole thing."

I blinked. "Who?" Then I mouthed '_Malfoy_?'.

"Yes," he said, looking up, probably waiting for me to praise him. He was still annoying. So I wasn't going to praise him.

"I have Quidditch tryouts," I said, excusing myself in a cold tone. He just smirked again... Merlin! He was so _annoying_! But I've said that already.

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked away.

There. That ought to show him.

And I'm pretending that I didn't hear the smirk after that.

oOo

"Hermione, you need to come, show some support!" I pleaded.

"Weren't you leaving me alone?" Hermione asked, looking extremely annoyed. "Because I really had to do something... and..." she stopped stammering at my pleading expression. "It's my birthday. I don't have to go if I don't want to!"

"Wow, you're really rubbing this in, aren't you? Come on, I need you to be cheering there, like... whooo!" I waved crazily, ignoring bystanders laugh's. "And you know how Ron was last year... _he_ needs support if I don't," I said, with a serious face.

"I bet Lavender can give him plenty," she then said coldly, surprising me extremely.

"Hermione, what happened? Has she said anything? Because if she's said anything about you-know-what, I'll find her and-"

"No!" Hermione said, and then turned red. "It's nothing – I – oh, alright! I'll come. _God_."

I smiled triumphantly to myself, but didn't let her see.

I was already wearing my Quidditch things so we just went straight down to the pitch, where Harry and Ron were already waiting, staring at an extremely long line of people who wanted to try out.

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione hissed into my ear. "Nearly none of these people are from Gryffindor!"

"Stop hissing so loud, I'll go deaf..." I scolded.

"Hey, Granger," Cormac nodded, a vile grin on his face.

Hermione immediately shut up, and mumbled something about, "Seeing you on the stands."

Ron watched after her, swallowing. I knew that he was trying to calm himself down, and this amused me greatly.

"Alright," Harry said, clapping his hands together. No one shut up. "I said _alright_," he said, elevating his tone. I sighed, and he got the jist. "SHUT UP EVERYONE!"

Everyone fell silent, but the silence was broken by a couple of girls who burst in to a giggling fit.

"Alright," Harry said, obviously annoyed. "Can everyone who isn't from Gryffindor _leave_."

The giggling girls and a couple of other optimistic Hufflepuffs left the pitch – now there were only thirty of us left.

"Now... can everybody who cannot ride a broom leave."

I would have said something snappy to do with his own found talent, but he said this after many of them had tried to get into the air and failed. Fifteen of us left.

"Right," Harry said, looking around the group. "Now... chasers over there. Keepers, here. Seeker, that's me... alright. Oh yeah, beaters. Here. Now. Let's see what you've got."

I was about to set off when he put a hand on my arm. "Ginny," he said in a hushed voice, watching Ron go into the air.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Listen, I know that you and Blaise might be buddies, but-"

"Oh no, not you too-"  
"No, Ginny!" he said quickly. "I just wanted you to tell him that he has to leave."

I frowned, and he pointed up to the stands.

My mouth fell open in anger.

"It'll take two seconds," I said.

"Great," Harry said, going up into the air himself.

I mounted my broom and set up angrily towards Blaise – what was he playing at?

He was sitting behind Hermione, and obviously bothering her – but I couldn't let him do this now! This was _my_ time! Everyone had to look at me!

"... I'm just here because Ginny made me-"  
"Blaise," I said, bringing my broom to a halt. He had seen me coming.

"Ginny, dear?" he asked, amused.

"You need to leave," I said, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione watched me, confused.

"You're from a rival-"

"House, not team," he said. "Besides, can't I come and watch my friend try out?" he asked innocently. I pursed my lips together as Hermione mouthed, '_Friend_?'.

"No!" I said, probably to both of them. I looked at Blaise. "Leave, now."

He merely smirked again.

"Alright. Yes indeedy. Bye, Gin. Hermione."

Hermione looked surprised at the goodbye, but replied it all the same.

"What was he doing here?" I asked as soon as he was gone.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not really sure – probably just to annoy me..."

"Ginny!"

"I'll talk to you later..."

Typical Hermione... of _course_ he had come to annoy _her_.

...Had he?

oOo

HERMIONE

_Finally_ I was alone. I reached into my robe pocket one more time...

"Hi, Hermione."

I sighed extremely loudly as Neville came to sit by my side.

I don't think he heard.

"Who's on?"

"Oh, Ginny made it. But no surprise there..."

I looked at him, smiling. He looked back at me, confused. I sighed and looked at the pitch again.

"And I just don't know anyone else, and I can't say I really care, either."

He nodded.

"Hey," someone said. We looked in front of us to see Cormac McLaggen flying up to us. "Wish me luck." He winked.

I blushed pink and felt like throwing up.

But he was incredibly good at saving. As Ron fought his way in front of us, he gave me a nervous smile.

He saved four too.

I'm no expert on Quidditch, and I don't pretend to be, but with McLaggen flying up to us again, I realized that this was Ron's last shot.

I cast a nervous sideways glance at Neville, who was watching eagerly.

"Oh, look, a hippogriff!"

"What, where?"

"_Confundus_. Oh, it must have been a simple bird."

He nodded and looked back at McLaggen, who failed terribly.

Oops.

oOo

DRACO

I'm really confused at who Blaise thinks he is.

"Alright, Weaslette or Granger? Choose now or forever hold your peace."

He looked up at me and blinked.

I raised one eyebrow and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Come on," I demanded.

He drew himself up to his full height.

"I'm on your side, Draco," he said, and I scoffed in disbelief. He ignored me. "But you're going to have to choose too-"

"What are you talking about-?"

"Hermione, or _him_."

I scowled at him.

"Who's the gay one now?" he laughed.

"Oh, ha ha, _hilarious_. You're a comedic bloody genius."

"Now, now, Draco-"

"Now, now, Blaise," I drawled, thoroughly annoyed. "Go and annoy the Weaslette again."

"Can't. She kicked me out."

"If only I was that wise..."

"If only indeed."

"You smirk too much for your own good, you know."

"I know," he said gleefully. Then he seemed to realize that he had said it gleefully and put on a straight face again. I rolled my eyes.

"What's happening to you?" I asked, shaking my head. "And don't say anything cheesy, like _love_."

_I_ was one to talk.

"Believe me, that was not my intention..." he said. "Do you really think you love her?" he then asked.

I pursed my lips.

Friends? I'd rather be allies again – wait, no! Not allies as in whatever he was doing with the Weaslette, which still freaked me out, by the way, yeah, thanks for asking.

"Alright then. No answer. I can't help you if you don't-"

"I don't need your help!" I immediately snarled.

"Believe me, you do."

I stopped.

"Why?"

He shrugged. I swear, that should just be made illegal just because of his misuse of the action.

"Can't say."

"There are too many things you _can't_ do. It's very negative."

"I'm glad to see the concern, Draco. Thank you very much."

Dammit! Why can't he just shut up? Now he's tricking me into thinking that I'm being nice to him!

The sly Italian bastard.

"What did you get her?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

"Oh, shut up."

"I'm invited to Slughorn's party."

"That's really great, I'm really happy for you."

"Wow, thanks."

I clenched my teeth. There was no point in being sarcastic with this idiot.

And then, out of nowhere, a searing pain in my left arm made me grit my teeth so as not to cry out.

"Careful, Draco. Don't want to let the Mrs find about the mistress."

I looked behind me and saw Granger, Potter and Weasel heading up to the castle after us.

I managed a glare at Blaise before stalking off, clutching onto my arm, a tiny little reminder of why I was _really_ here.

Curses.

The sly Italian bastard was right.

oOo

HERMIONE

The suspense of what the hell my birthday present from Draco freaking Malfoy was killing me – and that was very evident in my mood.

But my only options were telling Harry and Ron about it and opening it in front of them – not going to happen – or just plainly telling them to piss off.

Believe me, I tried.

But then we had to go and see Hagrid, who was awfully upset over Aragog, a spider who, according to Ron and Harry, had tried to kill them in second year. I wouldn't know. I was petrified. That was one life-threatening experience I was glad not to be a part of.

As Ron skipped happily up to the castle for lunch, Harry pulled me aside.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"Me what-?"

"You confunded McLaggen."

I scrunched up my features but gave in.

"Alright. I did it. But he was really horrible – I don't see how a person like that would be of any use on any kind of team!"

Harry looked at me resignedly.

"You're right, I guess..."

"I know. I mean, yes, I am."

He laughed and shook his head. But then he put his hand on my arm.

"One more thing..."

"Yeah?"

"What's with Blaise?"

I frowned.

"Well, he and Ginny seem... chummy."

"Do they?"

"Well... yeah. Haven't you noticed?"

I thought back... I had thought that they had stopped this year.

"Well... no, not really."

He looked surprised. "Hm. I thought you would have. You know, since you're great at everybody's feelings." _Except my own_, I thought darkly. I was kind of insulted at how Ginny hadn't told me anything by now.

"Well, I'll speak to her."

"Good," he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you care?"

"What? It's Ron's sister. I mean, Ginny. Shouldn't we all stick out for each other?"

"Behind Ron's back?"

"Yes behind Ron's back – wait, no. I mean, you saw how he exploded at lunch."

I frowned.

"No... I didn't."

He seemed even more amazed.

"Whoa, Hermione. Come back to Earth," he joked.

But he saw my expression and stopped smiling. "Dinner time," he reminded me.

"Oh... yes. Food." An 'Earth' thing.

oOo

"Ginny..."

"Hermione..."

"Stop that."

"Stop what? Oh, right. Sure."

I smiled.

"I wanted to apologize."

"What for?" she asked, helping herself to more chips.

"For being... horribly self-centered!"

She put the chip back and looked at me.

"I don't know what's wrong with me... I thought Blaise liked me! It's all the attention I've been getting lately, it's not good for me... But Harry pointed something out... he said that I should come back to Earth, a previous joke of mine," she frowned in misunderstanding, and I cursed myself for not being able to let it go, "And now I realized that I've just been horrible. You've always asked me about my problems, but I haven't stopped to listen to yours!"

She nodded, and I wasn't completely sure that she had heard a word I had said until she said, "Apology accepted."

I beamed at her, and she smiled back, picking up her pumpkin juice.

"Great," I smiled. "Well, now I've come to realize that it isn't _me _Blaise likes..." I really had been stupid, "...it's you!"

She had been drinking her pumpkin juice, only half listening to me, but after I said this she did a me and sprayed her beverage with her saliva all over the vicinity, and started choking.

I gasped as I looked down and saw my front wetted with pumpkin juice, but did not hesitate to hand her a cup of water.

"Here," I said quickly as she fanned herself with her hands, looking as red as her hair and still choking. I looked down the table and saw Ron and Harry looking at us, along with the great majority of the Gryffindor House.

"Hermione!" she gasped as soon as she was able to breathe again. "Don't be ridiculous!"

My mouth dropped open.

"I'm being ridiculous? After all you've told me?"

"That was all true! He likes you, he told me!"

"Maybe he doesn't know who he likes," I said calmly, starting to eat normally, mostly just to get everyone else to look at their own dinner. "And I'm going to be equally annoying to you as you were to me."

"I wasn't being annoying! And this isn't going to work, because he doesn't like me."

"You're right," I sighed. But then I couldn't help but grin. "He _loves_ you!" I teased.

"Stop it!" she demanded.

"No," I said, enjoying myself immensely.

She gritted her teeth.

"Two can play at this game," she said icily.

"Two already are," I said calmly.

"Fine!"

"Fine."

She growled and got up, stomping away from the table.

_Finally_ that wasn't me!

I glanced up and down the Gryffindor table – there was Pavarti, and there was Lavender.

Now was my chance.

I gave Ginny a moment's head start before setting out of the Great Hall myself, alone.

Dinner was still going to go on for a while – more importantly, Ron's was, so Harry's probably was too.

As soon as I got alone, I started to run.

I finally reached the Gryffindor tower, a bit out of breath, but climbed the girl's stairs without decreasing my speed.

I flopped onto my own bed and dug into my robes, placing the little box on the pillow in front of me.

On Earth, people open little boxes with birthday presents in them, you know.

I swallowed, which hurt my throat from the effort of running all the way up – how does that work? -, but I didn't care.

I opened the box and found a note.

I impatiently tossed the note aside and saw the delicate chain that lay underneath in an untidy heap.

Without hesitating I picked it up and held it up in front of me to see the snake and the lion that sat on the chain together, staring at each other, the gold lion's red eyes glinting, the silver snake's green eyes shining.

_No, Hermione. Don't get sentimental now. Now is not the right time to get sentimental!_

_Who the hell are you kidding, this is precisely the right time to get sentimental!_

I laughed and choked back a few tears as I picked up the note.

_"Corny, I know."_

_

* * *

_

**202 reviews!**

**Eeep!**

**:D**

**(that's my way of saying: review again!)**

**:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**WHOOO! I got like another... 20 reviews or something! But I reckon that has to do with me not being able to update because school sucks! Sorry guys! It's not me, I swear! It's the Latin teacher with weird futuristic ideas about having to do _really_ long essays!

* * *

**

HERMIONE

Many ideas of how exactly I was supposed to thank Draco Malfoy ran through my head at a lightning speed – the first of which was to find him that instant and just snog his face off.

I still not completely sure about what stopped me from doing that – I know I sure felt like it. I didn't care what people thought. This was probably the best present anyone had ever gotten me ever.

I wiped my eyes and got up to go to the bathroom to put it on.

I tucked it into my shirt – and then brought it out. I tucked it in, and then I brought it out again.

What the hell was my problem? Surely at _one_ point in my life I would be able to make up my mind.

I slept with it tucked out of my pajamas.

oOo

I got up a bit earlier than the day before, and in a much lighter mood. Today Lavender and Pavarti were snoring happily, so I got out of bed and decided to have a shower in the dorm's bathroom instead of the prefect's one.

I hummed a tune heartily as I skipped down the stairs and out of the common room which was empty, so I sang out loud happily until I reached the portrait hole.

"Juliet, na na na na na from the start..."

I headed down to breakfast alone, without waiting for Ron and Harry. I'd find them later.

I was halfway there when I heard his voice.

My heart started beating faster and I immediately stopped humming, whilst leaning with my back against the wall silently, listening to his footsteps.

My head was swimming with what I was supposed to do. What did I say? Would he understand me with a subtle glance? Was he alone? Did I care?

"No, I don't want to go down to the lake with you because I really don't like you," I heard his voice drawl, and for a moment I thought he was talking to me.

"Well, that's all very nice, but Drakie, we _belong_ together." Oh no she didn't.

"No we don't, leave me alone you crazy person." Yet he said these words tiredly, which amused me greatly.

Pansy and Malfoy turned the corner – Malfoy was fighting her off of his arm.

oOo

DRACO

"Get – off!" I demanded, shaking my arm as hard as I could. And then I saw her. She jumped from the wall she had been leaning on as if it were contaminated. "Granger," I acknowledged with a genuine smile. She actually smiled back - Right. Now it was a smirk. "Fancy seeing you around here."

Pansy let go of my arm and scowled at Granger.

"Pansy, leave."

Pansy looked at me.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"_Fine_!"

Whoa. That worked nicely.

Granger walked up to me, smiling. _This_ was progress. It was a crowed hallway, and she didn't look afraid to approach me.

"I wanted to say that I really liked my present," she breathed out, standing in front of me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. "It was the nicest present I've ever gotten," she admitted. I grinned at her.

"That's nice."

"It is," she said, nodding again. Then she swallowed. "But it is corny."

"Very," I agreed. "Well, I'm glad you like-"

But I didn't get to finish my sentence.

oOo

HARRY

"It's kind of weird that she didn't wait for us, though," Ron said thoughtfully as we left Gryffindor tower. I shrugged.

"She's old enough to find the Great Hall on her own."

Ron didn't answer and I grinned at him.

And then we heard a scream.

We looked at each other before rushing to the source of it, to find Pansy Parkinson sitting in the middle of the floor, a lot of students staring at her as they walked past.

"Great," Ron sighed. "We ran here because it's _her_ time of the month."

But my mouth fell open at what she had been screaming about – and Ron obviously hadn't seen it.

_Shit shit shit_... Ron was going to flip-

"What the-? Is that Hermione?"

I tried to think of a way to reply to this, since he had obviously spotted Malfoy and Hermione snogging in the middle of the hallway, but no words would come out of my mouth. I mean, what the hell was going on?

I stood there for a few seconds, trying to make sounds with my mouth, you know, maybe form a word or two too, those are fun to say. And then he was gone.

"Ron?" I choked, looking around, but there was a bustle of students blocking my view of near enough everything. God, where the hell was he?

oOo

GINNY

I was trying to fight my way to breakfast as Harry called out for me.

"Ginny, thank _God_ I found you – it's Ron. Or Hermione or, – Listen, I don't know where's Ron's gone and we really need to find him before he does something-"

"Does something?" I repeated, and he nodded vigorously. "Why would he do something?"

"I just – it's _really_ hard to explain – look over there!"

He pointed and I looked, but I saw nothing.

"Where'd they go?" he said, looking around.

"Where did who go?" I asked.

"We need to find Ron," he repeated, and ran off down the hall. And I ended up following him.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"I told you, it's hard to explain," he said as we sidestepped a sobbing Pansy Parkinson, who was on the floor...

"Alright, _I'm_ confused..."

"So am I," he admitted. "Ron?" he shouted through the students. I joined in.

"Ron!" I stopped a guy. "Have you seen my brother? Same hair," I said, pointing to my head. He shook his head and I looked at Harry, who was having the same results. I shook my own head and without a word just went down to breakfast. He must have followed me, because he was next to me in the Great Hall entrance.

"_What_?" he asked as he saw what I saw – Ron eating breakfast.

"What was he going do again?" I asked him.

"Something stupid... This doesn't make any sense," he said, shaking his head and entering. "Cover me," he said. I frowned and followed him.

As we walked up to where Ron was sitting, I came to realize that the whole hall was talking in whispers – I immediately wanted to know what was going on, but still followed Harry.

"Hey, Ron," he said, sitting next to my brother. I sat next to Harry, who obviously wasn't tactful at all. "You OK?"

Ron choked a bit and stabbed a piece of bacon. "Of course I'm OK. Why wouldn't I be OK? You're not OK. You're just stupid."

He _so_ wasn't OK. Once again I wanted to know what was going on, and felt extremely annoyed.

"Hey, where's Hermione?" I asked.

Harry and Ron both froze and turned slowly to stare at me.

I blinked. "What?"

oOo

HERMIONE

Yes. I did it. I said that I was going to do it. Kind of. But I did it anyways. And I think it was the best thing I've ever done, personally.

It was wonderful!

Unbelievably wonderful!

Incredibly wonderful!

I am in awe at how wonderful it was.

I mean, why didn't I ever do that before?

He was kissing back... but softly. As if he was savoring the moment... I know I was.

"Oh... shit," Malfoy muttered under his breath, and we broke apart. I realized that nearly everyone was looking at us, but as I looked over my shoulder, I saw a lost looking Harry, looking around.

"Oh," I mumbled.

Of course something ridiculous would have to happen if me and Malfoy ever really got together.

"This way," he whispered, holding my hand. I followed him blindly and touched my lips absently.

We stopped a bit further down the corridor and very out of the way.

"I am so dead," he said, running his hands through his hair. "I mean, what were you thinking, doing that in the middle of the hallw-..." he stopped mid-sentence, with his hand on his head. I had been about to shout at him, but he looked thoroughly confused.

"Wait..." he said, and I felt the annoyed and hurt insults stick in my throat. "Did you really just do that?" He put his hand down, and his hair looked ridiculous, yet still handsome. I wished my hair didn't have that a big hold on me – though his hair was very nice... Wow. I just went really off topic.

"Yes," I nodded. "I did. And I don't regret it. At all. But, if you do-"

But I didn't get to finish my sentence.

oOo

GINNY

Oh, Hermione was so dead. She was so dead it was a miracle she was still breathing. So was so dead that I can't even believe that she was still walking around-

"Ginny," someone said, tapping me on the arm, awaking me from my rage rampage.

"Not in the mood, Blaise," I said without looking back, still walking.

"You know," he said, walking next to me.

"Of course I know. The question is, who doesn't know?"

"I didn't even ask a question," he said. That just annoyed me further.

"Yeah, I know!" I said – or rather, growled. "Stop following me!"

"You need me to back you up on this."

"Back me up on what?"

"I'll get rid of him so you can confront her. You don't want to talk to him."

"I _don't_ want to talk to him... fine! Just shut up and help me find them!"

I think he shrugged. I didn't care.

"You hear that?" he asked, grabbing onto my arm and holding me back. "It's them."

"You're on," I whispered as Malfoy and Hermione came around the corner, hand in hand. Both their faces fell as they saw us, and the stopped dead in their tracks.

"Ginny," Hermione said in a surprised voice.

"Blaise," Malfoy muttered.

They looked at each other and let go of each other's hands – it was almost cute. Almost.

"Blaise," Hermione said.

"Weaslette," Malfoy acknowledged.

I scowled at him and took Hermione's arm and steered her down the hall before she had a say about it.

oOo

DRACO

"What do you want, Blaise?" I asked, annoyed that he had teamed up against me. But he grinned at me in a very un-Blaise-ish way.

"The same thing you do," he said in a whisper. I frowned at him. "To eavesdrop."

I was kind of surprised – but impressed none the less.

"You have some explaining to do," the Weaslette was saying. Blaise signaled me to hide behind the tapestry with him. I grudgingly and silently agreed that that was actually a better idea than my own – just stand there and listen.

We heard Hermione next. What? That _is_ her name...

"And some eating to do – have you had breakfast yet-?"

"Don't change subject," the Weaslette scolded. I wished we could see what was going on, because the next thing we heard was, "Ooh, that's a nice necklace!"

"What necklace?" Hermione asked immediately.

"The one you just hid."

"Oh, yeah... that necklace."

Real subtle.

"Yeah, that necklace. What's on it?"

There was a strange sound, and I couldn't help but think that they were wrestling... or something. I looked at Blaise who was grinning, probably at the same thought.

"It's nothing, alright?" Hermione finally said, annoyed.

"It's _something_ alright... and an expensive something..."

There was a sigh.

"What do you want me to say?" Hermione asked, defeated.

"I want you to _say_... something. Anything. Most possibly why."

Whoa, way to be nosy.

"I like him." I couldn't help but grin at this statement.

"You... _like_ him."

Another sigh. "I _know_ that it sounds crazy and ridiculous and a lot of things, but I've finally come to my decision."

"But, Hermione, you seem to be missing the big picture here..."

"She's right you know."

I looked at Blaise, confused, who shrugged at the extra voice. They seemed to ignore it – I bet that it was one of those painting. They get nosier and nosier by the year...

"Hermione, he could be a Death Eate-"

"But he loves me."

I tried hard not to look at Blaise and to stare at the inside of the tapestry as determinedly as I could, while listening out for more.

"And the Death Eater thing doesn't bother you at all?"

"I want to be with him, alright? I can't believe you! You've been telling me to go out with him for months, no, years!" Blaise gave me a surprised look, and this time I shrugged. "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is, don't you think that it's a bit rushed?"

"What's a bit rushed? Me being in a relationship? Please, Ginny, you're in a different relationship every month! You have no right to be hypocritical!"

"I'm not being hypocritical-"

"Yes, you are."

There were footsteps and I surmised that one of them had stomped off.

oOo

HERMIONE

And Ginny shut up from then forth.

oOo

I spent the rest of that day with Malfoy, unashamedly. I didn't even flinch as McGonagall looked twice as we walked arm in arm down the hall.

"This is so weird," Malfoy whispered to me. I felt an amazing little swoop in my stomach every time he spoke to me.

Snape even coughed up a bit of phlegm over lunch, as we walked in and shared a kiss before we went to our separate tables.

I knew that there was a lot of talk. I didn't care, either.

I did care, however, about the fact that Ron was completely ignoring me. And Harry was sitting with Ron, so, in a way, he was ignoring me too.

I ate my lunch in silence but rather quickly, since I had missed breakfast because – whatever. And I'm not ashamed to say that I also ate it quickly because I wanted to spend more time with my... boyfriend?

oOo

HARRY

"I don't get it," Ron said angrily. I looked over my shoulder to see Hermione go out of the Great Hall with Malfoy. I couldn't say I got it completely either. So I didn't say anything.

"What don't you get?" Pavarti asked. Whoa. Who invited Pavarti and Lavender to stick their noses in this? Ron looked equally surprised.

"He doesn't get why Hermione chose him over him," Lavender said matter-of-factly. I frowned at both of them, who were looking like they meant business – which just couldn't be good.

"What?" Ron asked. "No. Not that. Just..."

"Just what?" Pavarti asked.

I could tell that Ron was fighting the urge to say 'Piss off'. I actually don't know why he didn't.

"Well, he is very attractive-"

"And a prick," Ron pointed out, annoyed. This looked like it might turn into an actual conversation.

"Ron," I said, eying Pavarti and Lavender, annoyed. "This is something you should really talk to Hermione about."

He grunted and turned back to his plate, staring at his food. Not good.

'_Shoo_,' I mouthed at Lavender and Pavarti, but they just erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Listen, Ron, we just have to talk to her about this. She'll explain it to us-"

"You're not sticking up for her, are you?"

I blinked.

"I..."

"Typical," he said, stopping me from talking. "Perfect, you know? I can add you, right next to Malfoy, onto the list of blokes who want to-"

"What?" I asked, mostly just to stop him from going any further. "Ron, do yourself a favor and shut up."

I looked at him meaningfully, but I don't think that he would have shut up if he hadn't noticed Lavender and Pavarti watching us in awe.

He swallowed and I thought that he was over it.

But after he had eaten, he left. I reckoned that he needed time alone or something – I don't really get it that much, but oh well. But then, I saw him with Dean and Seamus, completely ignoring me.

He couldn't really think that me and Hermione...? No, that was a really ridiculous idea.

But he could still think it...

And that just made me feel extremely uncomfortable.

oOo

DRACO

Today had been a weird day. And probably one of the best days of my life.

But, like nearly every time something good happens to me, it was interrupted by Potter.

It was sunset (which was very flashback-esq) e and Granger were sitting under the lake – she had grudgingly agreed to go there, but had brought her homework anyways. Apparently she had to do everything way before it was due. Which was unacceptable.

"Stop it!" she said, slapping my hand.

"But your hair's so... bushy," I smirked, twirling a strand.

"It's really distracting," she said, trying to look down at her parchment again.

"That's the idea."

"I swear, if you don't stop, I'll-"

"What, break up with me?"

I smirked, but her eyes met mine and she frowned.

Yeah, it was a real subtle way of asking something I had been itching to ask all day. I mean, yes, her arrangement of just snogging and being together in public, making various teacher's look twice along with the entire student body was … nice, but for some reason I needed some sort of... _authenticity_. I wasn't asking her to marry me or anything, but come on... she could at least accept to be my-"

"Hermione? Erm, Malfoy."

We both looked up and ended up scowling at Potter. I think she blushed a bit, and suddenly became very jumpy.

"Hi, Harry. Do you want to join us?"

I was about to scream out, '_NO!'_ but he shook his head quickly. "Er... no thanks. I actually wanted to talk to you. Alone."

She looked at me, and I was reluctant to let her go. Which is why _I_ stood up.

oOo

HERMIONE

Gee, thanks Harry. You have a really great sense of timing. Really wonderful of you-

"I know what you want to talk about, and yes. I am with Malfoy now-"

Harry shook his head, and when he talked, he seemed to be trying to stop himself from throwing up, which really didn't help me sympathize with him.

"No, you don't know what I want to talk about, or who."

"It's Ginny, isn't it?" I asked, not in the mood for games. "This is ridiculous – she put you up to coming here, didn't she?"

"No, I came here because I'm your friend, Hermione. And that's why I'm here. I'm not really sure you are."

I felt my stomach drop.

"What? What do you mean?"

He swallowed.

"Hermione – it's Malfoy."

"What's that supposed to mean-"

"You know fair well what that's supposed to mean! If anyone he knows finds out about this, you might even get yourself killed!"

I kept my face straight, only to hide the fact that inside I was completely freaking out. He was right.

"And you know that," he said in a softer voice. "So maybe you might want to … turn it down a bit."

"And your not just saying this because of Ron?"

He didn't even hesitate. "I'm saying it because of you, Hermione. I've been telling Ron that you can date whoever you want to – don't ask – and I think saying otherwise would make me a bit of a hypocrite... so yeah. But I also reckoned we were friends, and to keep somethign like that locked up inside can't have be good, so maybe you just did it as like an outburst or something..."

"No," I said slowly. Way to go, Harry Potter, love doctor. "I actually _like_ him. And don't give me that look! You know that you can't choose who you fall for! And it _sucks_, pardon my french!" He seemed amused at me using coloquialisms.

"Erm, alright. Whatever. I don't know what you're talking about, but when I do, I'll let you know."

I raised one eyebrow.

"Really?"

He shrugged, confused. "Why not? As long as you promise to tell me about these things next time. I know I said that I didn't want to hear it, and I'm really sorry for that. I obviously have to. Want to," he corrected.

Wait – this had turned out well. He had obviously come seeking an apology from me, but I was getting one from him.

I beamed at him, took his hand and shook it.

* * *

**Right - the whole point of Spiderman 2 was that MJ and Peter Parker could be together - but the whole point of Spiderman 3 was that everything sucks and falls to shit. So...**

**BE WARNED.**

**And review :)**


	25. Chapter 25

HARRY

Around probably a month later Hermione and Malfoy were still... dating. Whatever. And Ron still refused to talk to Hermione. Ginny and Hermione had made up though (I don't think I even knew that they were fighting...) and Hermione had someone to sit next to at meal times, which made the fact that I couldn't sit next to her a bit easier on my conscience. And I don't like to think about it this way, but I kind of reckon Hermione won't sit next to me because of how good I've gotten at potions...

"Mail," Ron said, rubbing his hands together, seeing Errol fly towards us. He was probably waiting for some sort of pastries, as if the ones on the Gryffindor table weren't enough. Errol landed not-so-gracefully in front of us, and I heard Ron let out a groan as he saw that there were no sweet-carrying pastries. I grinned and resumed breakfast. "Weird," he said, looking at me.

"What's weird?"

He frowned.

"It's from George... Merlin, I can't believe this..." I raised my eyebrows and he looked at me, thoroughly pissed. Only one thing could make Ron this pissed. And that was... "He's asking about Hermione!"

I choked a bit.

"What?" I asked once I had regained my breath again, eyes watering.

"Prick," Ron muttered. "Look, he's trying to make it sound casual..."

I pushed the letter he was pushing in my face away.

I was quite impressed with Ron. After the little outburst and the whole day of not talking to me, he's been pretty fine. And, if he has to, he talks to Hermione in a calm, measured voice. Though yeah, he scowls at Malfoy every now and then... Heck, so do I. But that's just because I don't like him more than anything else. Even though I'll still never understand girls, or women, or whatever. I mean, what could Hermione possibly see in...? I'll stop now.

"It's ridiculous..." he said, shaking his head. "I mean, what – how did he find out about - ? I ..."

I let him get lost in his thoughts as I read the letter.

_Hey, Ron._

_What's up?_

_This is stupid, we both know I don't care._

I frowned a bit at this bit and realized that George just shouldn't joke in letters – it didn't read right.

_Hi, Harry. I know that you're going to read this too, but I don't really care._

_What I wanted to ask you (guys) was what the hell is that whole Hermione/Malfoy thing?_

I put the letter by the side of my plate and stared at it.

How _did_ he find out about Hermione and Malfoy?

I mean, yeah, the whole of Hogwarts knew. But surely the students would have something better to write home about?

See, I don't care who knows – she definitely doesn't, and I don't think Malfoy cares that much either (ew, I'm... _understanding_ him) but I'm going to stand by my premonition that something really bad is going to happen if the wrong kind of people find out – and in this case, by the 'wrong kind of people' I mean Malfoy's fellow Death Eaters. And yeah, when I'm around Hermione (if I get around to her, Malfoy's always around her, it's just too strange, I can't even begin to comprehend... I'll stop now) I have to keep the whole your-boyfriend's-a-Death-Eater thing to a minimal, since at the slightest hint of it she'll stomp of.

I mean, I knew that she was narrowminded, but...

But surely she must have seen something on his arm... I mean, come on – all he has to do is roll up his sleeve, or she could just do it...

But then strange images fill my brain, images that should never enter my brain, images that should never be produced by my brain, images that are just too weird and just mentally scarring for my brain, images that I... that I...  
See? I can't even continue. And I completely blame hormones and weird teenager-y stuff on said images and I'm going to throw up now.

"... Bye, Ron."

oOo

I reckoned that I had cheered Ron up considerably after we just went down to the Quidditch pitch to play a bit. I reckoned that I had cheered me up a bit too – it's been a rough couple of weeks, alright? It's hard being the potion's teacher's favorite (actually, the hard bit is avoiding the Slug Club parties...).

But this is were the confusion begins...

This is how it happens...

God! It's so hard for me to organize my thoughts right now!

OK, it starts like this...

Wait, no!

_Why is this so hard_?

oOo

GINNY

I'm going to find Ron, and I'm going to kill him.

I know, I know... I'm doing a lot of that lately – you know, the finding people and killing them thing. But this is for real. Not kidding.

What right did he had to barge in on me and Dean like that!

And Harry, just standing there... he was no better!

Alright, yes he was, he's still dreamy, but still!

This cannot stand!

The Ron and Harry barging in thing, not the I-think-Harry's-dreamy-straight-after-making-out-with-his-roommate thing.

Maybe I am a bit of a sl-

No, Ginny! Do not let Hermione's hurt hurtful words bring you down! She even apologized and said that it wasn't true!

I...

oOo

HERMIONE

"Hermione. Hermione? Hermione!"

I jumped and woke up from my homework trance.

"Harry!" I said as he frowned at me, and then I cringed. "Sorry... I have to get this in by tomorrow..."

He looked at me, surprised.

"You mean... you've left homework until the last minute?" he asked in awe.

I was about to answer and explain, but then I saw his look of awe twist into a grin.

I scowled at him.

"Go annoy Ron instead," I scolded.

He stopped grinning and sat down next to me – we were in the Gryffindor common room. You see, this is the only place I can actually do any work – library, Malfoy follows. Anywhere other than the Gryffindor common room Malfoy follows. Which is nice and all of that, but one simply cannot do his or her homework with an incredibly good-looking person next to you!

"Listen, Hermione..."

I realized something strange was going on. He pulled this strange face, and then looked at his feet and then looked like he wanted to hit something.

"What's wrong?" I asked, reluctant to put the Arithmancy essay down.

"I – I promised!" he suddenly spluttered.

I was surprised and lent back. "You promised what?"

"I promised that... _Gah_! Don't you remember? What I promised?"

"Harry, what's the matter? Is it...?" I mouthed the word Sirius. He had been avoiding that certain topic forever. Talk about keeping your emotions in and all that...

"No, it's not Sirius," he said, annoyed. "Hermione, I can't really talk about it, it's too weird..."

"Harry, I really don't understand-"

"Oh, I am so dead," he said, putting his head in his hands. "I mean, I don't know what I was thinking..."

I really had no idea about what he talked, but those words gave me the horrible feeling of Dejavu.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said..." he stopped looked at me, shaking his head. "Listen, this isn't working," he said, standing up. "I know that I promised you and everything, but I just can't. It's too strange."

"Harry, I have no idea of what you're talking about!"

"And you're supposed to be smart!" he snapped back, and then ran his fingers through his hair as I stared at him, forever confused. "I'm gonna go to bed. 'Night."

"Oh, alright. Goodnight," I sighed.

And, as he left, I remembered from who's lips I had heard it from first.

oOo

"Hermione," Draco greeted with a genuine smile. It had begun to get creepy because I was so used to scowls and smirks. But I wasn't complaining... even though I kind of was by saying that it was creepy...

"Draco," I said naturally.

We kissed.

I got a funny feeling in my stomach.

A good funny feeling.

We parted.

"I've got to ask you something," I said.

He raised one eyebrow.

"What does madame require?" he asked. I ignored the way in which he had asked it.

"You know last month... you know, the day we..."

"Began," he finished naturally.

"Yes," I nodded. "You said that you were 'so dead'."

He nodded.

"I think I did..." And then he grinned. "Yeah, I did." And then his expression became grave_. Make up your mind already!_

"Well... why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you say that?"

He pulled a face and walked past me. He knew that I was going to follow – he was just making it clear that that was a sensible subject and that he probably didn't want me to know the answer, or that I didn't want to know the answer. Which just made me want to know more (I know, I know him well, that's creepy too).

"Does it have anything to do with Harry?" I pressed.

He gave out a strangled laugh but then became serious again. I took that as a _no_.

"Ginny?" I asked. "Did she threaten you?"

"_What_?" he asked skeptically. "Why would _she_ threaten me...?"

I bit my lip.

"Well then what?"

HE seemed to be having an inner battle, and then breathed, "Wrong Weasley." It seemed to take everything for him to say just that, and it wasn't as if he was being specific...

Realization dawned on me.

"_Ron_?"

"Yes, yes, beloved Ronald," he said in a mock voice.

"Did _he_ threaten you?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

This time I took it as a _yes_.

"Not that I took any notice, mind you," he pointed out.

"Yes, that much is clear to me," I said through gritted teeth. What gave Ron the right to...?

"How did he threaten you?" I asked, hoping that it would be a minor offense.

He didn't answer again.

Oh dear...

"How did he threaten you?" I asked again, and a little more sternly.

No answer.

"How did he threat-"

"Who's threatening who now?"

"Blaise!" Draco said in... joy? Blaise flashed a smiled at us. "Hey... I'm going now. Hermione, you can hang out with Blaise. Have fun."

And he left. Before I had the chance to speak, he left!

I went on tiptoes frantically to see over the sea of heads but Blaise pulled my back down.

"Hey!" I protested, and he just smirked. What is that... a Slytherin thing? Because it is _very_ annoying. "What are you doing?" I demanded when he wouldn't let go of my arm.

"Making sure that you don't follow," he said simply. I gritted my teeth.

"Let go of my arm," I hissed.

He put his hands up, therefore letting go of my arm. "If you say so," he said. I scowled at him and followed after the bobbing head of blond hair.

But then I stopped and remembered my promise to Ginny. I looked behind me and saw Blaise, walking away from where we had been standing... surely I owed it to her to... stir her life up a bit...?

I decided to put my harassing-Malfoy plans on hold (mostly because I knew that he wasn't going to say a thing and that it would probably end in snogging) and followed after the darker Slytherin.

"Blaise," I called. "Blaise!"

I ran up to him and grabbed him arm. He looked surprised and raised his eyebrows at me.

"We need to talk," I breathed.

He frowned.

"About what?"

"I..."

_C'mon, Hermione, Ginny made this look so easy when she talked to Neville about you..._

That memory alone was enough to get me to do it.

"About Ginny," I said defiantly. He looked startled. I startled Blaise Zabini. This was so amazing.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well... are you guys friends, or...?"

"Why?" he asked again.

"Well, I'm worried about her. You being a Slytherin and all..."

Now he just looked amused. And he had a right to. That had the most ridiculous...

"Yeah, we're friends," he said with a sly smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think it means?" he asked, raising an eyebrow too. I raised my other eyebrow. So did he. This proved nothing. "Listen, you can't outsmart her," he said.

Now it was my turn to be startled.

"I... what do you mean?"

"You're going behind her back trying to be sneaky, and that's nice and stuff. But she is queen of sneaky. I really don't know why she wasn't put in Slytherin," he said thoughtfully.

I tried denial. "I really have no idea of what you're talking about..."

"Yes you do."

I failed at denial...

"Well, I can still outsmart her," I said, standing my ground. "And you."

He smirked.

"No you can't."

"I can! I'm cleverer than all of..." I stopped, realizing that I was getting a bit out of proportion with the modesty I wore so well.

He laughed.

"Alright. Whatever. I'm late for dinner."

I stared determinedly after him.

oOo

"Hermione, what is this I hear about you going behind my back to try and hook me up with Blaise?"

All I could do was blink. I swear. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I was just astonished.

And then she broke out into a smile.

"It's an art, love, it takes a while to learn it." And she patted me on the back and walked away.

oOo

HARRY

"Harry, you're looking a bit pale," Ron said.

I hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Oh... yeah."

"You should really eat something."

"I... wait a second, what? Who are you, Hermione?"

He had been grinning but he wasn't anymore.

This was getting stupid.

I wasn't in the mood.

I tore my gaze away from Dean and Ginny and looked at him better.

"Ron, it's the three of us. It's always been the three of us. You're being a real prick. Do you think that you throwing a strop is going to make her like you any better?"

He swallowed.

"No! That's not what I-"

"Get over yourself, alright?" I asked.

He shut up.

See, we were making real progress. Not.

It's Christmas.

I've been a bit cranky lately.

And there's a reason.

I literally have to use the passageways just to get away from girls under mistletoe. It is not amusing. In any way. It's beyond unfunny. Even though both Ron and Hermione think that it's hilarious. Of course, separately. Idiots.

I was reduced to massaging my head on the breakfast table.

"Have you thought of anyone to take to the Slugclub's Christmas party?" Ron asked, changing subject. Real progress.

I fought with my eyes... _do not flicker towards Ginny... do NOT flicker towards Ginny_...

"No, not really," I said, once more reduced to staring at my food.

"Well you should."

"Thanks. Genius," I said.

"Who... who's Hermione taking?"

"Ask her yourself," I asked, not in the mood. It was obviously obvious, and very annoying that he had to ask. I suppose I should have enthused this interest in Hermione's life, but, like I said, I wasn't in the mood.

oOo

GINNY

"What is _wrong_ with you?" I demanded, hitting Ron around the head. Harry stared at me as Ron exclaimed loudly.

"Ow!"

"You are coming with me," I said, picking him up. The whole common room was watching. I didn't care.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Ron was saying as I dragged him by his hair out of there. "What the hell?" he demanded, rubbing his head as we stood outside of the common room.

"I can't believe this!" I exclaimed.

"You can't believe what?" he asked, staring at me. I frowned at him. "Ginny, you've finally lost it-"

"I have _not_ lost it Ronald Billius Weasley!" I shouted. He swallowed.

"What did I do?"

"Oh, what did you do? I want to know when did you do it!"

"When did I do what?" he asked, completely oblivious, apparently, to the fact that he had beaten up Draco Malfoy as a threat to stay away from Hermione.

"You can not beat people up to get what you please!" I hissed, this time lowering my voice. The lie was sad, but his face gave it all away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

I hit him around the head again and he cried out.

"You're one to talk!"

"I'm allowed, you're my brother!" I defended, and then I sighed as he lent against the wall, feeling his head sheepishly. "Why?" I asked resignedly. "If she finds out, she'll never talk to you again."

"And that's a big improvement," he muttered sarcastically. I breathed out again.

"Listen, _you're_ the one that's supposed to apologize to her," I made clear. He said nothing. "I can't believe this..."

"Really, Ginny? Because, if you look at it, in a way this is all your fault."

My heart dropped in surprise, and I think my face said it all. He stood up from the wall and looked at me angrily, pointing a finger at me.

"You're the one giving me _hints_, egging me on. _You're_ the one insinuating that we're _made_ for each other, that we can all be one big happy family! Well it's not your choice, by the way! It's mine! And hers. I don't know why I did what I did, alright? And you certainly don't seem to have any answers so right now you're wasting my time! But I would want to waste _your_ time... I did it because I _care_ about her, Ginny. And I don't have to talk to her if I don't want to, because have you ever stopped to think about how much it _hurts_? This isn't some game! This is _my_ heart on the line here, not yours! I'm – I'm afraid, Ginny. I'm afraid that if I dare open my mouth to her, I'll just make everything worse than it is! And I honestly don't want that, for me or for her! If not talking to her is the best way I can go about it, that's what I'm going to do. And you obviously needed to hear this all because you obviously _have_ to be in charge of everything that goes on between me and anyone else."

I blinked stupidly before I could say a thing, and he just stared at me, as if daring me to say anything.

"Ron, I..."

"Save it, Ginny," he cut in, shaking his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I really..."

"I said save it," he muttered, walking straight past me and back into the Gryffindor common room as I just stared stupidly into space.

I felt terrible. I felt so terrible I wanted to just cry.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?"

I wiped the tears that had been threatening to fall and turned to face Hermione, who had just come back from being with I-Know-Who.

"You're back late," I grinned. But then my face fell. "And that's OK! You can come back late if you want to, I don't mind..."

Hermione blinked at me.

"I hurried because I heard shouting," she explained. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I lied. "Everything's fine. I just needed a bit of fresh air, that's all."

Hermione nodded.

"Well, it is late. We should get back inside."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Fine."

oOo

DRACO

Christmas this year is not funny.

"Mr Malfoy, may I have a word?"

I don't like Snape anymore. He spends a lot of his time sticking his nose into my business and that's not cool.

I stopped myself from saying, 'Yeah, you can have two, piss off.'

Hermione looked up at Snape and reddened. Which was ridiculous. He wasn't my _dad_.

"I'm sure Miss Granger can survive two seconds without your presence," he said stonily. I glared up at him but got up anyways.

I suppose he was probably pissed about the parchment balls I had been throwing around the classroom, but I knew better than to say that was the biggest of his preoccupations.

We stood in the corner of the Defense classroom and he whispered to me in a slow and urgent tone.

"Have you given your plan anymore thought?" he demanded.

I swallowed. I didn't like talking about that stuff with Hermione anywhere near me. I looked over to our table and she was writing silently and with a look of deep concentrating, which was just adorable.

Snape clapped loudly in front of my face, making the whole classroom jump.

"You _cannot_ spend the whole year doing nothing but dawdling with -" he started to his, but I stopped him.

"I can't be a teenager? Is that what you're saying to me?"

"You knew the price of accepting!" he said, raising his voice slightly. And then his gaze flickered towards Potter, who was obviously listening. Idiot.

"You know that I didn't have a choice," I reminded him in a venomous voice. "I'll think of something," I then said, annoyed, and I went back to my desk.

Hermione was writing but I knew that she had been listening to every word, along with Potty and co. Stupid Snape, and in the middle of a lesson...

oOo

HERMIONE

Harry tried it again. I suppose his argument was a little more called for – I'm not _ignoring_ the Snape thing though! He says I am. But I'm not.

Draco, on the other hand, _was_ completely ignoring it. It wasn't even funny. But I wasn't going to bring it up... I didn't want to bring it up!

He did sense that something was wrong though.

I didn't lift my gaze to look at him that afternoon. The tree under the lake had become our spot. Nobody else set foot there anymore – I think it's because that Draco threatened to hex anyone if they did. But I didn't exactly mind. Actually, it was kind of nice. In a strange, weird way I didn't quite understand...

But it was winter now, and nearly Christmas, so it was, naturally freezing. I had conjured my usual flame in a jar, and he had insisted on making me sit on his coat – but I had refused, of course.

"You're mad at me," he said finally, sitting up straight. Neither of us had talked in a while. I swallowed but didn't take my eyes away from my quill.

"I'm not," I said calmly.

"Yes you are," he said, scooting nearer to me.

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

_You could at least say why you think I'm mad_...

"It's too late, you know."

Right. That made me confused. I looked up and he shrugged.

"It's _way_ too late," he laughed smugly.

"Too late for what?" I asked, annoyed.

"It's too late for you to back out. I have you now. I'm not going to let you go."

He said this so calmly, with a matter-of-fact tone, but his gray eyes were piercing into mine with a tone of urgency.

"What about your parents?" I challenged. "I mean, your mother?" I corrected, embarrassed. He let it go.

"I haven't read a single letter. They've been bombarding in from everywhere."

I bit my lip. That didn't seem right... it didn't seem right that he had to cut off his own mother because of me...

"I don't mind," he assured me, reading my mind. "They're probably death threats from Bella anyways."

I gasped.

"It's nothing," he assured me again. I really didn't see how that could be nothing.

"How the hell can that be nothing?" I demanded.

"I won't let her near you," he said certainly. I suddenly forgot that I was mad. I had been assuming that the death threats were for him... He realized this and put an arm around me firmly. "It's alright," he said.

"No, it's not alright."

"I'm not letting you go," he said, squeezing me as if to prove his point.

"I don't need your permission," I whispered stonily.

He froze and I realized that I had gone a bit too far... perhaps I was overreacting...

"You could really leave this?" he whispered into my ear.

I felt the warm prickle of his breath run down my neck as he pushed my hair gently behind my ear. I swallowed silently as he lay his lips on my neck.

"Please stop," I whispered, trying to ignore him as hard as I could but not doing a very good job of fighting him off. "This is serious-"

"And this isn't?" he judged quietly, trying to find my lips. I couldn't help it as I kissed him back.

"This doesn't top death threats," I sighed as I lent my forehead on his, parting our lips but having our noses touch each other lightly.

"I'd have to disagree," he said, and I'm sure that he was smiling.

oOo

I'm angry at him again. I completely forgot about why I was angry in the first place!

I turned over in my bed, free to think now that Lavender and Pavarti were asleep.

I couldn't sleep at all.

I didn't want to sleep.

If I slept, I wouldn't be able to hear anyone coming...

This might sound childish, but it's not.

There is a psychopath that has allegedly posed death threats against me. I know that Malfoy read his letters. I would if my aunt might want to kill him. I guess he wasn't so much of a good liar, but he was a very good distracter...

* * *

**AN - I'm writing the AN at the end so you guys didn't have to wait even longer for a new chapter. By the way, teachers and exams suck.**

**AND HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS ROCKS SO BAD OH MY GOD IT _HAS_ TO BE MY FAVORITE FILM EVER AAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**I am in awe! It was just too awesome! If you haven't seen it, GO AND SEE IT NOW!**

**Aw... I want to babble about it but if you haven't seen it that'll just suck for you. So I'm trying really hard not to write anything at all ...**

**eiowh n ihfosofidkm dofiks**

**...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the wait for the update! (Since it rhymes, it's true) I'm sorry, end of term means an update per week. And that sucks, I know - it's annoying for me too, by the way! I like to write it! It's so fun! :)**

**And thank you guys so much for all the reviews! But I'm really sorry to say that I really don't have time to answer them all :( It makes me feel really horrid, but I really don't have time! I'm so sorry! I'm turning into a terrible person, what with the updates and all...**

**

* * *

**

HARRY

Ron and me were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. _Ron_... and me. See, this was why I was more excited than usual to see Hermione walk over to us – both.

"Hello," she said in a nervous whisper.

I, surprised, looked at her, looked at Ron, and then looked at her again – Ron was pretending to do homework. He could have chosen something more credible...

"Hi," I said, nudging Ron. He, reluctantly, looked up at Hermione with a, 'Get over with it' face.

Hermione turned pink before saying, "I was wondering if... if I could come with you both to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

_Both_. Plural. This was it!

I looked at Ron, expectant, who seemed to be even more confused.

I nudged him again.

"Wha buh mahoy," he said, and I blinked at him. Hermione frowned in incomprehension. He cleared his throat and then asked, "What about Malfoy?" in a clearer voice and wearing a blank face. I let out a deep sigh.

"I want to go with both of you," Hermione said carefully.

"Well, where is he going to be?"

Hermione didn't answer, and I realized that I was definitely not needed for this conversation, but I couldn't move, what with Ron sitting on the sofa right next to me and Hermione standing right in front of me... there was no escape.

"He's not going, is he?" Ron asked blankly.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth before she let out a small, "No."

Ron sat back in resignation.

"So we're your second choice," he said.

"Well, no, I-"

"I don't want to be anyone's second choice," he said stonily. "And I'm pretty sure Harry doesn't either."

I didn't. But he really didn't have to bring me into this... I ended up with a hurt Hermione looking at me before looking at Ron again angrily.

"Well, I was _trying_ to _apologize_, but you _obviously_ didn't notice-"

"If you want to apologize just say it!"

Oh... crap. They were raising their voices. In a public place. And I was just sitting there, sinking into the sofa.

"Apologize for _what_?" Hermione asked, her voice shrieking at one point.

"You should know, you're the one that came over here!"

Hermione looked at him, looked as if she were about to scream at him but then she must of realized where we were, and that everyone was staring at her. She pursed her lips and just marched off, positively steaming.

Before I could say a thing, Ron muttered, "Leave it," and got up himself.

"Okay," I said slowly to myself. He had gone already.

I looked up to see where – he was going after Hermione!

But now I was left in the common room by myself, with Ron's homework beside me and no one to talk to.

I was just about to get up to look for Ginny – I mean, that's what I do when Ron leaves me to do something else... But then I found her and decided it'd be best to just not bother her at all – or Dean.

But I had to get out of there, so I took Ron's homework with me as I went up to our Dorm.

oOo

HERMIONE

Ron is so... _annoying_! I was clearly trying to apologize, even though I have nothing to apologize for! And I was thinking about going with them anyways... and that's not a lie! I know this sounds crazy, but I've actually started to _miss_ Ron. What am I saying, it doesn't sound crazy! It's perfectly normal! We've been friends for ages... and now...

"'Mione," someone called from behind me. I spun around and saw that it was Ron – alright, I already knew that it was Ron, but I scowled at him all the same. I said that I missed him, not that I was in _love_ with him or anything... I mean... that's stupid... if I love anyone it's Draco. But I'm not saying that I'm in love with anyone! Because I'm only seventeen! He might have it clear. But I am definitely taking my time with that one...

"What?" I sighed – I'm still scowling, by the way, and trying not to let the things that I'm thinking about show on my face. He had a defeated look on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said.

My scowl faded and I gave him a surprised look.

"I'd like it – and so would Harry – if you came with us to Hogsmeade tomorrow."

He stared at his feet and then looked up at me for an answer, but then his eyes widened.

"Wait, no – don't cry!"

I couldn't help it – and I couldn't help hugging him either.

"OK, OK!" he was saying, but I didn't care and I squeezed him tighter.

oOo

GINNY

"I saw something really strange," Blaise said, and I bit my lip. I knew that if I was going to try and stop sticking my nose into other people's business I couldn't keep on referring to him. At all. "Weasley – I mean, your brother and Granger were hugging."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, that's nice that they made up, but Blaise..."

"No, I mean really hugging. Well, I couldn't see her face, but he looked like Christmas had come early – but he also looked kind of sad..."

I breathed slowly. That was heartbreaking...

I didn't want to tell him that there was no point in meeting anymore. But I was determined not to hear anymore.

"Listen, I-"

He ignored me but changed subject. "I was wondering... are you going to Hogsmeade later?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

I stopped mid-sentence and stared at him. This could not be happening... this could not be happening!

He raised one eyebrow. "What?"

I swallowed.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked in a small voice.

He grinned and my heart skipped a beat. "What? No." I breathed again.

"Oh, right... _sorry_," I cringed. "Because, for a moment there, I... sorry. Embarrassing."

He smiled.

I immediately panicked as I saw that his eyes weren't smiling with him.

"You're a bit full of yourself, Weasley," he told me.

"Do _not_ get me started," I sighed, trying to sound casual, which was extremely hard with my heart hammering against my chest in an annoying manner. It was nothing! It's Hermione, leaking things into my brain... "Listen, I wanted to say that I'm done," I said before I could stop myself. Holy Merlin, I am just too smooth! "I've realized that it's none of my business. And that I should stop. And that I'm just making a bigger mess of things and-"

"And that means that we can't hang out?" he asked.

I stopped mid-sentence.

"Is that what we're doing? I thought we were allies," I said slowly. "Allies don't hang out, they have meetings..." I said, mentally hurting myself in punishment for the smoothness that was me.

"Fine," he cut me off before I could do anymore damage. Thank you!

I blinked.

"Yeah?" I asked. It was really hard to tell if he was upset or not. It was Blaise!

"Sure. Fine. I'll just go and hang out with... Pansy, or someone," he said, standing up. Alright, he was upset. He hated Pansy.

"Oh, no..." I said, feeling extremely guilty. I jumped up and went after him. "You don't have to hang out with Pansy! ... What about Nott?"

He snorted.

"Listen, it's alright. I get it. Allies. You were using me."

"Oh no, I … I was _blackmailing_ you!"

Yup. Because that sounded _so_ much better!

I was determined to follow him... I really was. But then someone called me, and I turned my head, and it was Dean, and then I turned back to where Blaise had been and he was gone! What was that? That was annoying! And heartbreaking.

I felt horrible.

What if he did have feelings for me?

But it wasn't as if I could return them... And _that_ made me feel a whole lot better about what kind of person I was.

oOo

HERMIONE

Harry was pleased. I know that he was. Because it was the three of us.

Pushing past the awkwardness of the past months, it was finally the three of us again! And Ron was acting as if nothing had ever happened, and I was grateful for it.

"... And _that_ is true story behind how I got to be so damn good at Quidditch," Ron said finally, putting his butterbeer down as if to further prove his point. Harry smirked.

"I'll bare that in mind," he grinning as I shook my head.

"You better, captain," Ron said, picking up his butterbeer again.

"I'll just get Fred and George to physically and psychologically torment all of our players for a few years and then we should definitely be in with a shot."

Ron looked annoyed. "You're _completely_ missing my point..." Harry looked amused, but then suddenly coughed extremely loudly. Ron frowned at him, confused. I was confused too.

"Harry, m'boy!" we heard.

"Figures," Ron muttered under his breath. "You get out of Hogwarts to get away from the teachers..."

Slughorn stumbled his way over, and I gave Harry a questioning look. He point-blank ignored me. I looked at Ron, and he shrugged.

"Hello, Professor," Harry said in his most polite voice. _Honestly_. As if he needed to suck up to him any _more_... "Care to join us?"

Ron immediately started shaking his head quickly, but Harry seemed to miss it. No, he didn't miss it. He just ignored it.

I watched as Slughorn sat next to Harry in front of Ron and me. And I'm sure Harry sent us a wink as Ron and me exchanged glances.

It was extremely degrading to see a teacher like that – red face, glass in his hand and hanging out with students. This man obviously had no proffessionality about him at all!

"Granger!" he said, surprised to see me. "Nice for you to join us, ey?" I waved – I thought that I was sitting in the same place not two seconds ago, but if he said so...

Slughorn started to talk to Harry again, and Ron wasn't taking the being completely ignored thing well.

I nudged him and he nodded.

"We'll see you later," Ron said to Harry, and Harry just nodded.

"What _is_ he doing?" I asked as soon as we were out of the Three Broomsticks.

"I have no idea," Ron said, pulling a face that displayed his confusion well.

"Well, he must have some reason to do it," I said. "He won't stop avoiding him and now... I bet Dumbledore has something to do with this!"

"Oh. Yeah. I was thinking that too."

I tried not to laugh.

"It's cold out here," he then pointed out.

"Er... yes, it is. We should go somewhere inside," I said, and he agreed.

I had the strangest feeling of DejaVu as we walked into Zonko's together.

"Hey," he started casually once we were inside. "Have you heard from George lately?"

I shook my head and kept my mouth shut.

"Em, no, not really."

I hadn't! But he obviously knew that something was up. Oh, I didn't want to loose Ron again over something really stupid!

But he seemed to cheer up considerably after that, and I was glad for having spoken.

"Hermione, Ron!" someone called, and we both found Ginny skipping into Zonko's. "Oh, this is just sad," she said, pulling a face as soon as she saw all the sale signs and the gloomy aspect of it all.

"It was cold outside," Ron defended.

"It's snowing," Ginny said, but then she whispered, "But this is just depressing."

It was.

Snowing, and depressing.

"Fine," Ron said, annoyed. "_You_ choose the go-to place for me then."

Ginny quieted.

I was obviously missing a big deal between brother and sister here. And it was very annoying.

"Where's Dean?" I asked, innocently enough.

"Oh, he's with some friends. I decided to come find you guys!"

Ron was looking at some merchandise. "_Yipee_," he muttered under his breath. I don't think he knew that he had said it out loud, because he looked embarrassed as he looked up at us both staring at him.

"Don't you hand out with Blaise now?" he asked tactfully. Another big mystery. Ginny looked panicked and then extremely guilty. I frowned.

"I need to go," she whispered – and then she was gone.

I looked at Ron. "What was that all about?"

"I honestly have no idea."

I raised one eyebrow.

"What? I don't!"

"We should probably leave," I said, seeing the time. "And find Harry."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, and we stepped out into the snow that was already extremely thick. We could barely see a few meters ahead of us.

"We need to find the Three Broomsticks," I said worriedly.

"It's here," Ron pointed out.

"Oh," I said quietly, and we went inside, only to have Harry push us out again.

"Whoa, it's really snowing," he said.

Ron and I were not amused.

"What was that all about?" Ron demanded before I had a chance to say anything.

Harry looked around suspiciously, and then shook his head.

"Not here," he said, and started walking up the street.

"What do you mean not here?" I asked, but he ignored me.

"C'mon, let's go back up to the castle."

I looked at Ron, who shrugged and followed him. I scowled but followed too.

"You know, this weather is extremely dangerous," I pointed out since I was bored.

"Yeah," Harry said, confused.

And that's when we heard the scream.

It was deafening and sent chills down our spine.

"Oh dear," I gasped, and we were already running towards the source of it.

What we saw next as we were close enough to see through the snow was horrible.

"Help!" Katie Bell's friend screamed at us as we just stood there, unable to tear our eyes away from Katie in mid-air, a look of terror on her face, looking … ghostly and in pain. She was being tortured.

"I'll go get someone," Harry said immediately, and he ran off, leaving Ron and I unable to do anything – it felt horrible.

"Don't touch it!" Leanne screamed at us as Ron bent down to pick up a package on the floor. "She touched it, and now..."

"What's goin' on 'ere?" a gruff voice demanded.

"Hagrid!" I gasped, with as I saw the great figure approach us in the snow, with Harry behind him.

"She's been cursed, or something!" Harry tried to explain as Hagrid approached Katie.

"I don't know what it is!" I said guiltily and urgently, looking around – Leanne was in tears, and Ron had a terrified look on his face. Harry looked extremely annoyed that he couldn't do anything to help. So was I.

oOo

"Do any of you know what happened?" Professor McGonagall interrogated me, Ron, Harry and Leanne as we sat in her office wearing guilty expressions.

"I – I told her not to open it," Leanne said in a small voice. "But she... she didn't listen."

"It's alright, you can leave now. But not you three," she added as we started to get up. We sat back down again. "I understand that the three of you found her like this. Do you have any idea of what might of happened."

"Well, I-"

"It was Malfoy," Harry said without looking at me. Ron squirmed uncomfortably as I looked at him, and I looked at Professor McGonagall, who looked extremely surprised his words. But not as betrayed as I felt.

"That's an extremely bold accusation, Mr Potter," she said.

"It's impossible," I put in.

She looked at me, and I saw a flicker of a smile – but now she was just looking at me as if to say 'silly girl'.

"You cannot accuse other students without any proof."

"I don't need any!" Harry said. And he kept on talking. I looked at him, amazed and hurt. "He didn't come to Hogsmeade today, but I still saw him in the Three Broomsticks!"

"Well, then he _did_ go to Hogsmeade," Professor McGonagall pointed out before I got to.

"It wasn't him, Harry," I said again, and this time he looked at me.

"Hermione, who else would go around cursing necklaces?"

"Anyone!" I cried frantically.

"He does have a point though," Ron said quietly. I glared at him – how could they _both_ do this to me?

"That's quite enough, Potter, Weasley and Granger," Professor McGonagall said. I folded my arms stubbornly and looked at her, ignoring how hurt I felt. "We cannot accuse anyone of this without proof," she said. I pursed my lips.

Snape came in at that moment – McGonagall handed him the necklace without touching it, but he looked at us expectantly.

"You can leave now," she said, and we all stood up too fast.

As soon as we were out of the classroom, I couldn't stop myself.

"How could you?" I demanded loudly – it was late and everyone was at dinner. I could shout as loud as I wanted to.

"Listen, Hermione, you have to admit that something isn't right," Harry said in an annoyed tone. Ron stayed behind us. "He's not going to Quidditch-"

"Oh, so he _must_ be evil!" I said sarcastically.

"Borgin and Burkes!" he kept on saying. "He tore away his left arm in Diagon Alley-"

"You have no proof!"

"Proof of what? I haven't said a thing, you're the one jumping to conclusions!"

"Oh, so it's me, is it! I'm not an idiot, Harry, I know what you think! And you're wrong!"

"Oh, am I?"

"Yes, you are!"

"I may be wrong but I can still be right! You know that all you need to do is take a look at his arm! That's all you need to do!"

I opened and closed my mouth, with loss for anything to say.

"You've been completely avoiding this for the last few months, and that's fine! But this has gone too far! She could have been killed! And you know it!"

I stopped walking and stared at him defiantly, hoping that he could see the hurt and betrayal in my eyes. His expression softened.

Ron stood awkwardly – well, at least he didn't want to be a part of it.

"That's all you need to do," he said quieter. I scowled at him.

"Fine! I _will_!"

Harry looked surprised – I was surprised too. Oh dear, what was I saying?

I felt my breath shorted and I just turned and walked away – he followed.

"Hermione..." he tried.

"Goodbye, Harry," I said, trying to keep my voice level, but it was extremely hard since I felt so angry.

oOo

DRACO

I sat nervously on the edge of my bed, running my fingers through my hair frantically. That hadn't gone as planned. It had gone terribly. And I felt terrified. My lip trembled as I thought of anyone finding out – of _her_ finding out. Snape hadn't found me yet – but I knew that he would soon.

My heart was hammering against my chest and I felt extremely helpless.

"Draco!" someone called, and I jumped horribly. Blaise appeared in the doorway, out of breath. "It's Hermione – she's demanding to see you."

My breathing increased.

He closed the door behind him, looking at me urgently, "She's in the common room-"

"What? How the hell-"

"I have no idea!"

I immediately started to panic, but I almost fell over in shock as there was a banging on the door.

"Let me in!" someone said in a measured voice.

Blaise's eyes widened.

I stayed dead quiet, not sure of what do to.

"You look terrible," Blaise whispered, leaning against the door. "You let her in here, she'll know something's up-"

"I can hear you," she said. "And I don't need your permission to get in here. Blaise, if you do not step away from the door I will blow it up!"

Blaise seemed to find this amusing, but as soon as he saw my expression he stopped smiling.

"I know you're in there Draco!"

There was a pause.

"Bombar-"

Blaise stepped away from the door instinctively and she burst through, wand in hand, but she had obviously been leaning against the door. She regained her composure and marched towards me, completely ignoring Blaise.

"Hello-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Let me see your arm," she said, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, not looking at me in the eye. She was staring at my left arm.

I looked at Blaise, who was standing by the door looking completely at loss for anything to do. Well, at least he _looked_ like he cared.

I swallowed. "Hermione-"

"Your arm!"

She looked up at me, eyes shining with angered tears.

I breathed deeply and slowly reached for my right sleeve – she let out a dry laugh.

"Your left arm."

I looked at her, pleading for her to let me be.

But she one.

"Please," she whispered.

Without taking my eyes away from hers, I slowly rolled up my left sleeve. She was still looking at me, and now she just looked terrified. I didn't want to cause her this much fear... that was never my intention. I never wanted to hurt her.

She finally broke eye contact and looked at my arm.

There it sat. The Dark Mark. She didn't look surprised. She looked angry when she looked at me again.

"You didn't have to do this..."

"I did," I said.

"You didn't-"

"I didn't have a choice! But you wouldn't understand-"

"Of course I wouldn't! You knew that I wouldn't understand when you chose not to tell me!" She closed her eyes and opened them again. "Katie's being sent to St Mungo's."

"I never wanted to hurt her!" I defended, "It's her own fault-"

"How _dare_ you blame this on her?"

I stopped talking at the fiery look in her eyes.

"You really don't have to do this," she whispered. I truly wished that I could agree.

"He'll kill them. He'll kill them all," I said quietly.

She swallowed, lips pursed.

"What have you got to do?"

She actually wanted to know?

"I – I can't tell you." And she had no idea of how much it pained me to say those words.

Her eyes were shining again.

"She could have died."

"And I'm sorry-"

"You're not! If you were sorry, you'd turn yourself in, or... something!"

"And be sent to Azkaban? Does that really seem like an option to you?" I asked, annoyed.

"This can't go on like this-"

"What, so you're going to turn me in?"

"I... no. I can't. I care for you too much."

That would have been more touching under any other circumstance.

"But that doesn't mean that I'm going to sit back and watch this destroy you!"

"What does it mean then?"

"I don't know," she whined. "I need some time... to think," she finally said. She went on tiptoes to kiss me and then backed away. "Goodbye," she said in a whisper. "Blaise," she nodded as she marched out of the room.

Dammit. I had forgotten that he was still here. And judging by her surprised tone, so had she.

* * *

**Please review! I'm pretty nervous...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Look! An early update! Mostly it's so I can tell you guys that I have to buy a new battery for my laptop - it won't charge properly, and it keeps on turning off. And it sucks. And batteries are really expensive. I'm not even sure if I'll be able to get one :(**

**But I'm really proud of this chapter, so here you go, it's extra long :) - another reason for the early update is that I had all of it planned out, and I really liked it so I wrote it as soon as I could. And I can't have a chapter written and not publish it because I feel really guilty, what with all of your amazing reviews asking me to 'Update soon'... it's easier to not do it when I've got nothing ;)**

**Oh! I'm so excited! Look how many reviews I have! It's so amazing :D**

* * *

GINNY

"Hermione!" I said, jumping up from the sofa and running up towards her. She had just come into the common room looking horrible, her bottom lip trembling and her eyes shining – she was on the verge of tears, and she looked vaguely surprised when she saw me. "Harry told me where you went- are you OK?"

"Ginny," she acknowledged in a quiet voice before she broke into tears in my arms.

oOo

She told me everything. And it was worse than I thought. I hadn't witnessed the whole Katie incident, but by the time I got back to the castle everyone was talking about it. I had found Harry and Ron and they had told me what was going on – so I decided to sit dinner out and wait for Hermione. I mean, Malfoy wasn't fooling anyone – and she was going to be completely broken. And she was.

Since the common room wasn't the ideal place to talk about it, I had taken her down to the kitchens – what? I was hungry!

"What are you going to do?" I asked quietly as we sat by the fire, forcing her to tear her gaze away from the working house elves. "You know that if you tell Har-"

"I know!" she said, putting her face in her hands. "I know what will happen," she said. "I know what will happen if I tell anyone!" And then she looked up at me, panicked. "Please don't tell anyone!"

I was kind of hurt. "What kind of friend do you think I am?"

"You're my friend, not his," she said. "And this isn't anything small, like he sneaks drinks or cheats on his exams!" Oh my wizard god. She actually just said that cheating on exams wasn't that serious. And she didn't even seem to notice. "It's completely illegal and dangerous!" she said, struggling to keep her voice down in the busy kitchen... perhaps it wasn't the best place to be after all. "Just you knowing this is bad for _you_, never mind me – oh dear, I should never had told you, I'm so sorry! Oh god, I should obliviate you, let me obliviate you!"

She was actually taking her wand out.

"No!" I said, grabbing it out of her hand hurriedly. "No one's obliviating anyone!"

She wiped her eyes again as Dobby came up to us.

"Harry Potter's friends!" he exclaimed happily. Hermione gave him a watery smile. "What's wrong with Miss?" he asked reluctantly. "Oh, no, me no knows about women problems – Winky!"

"Oh, it's really not necessary," Hermione assured him as a peculiar-looking house elf came up towards us. She looked rather drunk too. I didn't think that it would be best to take advice from her.

"When Winky's sad, she drinks this," Winky said, handing Hermione a bottle of firewhisky.

"Oh, that's very kind of you, but I don't-"

"Take it!" Winky suddenly screamed.

Hermione looked afraid as she allowed the bottle to be pushed into her hands.

Winky hiccoughed hysterically and was steered away by Dobby. I watched after her – now I knew why Hermione felt so sorry for the creatures.

"Dobby is sorry, Misses. Winky never got over her master – it is sad but very annoying. Two years! Two years she is being sad!"

"She does seem awfully upset-"

"She is spending two years doing nothing!" a house elf piped up from the background. I looked over and saw Winky on the floor, mumbling to herself and sucking her thumb. I looked away, confused and slightly disturbed.

"Is there anything else we can be doing for Misses?" Dobby asked, and house elves surrounded us immediately.

Now I just felt guilty to ask for anything though.

Hermione stared in horror as my stomach rumbled.

"Ginny!" she gasped as if it was my fault that the house elves were running around putting food together.

"I'm hungry!" I defended. "But forget that! What are you going to do?" I hissed.

Hermione bit her lip and subconsciously started opening and closing the bottle in her hands.

"Oh, I don't know," she said, looking at me as I tore my sight away from her hands. "I can't possibly tell Harry. Or Ron. Or anyone for that matter. Oh dear!" she then said suddenly. "I can't possibly take him to Slughorn's party anymore! I don't think I could bare it! I mean, I still like him, but Ginny-"

"I understand!" I cut in. "But that isn't really the top of your problems-"

"We just have to pretend that nothing happened," she said simply.

I looked at her. "Are you sure that you could do that?"

"No," she said. "But it's worth a shot. At least until I get my thoughts in order. Harry and Ron can believe that I never confronted him because I'm too afraid – and that can be why I'm not with him as much. Could you do that?" she then asked. "They're to thick to come up with it by themselves."

I was speechless and thank Merlin I didn't have to say anything, because we both quietened as the house elves handed us a full plate each.

oOo

HERMIONE

I honestly have no comments – I'm still not completely sure at what I should do. For some reason, I can't leave him. I can't do that to him. He needs my help. He needs me. I can't leave someone like that! I would never be able to live with myself if he got hurt and I could have helped him.

But, thanks to my loud mouth, Harry and Ron know that I went to go and see him with it on my mind. I have to ignore them for a few days and just not go near to Draco. It's going to be extremely lonely, even with Ginny by my side.

That night I crawled into bed, refusing to cry anymore. But it didn't work.

It's the thought that counts though, right?

Anyways, Crookshanks kept me company...

oOo

"'Mione?"

I looked up to see Ron looking at me expectantly. _Remember: no comments_.

"Yes," I said slowly.

He had actually come to look for me in the library. I wasn't being conceited because I know that he never comes to the library by himself.

He sat down next to me without need of invitation.

"Great, you're talking to me. Kind of," he then added hastily.

"Kind of," I agreed.

"Listen," he said, bending closer to whisper – Madam Pince was looking disapproving – "I just wanted to say, no pressure. Towards finding out about Malfoy. It's not your job, and if Harry thinks it's so easy he can do it himself."

I blinked at him.

"I mean, I don't think I'd like it if he asked me to check _your_ arm- not that I'm comparing me and you to you and Malfoy in any way!"

"Oh, well... that's sweet," I said, and he visibly calmed down. And then I actually realized how nice he was being. My eyes widened. "That's really, really sweet. Thank you, Ron."

He gave me a lopsided grin, and I smiled back.

"So, you going with him to Slughorn's party?" he then asked casually. I felt the words stick in my throat. He was trying really hard to be at ease with this, even though I knew that he wasn't. But...

"Um, no," I said quietly. He nodded.

"Yeah... wait, what?"

"I'm not going with him," I repeated, hoping that he wouldn't make me say it again.

"Hermione," he started to say, but I cut him off.

"I haven't looked. I don't want to. Not really."

Sure, I was lying, but it was highly justifiable.

"Oh," he said.

"But I'm not sure if I want to be around him with what Harry said... I'm being a coward," I said.

"Yeah, um... that was really stupid of Harry."

He didn't look like he felt that way though. He looked like it had been a strike of pure genius by the famous Harry Potter. Well, at least he didn't voice that thought out loud.

"But he's sorry," he then said, lowering his voice again as soon as he saw Madam Pince's glare from behind the bookshelves. "He really is. He was just upset, that's all-"

"We were all upset, Ronald," I pointed out.

"Either way, he feels lousy 'bout it."

"I know. I'm just not sure if I can forgive him, that's all." That was a lie though. It had been three days and I had already forgiven him. But he didn't know that. He'd know it if he'd dare come near me. But I know that he won't dare come near me because he's feeling extremely guilty. And he should.

Ron let out a deep sigh.

"Well, there's not much more I can say."

"You've said enough," I said, but realized that that might have seemed rude so I gave him a smile. He shrugged modestly. "Hey," I said, taken over by a sudden thought. "Would you like to go to Slughorn's party with me? You know, as friends."

His eyes opened wide.

"What? Really? I mean, yeah? I mean, sure," he said, extremely happy. Well, that was one thing I've done right.

I think.

oOo

"... So you're just going to have to suck it, mate," Ron said to Harry over dinner.

"Interesting choice of words, Ronald," I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

Harry looked uncomfortable. "So who do I take?" he asked.

"Yeah, you can't go by yourself, that'd just be sad," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Oh, shut it," Harry said. "Hermione, I'm not sure how much more I can take of this."

I shrugged and started eating.

"Well, who d'ya want to ask?" Ron asked diplomatically, and Harry choked horribly on his food. Ron was reduced to patting him on the back loudly. "Sheesh, just asking..."

I studied Harry carefully.

"So, you want to ask someone?" I asked. Ron snorted.

"You think?" he said, digging into his own dinner.

"Don't be insensitive," I scolded, defending Harry, who was suddenly extremely quiet. I was talking to him again now – you know, Christmas spirit and all that.

Ron shrugged. "Either way, I'm still sweet," he said, probably not realizing how strange that might sound to Harry.

"Why don't you just ask whoever it is?" I asked Harry, and he mumbled something unintelligible. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean, you can do it. You managed to get around to Cho for the Yule Ball, even though it was too late."

"You're really not helping," I said to Ron.

"Listen," Harry sighed, speaking up again, "No offense, but I really don't need your advice on my love life. From either of you."

Ron and I looked at each other awkwardly and started eating again. Way to go, Harry.

oOo

DRACO

"I can't believe you're going to this thing," I said, lying on my bed as Blaise straightened his bow-tie in the bathroom mirror. He looked like a right idiot in his little dress robes. I completely ignored the ones I had in my trunk.

"It'd be impolite to decline," he explained. "You'd be going-"

"But I'd have a date."

I wasn't invited without Hermione. And we hadn't really talked at all for a while now. But it wasn't like she was avoiding my gaze or anything – our gaze just never met. I don't think it's our fault, it's just how it is.

"Talking about dates..." I started, but he stopped me.

"I'm going solo," he explained, fixing his hair.

"Oh right, I forgot no one would want to go with you."

"Loads of people want to go with me," he said, turning off the bathroom light and coming out. "How do I look?" he asked, opening his arms for praise.

"Ridiculous."

"Why thank you," he smiled, and walked towards the door.

"Hey Blaise," I said as he put his hand on the handle.

"Hey Draco," he said, turning his head.

"You're not still... you know... after my girlfriend?" Those words pained me. Was she still my girlfriend? Was that something I was supposed to ask her, or was I just supposed to know?

He shook his head.

"I've put the scheming days behind me... or I've had them put behind me..."

"The scheming days?"

"Night night, Draco."

"The scheming days?" I repeated, but he was gone.

I sighed.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

oOo

HARRY

"Luna?" Ron asked incredulously as he dropped his bow tie onto the floor.

"Do you have another option?" I asked as he bent down to pick it up.

"Well, yeah... every other girl in the school!"

"She's our friend," I rationalized, and I had immediately felt guilty about implying her to be a last resort. "I thought it'd be nice to take her. You know, as a friend."

"Nice, yeah. Advisable..."

"She got really excited. She says that she's never been to a party before!"

Ron looked guilty.

"Well, alright. As long as you don't mind..."

"I don't," I cut in. Though I was definitely starting to have second thoughts. "Besides, look at it this way – she's always good for a laugh."

Ron had to agree.

"Ooh, and she'll drive Hermione mental!" he then put in excitedly, wearing a wide grin.

"She's right," I said, and he frowned, confused. "You are Mr Sensitive."

oOo

HERMIONE

"You look great," Ginny assured me, "I'll see you there."

I had been smiling, but my face fell. "Wait, what? Don't leave me!"

But she was gone.

The nerve of some people.

She was leaving me, all dressed up, by myself. I was going to be with two males. Not that I suspected Harry of anything, and not that I had any resentment towards Ron. He was fine. But still! He still had _some_ romantic feelings for me, if not a lot of them.

Wait – I was being stupid. It wasn't as if, just because of the formal wear, Ron would be more attracted to me and break down to confess his undying love to m- Oh no! I just jinxed it, didn't I? Oh dear... it doesn't count if I don't say it out loud though, does it?

Wait – I was being stupid again.

I gave myself a little hit on the head with my bag and made my way downstairs, one step at a time.

I managed to calm down as I saw that Ron and Harry weren't waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, as I had feared – that would have been something cliché to add to my jinx. They were sitting by the fire, completely at ease. Well, at least _they_ were waiting for me. Not like _another_ red head I knew...

"Hermione!" Harry said, grinning. "You look great."

"Thanks," I managed as Ron nodded in agreement. "You both look simply _dashing_," I said in a mock posh voice. Ron snapped out of it – thank god – and grinned. But I hadn't been joking – at least he had gotten new dress robes since fourth year.

We laughed all the way to the Great Entrance, were we were to wait for Luna, but she was already there.

It was amazing to see everyone's faces as Harry greeted her, and the whispers were hilarious too. "He's taking _her_?", "Why her and not me?" and "I heard she's pregnant."

I think Ron heard the last comment as he snorted involuntarily before his eyes flickered towards Luna's stomach.

"You look nice, Hermione," Luna said in a dazed voice as Ron and Harry talked amongst themselves. At least they had the decency to walk beside us.

"Oh, thank you! You look wonderful too." It was true – she had left behind her radish earrings and wasn't looking nearly as scary as usual. And it looked like she had washed her hair.

She smiled at me serenely, and I smiled back.

Once we were at the actual party, everything passed in a blur. At one point Ginny (who was looking wonderful in a midnight blue dress) tore herself away from Dean and came to be with us (or Luna). And then she left again. Slughorn was trying to get people to dance, so Ron, Harry and I decided to get something to drink so as to be occupied when the professor came. I was not doing the dance thing again. Turning up music does not make my feet start to tap suspiciously, thank god.

oOo

GINNY

The music was making my feet tap suspiciously. Not good.

"Enjoying yourself?" a voice asked. I looked at Blaise guiltily, but forced a smile.

"Yup," I said as casually as I could. "I'm having a blast."

He smirked and took a glass off of the nearest tray that was being passed around. I had noticed that house elves were transporting the trays around, and that was not unnoticed by Hermione, who had told me about it as soon as I had gotten close enough to hear a word she said.

"Where's your beloved boyfriend?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged.

"I think he left... I'm not sure."

We had actually just had a small fight. But those happened in every relationship, right? It was really nothing to worry about...

Blaise raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Who are you with?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Oh, no one," he shrugged. "I'm just here to see if I can get Slughorn drunk enough for some extra credit."

"Oh, that's nice," I said, eying him reproachfully, but then I decided to lay off. I didn't want to be _too_ much like Hermione.

"Hey, look, here he comes," Blaise said as Slughorn came towards us, looking extremely happy.

"Miss Weasley! Glad you could make it... Zabini!" he boomed happily. Blaise bowed his head politely. "How's the mother?" he asked.

"Oh, quite well thank you," Blaise said. His mother, apparently, was that famous witch who was supposed to be breathtakingly beautiful – but she went through rich husbands rather quickly, all of whom seemed to have rather untimely deaths.

"Good, good... are you two hear together?" Slughorn asked innocently.

I laughed and was about to shake my head when Blaise said, "You bet."

My mouth stayed open for a second – you bet? What the hell was that?

"That's nice, that's nice..." Slughorn said, nodding. "We were just about to have a Christmas Couple's dance!"

My stomach dropped.

"What? No, we're not-"

"'Course we are!" Slughorn frowned, looking at me as if I were some sort of an idiot. "I just said that-"

"No, you don't understand-"

"Maestro!" he shouted suddenly, cutting me off. The music changed, and I gave Blaise a death glare. But he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

"You are so dead," I said, in case the glare hadn't made things clear.

He looked at me innocently and held out his hand.

"As allies?" he asked, cocking up one eyebrow. I glared at him, but the innocent smile wouldn't leave his face.

"Fine," I growled, taking his out stretched hand rather harshly.

oOo

HERMIONE

Ron, Harry and I were having an awful amount of fun, standing and watching people's feeble attempts at dancing. Half of them looked extremely red-faced, and I had long ago put down my glass of punch for fear of what it might have in it, Winky's bottle of firewhisky vivid in the back of my head.

"Don't see Snape dancing though," Ron commented.

Harry laughed, probably we the mental image of Snape dancing in his head.

But then our fun was ruined.

"Christmas Couple's dance!" Slughorn was shouting. "Why is that so hard to understand? Harry, m'boy! Get on your feet!"

I looked at Harry, trying to hide a smile. Ron himself was having a quiet fit of laughter.

"Granger! Get up, girl!"

My smile faded and Ron sat up.

"You too, Wenby! Everybody up!" he roared around the room.

He grabbed Harry and pushed me into him – next thing I knew, we were dancing – and rather clumsily too. He had his hand on my waist and we were dancing around the room in no time. I looked out for Ron apologetically but he was already being forced into a dance with Luna. I turned back to Harry and he shrugged. He grinned as he twirled me around, and I did it stupidly.

"Don't. _Ever_. Do. That. Again," I said between gritted teeth as he laughed. But then his face fell and I turned to see what he was looking at.

Ginny and Blaise were dancing not too far away from us, Blaise looking incredibly amused and Ginny obviously fighting a smile.

But then I gasped and looked back at Harry.

He looked at me, confused.

"Did someone tread on your foot?" he asked as we kept on moving around the room.

"Ginny's the one you like!"

"What?"

But the panic and surprise was evident in his voice. Busted!

"_Change partners_!" a voice shouted enthusiastically. Before I knew it, Harry was being pulled away from me by a lot of enthusiastic girls. I gave him the best sympathy look I could muster before I was taken myself.

The whole thing felt like a chapter from _Alice in Wonderland_ – Slughorn would shout "Change partners!" more and more excitedly every time, and we had to leave our partners and find new ones. I ended up dancing with Cormac McLaggen (believe me, I wasn't sad to have to switch him as a partner), Ginny (she had saved me from Cormac), Harry again, and a rather red faced Slughorn himself.

"How's it going?" Blaise asked casually as he took my hand – I had backed away from Slughorn into him. Judging from his calm voice, he obviously didn't mind switching partners.

"Fine, thanks," I said, resentfully keeping up pace with him.

It was official – I hated dancing.

I looked around the room and saw that Harry had managed to be partnered with Luna and Ron was dancing awkwardly with his sister, who was in fits of laughter.

"Dance properly!" we heard Slughorn snap.

"What's wrong with him tonight?" Blaise asked, and I turned my attention back to him.

"Oh, I don't know... hopefully this stupid dance'll be over before long. Even though it's been going on for ages..."

He raised an eyebrow but I ignored him.

"My feet hurt," I complained, and he laughed.

"Oh?"

"I've been standing and watching people dance for a while and now I've been dancing for at least ten minutes..." I explained, and he laughed.

"Hopefully this stupid dance'll be over before long," he repeated, and I frowned at him. Then his face fell... oh no, not him too...

I turned to look where he was looking – at Ron? That didn't make any sense.

"I'm over here," I said cheekily. He looked back away from Ginny at me and smirked.

We danced in silence, both in deep thought. Okay, that sounded ridiculous. We danced in silence?

"_Partners_!" Slughorn yelled again. Blaise bowed politely before searching another partner. I felt a tap on my back, and it was Ron. Thank god I had only gone a whole two horrible seconds dreading the next partner.

"Be warned, I'm a terrible dancer," he said with a weak smile.

As soon as the crowd cleared up we had already started dancing, and, once again, I looked around at the partners.

"Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood," Ron said before I could say anything, or rather, think anything. "This should be interesting."

Luna seemed to be staring off into space and Blaise seemed to be looking at her studiously, keeping his distance. I smiled a bit.

"Who's Ginny with?" he asked me catiously, and I looked over his shoulder.

"Harry," I said, surprised.

He let out a reassured breath, and I didn't have the heart to tell him that, contrary to his beliefs, there was something to worry about there – you know, from an older-brotherly type of view.

"So..." he said. "How's it going down on your end? A stubbed toe yet?"

I laughed.

"Fine, thank you."

He grinned.

"Right," he said, but then his smile left his face.

Contrary to Harry and Blaise, he was still looking at me.

My face automatically fell too.

He swallowed and stared at me.

We heard voices in the background... someone shouting. But I wasn't really listening – I could only hear the sound of my heart beating against my chest.

I knew this was wrong... but I couldn't stop staring at him. I tried to tell myself that it was because I didn't want to hurt him. That seems like a rational reason not to back away.

But then, I wasn't so sure...

oOo

HARRY

"_Finally_," Ginny said after looking around the room.

"Finally what?" I dared myself ask. See, it was incredibly hard to dance with Ginny without stuttering, tripping, or doing something extremely embarrassing. Everything about myself suddenly felt stupid – my hair felt stupid, my glasses felt stupid, my dress robes seemed stupid. I felt stupid.

"Ron and Hermione get to dance together," she said brightly. I decided that it would be best to ignore my hand on her waist if I wanted to seem casual. "I mean, not that I care... but you asked Luna and got to dance with her... it just seems fair."

"For Hermione or for Ron?"

She shrugged.

"I don't do that anymore."

"Hm?"

It was the only sound I could trust myself with – the 'for Hermione or for Ron?' had not gone as planned, and my voice had stuttered dangerously.

"I don't... you know. Go behind people's back and play matchmaker."

She looked up at me guiltily.

"That was you?" I asked, and she opened her mouth to argue but then saw that I was grinning. She raised her eyebrows at me. It wasn't my fault! I couldn't help but grin! Stupid mouth.

"It's funny – it took me so long to realize that it was none of my business."

"How did you realize it was none of your business?" I asked curiously. She didn't say a thing. "Tell me, or I'll be obliged to twirl you like I did Hermione," I warned. She laughed.

"Your puny threats are nothing against me, Harry Potter."

"Oh... you should not have said that."

She raised a questioning eyebrow but it was too late – she let out a small shriek of surprise as I grabbed her waist more firmly and lent forward so that she fell backwards before I picked her up again.

We stopped momentarily and stared at each other, before someone shouted, "That's more like it, Harry!"

"Not cool," she said as she tried to fight a smile, and I just laughed. "What's with the dancing, anyways?"

I frowned. "I _think_ that there's something in the drinks."

"Hm," she said thoughtfully.

Her smile faded.

So did mine.

She looked into my eyes.

I looked into hers.

"Ginny, I-"

"Slughorn! Look who I found skulking the corridors! He claims that he was invited!"

I only got to see Hermione and Ron jump away from each other guiltily before my eyes lay upon Malfoy being held by his collar in the doorway.

"Fine!" he spat. "I wasn't invited – I was gatecrashing, alright?"

His voice was cold but he also seemed hurt. Ginny was looking at Hermione, who was looking horrible.

"I'll take care of this one," Snape spoke up from the corner. This was looking too promising.

"I have to go," I muttered to Ginny, secretly thinking that it would be better to get away from her anyways.

oOo

HERMIONE

Oh dear, this was all my fault!

I saw Harry leave the party not-so-subtly, so I had to follow.

"I have to go," I explained to Ron, hoping that he would understand. I don't think that he did.

I left the party as soon as the music started up again – I closed the door behind me, muffling the noise inside.

I just about heard footsteps in the distance, so I followed.

It was extremely dark, and I didn't like it one bit. I hadn't realized how warm it had been in the party until I was outside, and freezing.

"Need a jacket?" a voice whispered from behind me, and I jumped and clutched my chest.

"Blaise!" I hissed, annoyed. He put a finger to his lips, motioning me to be quiet. Then, quietly, he took off his jacket and handed to me. I took it a little reluctantly. He then signaled me to follow. I don't know why I did, but I did. And, sure enough, we started to hear voices.

"... Draco, you need to give this all more thought-"

"Don't _Draco_ me! You don't know what I'm going through!"

"I assure you, I of all people know what you're going through."

There was a silence in which I guessed Draco would be scowling.

"Have you given any thought of what you're going to do this Christmas?"

There was a pause. "Yes," Draco then said quietly.

"Good. Because the last thing you need is to get anyone else killed."

I must have let out an unplanned gasp, because Blaise soon put his hand around my mouth, and we waited in silence for them to start talking again.

"I can take care of myself," Draco then said.

"Yes, well, you obviously can't."

Blaise and I were now just around the corner from where I could just sense they were. A sudden thought hit me – what if they came back this way?

I looked at Blaise, panicked, but he seemed extremely calm.

"Goodbye," Draco said harshly – I immediately felt scared as soon as I heard the footsteps come towards us. I looked at Blaise, alarmed, but he smiled at me. If it wasn't for fear of being caught I would have screamed at him – it was a matter of seconds before we were found out...

"Get under!" a voice hissed, barely audible. I turned around to see Harry crouching from under his invisibility cloak. Before I had a chance to think I grabbed Blaise by the wrist and dragged him with me.

I tried desperately to stop myself from breathing as the three of us silently watched Malfoy stomp past us.

I hadn't seen him that close up for a while... all of my senses were screaming at me to reveal myself, but Harry and Blaise must have known – both of them had my wrists in their hands.

As the footsteps finally died down and there was no sign of Snape, Harry threw the cloak off of the three of us.

"How did you know that I was here?" he demanded of Blaise as I ran to look down the corridor – he was gone.

"I could see your feet, genius," Blaise said. Harry looked as if he were about to die of embarrassment, but he didn't (thankfully).

"What did you guys hear?" he asked, and I turned back to them.

"Enough," Blaise said.

Harry didn't listen, and he looked at me. I refused to say a word.


	28. Chapter 28

**Mayor stuff in this chapter friends... be forewarned.**

**I won't ask you guys to review at the end of this chapter because I'll probably be too nervous - like, really nervous. There is no way I can prepare you for what lies ahead, but I've warned you already.**

**But still, I'm going to ask you now.**

**Please review.**

***wince***

**

* * *

**

DRACO

I got off of the train and saw mother, waiting for me. Without a word, she left - and I followed.

I had expected this kind of treatment. But I was also expecting something much worse when I got back to the place I call home.

She stopped in a corner and I brought my trunk to a halt. She handed out her hand without so much as a sideways glance towards me. Fine. Two can play at that game. She seemed mildly surprised when I took her hand. Then again, I didn't look at her.

I hated side-along apparition, but then I realized the flaw in my plan of not talking to her - I couldn't complain. Literally.

That horrible sensation of being thrust into darkness overcame me, but we were at our Manor's doors at once. Secretly, I couldn't believe that she had brought me here. I had expected her trying to smuggle me out, and then she would be begging me not to go and see him, crying. And I would say that I had it all under control, and she would cry with joy. But that obviously wasn't going to happen here.

She marched purposefully through the gates, and I hesitated slightly before following.

Show-time.

oOo

HERMIONE

"Hermione, aren't you going to say goodbye-"

"Goodbye, Ginny," I cut her off, making her let go of my arm. I needed to get off of that train, before... before Harry saw me.

She watched after me with a sad expression, and at one point I looked back to see it.

"Hermione!" mum called, and I skillfully plastered a grin on my face as I made my way towards them through the crowd.

"Hi!" I said happily as she brought me into a hug. Dad smiled down at me as he took my baggage and hugged me as soon as mum let go.

In dad's hug, I saw the figure of Draco Malfoy walking purposefully through the crowd, after a woman who I knew to be his mother, who seemed to be ignoring him. I felt a painful jolt in my stomach and I suddenly felt sick with fear.

"Please be safe," I whispered, barely audible.

oOo

DRACO

My home seemed emptier than before - it was barely lit, and the windows didn't do much during the winter day. I followed mother down the hall, ignoring the glares I was getting from Death Eaters as I walked past. I suppose I was more famous than ever in my own home - all because of Hermione. I grit my teeth together and kept on walking.

Mother never spoke to me until I had a feeble attempt at going to my room.

"Draco... he wants to see you."

I breathed out. A bloke can hope, right?

I continued following her down the hall, and we stopped at his room's door. This was when she finally looked at me.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

I looked at her, but now was when it happened. She burst into tears and hugged me, caressing my hair, therefore messing it up. A few Death Eaters sniggered down the hall, and I glared at them all.

"A bit late, mother," I sighed.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" she said angrily, letting go of me and wiping her tears. "Not to matter both your father and me!"

I grit my teeth.

"Thanks for the support."

"You speak brave words on your death bed, Draco," she scolded me.

"I'm not going to die," I said, annoyed. "Not yet, anyways." Now to get _me_ to believe that...

Placing my hand on the knocker, I forced myself to remember my last conversation with Snape.

_"Lying is the easy part. When he invades your mind... that is the life or death skill you must you. It is of utmost importance that you only let him see the memories you wish to show! If you fail, you and your family are better off dead. Not to mention her._"

I grit my teeth and went in.

It was strange, how much my house had changed. It looked the same, sure. But this room... his room was cold. Unnervingly cold. I began shaking, and I wasn't sure whether it had more to do with the fact that I was to face death or the fact that it was so horrible in there.

And there he was, sitting at our table. _My_ table.

With slits for nostrils and blood red eyes, staring at me with a fury and yet an eerie calmness I still hadn't gotten used to, and probably never would.

"Ah... the youngest Malfoy."

That was all it took for the Death Eaters to laugh.

"Now, now," he spoke, quietening them. As mother sat beside her, I caught a glimpse of Bella, who was pushing herself up against her chair, looking uncomfortable and as psychotic as always. I looked back at him. "I've heard some rather strange news, Draco," he hissed calmly, and that was when I saw Nagini. He was stroking it as a normal person would a cat. My brain was suddenly full of images of Voldemort stroking cats, and I sincerely hoped that he didn't take that opportunity to look into my mind.  
"I'm not completely happy about the news I've heard. You can understand that, can't you?"

I reminded myself to talk.

"Y-y-yes," I managed to stutter.

Voldemort looked around the table.

"He understands," he said with a demonic smile, and there was nodding around the table, and grunts of agreement. "You understand," he said, looking back to me. "So, you understand why I simply cannot let you live."

I felt sicker than I had ever felt - I felt sick with fear. I didn't want to die, no matter how many dirty looks Granger may have thrown me in the past, no matter how terrible seeing her dancing with Weasley had felt.

I was shaking as I saw him lift his wand from the table, and I heard a gasp from mother, but I didn't dare look at her.

"I-I can explain," I said shakily, forcing myself to stay conscious.

"There is barely anything to explain, Draco," Voldemort said calmly. I started sweating and I knew it. This... fear was ridiculous. I never wanted to feel anything like it ever again, but I couldn't stop it. The more I fought it, the more it kept coming. "And that it why I shall kill you first. So that your mother can see. Then her. And then... and then the one responsible for this."

That did it. Something triggered. I wanted to attack him - I wanted to attack Lord Voldemort himself. Thank Merlin I'm not an idiot and didn't do it.

"She's his friend!" I managed to gasp out boldly, and Voldemort lowered his wand slightly. He had been about to curse me, and I hadn't noticed. That was not good.

"Who's friend?" he whispered.

I felt relief washing over me - I was in the clear, for now.

"Ha-Harry Potter's."

Voldemort let out an angry hiss and stood up, making several people jump up from their seats in fear. It comforted me to know that they were as terrified of this man as I was.

"And what is that to me?"

"Thi-this is all part of my mission," I said. "D-Dumbledore's favorite student. It's Harry Potter. But he doesn't like me. He would never let me in. I - I needed a way in. And I've got it."

I stood still, willing my legs to stop shaking as Voldemort observed me with those ruby eyes.

"I see," he said quietly.

I jumped nervously as the door opened and closed behind me. I didn't dare turn around, I couldn't take my eyes away from his - that was vital.

Snape took his seat next to Voldemort and looked at me with an impassive face.

"Severus," Voldemort acknowledged without looking at him. Snape merely nodded, even though Voldemort could see. I then realized that that was the point. He was about to invade my mind.  
"Legillimens."

oOo

HERMIONE

"Hermione, dear? Is she awake? I think that she's awake."

I closed my eyes quickly as dad turned around in the passenger's seat to look at me.

"She's asleep," he said, and I opened them again to look further out of the window at the fleeting british countryside. I couldn't stop worrying about Draco. I had managed to corner him, and ask him what he thought it would be like when he went home. He had told me that it was all under control. I found that incredibly hard to believe.

I closed my eyes again as dad reached into the backseat to get mum's handbag - probably looking for sugar-free sweets. I think he stopped to look at me for a second before turning back to seating position.

"Do you think she's OK?" dad asked mum. I kept my eyes closed, still pretending to be asleep.

"I don't know, honey. You, unlike me, can look back. If I look back, I'll kill us all."

Dad sighed, used to mum's frantic behavior while she was driving.

"She seems... different."

"Honey, she's been in our care for an hour. Can't you save the pampering for when we get home?"

Dad chuckled.

I swallowed - I was obviously being way to obvious and would have to cut it out if I wanted to stay quiet over the fact that my boyfriend is a Death Eater during the holidays. They didn't even know that I had a boyfriend - which was great, I suppose, because they'd probably badger me about it and I would let slip the fact that I was currently fearing for his life.

oOo

DRACO

"_Enemies of the heir beware_. You'll be next, Mudbloods," I said, scowling at Granger with hate and secret amusement at the open threat being made towards the Mudbloods of Hogwarts. She and Weasley exchanged looks, but it was too late - that memory was over.

"Look at him blubber!" I crowed, and the three of them looked at Crabbe, Goyle and I. I watched the younger me with pity - he, or rather, I, didn't know what was going to hit him. Literally, and metaphorically.

I remembered where I was when I saw Voldemort, there with us all, eyeing the younger me in interest. It felt horrible, with him there, invading my memories. It didn't seem right. But it was necessary.

"And he's supposed to be our teacher!" the young me laughed, and I knew what was going to happen as Potter and Weasel drew out there wands and Granger marched up to punch the younger me in the face. As soon as it was done, I reminded myself to concentrate on changing memory. Voldemort eyed me with suspicion and I felt the fear once more - but he said nothing as we entered yet another memory.

I was barely eleven, and I was handing my hand out to Potter.

Voldemort watched with interest as Potter declined.

"I can choose my friends well enough for myself, thanks."

I was secretly pleased at how well this was going.

One last memory and it would al be over...

"You're mad," Blaise said, shaking his head. We were together in our dorm, and I watched as I cast a silence charm over us.

"I'm perfectly sane," the other me argued calmly.

"It won't work. She won't fall for it-"

"She's fallen for it already."

Blaise fell quiet and looked at me.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he said.

"It's perfectly simple! She trusts me now."

Blaise looked up.

"Why on Earth would you need her to trust you?"

I said nothing and walked out.

I - the real me - looked at Voldemort, who had been watching the scene with interest.

"I see," he spoke, as we unwillingly followed me - the me from before, that is.

I thought that I had won.

I thought that it was over.

But I was wrong.

Before I knew what was happening, I was forced out of my own memories.

oOo

HARRY

"So you haven't spoken to Hermione on the whole trip back?" I asked Ron, who sat down on his bed, reunited once more.

"Huh?" Ron asked, eyes closed.

"Have you spoken to Hermione?" I asked loudly.

"No need to shout!" he said, sitting up. "And no," he then added quietly. "Not since..." he trailed off. "Well, you know."

I thought I did. But I wasn't so sure. See, that night - at Slughorn's party - I had been too engrossed in Ginny (oops) and then Malfoy. So I didn't really catch anything of Ron's dilemma. On the Hogwarts Express I had just nodded and made noises when I thought necessary, which I suppose was wrong, since Ron was my mate and stuff, but I was really just freaking out at how I would have to spend Christmas in the same house as Ginny. The trip back alone had been terrible - the car was small and I had to sit in the middle of Ron and Ginny. Did I mention that it was cramped in there? Because it was. It was not cool.

"But Harry... you should really lay off of her. She doesn't need anymore drama."

I blinked.

"What?"

"Well, you know. With the whole Death Eater thing."

Realization dawned as soon as I realized that he wasn't talking about Ginny. "Ron, I think he really is-"

"Well, that doesn't really matter though, does it?"

I shook my head. "Ron..."

"Listen, she's getting really worked up about it-"

"I thought you were angry at her for leaving you at the party," I said, trying to remember the half-conversation we had had on the train.

He coughed.

"Er... yeah. But still, at the end of the day, she's my friend."

"And mine too. Which is why I don't want her to get killed by one of Malfoy's little friends!"

"_You_ were the one telling me that I should let her date who she wants!"

I opened and closed my mouth for a few seconds before saying, "This is different!" feebly.

"Hermione can look after herself. And we can help," he then added. "But you're really just making it worse."

_Making it worse_? He was officially off his rocker.

"Making _what_ worse?"

But now he was just being weird.

He looked around nervously and then listened out for people, and then motioned me to get closer. I did it, annoyed.

"Listen, Harry... You reckon Malfoy's a Death Eater, right?"

"So should you! And so does Hermione, I know it."

"Yeah, well... if he _is_ a Death Eater, he's going back to... him. Somehow I don't think that You Know Who is going to be forgiving of Malfoy's Mudblood girlfriend. So, you are just making it worse."

"I don't give a damn what happens to him!" I said, but I lied. I don't like the idea of anyone getting murdered by Voldemort. "The point is, Death Eater or not, he's up to something!"

He sat back and ran his hands through his red hair.

"We're both assuming that he actually has feelings for her," he then said quietly.

I didn't want to break it to him, but... "I think he does."

He looked at me, and was about to say something when the door opened.

"You're not getting away from setting the table that easily," Ginny said, standing in the doorway, and for some stupid reason I immediately stood up.

Ron looked at me, confused, still seated.

Ginny stood in the doorway, frowning at me.

I coughed and felt myself going red.

"Er... yeah. C'mon, Ron. We'll set the table."

After about three seconds he just shrugged and stood up. After three seconds of hell.

Kidding.

But it was still pretty bad.

oOo

DRACO

When he was finally done with my memories I opened my eyes to find myself on the floor. Everyone in the room was laughing - except maybe mother.

"You have forgotten, young Malfoy, that Occlumensy is not only a journey of memories, but also of feelings."

I made my way to my feet quickly and felt weak at the knees. I think mother let out a relieved gasp as she saw me stand up. I managed to focus once more on the Dark Lord, with Snape on one side and Bella on the other. For some reason, he seemed really pissed.

"I must say, I value your courage for trying to fight me off, even though any fool knows that it is impossible," he said, sitting up straighter. Bella was still pushing herself up against the back of her chair, and she was eyeing the Dark Lord out of the corner of her eyes. "Even Snape cannot fight me."

I felt humiliated - Snape had known. I fought the desire to look at the greasy-haired git, but it would give us away. If it would only give him away, I would look at him gladly.

The Dark Lord bent forward to study me.

"Disgusting," he muttered under his breath. Once more, I was fighting the desire to throw up. "But I shall spare your life. You will be punished."

"I didn't do anything wrong-"

"Are you daring to lie to the Dark Lord?" he demanded, and I immediately shut up. "I felt everything you felt," he said in a deadly whisper. "And you will be punished for your actions." He leant back again, relaxing. "Unless, of course, I am mistaken, and you are telling the truth."

Several fellow Death Eaters let out disbelieving snorts, and I gritted my teeth.

"If you are telling the truth, you're punishment shall not be more than a small burden."

I managed a sideways glance at mother, who was pale and looking between me and the Dark Lord frantically.

"If you think you deserve to keep on living, once your first task is over, you must dispose of the Mudblood too."

I blinked several times.

"D-d-dispose?" I asked nervously.

"Dispose of. Murder. Kill," Bella said breathlessly, unfreezing herself and looking extremely excited.

"Whichever sounds better, I don't really care," Voldemort said, and there was another round of collective laughter.

I couldn't believe my ears. This was ridiculous.

"Let me do it, my Lord. I've been wanting to do it ever since I heard-"

"Once we raid Hogwarts, you can have any choice of Mudblood you want," Voldemort said dryly. "And if you dare touch her instead of our dear Malfoy here, I will be most disappointed."

This all seemed and sounded so far away, and I begged myself not to faint.

"And know that it's not just your own life in your hands," he added. I felt a shiver as I dared question what limits there were on Occlumency. "Be warned that I am only letting her live since I have seen that she is in fact close to the Potter boy. In fact, it could come in handy sometime in the unforeseen future. But if you dare defy my orders, I will finish her myself."

"Yes my Lord," I gasped, and there was another round of laughter. I tried hard to ignore it.

"You may leave," he said lazily, finally putting his wand back down. I let out a breath of relief but I didn't feel better than I had when I entered. I actually felt worse. "Clean yourself up, I can smell her on you. It's disgusting."

I didn't need to be told twice.

I turned and left as quickly as I could.

I emerged from the room and tried to breathe, but I didn't stop and kept on walking. A few of the people that had laughed at me and mother before were blinking, as if they couldn't believe their eyes. I ignored them. This time it was much easier.

As soon as I was out of sight of them I ran to the front door, seriously thinking of leaving.

But it wouldn't open.

"It's too late," a voice from behind me said. I turned to see Snape, standing there, and I couldn't suppress my rage.

"You knew!" I hissed at him, and he looked around wearily.

"Of course I knew. Only a fool would believe that they had sufficient power to fight of the Dark Lord in the mind, no matter physically."

"That's not what you told Potter," I noted, and I could see that he was going to ask where I had obtained that information, but he quietened and started to tell me off.

"What I did was to protect you," he said in a sharp whisper - I could barely hear him, but I don't think that was a bad thing.

"I don't see why you're so psyched to protect me anyways!" I said, annoyed. Sure, maybe the fact that I had tried to fight back had impressed the snake-eyed bastard, but look at what he was going to make me do!

"I made the Unbreakable Vow-"

"And you just love to bring that up, don't you?"

He pursed his lips.

"Come and talk to me when you're through with acting like a three-year-old," he spat, before swirling his cloak and walking back from where he came from.

I swallowed - I was alone again. And I couldn't leave this house. I couldn't believe how much I wanted to leave.

I ground my teeth together and made it to my bedroom.

It was spotless, as always, but I went straight into my own bathroom and ran some hot water in the sink. I took off my Hogwarts tie which I still hadn't removed and washed my face before looking at myself in the mirror. But the only thing I saw really was a coward.

I had actually agreed to what he had proposed. All because I was too afraid to do anything else.

I would have gotten killed if I had refused, but so?

I didn't want to die.

I understood the difference between Weasel and I. He would have fought for her better than I did.

"No," I said out loud, closing the tap and banging my fists on the sink.

I ran my brain over the thoughts I had seen Voldemort watch as I sat down on the bathroom floor.

He hadn't seen the vital moment, the one Snape and I had tried so hard to protect him from - the reason why she wasn't with me anymore. He hadn't seen her find out about the Dark Mark. That was a small bit of comfort.

But he had seen our first kiss. He had seen the Yule Ball. He had seen the dance from not two days ago, and he had felt what I had felt. That's probably why he looked so pissed. He had also seen that time, after the hospital wing. When she had told me no after I had declared my love for her. That was not good.

"I'm not going to leave you alone," I had said. "Not now. Because you know that this is different." She had looked over her shoulder, slightly frightened. "Even though this might seem crazy, I'm going to fight for you, Hermione. Mudblood or not. You're not going to have another night's sleep until I get what I want. I'm selfish like that."

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, and it never crossed my mind that one day I'd give almost anything to take that back.

I ran my fingers through my hair and realized that my eyes were stinging.

No... I wasn't going to cry.

I stood up and wiped my eyes determinedly before starting to fill the bathtub.

oOo

HERMIONE

"Hermione, dear, wake up. We're home."

I knew that we were home - I had actually been asleep, but I had felt the car stop, and it had woken me up. That always woke me up.

I wiped my eyes sleepily and yawned.

Mum opened the car door for me and dad got my trunk.

We all made it to the door and mum brought out her keys, but I remembered something.

"No, mum, don't," I said with a small smile. I turned to face them both and cleared my throat. "My previous birthday was my seventeenth birthday, and, as you both know, that is the age on which we come of age," I grinned.

Dad looked excited.

"Come on then," he said, putting the trunk down. "Let's see it."

I smiled at them both.

"Is there anyone around," I asked in a quiet voice. They both looked around and shook their heads. "Good. _Alohamora_."

oOo

It was extremely late when mum had finally gotten dad to stop asking me to do magic, but I didn't mind. Well, I did, personally I think that it's a waste of magic, but I had spent six years of my life doing so many amazing things and I hadn't been able to show them. So I was glad to go through pretty much every spell I know.

In fact, for the rest of that day, I didn't think about Malfoy even once. Which, last year I would have been extremely proud of.

But by the time I had washed up and gotten to bed, I was feeling sick with guilt and worry.

oOo

GINNY

"Can you pass me the salt?" I asked Harry, who was sitting next to me.

He nodded and knocked over the pepper to get it. I tried to suppress a giggle, but I think I failed, since his ears were red when he finally got the salt to me.

He's been acting really strange around me over the past few months. It's kind of amusing in some ways. But in other's it's not, and I just feel bad for him. He really needs some help, I don't know what's wrong. I'm planning on asking him if he doesn't tell Ron or Hermione about it soon.

I looked at Ron, who was eyeing Harry was confusion.

"You're a bit shaky, mate," he said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," Harry said, keeping his head down. I looked at Ron and shrugged.

oOo

I was annoyed at not having Hermione to chat with, what with Ron and Harry keeping to themselves. Sure, I'd force myself into the conversation every now and then, but Harry would determinedly avoid my gaze. Not cool. So, since this was annoying, I jumped at the chance to finally speak to him alone.

"Hey," I said casually, and he looked up from the sink, eyes wide.

"Hello," he said, but spewed toothpaste foam everywhere. "Sorry," he then muttered.

"Here, let me," I said, trying to fight another giggle and wetting a flannel. I took his hand away from his face before he got to wipe his face with his sleeve and handed him the flannel.

"Thanks," he muttered, wiping his chin. "Come here often?" he then asked.

I frowned. "Um... it's my bathroom," I said slowly.

"Oh... it is," he said before picking up his toothbrush again.

"What's the matter?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Hm?"

"You," I clarified. "You're acting a bit... strange."

"Oh, am I? I didn't think - I don't - Uh... sorry," he finally managed to say. "I'll try and stop the... strangeness," he said quietly, making to leave.

"You're being strange again," I pointed out.

"Sorry," he said again in the same quiet voice.

"Is this because of Dean?"

He froze in the doorway and turned around, a nervous laugh on his lips.

"What? No... I - of course not. Wh-what would make you say that?"

"Well, since you and Ron... you know."

He shook his head urgently, eyes wide.

"No," he said. "No... Not good."

I was the lost one now.

"What's not good?"

"I'm not scared of him or anything," he said, but then I think that he actually bit his tongue.

"Scared of him? Why would you be...? Oh. No," I said, pulling a face and shaking my head. "No... Not good."

He nodded in agreement, and we both stood there like bobble-heads for a while.

"Right. Goodnight," he finally said, backing out of the bathroom for once and for all.

"Yes. Goodnight," I agreed.

He left and turned the light off.

"Oops," he then said, turning it back on. "Sorry. I'll be... going now."

I waved weakly and he left - finally.

That had been... horribly awkward. I reminded myself that no more one-to-one chats with Harry were needed.

Heck, now I'd probably be as awkward around him as he was around me.

For no real reason, obviously.

Because Harry doesn't like like me. But it's perfectly normal for us to feel... awkward around each other, what with me being a girl and he being a ... boy.

Oh no, I'm starting to sound like Hermione!

But, that was like... four years ago. I was _so_ over that.

Ahem.

Yeah.

That.

oOo

DRACO

There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Go away, mother," I groaned, not in the mood.

"I'm not your mother."

"Shit," I muttered, recognizing Astoria's voice instantly. "Wait!" I called out, putting on some trousers as quickly as I could, but she just came in anyways. "Why, just come in," I said sarcastically as she closed the door behind her. She smiled at me warmly but soon seemed a little more intrigued when she realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I would put something on," she said, taking off her gloves.

"It's a working progress," I growled. She ignored the harsh tone and sat down at my desk.

"You can't say I didn't warn you," she said in a tired voice as I put on a shirt.

"You didn't," I said, raising an eyebrow and taking my book out of her hands.

"Oh. You're dressed," she said in mock disappointment as I got around to putting my jacket on. "So, how is it going with the Granger girl?"

I glared at her and didn't answer. She laughed lightly.

"Well, I'm sure you're having fun, am I right? I mean, I'm not even with you anymore and look what _I_ got to see," she said, probably referring to my bare chest. And that was just annoying.

"If Hermione ever walks in on me after a shower I'll let you know. Now lay off it, Astoria."

"Oh, look. You remembered my name."

I rolled my eyes - I couldn't help it.

"I can't remember inviting you in."

"How far have you gotten with her?" she asked, ignoring me. "I mean, before she got terrified of you."

"She's not terrified of me," I growled. "And I really insist that you leave."

"I can't leave. Are you really going to let me wander your house all on my lonesome?"

"If you don't lay off my things, sure," I snapped, taking another one of my possessions off of her.

"Now, now, don't be like that, Draco," she said. "It's extremely improper to treat a lady that way."

"I know fair well how to treat a lady, Astoria. I'm sorry if you resent never getting the _special_ treatment," I said, annoyed, and sat down on my own bed.

She was silent for a second, and then she spoke.

"Do you really love her?"

My head shot up and I looked at her.

This was the first time I've actually seen her hurt.

Good. She deserves it.

"Mother said that she thought you did-"

"This is neither the place or the time-"

"Because you do," she said. "If you didn't, you'd say it."

"You really have to shut up right about now-"

"Everyone's downstairs-"

"Not even memories are safe with him around," I said, talking from experience. I shuddered reluctantly and looked at my feet.

"I don't want this for you, you know," she said, finally getting up from my desk.

"It's too late to change anything," I said, and she sat down next to me.

"None of this would have happened if you hadn't chosen _her_."

I laughed and stood up.

"Right," I said. "You're leaving. Now."

"You know I'm right-"

"Of course you're right! But bragging about it really isn't helping, so please just piss off."

She looked at me and stood up, shaking her head.

And then she sighed and looked at me.

"I came here to offer help," she said.

I laughed once more.

"Right... that's a good one. Now leave."

"You might be able to-"

"Nothing will change if you stick your head in the picture!" I said, annoyed. "If anything, it would just make things worse! I have to kill her whether I like it or not!"

I stopped there and closed my mouth. I swallowed and she looked at me, pain in her eyes. Well, it's the thought that counts.

"I hate to see you like this," she said. "I want to help-"

"But you can't," I said quietly. "You just can't. So please leave."

She looked at me and nodded.

"Fine. I couldn't help at all, like you said. But I am here-"

"No, Astoria. We're not getting back together."

"Fine," she said again. "I'm leaving now."

"Please."

"Goodbye."

"Adios."

I walked over and opened the door for her, beckoning her to go past. She gritted her teeth and stared at the doorway, but left all the same.

Thank Merlin.

Once again, I had been dangerously close to crying.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds before reaching for the key and locking the door.

And, once I had finally gained some privacy, I kicked my bed post as hard as I possibly could.

I'd like to say that that made things a bit better - a bit more bearable. But it didn't.

And I don't know why, but at that moment I set about destroying everything in my room.

I don't know when I stopped - mother started banging on the door as soon as I was done with my wardrobe, which now lay broken on the floor. She burst the door open and closed it behind her, before rushing up to me and embracing me in a hug. I tried fighting her off at first, but at one point I gave in.

It took a while before she cleared everything up that I had broken, but she did it wordlessly as I went into the bathroom and cleaned my hand - I had gained a cut on it at one point whilst destroying the mirror.

So, all in all, not my best Christmas.


	29. Chapter 29

**This whole chapter is Hermione's POV. I have my own reasons. There's an important AN at the end, but I'm gonna give you guys the chapter first.**

**:)**

**

* * *

**

HERMIONE

Draco hasn't talked to me for months. But I've left it at that. Sure, I tried to catch his attention at first, but then I realized that he most probably needed space.

Actually, I was mad at him at first because he hadn't contacted me to tell me that he was alive, or explained later that he just couldn't, even though I knew that that was probably the case. And I suppose me being mad at him wasn't precisely fair...

He's been getting worse. Missing classes, he's paler than ever, his cheekbones are more defined... it's as if he's starving himself. It's horrible. And, the worst part of it is that I can't comfort him, when I could have months ago, but just decided to leave it and propose to think it over, when there wasn't much to think about. The main thing to think about was: do I want to be with him or not? And I can honestly say yes. But all those months ago was the only time in which it was possible. Because now he avoids me purposefully and apparently he disappears from Harry's map for hours at a time. He's stopped hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle, even Blaise. And I'm worried. I'm horribly worried, and he won't let me help him.

I haven't shared my thoughts with anyone, since Ron wouldn't be really sympathetic with Draco Ron got poisoned around his birthday and he and Harry are placing the blame on Draco, which I find perfectly understandable. But, like I said, I couldn't do anything... It's so annoying! The not really being able to do anything! Slytherins are amazingly good at hiding! Even Blaise has skulked back into the shadows! Oh, that sounded mean... And then, something happened whilst Ron was ill, because Lavender broke up with him. Yes, he actually dated that annoying girl. I was extremely surprised, and honestly, kind of disgusted. I mean, those are perfectly good reasons to not be able to stand in the same room as him...

And then, Harry has his own dramas. Not that I'm saying that they're not important! They're very important! Extremely important!

He's been learning things about Voldemort's past, and he's had to do a whole lot of things, like try and get a vital memory from Professor Slughorn. He did it. And then there's been Quidditch... they've been doing fine at that, I suppose. I wouldn't really know – and I can't say that I really care...

There was one match, the final or something along those lines, in which Harry couldn't play, because of detention with Snape. Ginny had had to play for him, and at the party, I actually thought that he was going to kiss her! Oh, alright, that's what I've been wanting to get to.

Dean broke up with Ginny a while ago... or Ginny broke up with Dean, I'm not completely sure who broke up with who, but the point is, they broke up around March, before Ron got poisoned and all of that. And this is the strange part... Dean started fighting with her because he had claimed to have seen her 'making out' with Blaise. I don't really blame him, because they had seemed pretty close... but Ginny had sworn to me that she had done nothing of the sort. Naturally, she had also sworn this to Dean, but he hadn't believed her. He had even said that if she fessed up and apologized he would have forgiven her, but she had been very insistent that there was nothing to apologize for. Very loudly. In the middle of the Gryffindor common room. I hadn't been there, I had been trying to find Blaise, or Draco, or... someone that would help me help him. I can't help people if they don't let me, but I still feel just as rotten.

oOo

"Harry... I can't believe that you're going with... to find an actual..." Ron tried to say more words but they failed him. Harry looked at us, business-like, but I could see the fright in his eyes.

"You guys need to be alright," he said.

"Harry, I think that you're the one-"

"No, Hermione," Harry said. "I have this really horrible feeling... it's hard to explain." He didn't say more, but I know what he was thinking. He had spoken to Ron before he had come up, and Ron was handing the Marauder's map wearily. "I'll be with Dumbledore," Harry assured us, "I'll be fine. You and the DA are all going to take what's left of this," he said, holding up the small golden bottle that contained the Felix Felicis.

"Harry! No!" I protested, looking at Ron, who still hadn't said a word since they had failed him. "You need it-"

"No," he said sternly.

"I'm not going to take it!" I said, annoyed.

"Yes you are, Hermione. You all are and that's final."

He got up and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm going to be fine. I'm going to be with Dumbledore. But with Dumbledore gone, the castle might be-"

"We'll take it," Ron said. I looked at him, eyes wide. "If he wants to risk death to save us, I say we let him," he said. I'm still not completely sure whether that was a joke or not.

"Thanks," Harry said to him. I closed my mouth and refused to say another word on the subject.

When it was finally time for him to go, Harry stopped pacing the dorm and looked at us both.

"I'll be fine," he assured us automatically.

"Just make sure that you actually are this time," Ron said, getting up off of his bed.

"Yeah," Harry managed to say. Then he paused. "Ginny's in the DA."

My face fell.

"Oh, Harry-"

"I've got to go. Dumbledore will be waiting," he said shortly before putting his hand on the door. I got up off of his bed and hugged him.

"She'll be OK," I assured him quietly so that Ron couldn't hear. I think that he nodded mutely before leaving.

I couldn't believe this – more than to protect the DA, he just really wanted to protect Ginny. I'm not saying that I was angry... in fact, I was incredibly touched. And if _I_ was touched...

Ron tapped me on the shoulder.

"We need to round up the DA," he said.

"Oh. Yes. I'll be a second. Meet you in the common room?"

"Sure," Ron said – now that Harry was gone, I could see the worry on his face.

"He'll be fine," I assured him.

"You didn't think that a minute ago," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Fine," I said, annoyed. "Common room. Five minutes."

I went into my own dorm room, leaving Ron to frown at me by himself.

I had saved my own coin and put it in my trunk.

I sat on the floor and rummaged through it, wondering where exactly in my trunk I had put it. I brought out many books and a few undergarments before I finally remembered that I was a witch.

"Accio coin," I said, and heard a jingle as it zoomed into my hand. A jingle. _One_ coin doesn't jingle.

I put my hand in the side pocket the coin had emerged from only to remember what must have made that noise.

I brought out the chain and looked at it.

I had put it back there, distraught, ages ago, when I had found out that Draco was a Death Eater. I stared at it guiltily when I heard the door open. I hid the necklace and spun around to see Ginny, and I calmed down.

"Hey, 'Mione," she greeted, closing the door behind her. "I just saw Harry... where's he going?"

I opened my mouth to speak but she didn't let me.

"What you holding?" she asked.

"Oh," I said, choosing to ignore the sudden change in subject - we'd tell the entire DA in a second. "This," I said, showing it to her. She knew what it was, so there wasn't really a reason to hide it.

"Oh, yeah..." she sighed, taking it off of me and sitting on my bed behind me. I sighed and started putting my things away. "I'll never understand why you two broke up, you were so perfect for each other."

I paused. "We didn't... break up," I said, frowning. I closed my trunk and looked up at her. "Ginny. You're the only one that _does_ know why we separated."

She looked at me.

"I am?"

I shook my head, confused and stood up.

"You are."

I waited for an, 'Oh!' though it wasn't a thing that Ginny would forget.

"Refresh my memory," she said slowly, frowning in deep concentration.

"_Ginny_!" I said, annoyed.

"_Hermione_!" she said, mimicking my tone.

"Do I have to say _Death Eater_?" I hissed quietly and hotly.

She froze. Her face fell. She looked at me.

"What?" she asked in a whisper.

I stared at her in disbelief.

"Ginny, I told you..."

"No... you didn't," she said, standing up. "Hermione... this is serious-"

"Yes, it is! We need to work out why you keep on forgetting things!"

"I haven't forgotten- If you're talking about the thing with Blaise that never happened-"

"No I am _not_ talking about that!" I said.

The door opened and we quietened.

"Um, Hermione... Ron's waiting for you downstairs," Pavarti said.

"Oh," I said, looking at Ginny, who was still looking annoyed. "Come on, we'll talk downstairs-" I said, and she followed after me.

"Does Ron know?" she whispered as we followed Pavarti.

"No!" I hissed.

"Does anyone know?"

"You know!"

We quietened once again as we entered the common room. I gave Ginny an annoyed look before turning to Ron.

"Here it is," I said, holding my coin up.

"Cool," Ron said.

Ginny had caught on with the coin thing and was feeling her pocket as a precaution.

oOo

"Right," Ron said loudly to the group that had made it to the Room of Requirement - but it was just Neville, Luna and Ginny. I surmised that the rest of the DA had thrown them away. Hmph. "Nothing really is happening. Not yet- I mean, nothing will happen... I mean, something _might_ happen..."

"We're just going to keep a look out, since Dumbledore has left the castle," I cut in as Ginny looked at her brother in awe and shook his head.

"Yeah," Ron said weakly. "That. So, everyone's gonna take a gulp of this, and we should probably be fine," he said, holding out the bottle.

"It's a precaution," I added, eyeing Ron, annoyed.

"Why might something happen?" Luna asked. Ron looked at her. "Why do you think we'll be attacked." And then, Ron cast a sideways glance at _me_.

"Well..." he started, unsure.

"They think that Malfoy's up to something," I muttered. Ron squirmed uncomfortably. "And Snape's in charge," I continued. "They also think that he's in on it."

"It's not me!" Ron protested, "It's Harry!"

"Yes, well, you believe him," I said.

Ginny was quiet.

I took a deep breath.

"And so do I."

Ron stared at me in surprise, but I refused to make eye-contact.

"So, everyone should just take a bit of this, and be ready if something happens," I said stiffly, standing up. I took the tiny bottle out of Ron's shocked hand and took a sip. "There should be enough for everyone," I said, taking my leave.

I thought that I was alone as I continued down the corridor, but Ginny must have followed me.

"Hermione... aren't you going to tell them?"

"They don't need to know, we're doing all that we can-"

"No, we're not. We're doing stuff _just in case_," she said.

"Yes, well-"

"Well nothing, Hermione."

"You understood," I said, turning to her. "And now you've _forgotten_?"

"It's not my fault, Hermione! I don't think you told me in the first place-"

"I definitely told you!" I said.

"Well I can't remember!"

My face fell.

"You can't... remember."

She stared at me.

"Yes, that's what I just sai-"

"No, Ginny! He must have found out that you knew and wiped your memory!" I said, eyes wide.

"Who?"

"Draco, of course!"

She looked uneasy.

"How would he find out about me knowing? And if he was wiping memories, why didn't he wipe yours too?"

I was quiet for a second.

"Well... I needed to know. I needed to make a decision."

She raised her eyebrows.

"What kind of decision?"

I was about to answer but Ron came after us.

"Hey... Luna's gonna hand around Ravenclaw tower... I can't believe that no one else came," he said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, there probably wouldn't be enough potion for all of us," I said, looking at Ginny pointedly. She did not look happy over this whole situation. I couldn't believe this! The only person I had confided in had conveniently forgotten all about it.

oOoOo

I couldn't believe this. Death Eaters in Hogwarts.

"W-what d-do we d-do?" Neville asked, stuttering horribly. Ron and I exchanged looks, and I felt my heart drop through my chest.

"We round up the students, get them back to their dorms," I said quickly, trying to formulate a plan. "We should all be lucky, but that's no reason to keep our guard down!" I said.

Neville tightened his grip on his wand.

"I'll go find Luna," he said, running in the direction of the Ravenclaw tower.

"Ron, go and find Ginny," I said.

"Hermione, I'm not leaving you-"

"You are! Go! I need to contact the Order!"

He managed a nod before I ran off towards the court yard. Most of the castle was asleep and unaware of what was going on, but the map never lied.

_Bellatrix Lestrange_, we had read. And, right beside her, _Fenrir Greyback_. Ron had taken the map to find his sister, but it was only a small comfort to see that _Draco Malfoy_ hadn't been anywhere near them.

"Professor! Professor McGonagall!" I said, banging on her office's door. I waited only a few seconds before she appeared in a nightgown but with the stern expression she always wore.

"You must have a good reason to be-"

"Death Eaters, in Hogwarts," I breathed, and he stern look fell into a panicked one.

"But ... how?"

"We don't know! They're on the seventh floor..."

My thoughts trailed off. What was on the seventh floor?

The Room of Requirement.

She wasn't aware of my brain storm.

"We must round up the teachers at once," she said. "I will call the Order... Fetch Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout while I find Professor Snape," she said, closing her door behind her, wand at the ready, a grim expression on her face.

"Professor, I don't think-"

"Go, Miss Granger!" she ordered. "And you must be careful!" I bit my lip before running towards the Greenhouses, where I knew Professor Sprout's quarters to be.

oOo

"Miss Granger, I must request that you retreat to your dormitory at once!" Professor Flitwick said, running off to the battle scene. I didn't want to go to the Gryffindor tower. I wanted to help.

"Hermione?" a familiar voice asked, and I turned to see Lupin running up to me.

"Oh, I'm so glad you've came-"

"Where are they?" he asked, and I pointed. Soon after Moody and many others ran past me. I stood in the hallway, not completely sure of what to do.

And then, I heard footsteps, I saw flashes of light - I heard a scream.

Without thinking, I ran towards the source of the scream.

"Bill... Bill..." a familiar voice said over and over. I approached the corner with a filling sense of dread, to find Fluer over the form of her fiancee.

"Oh," I said, makind Fluer look up at me.

"Greyback did zis," she growled. "I will get him..."

I gasped as I saw the deep marks on Bill's face... and blood.

"You must hide!" she demanded, and I couldn't agree more. But instead, I ran up the stairs - everyone had gone up there. Even Ron.

"Avada-"

My heart fell and in panic I jumped to the floor. I stood up quickly and cast a, "Stupefy!"

The Death Eater dodged it, and I cast it again.

"_Stupefy_!"

He fell onto the floor with a satisfactory sound. I stared at the unconscious Death Eater, heart beating too fast for anything. He had nearly killed me. I had nearly been killed.

I looked behind me, and saw another flash of light, indicating that there was a battle down there too. It was too late to go back.

I breathed in heavily in an effort to try and calm myself down and started ascending the stairs again.

oOo

"Kids, you have to leave," Mr Weasley said, giving the barrier nervous looks. Neville, Ron, Ginny and I were refusing to move and were alongside the Order on the Astronomy tower staircase - but it was thanks to Ron and the Marauders map that we were even there - they couldn't tell us to leave - not when it was _our_ friend, not just The Chosen One.

Ginny was thinking along the same lines.

"We're going to fight, dad!" she said fiercely, holding her wand up. I nodded from behind her, and Neville cast Lupin, McGonagall and Tonks a nervous glance - they were trying to bring down the barrier that was stopping us from ascending to the top of the tower. Mr Weasley continued to fight with his children but no one else dared intervene.

And then...

"They're coming!"

I noticed Mr Weasley and Ron immediately stand in front of Ginny and me, and we frowned. She pushed her way in front of her dad and I did the same with Ron. He was about to argue, but then there was a sudden shriek... that dissolved into a cackle of laughter.

I grit my teeth and we held out our wands as the crazed witch destroyed the barrier - suddenly, there were curses being thrown all over the place - there was yelling, a lot of it - it was hard to understand what was going on.

And then, I felt someone grab onto my arm - I followed it to find the body, and I realized with a jolt that Bellatrix Lestrange was dragging me.

"Draco!" she called, jumping up and down enthusiastically as I tried in vain to shake her off, with wand and without it. "Do it! Do it now!"

I blinked as I saw the head of blond hair through the confusion.

"Come on," Bella shrieked, defending an unwanted curse that had been directed at her with almost no difficulty.

I could see Draco up close now... he was looking between me and his aunt with desperation on his face-

"Do it!_ Kill her_!"

He looked at me, pain in his eyes, muttered, "Avada Kedavra," at the wall behind me before getting dragged away by Snape.

All I could do was stand there and stare after them in complete and utter shock.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, pushing me out of the way of an unfriendly curse. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" he demanded, but he didn't wait for an answer before starting to fight off an unfriendly Death Eater.

Seconds later, Harry appeared.

I gasped out loud. "Harry, what hap-"

"He killed him!" he yelled angrily before pushing past me.

Ron and I managed to exchange glances before making to follow him, but we were stopped, and all we could do was fight off the laughing Death Eaters.

oOo

Ron, Luna and I silently watched as Madam Pomfrey cleaned Bill's wounds. Neville and Professor Flitwick were in their own beds, but they were going to be fine. Lupin sat on the bed opposite, shaking, obviously annoyed at not being able to leave. Tonks was looking out of the window quietly.

Ron cleared his throat.

"Where's Ginny?"

"She went to go and find Harry," Luna said quietly.

Ron nodded and looked back at his brother.

And then, the doors opened. I got up and ran towards Harry to hug him - Ginny walked over to Bill's side.

"Are you alright?" Lupin asked Harry.

"I'm fine," Harry said, and I let go of him. His eyes refused to meet mine as he asked, "How's Bill?" He looked over my shoulder and answered his own question. "Can't you use a charm or something?"

"No, werewolf bites are cursed-"

"Who did he kill?" I interrupted in a whisper.

Harry looked back at me.

"You said 'he killed him'," I reminded him. Everyone's interest was now place on Harry, but it was Ginny who answered.

"Dumbledore's dead," she said.

My eyes widened and my hands flew to my mouth whilst Lupin fought that it wasn't true.

"How?" Tonks asked, shaking her head.

Harry swallowed and I made my way to sit on one of the beds, my legs were shaking.

"Snape killed him," Harry said.

I suddenly felt as if a great weight had been lifted from my chest and I breathed out slowly through my nose. No one looked at me. Everyone else was listening to Harry.

It hadn't been Draco. I had assumed that it had been. I mean, he was with his aunt - he was a Death Eater. Of course his mission would be something like that... I shuddered as I remembered what had happened with Bella, and I looked at my arm subconsciously.

I was broken out of my thoughts as McGonagall entered, only to hear the news.

She had to sit down, it was too much for her...

"It's my fault," she whispered. "I actually sent Filius to get him to help us," she said. And then she looked at me and then at the floor. "Miss Granger told me that it might not be a good idea-"

"We all had our assumptions," Ron cut in. He was looking at Harry, who was looking at me too.

"How did the Death Eaters get in... I ... I don't understand!"

"Malfoy helped them in," Harry said, without looking away from me. I felt something drop through my stomach... the way he was looking at me... it wasn't right. And I couldn't actually argue this either.

"No!" McGonagall gasped.

"He was a Death Eater," Harry said quietly, but in a deadly tone. "He showed Dumbledore his arm."

McGonagall had sunk even further into her chair.

"We had security! Full security!"

"He could have easily covered it with a charm," Ron pointed out helpfully. Harry tore his gaze away from me to look at Ron blankly, and Ron sunk away from his friend's glare. Ginny's expression was unreadable the whole time.

"A student!" McGonagall said under her breath. "A _student_!"

My bottom lip trembled and my eyes filled up with tears. I knew what was coming, so I swallowed before saying, "I'm going to bed," quietly. McGonagall looked up, once again aware of my presence.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just... a lot to take in," I said with a shaky breath, refusing to look at anyone, but I still saw McGonagall's eyes widen in realization.

"I'll come with you," Ginny offered, standing up.

I was about to answer, but the door opened and in burst a distraught-looking Mrs Weasley along with a watery-eyed yet angry Fluer.

I slipped past them and made my way to my dorm.

Dumbledore was gone... it was unbelievable!

And _I_ could have done something to stop it.

oOo

See, crazy people wouldn't tell Harry or Ron everything. Well, actually, a sane person wouldn't. So I'm a crazy person, but what else is new?

I couldn't lie to him. Not after all that had happened. It wouldn't be right! And, since _at least_ I have a good sense about what is right and what is wrong (to a certain extent) I told him. Or both of them. I waited until the next morning - I had worked myself into a nervous frenzy, but then Ginny came to talk to me. And, obviously, she was the voice of reason, even if she couldn't remember that I had told her.

"You knew?" Harry had asked blankly. That had been terrible. Ron had just looked at me, disappointed in the background of the Room of Requirement, the only place where you can get any privacy these days.

They hadn't talked to me for days. I had moped around but hadn't said a word, because I knew that I had deserved it. I was sure that the Auror's would be knocking on the door anytime soon, coming to take me away, but it never happened.

Two days before Dumbledore's funeral, to my surprise, they took me back to the Room of Requirement.

And, the worst thing was, they forgave me.

"You should have told us," Harry said.

"I know! I know that I should have and I didn't! And now every thing's my fault!"

"Yeah, it is. But mostly, it's his, Hermione."

"I should have told you," I murmured, wiping my eyes. "I saw it! I saw it and I didn't say a thing!"

Ron swallowed audibly and sat down in the rather convenient chair in front of the sofa Harry and I were on.

"I thought that he was alright!" I said again. "I never thought it would end up... so... so _wrong_! I'm normally so _rational_! I should have told you at once! And I didn't!"

"What about when I got poisoned?" Ron asked quietly.

I opened and closed my mouth.

"I'm so, so sorry! I didn't think that it was him-"

"Yeah you did," he mumbled. I mentally slapped myself.

"I did!" I said half to myself, annoyed. "_God_! I'm such an idiot!"

"You're not," Harry said. "And that's why it hurts so much."

I looked between him and Ron and felt the shame beat my insides up.

"I'm so, so sorry. I don't know why I did it-"

"You did it because you love him," Ron summed up simply.

I looked at him, dumbfounded before shaking my head.

"That's ridiculous-"

"Yeah, but love makes you do ridiculous things, doesn't it?"

I blinked and felt my cheeks burn as his eyes bore into mine.

"I really-"

"We're offering you a wait out," he whispered, his lips twitching into a sly smile. My eyes widened and I tore my gaze away from him to look at Harry.

"Oh! What?"

Ron sat back.

"All you have to do is promise that you'll at least murder him the next time we cross paths..." he said, looking at Harry for approval. Harry nodded a little stiffly.

"... Yeah. That'll do."

I frowned at them both.

"No... this is wrong. You're both supposed to march out of here and refuse to talk to me ever again!"

"You're making it a bit too tempting," Harry muttered under his breath, his expression somber again.

"Well do it then!"

"We need you, Hermione. You're our friend," Ron said.

I stood up and shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "Yes, I am, but I've done something horrible!"

"He's the one that did it!" Ron pointed out loudly.

"But if I had told you-"

"What? If you had told us, what?" Ron said. I looked at Harry, who sighed.

"We saw his arm a whole lot of times. After we - I told you to look. He was covering it-"

No, I refused to let _Harry_ make excuses for me. "But Dumbledore could have-"

"Dumbledore didn't believe me when I told him! What would he have done about it?"

"He could have looked, he would have believed you!"

"Hermione..." Ron muttered warningly, but it was too late.

"Fine!" Harry yelled suddenly. "You messed up! A lot! And that's pretty god damn horrible of you, Hermione! I mean, did you ever stop to think of the consequences? Did you _really_ think that dating Draco Malfoy was going to be _easy_? Really? Really, Hermione? Are you kidding me? You're the smartest witch, like, ever, and you don't realize that when there's a Death Eater roaming about plus a load of random attacks that you _tell someone about it_?"

I decided not to tell him about Ginny.

I felt my eyes burn but I refused to cry. I definitely deserved this.

"But we get it," he muttered quietly.

"_I_ don't get it!" I complained. Why couldn't he just tell me off properly?

"Well, we looked at it this way," Ron said. "What would we have done in your situation. Honestly," he added, eyeing Harry. "And I end up dead in my scenario, so you're pretty much well off." I looked at Harry.

"I do the same thing as you," he mumbled.

"Wait... you imagined that you were dating Draco Malfoy?"

"No!" Harry said quickly.

"Oh, Merlin, no!" Ron said, pulling a face and turning green. "No!" he repeated, looking at Harry, who cleared his throat.

"We imagined, well, you know... someone we cared about-"

And that was when I just brought them both into a teary hug.

"Just... forget about it, alright?" Harry said into my hair.

"Until you have to, you know, murder him," Ron pointed out on my other side.

oOo

"I-I-I can't believe this!" I said loudly the next morning, holding the note in my hand and clenching my fist. I started pacing the room, beyond angry.

"Careful, 'Mione, you can't break it..." Ron scolded, and I shoved it into his hands. "It might be... important or something," he continued weakly, studying it. He had already seen it, of course, and I seriously doubted that he was going to find much else.

"It's useless," Harry said darkly, not looking at it.

"We'll find clues," Ron said, nodding and swallowing loudly at the same time. "I mean, we always find clues-"

Harry laughed, surprising both me and Ron. We exchanged worried looks and then looked back at Harry, who was shaking his head, still smiling.

"There's no _we_, guys," he said finally, grinning up at us.

This time, Ron laughed.

"Yeah, there is."

Harry's smile fell.

"No. There isn't."

"Harry, what are you talking about?" I said, annoyed. "It's _always_ we. It was _we_ in first year, and in second year. And in third year."

Harry looked at me, waiting for me to say more, but I couldn't. He grinned sheepishly. "Say it. It wasn't _we_ in fourth year. Not at the end of it, anyways. Not when he came back. It's _me_ he wants, not you guys-"

"Harry, don't you see? It's always _him_! He's all alone! He has no one-"

"He has nothing to lose then, has he?" Harry said, annoyed.

"You're not going to lose us," I said sternly.

"Not if I can help it," Ron said. "I mean, I'm not too fond on being lost."

"But you can't decide who I lose! _He_ does!"

"No, he doesn't!"

"He chose who you lost!" Harry pointed out. I can't believe how long it took me to realize what he was talking about. A whole _two_ seconds. "And I'm sorry, Hermione, but that's how it is! And I know that what happened isn't your fault, but he's a Death Eater! And you didn't tell us!" I felt horrible once more, but that just increased me wanting to go with him - I could help him, I knew that I could. "What happens when we - _I_ - find him out and about?"

"I'll hex his face off," I said, annoyed. I wasn't lying, but I didn't go as far as Ron's 'murder him' plan.

HArry shook his head, annoyed. "You have _feelings_ for the guy, Hermione, we worked that one out-"

"So?" I said fiercely. "I'll still hex his face off!"

"I'll bloody murder him if you don't," Ron muttered under his breath, but I chose to ignore him.

"Harry," I said, taking his hand. "I need to make this right."

He pursed his lips. "I'm doing this alone," he said sternly, taking his hand out of mine and putting it on the doorknob.

"Oh no you bloody well aren't."

Harry let go of the doorknob - which had turned a frightening shade of orange - and looked at Ron, annoyed, clenching onto his hand. "That hurt!" he exclaimed. Ron pocketed his wand, looked back at him and shrugged diplomatically.

"Like it or not mate, we're coming with you. We'll be as annoying as the Creevey brothers. Apart from the fact that I don't want your signed photo. I've had enough of your ugly mug to last me a lifetime, I don't think I'll want to have it under my pillow, thanks." I cringed at the joke but Harry just shook his head.

"Neither of you know what you're getting yourselves int-"

"We know perfectly well what we're getting into!" I said.

"I worked it out around third year," Ron said thoughtfully. I looked at him, lost. "You know, when the bad guys just kept on coming. My rat," he said thoughtfully, "was a bloke!"

I rolled my eyes.

"The point is, we know that you're not exactly safe to be around," I summed up. "But you're our friend, and we love you."

He swallowed and shook his head.

OK, I'd have to bring out the big guns.

"Dumbledore wanted us with you. He told you to tell us for a reason. If you won't listen to us, _please_ listen to logic."

He frowned. "_None_ of this is logical-"

"But Dumbledore was! _Very_ so!" I reminded him. "I can't believe we're discussing this!" I then said, shaking my head. "Wherever you go, Ron and I are going to track you down," I threatened.

"That's what I said," Ron remarked. I glared at him. "But you said it a lot scarier... well done."

"Tell us when you figure out that you're being an idiot," I said to Harry plainly and _I_ left first.

It took until dinner that night for him to admit that I was right.

"Good," I said, trying to control how happy I was feeling, and working hard on seeming indifferent and diplomatic, just like Ron had managed that morning. I cut my dinner boldly. "Because, if you hadn't realized this by tomorrow morning, I would have set Ginny on you."

Ron frowned and pulled and his face scrunched up in confusion.

"_Ginny_? Why on _Earth_ would you set _Ginny_ on him?"

My mouth twitched but I fought a smile.

"I have no idea," Harry answered for me. "Hermione's mental- ow!" I stabbed him with my fork, annoyed.

"Right, I'm confused," Ron said, sitting back and staring at us both.

"You'll probably stay that way," I said, looking at my dinner.

He lent forward. "If you could just _tell_ me-"

"No, Ronald," I said sternly. He sighed and lent back, whilst Harry's eyes flickered towards Ginny every five seconds. Ron truly was blind.

* * *

**I know, it's a sucky way to end the chapter.**

**Alright, first thing's first - **

**I GOT 300 HUNDRED REVIEWS! YAAAY!**

**This is so amazing, it's just crazy. I mean, 200 hundred was big, but _300_? Really? YES! Thanks Chris-TheNinja8D (reviewer number 300) and every one who's reviewed - ever! XP**

**But there are some more things that I have to cover-**

**Yeah, I'm going into Deathly Hallows. Why? Because I LOVE THE DEATHLY HALLOWS!**

**Kidding, I _do_ love it, but this story is most definitely going to have to go into there because there are so many things I need to put down and that can only be- wait, if I explain myself that's pretty much just telling you guys the next chapters, and that just sucks.**

**So, I hope you guys liked the chapter, and thanks again for all of the reviews! Even if I don't have time to reply them (I'm going to try and reply the next ones as soon as school's over) I DO read every one of them and every one of them and every single one of them makes me smile, like this: _:D_**


	30. Chapter 30

**Merry Christmas! Ho ho ho! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, merry whatever you celebrate! (Sorry if that seems insensitive, I'm not!)**

**And, as an early Christmas (or not) present, I'm gonna give you all a new chapter! **

**And yeah, I know that everything's been a bit angsty, and it's gonna have to stay that way for at LEAST another 2 chapters... sorry guys! But then it'll be alright again, kay? Kay.**

**Don't know when I'll be updating again, but here you go!**

**

* * *

**

DRACO

I stared bitterly at my feet, which were cold, thanks for asking.

I suppose that I should be thankful for still being alive - Snape bailed me out.

Yeah, yeah, yeah... shut up.

And no, I didn't thank him. Malfoy's don't give _thanks_.

And no, my father didn't burst into tears in front of the Dark Lord, thanking him for letting him out.

Or at least, that's what mother said.

There was a quiet knock on the door, and I immediately sat up on my bed to see Astoria pop her head around the door.

"Oh, go away..." I said, annoyed, before she could speak.

"There's going to be another... meeting," she said quietly. "I was wondering if I could stay here, whilst you're down... there. He asked for you."

Wow... she was asking - kind of - to stay in _my_ room.

"He told my mother that he wasn't a babysitter," she whispered.

There was a small silence in which she looked at the floor silently, still holding onto the door. There was a battle in my head in which I tried to work out if it was fear that was making her act this way.

I finally breathed out a bit too loudly and got up.

"Fine. You can stay here," I said. "But no funny business. I want everything where it was, you got me?"

She smiled weakly at me and finally walked in.

"You're confined to the desk. Sit there," I said, pointing. Her smile turned into a scowl, but that was probably just a reflex.

"Fine," she said, annoyed, walking up to me. "You don't think he wants anything too important, do you?"

I frowned.

"I don't know..."

"Because if it is important, and you fail-"

"Thanks-"

"We're both going to regret not doing this."

And that was when she kissed me and I let her.

We kissed until I got to my door. That was when she separated and said, "You've still got it," before closing my own door in my face. That definitely counted as 'funny business'.

I took a few seconds to completely process what had just happened - and then I cursed under my breath before forcing it out of my brain (being trained in Leglimency was pretty useful).

He had asked for me, that's what she had said. He hadn't asked for me for a while - I think that Snape (again), not my parents, was the only thing stopping him from getting me, so, naturally, I didn't want to meet up. Snape had explained how, if he had not forced me out of the way so valiantly none of them would have been able to leave the castle alive, since Bellatrix was grasping onto her hand and she had been trying to get away, forming a barrier stopping any Death Eaters from getting passed. Sure, the creepy bloke hadn't been to chuffed, but he had let it slide..

I breathed out before going in, to see everyone already seated.

oOo

HERMIONE

Ginny was sitting on her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees, and she was looking determinedly out of the window.

I sat down at her desk. "I'm exhausted," I said to distract her from her thoughts. "This wedding better be good!"

I know. My crude attempts at humor. I mean, that doesn't even count as a joke.

"You do know why she's making us do all this, right?" she asked, not looking away from the window.

"She's nervous-"

"You're going somewhere," she interrupted carefully, looking at me. "You all are."

I bit the inside of my lip.

"I don't mind," she said, looking out of the window again. "But mum doesn't want you three together, scheming."

I opened my mouth to argue but I closed it again.

It was the day after the battle over Little Whining, and I had barely seen Harry since then. Before Ginny had spoken my thoughts aloud, I had kind of being telling myself that Mrs Weasley was just trying to distract us from Moody's death. Well, so much for that thought.

We were supposed to be making the beds in Ginny's room for some strange reason, but we had already done them. I was going to go to talk to Harry and Ron - finally - but they were nowhere to be found.

"You kind of care, though," I said. "I mean, he is your brother. I'm your friend, I'm not being conceited - I think - when I say that you're bound to worry about me too. I'd worry about you. And Harry..."

Suddenly, she was most definitely present. Her head swung around and she looked at me.

"Oh, do _not_ go there!"

I frowned, confused.

"Go where...?"

And then my confused expression turned into smirk.

"Oh..."

"No!" she said, jumping off of her bed. "No _oh_'s!"

"Yes _oh_!" I laughed, standing up and backing away from her seeing that she was looking rather threatening with her pillow in her hands like that.

"No oh's!" she demanded again, red with either anger or embarrassment, or perhaps both.

I smiled, amused, but said nothing, leaning against the wall. Only, when she layered the pillow, I managed to breath, "Oh!" again, perhaps just to annoy her. Hey, I'm no Lavender, but this was funny.

She raised the pillow threateningly once more and I'm convinced that she was going to hit me when there was a knock and the door opened.

"Hey, your mum says that you..." Harry stopped talking and stared at Ginny, who turned even more crimson and made a quick attempt to hide her weapon behind her back. "Um... yeah," Harry said, frowning and staring at Ginny. I straightened up, trying hard not to laugh at Ginny's embarrassed expression as she stared back at Harry. I waited for a while - just long enough - before I coughed loudly, and it ended in a giggle, but it woke him up either way. "She says that you need to hang out the washing," Harry said after shaking his head. He did a small nod and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Ginny turned to face me.

"You're dead," she said.

"Time for another while of handling Harry and Ron's underwear," I said as casually as I could, glancing at her. She shot me look as she reached for the door.

"It's better than them handling ours," she then pointed out. I suppose that I had to agree with her on that one. At least _we_ could be professional about it. "My brother's probably never _seen_ a bra-"

She stopped as she opened the door and then burst out with laughter at the look on her brother's face, who happened to be walking by at that particular moment. Harry was staring at her, kind of confused yet rather amused too. We heard a silvery laugh - Fluer's - from upstairs. Ron turned an odd color before Ginny took me by the hand and dragged me downstairs.

"What did she just say?" I heard Ron ask.

Mrs Weasley was on the ground floor, so as Ginny and I got there, it was all business. We walked past with straight faces until we reached the garden, and then we just burst out laughing.

I wished that Ginny could come with us, to search for the Horcruxes. But Ron would never allow it - never mind Harry.

"He does like you, though," I said casually as I tied up my hair - it was all over the place in the late-summer wind. Ginny was doing the same thing, and she rolled her eyes.

"Since when did the main topic become _my_ love-life?" she asked, annoyed. "Yours is so much more fun."

"Yes, my first boyfriend lives in Bulgaria or somewhere ridiculous and my second is a Death Eater and helped conspire against Albus Dumbledore," I said, somewhat heatedly.

"But you could always talk about it," she said quietly. I looked at her - she wasn't being mean, and she was looking at me in all honesty. I looked around and saw that no one was there, and there was a rather convenient shed hiding us from the rest of the Burrow.

"I suppose we _could_ just wait out here and then hand everything up within seconds by magic," I mumbled, looking at the clothes basket.

She immediately sat down onto the grassy ground and dutifully picked up a strand of grass and started to rip it into pieces whilst looking at me. I breathed out and sat down next to her, only for her to lie down and look up at the sky. I followed, annoyed.

"You can skip all the Death Eater stuff," she told me, studying the clouds before looking at me. "That's too much of a headache. I guess, what I wanted to ask was... are you alright?"

I sighed.

"Of course I'm not." I looked up. "But it's nothing to fret about, really..."

"Ron reckons you love him," she said. "I heard him and Harry talking the other night," she explained.

I closed my eyes, blocking out the blue sky. "They should really think of something better to talk about before going to bed."

"Like what? Me?" She smirked. "You're their best friend, they're allowed to be worried, Hermione. And before mum realizes that we're missing-" she said, stopping me from arguing, "Stop it. He missed you on purpose."

I opened my eyes and turned on my head to see her still looking at the sky.

"I saw it, you know," she continued. "He missed you on purpose, it wasn't the lucky potion. Whether or not you love him, I would wager on him loving you."

I swallowed and we stayed in silence for a little while more, before she said, "He likes me?" in a hushed voice.

oOo

DRACO

"You want me to _what_?"

Mother winced audibly at my choice of words, and I saw a flicker of anger in the Dark Lord's eyes that took a while to fade. I swallowed and spoke again.

"I'm sorry, I'm just confused as to what your orders are."

He blinked and then seemed to calm down.

"Well, we shall repeat them all in due time. I'm tired."

Of course, I had heard perfectly well what he had said, but I wanted him to repeat it just in case I had misheard... even though I had heard perfectly well - as previously stated - and didn't mishear at all.

"It shall be as soon as one of them leaves the wards. Only then to we have reason to attack," he said, stroking his pet snake again. "And you must be a good boy, Draco. The conditions are the same as last time..."

"What happened to your Death Eaters serving you from loyalty?"

Sure, I had been _thinking_ that, but I wasn't stupid enough to voice it out loud. We all looked at the Death Eater that had spoken - Dolohov.

"Oh, I'm sure that that hasn't died down," the Dark Lord said. "But certain precautions must be taken. Isn't that right, Draco?"

It was probably the being ignored that made Bella speak out.

"I could do it, master. Polyjuice potion would work a treat-"

"And would wear off," he said tiredly. "Someone would be bound to find you out, probably whilst you murder them in their sleep."

Bella sunk into her chair rather like a three-year-old.

"It's alright, I would too," the Dark Lord spoke, amazingly soothingly. Bella looked up. "It's only because Draco has a 'special connection' with these people that he is able to go on such a valuable mission."

He looked back at me.

"And when I talked about precautions, more than one will be taking, believe me."

oOo

HERMIONE

We stayed like that for quite a while, and after I had thought about all I had thought about I was beginning to get quite bored. I opened one eye and turned to look at Ginny, who was looking away from me.

And then I heard someone call her form far away.

"Ginny! Ginny!"

I sat up and looked at her since she didn't seem to notice.

"Ginny!" I said, and she jumped up.

"Wha?" she asked.

"You were _sleeping_?"

She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I don't know!" she said, sitting up.

"You're the one who would know," I said, standing up and holding out my hand to help her up. "Your mum's calling you."

She listened out.

"_Ginny_! Arnold got stuck in the drain again!"

"Oh, crap!" she said, running towards the house. "Hang up the washing, please!" she said. I sighed.

"Sure."

I walked over to the line and noticed that the sun had gone a bit further down and that it was late afternoon now. Because Ginny had been sleeping. I shook my head as I brought out my wand.

"Hey, 'Mione," someone greeted, and I turned around to see George walking over to me from the house. There was no doubt in my mind over which twin it was, and I wasn't being rude, or conceited, or anything. He had lost an ear, thanks to the Death Eater attack.

"Hello, George," I said sadly. "How's your ear? I mean-"

"It's fine," he shrugged, hands in his pockets. "Need any help?" he asked, gesturing to the line.

"Oh, no, I've got it," I said, waving my wand.

"So you're of age now?" he asked, grinning.

I froze for a second. "Yes, I am."

"Cool," he said.

"So Ginny's Pygmy Puff fell in the sink?" I asked, changing subject.

"Yeah, they do that," he said. "See something shiny and poof, away they go."

"Hmm," I said, watching the washing hang itself up. "Well, I better be going, your mother's going crazy about the wedding," I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, she'll do that," he said, looking at me. I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Yes... well-"

"'Mione!" I looked away from George perhaps a little to eagerly to see Ron and Harry walk up to us. I turned back to George and shrugged sympathetically before running up towards them.

"Thank you," I breathed as I reached them. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Quick, before mum realizes we're missing from her psycho cleaning," Ron said, not hearing my thanks.

"Oh, children!" Ron's mother said, coming towards us. Ron let out a way too audible groan and I slapped him sharply. "It's nearly dinner, I would appreciate it dearly if Harry went to set the table with Ginny and Ron, you can help your mother with the washing up from lunch, I just haven't had the time... Hermione, dear, if you wouldn't mind bringing the washing in, it should be dry by now."

I tried to stop myself from going pink, since I knew that it probably hadn't dried at all.

"I can help Hermione," Harry offered, and I sent him a sly look, but he ignored me. Mrs Weasley looked at him curiously before saying, "Yes, alright then dear, Ron, go help your sister."

"What's wrong with Ginny?" I asked as soon as we where out of earshot and George was out of sight. Thank god Harry had come with me, really.

"Nothing's ... _wrong_ with her."

"Hmm..."

"What are you doing?"

I turned slightly pink again and lowered my wand.

"A drying spell. Ginny and I got- held up."

"Sure," he grinned, before looking over to the swamp. I stopped what I was doing and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I can't believe I'm letting you guys come with me," he whispered.

"Harry, once again I'm going to remind you that it's not your decision, it's _ours-"_

_"_As soon as I come of age I can do whatever I want," he said.

"Well we'll follow you. Now stop being an idiot again and help me with the washing."

oOo

HARRY

Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me... now I can leave.

But Ron's insisted that we at least stay until the wedding, otherwise we could be murdered. I don't see the risk really, but oh well. I suppose it will make Mrs Weasley happy, and I owe her that much. I mean, I'm taking her son on a death mission, so at least I can let her sing happy birthday if that will make her happy.

And it's why I guess that I had to offer to clean up - a few people had ran off at the sight of the Minister and a few Weasleys had had to go to the Ministry. Ron and Hermione were currently missing from the table and Mrs Weasley was showing Fluer's parents were they could stay.

"Really, I'll take care of it," I told her.

"Yes, well... Ginny dear, help Harry clear up."

Great. Really? _Really_? I've managed to avoid her for days and now Mrs Weasley was shoving her in my face? Are you kidding me?

I kept my head down and started picking up the plates, before Ginny giggled. I looked up.

"What?"

"I thought that you could use magic," she said.

I felt like an idiot.

"Oh, yeah. Right."

I felt my pockets but couldn't find my wand, and I felt even more stupid.

"Alright, we'll clean up the traditional way," she sighed, noticing. "But when I become of age, I'm taking my wand everywhere."

"Yeah... well, that was the plan," I said quietly, and she laughed again. And I looked up again, trying to wipe that stupid grin off of my face.

We worked our way around the table until we ended up with a pile of plates and a table cloth.

She sighed and sat down. "So, what did the Minister want?"

I sat down next to her and brought out the Snitch.

"This. Dumbledore's will," I explained.

She nodded. "Hmm... Dumbledore left you something?"

"Yeah, and the sword." Her eyes widened. "But Snape's got it."

"But Dumbledore left it for you, that's not fair."

"Yeah, well, life's not fair. I've had enough life lessons on that one."

She said nothing, and I realized that that probably wasn't the best pick-up line. Not that I was trying to flirt though! I would have said something much more ridiculous.

"Sorry, that was a bit morbid-"

"But it's true though," she shrugged, looking at me. "You're life pretty much sucks."

I frowned.

"Yeah, delicate way to put it."

"Sorry. A bit morbid?"

I was about to answer but then I saw that she was smiling.

"Oh, yeah, make fun of Harry Potter," I grinned. "You can cross that off of your to-do list."

"Yes!" she said happily.

It was a private joke we had - one day, at Hogwarts, ages ago, I had walked in on her making a to-do list. She had told me that Hermoine had ordered her to make one, so basically we just made fun of Hermione by writing things down like _Must pass everything_ and _Beat Malfoy up_. This had been in forth year, so that had seemed pretty funny at the time, you know, the time in which we just thought that Hermione hated the guy like the rest of Gryffindor house. And then she had started to make fun of me, and had written _Get Harry Potter's autograph_ and _Publicly humiliate The Boy Who Lived_.

"Now I just need to do it publicly," she mumbled to herself, before looking at me and laughing again. And then her face fell. "Everything was so much easier back then," she whispered.

"Yeah, you could make fun over me dying without it being incredibly awkward," I sighed.

"Well, it was always awkward," she said. I looked at her. "I mean, not awkward... well, yeah, awkward." She turned red, and we listened to crickets for a second as I tried to work that out.

"I'm confused..."

"Good. Sorry if I'm weirding you out."

I shrugged. "It's normally me that does that, so... it's a nice change, I suppose."

She stood up and laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'm just getting nervous, so... I'm going to go to bed."

I got up too.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

She stared at her feet for a second.

I didn't know why I wasn't getting out of her way, but I wasn't. I just stood, rooted to the ground, waiting for her to walk around me... she looked back up, and I froze, now _really_ stuck to the ground.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

"... Thanks."

oOo

HERMIONE

"I can't believe it, Ron," I said, annoyed. "How on Earth did you manage to lose your Deluminator?"

"I don't know, alright?" he said angrily.

"It's Harry's birthday, we should be with him-"

"We're been with him all day, if he finds out that I lost Dumbledore's favorite toy, he'll kill me."

I rolled my eyes and had a sudden thought as I walked over to sofa. I stuck my hand down the back and let out a triumphant cry.

"Found it!" I said, and then my hand found something else. "Along with Harry's wand..." I said curiously, bringing it out. And then, my gaze went over to the window. My mouth fell open slightly, and Ron noticed.

"What is it...?" he asked, walking over. I wished dearly that it was too dark for him to notice Harry and Ginny kissing in the front yard. "What the-?"

"Ron!" I ran after him, but he was already outside. I opened the door only to feel Harry's wand fly out of my hand and be pushed aside by Ginny, who ran into the house and up the stairs.

Torn, I finally went outside, to see Ron run after Harry into the swamp.

"Stop!" I shouted, running after them. "Both of you!"

I pushed the great stalks out of my way and tripped various times, but I didn't stop running until I ran into Ron right before hearing a familiar pop.

"Arg!" Ron said, and I jumped off of him and stood up.

"He's gone, you _idiot_!" I shouted at him, not waiting for him to get up from the ground.

He groaned as he stood up and then he started looking around, frantically.

"_Lumos_! ... Where did he go?" he demanded.

"He apparated!" I cried.

He looked at me.

"What?"

"He used _wandless_ magic to take his wand off of me, got away from the wards and _apparated_! Away from you!" He turned around and looked up at the sky, but I didn't stop ranting. "He's gone! We got him to agree to come with us and you scared him off! All this time I thought that you were joking when you didn't notice that he liked Ginny and Ginny liked him back! But you really are blind, aren't you? What possessed you to go after him like that? Do you think _at all_?"

He looked down at me and said, "Not really."

That was when he kissed me and I let him.

It was crazy - all the times in which I imagined kissing Ron or thought about it, and now it was actually happening. Only that it was too late, I didn't want to kiss him as much as I used to.

But this kiss was sweet, and it was... confusing! Why was he kissing me again? I mentally slapped myself to wake up, but I was lost in the craziness off it all within moments.

And it was the opposite to any other kiss - instead of feeling eternal, it felt as if it were over within seconds.

But that's probably because it was.

There was a cackle - one I knew only too well from numerous nightmares. We stopped - _kissing_? - and I brought out my wand, only to turn sharply once I heard the cackle once more.

"Figures," Ron sighed, though nervously, from behind me - I jumped as I was reminded of his presence and turned around once more, only to see the familiar blond hair run towards us in the darkness.

oOo

DRACO

What the... were they just _snogging_? In the middle of the night - in a _swamp_?

"Help me!" I cried out amongst my own confusion, running towards them. There was no time to play games, like who snogged who. I came to a halt in front of the two of them and fell to my knees - and grit my teeth just in case I felt the need to curse or something because of the damage this was causing my ego.

They both stared at me until Weasel stepped forward, pointing his wand at my neck.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Getting away from her!" I said, keeping the panic in my voice.

"Away from wh-"

There was an extremely loud cackle from my dear aunt and I was on my feet once more.

"You've got to help me! She's _mad_! She wants to kill me!"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but froze as soon as Bella came out from the tall stalks of swampiness behind me. I ran towards Weasel and Hermione and hid behind them - as much as that hurt my poor ego.

"Draco... come here dear," she laughed, as more Death Eaters joined. Weasel visibly faltered as he stepped back, and that was when Bella saw him. Her eyes lit up as soon as they lay on his barely-lit face, and she licked her lips in anticipation. Oh... shit. Hermione wasn't going to be too glad if my aunt settled a score she had set with Weasel, and, of course, by 'settling a score' I mean murder him in cold blood because of when he had beaten me up in an alleyway.

That was when Hermione suddenly shot a beam of red light into the air. Bella jumped as it happened, but then she calmed down and let out another cackle.

"Is that all you've got, girly? Surely baby Potter would have taught you a few things, like how to aim... no?" She pouted, and I have to admit that she looked quite terrifying in the dim light come from the Death Eaters wands. I saw Hermione shiver and tighten her grip on her wand as aunt Bella came towards us.

For a moment, I thought that she was actually about to kill the three of us, until there was another flash of red light, this time directed quite well at Bella's chest. She deflected it, of course, but it's the thought that counts, right?

Hermione grabbed my arm - and Weasel's, so that I didn't feel special - and dragged us away from it all - There was a lot of shouting, and only then did I realize that we weren't actually alone. A few of the Order blokes had appeared, and only then did I realize that Hermione's beam of red light had been to warn them.

We were stopped by Weasel's dad, who grabbed us and said, "Get back to the house, kids!"

I don't think he realized that I was with them. Which was pretty useful, actually.

For a moment, I actually thought that it would really be that easy. Until Weasel fell to the floor.

"Arg!" he cried, and Hermione was pulled back as he fell to the ground.

"Ron!" she shrieked, bending down next to him, now tugging at the ropes that were binding him.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed, until I saw that Bella was pushing her way towards us once more. Shit... she really wanted that Weasley...

"You might want to hurry up," I said to Hermione as she tugged at the ropes that only tightened.

"You might want to help me!" she shrieked frantically.

"Go, Hermione!" Weasel gasped.

I tried really really hard not to roll my eyes, but failed terribly.

"Get out of my way," I said, annoyed, and I bent down next to him, brought out my wand and whispered something so that she couldn't hear, because I knew that it would annoy her to know that I knew the counter-curse and she didn't. I suppose that it wasn't the right situation to be annoying someone, but hey, I had to do _something_.

She shot me a confused look before she pulled Weasel up and started running again, this time without me.

"Don't worry, I'll catch up all on my own!" I called out, following, annoyed. I looked behind me and saw Bella running towards me - so I started running until she fell back - so these super-wards really _did_ exist. I gave her one final look until following Hermione's light from her wand again.

At last I got out of the swamp, smelling foul, to see Hermione help Weasel up the stairs and into the... _house_?

* * *

**What do you think? I know this might be a little confusion for some of you [*wink, wink* you know who you are ;)] but it will (hopefully) be explained in the next chapter. The important thing is, I know what I'm doing, so there.**

**Please review! It would be a great Christmas gift! Or... a not Christmas gift... _Or_, if you want to be a bit more unique, how about a birthday present? (My birthday was the 19th, forgot to mention it in the last chapter!) So... please? :P**


	31. Chapter 31

**Happy New Year everybody!**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed!**

**

* * *

**

HERMIONE

Mrs Weasley helped me lie Ron on the sofa, where George had ended up not even a week ago. He groaned loudly and Mrs Weasley stroked his head before hurrying to the kitchen mumbling about something about hot chocolate.

"What's happening?" Ginny asked from the living room doorway, looking at Ron.

"What iz all dis commotion?" Fluer demanded, her parents behind her.

"Harry," I gasped, "he's gone! We were attacked - he left before though, oh, I do hope that he's alright!"

And then I'm sure that Ginny mumbled, "Whatever Ron got he sure deserves it," but I didn't care to argue. Ron groaned again.

"You are alright, aren't you?" I asked, bending over him.

"Yeah... I just..." he laughed, and I frowned.

"What?" I asked as Mrs Weasley came back, handing Ron a mug and me another, wiping away tears, for Harry or for Ron, I'm not sure.

"I thought that I saw Malfoy," Ron said, laughing. "Here! At _my_ house!"

I exchanged a look with Mrs Weasley, who looked confused as Ron kept on laughing. Ginny had halted from stomping away and was looking back at me. _Had_ Malfoy been here?

"It's Malfoy's son!" Mr Weasley growled, coming into the room, holding the one and only by the collar of his shirt, Fred with his hand on his shoulder. Mrs Weasley gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, Ginny did the same. Ron let out another groan, and I don't think that it was out of pain.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" he said loudly, throwing his head back in despair.

I looked at Mr Weasley and at Fred, and, at one point, at Malfoy. This all seemed so surreal... Malfoy couldn't be at the _Burrow_, of all places. This certainly was some sort of crazy dream.

"Is everyone alright?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Yes," everyone answered quietly, all of us wanting answers as to why Draco bloody Malfoy was here. Apparently, so did Mr Weasley.

"Hermione," he started, and I shook my head.

"I had nothing to do with this!" I intervened quickly, chancing another look at Malfoy. "I'm as surprised as you all are! I promise!" I added at everyone's disbelieving faces.

Everyone was silent, and we all exchanged glances, ignoring Malfoy. Perhaps that's what made him exclaim loudly.

"Ow, you're pinching me!"

Fred eyed him with disgust before letting him go rather harshly. Mr Weasley exchanged a glance with his wife before steering Draco Malfoy to an arm chair.

"I'll inform the Order," Mrs Weasley said, going outside.

"Pinch me and please tell me that I'm dreaming," Ron muttered to me. I looked away from Malfoy, eyes still wide to look at him. Only then did I remember what had happened before we were ambushed, and apparently, so did he. We looked away from each other quickly and Malfoy noticed, since he sunk further into the armchair and pulled a disgusted face. I scowled at him.

"What are you doing in my house, Malfoy?" Ron then asked in all directness.

"I think you owe us all an explanation before we call the Aurors here," Bill said.

"Wait," Mr Weasley said. "What I want to know is how you got through the wards."

Malfoy didn't answer for a second.

"Can I speak now?" he then asked in a rude manner.

"Oi!" Ron yelled at him, pulling himself up. "Watch your mouth!"

Malfoy opened his mouth to argue but then decided to go against it.

"Arguing isn't going to solve anything," Mr Weasley said. "How did you get in here?" he asked Malfoy again.

"I don't know, do I?" Malfoy said, annoyed. "It just worked." He shrugged, and then looked around at everyone's annoyed look. "What?"

The silence was broken as the Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen once more.

"They said that they'll be here in a second," she said. "They have to tie up a few loose strings at the Ministry."

"Yeah, like how the hell he got through the wards!" George said.

"Well," I said, and everyone turned to me, "I think that it's because Mr Weasley took his shoulder and said, 'Get back to the house, kids.'"

"It's not supposed to work like that!" Mr Weasley argued. "And I took _Harry_'s shoulder, I'm sure I did. Where is Harry anyways?" he asked, looking around the room.

"It was obviously Malfoy's shoulder. Harry's gone," Ginny spoke up. "_Somebody_ scared him off," she said, glaring at her brother - Ron.

"I did not!" Ron objected, sitting up and swinging his legs over the edge of the sofa.

"Yes you did!" Ginny argued.

"_Silence_!" Mr Weasley yelled. Everyone shut up. "Why on Earth did Harry leave?" he then asked.

No one spoke. Ginny, Ron and I exchanged looks.

"This is important!" Mr Weasley said. "Harry could be in grave danger right now!"

And didn't we know it.

And _that_ was when Malfoy fainted.

oOo

DRACO

It was a while until I woke up again. And, I don't think I would have woken up if it wasn't for the loud voices.

I opened one eye and realized that I wasn't in the room I had been in when I had... blacked out? And... I had a blanket over me? What the hell?

I mean, yes, I hadn't eaten anything over the past few days, but was that really a reason to faint in the middle of the enemy's layout?_ Or allie_s, I reminded myself darkly.

I was in a bed. There was another bed next to mine, a much crappier one, even though this one was digging into my back.

Yeah, I had been expecting to be chained up somewhere. You're telling me that they don't have an austere chamber in this place? Hmph.

"It's mum! There's like a little alarm that goes off in her brain if someone's underfed! I've been fighting her away from my own room... so she can feed Draco bloody Malfoy!"

Whoa... the Weasel mother wanted to feed me? Not that I wanted any of there blood traitor food anyways.

"You're just pissed because you have to share a room with Malfoy." That was definitely the Weaslette.

"Hell yeah I'm pissed!"

Wait... that was Weasel. The one that Potty was friends with. This house had too many weasels in it, my brain was starting to hurt.

Wait... I was in Weasel's room?

Ah!

I jumped out of bed and fell over. Crap.

"The wedding's in hours and I've been forced to sleep on the sofa! Because of Malfoy passing out? Who does that?"

Wait... I passed out? That would explain the me not being able to stand up straight.

"I can't believe that they're going to make him come. To the wedding, I mean."

"It's only so that they can keep an eye on him." I heard Hermione's voice speak up. Had she been there the whole time? And there were making me to go to a _wedding_? "Besides, they already had the polyjuice potion ready for..." she stopped speaking, and I decided that it was time to intervene. What kind of love-of-her-life would I be if I didn't rescue her from awkward situations?

"I'm awake!"

As soon as I said it the door burst open, and in came Weasel and Hermione. The Weaslette had already gone, by the look of it. Weasel turned back and shouted, "Tell mum that he's awake, but make her leave the food tray, for the love of Merlin!"

"Yes, Ronald!" the Weaslette's shrill, annoyed voice wavered upstairs to the room. I liked that she was pissed at him. I always was.

"Right," Weasel said, and I sat on the bed I supposed was his to see if it would annoy him - it did.

"Gerrof my bed!" he said, annoyed, and I scowled at him.

"Make me. I'm not going on that one. It's uncomfortable."

"How would you know? Besides, we've never had any other complaints from..." he stopped speaking. Once again, Weasel and Hermione exchanged glances. What was with the exchanging of glances? Did _Hermione_ sleep here or something?

We all looked towards the door as the Weasel mother stood there, the Weaslette beside her.

"Sorry, I tried," she mumbled under her breath as the Weasel mother shoved a tray into my hands.

"Enemy or not, we can't have you starving to death," she said with a disapproving look. Weasel let out a groan, so I decided that I might as well take it - first, it would definitely piss him off. That was my muggle-born he had been kissing! And second, I was starving.

Since you weren't availible for questioning last night, we've decided that it shall wait for tomorrow."

"_What_?" the Weasel asked, disbelieving. His mother turned towards him, and I stuck out my tongue at him since she couldn't see. I caught Hermione scowling at me and I looked back at my food, that was untouched (bacon?) ignoring the looks that she and the Weaslette exchanged.

"Ronald, the Order is rather busy. Seeing as the Death Eaters obviously wanted to kill him-"

"Says he!"

"- This is the only place that he's safe. Don't worry, as soon as we get an explanation out of him we'll call the Ministry, but we can't even trust them, you know that."

I swallowed

Weasel mumbled something unintelligible and his mother turned back to me.

"You are to stay with Hermione and Ron during the wedding, am I clear?"

"Wait..." I said. "I'm going to the wedding?"

"Well, _technically_ cousin Barny is going."

"Cousin who?"

"You're going to take some polyjuice potion-"

"Ew! No way!" I cut her off, laying the tray on Weasel's bed and standing up. The Weasel's mother looked at me disapprovingly again and put her hands on her hips so that she looked quite terrifying. Now I knew where the Weaslette got it from.

"Just because we're treating you like a guest it doesn't mean you are one. You're our prisoner," the Weasel's mother said in a stern voice. I believed her. "You shall do whatever we tell you to do until we can get this whole mess sorted out."

"There is no mess!" I said. "I can explain it all!"

"Not now," she said sternly.

I _could_ explain. Why wasn't she letting me explain? The explanation was vital! If I didn't explain, then everything could go wrong!

"I'm offering you an explanation, woman!" I said, annoyed. Her nostrils flared and she took my tray from the bed. "I hadn't finished with that!" I complained.

"You won't need to," she snapped before leaving, the Weaslette and Weasel grinning after her.

"What are you looking at?" I asked angrily.

"My mum, declining food to someone," Weasel explained happily. "I've never seen her do that..."

"Yes, yes, fascinating," Hermione snapped, and for a moment I thought that she was on my side. "What were you thinking, speaking to her like that?" she demanded. Weasel seemed to remember.

"Yeah, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that it's stupid how no one seems to want me to explain what I'm doing here!"

"Nobody wants to ruin the wedding, that's all," the Weaslette said. "You're not that important."

"What do you mean, not that important? If it wasn't for me, Albus Dumbledore would still be alive!"

Oops. I hadn't planned that

The Weaslette gritted her teeth and Weasel clenched his fists as Hermione looked at me, betrayed. Come on! It wasn't as if she didn't know already!

"Don't remind us," the Weaslette said. "Why, if Harry were here-"

"But he's not!" I reminded her. "Where is Potter anyways? We were informed that he was here."

Hermione looked at me curiously.

"Informed by whom?" she asked.

I looked out of the window - it was morning if anything. They really wanted me to go to this wedding... which was kind of weird. But if I wanted any news to get to these guys, I'd have to act fast.

See, the reason why I was there was because of this plan that Voldemort had cooked up. I escape, and say that - this is where it gets clever - I've been told to 'come over to the light side' still as a Death Eater, and be Snape's little helper. But then I would admit that I didn't want to go back to the dark side and I wanted to stay with the good guys. I'd remind them what Dumbledore had said before... before Snape killed him. He had offered me - he had offered me a way out. Perhaps it was too late, but I'd want to accept that offer. But really, I'd still be lying. And then, as Snape took over Hogwarts, I would befriend the Weasel too, only to betray them both when the time came.

I know, disgusting, isn't it?

oOo

HERMIONE

"I think that we should at least interrogate him, even if it is for only five minutes," I tried, putting on my dress for the wedding. Ginny and I were in her room, getting ready for the ceremony that was to take place in under an hour.

"The Order doesn't want to, and I can't blame them," Ginny sighed, still in a towel but doing her hair. "Everything's going pear-shaped, isn't it? They've finally gotten the one that was doing all those terrible things last year, and he actually regrets it."

"It would be different with Moody," I observed out loud.

"You bet it. Malfoy would be sent to Azkaban in a heart beat."

I walked over to the mirror and stood behind Ginny, flattening out my dress.

"You look great," she observed.

"Thanks," I responded shortly. I've been thinking..." I started, and she sighed out loudly before standing up to get her dress that was laid out on her bed.

"Why does that always surprise me?"

"No," I said, annoyed at being interrupted, "I've been thinking that it would be different with Moody."

"I believe you just said that," she said, going into the bathroom.

I walked over to the closed door and leant on it so that she could hear me.

"Isn't it a bit strange, though? Moody is the only one that wouldn't have allowed this, and he's gone."

There was a silence and then the door opened and she came out with her dress on. Ginny was ready... that made one of us.

"Fine! It's... suspicious. But, there's a wedding. We'll talk about this tonight, or tomorrow morning."

"That's not good enough!" I said. "Something terrible could have happened by then!"

"Like what?" she asked. "Sit down so I can do your hair."

I muttered under my breath as I went to sit in front of Ginny's room's mirror.

"And how did he get through the wards? Nothing makes any sense, Ginny."

She let out a loud sigh.

"If I find out how he got through the wards, will you let this go until _at least _tomorrow?"

I looked at her reflection in the mirror, and she looked quite annoyed. I bit my lip.

"_Maybe_..."

"Fine!" she snapped, going to her door. "Do your own hair!"

I hid a smile as she left, did my hair in a matter of seconds with the help of my wand and followed her downstairs quietly.

oOo

GINNY

I knew that mum knew how the traitor Slytherin got in, so, I just had to ask her.

Except, when I got downstairs, I couldn't find her.

"Ginny! You look great!"

I turned to see me father, who smiled at me happily and walked over to me.

"Thanks, you look great too." She paused. "I wanted to talk to mum about something... do you know where she is?"

Dad shook his head. "She's going crazy, the wedding's in half-an-hour..."

I looked around and then back at him.

"What do you want, honey?" he asked.

"Um... I just wanted to ask if... if the Order, you know, yesterday night, found out how Malfoy got through the wards."

Oh - he knew too. He immediately started to look uncomfortable.

"Dad... I'm just - scared," I said quickly. A lie, of course. "I mean, what if someone else finds their way in?"

He looked worried and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked away from him as he said, "Don't worry, we've got it all under control..."

"I'm still afraid, dad," I said nervously. I should definitely be in one of those Muggle things Hermione talks about so unhappily - I should be in a movie, that's it! I looked back up at him. "I need to know, dad, otherwise I won't be able to spend the wedding happily, less with him besides us!"

He swallowed.

"Alright," he said, steering me into a corner. Yes! I was in! "This is very complicated magic..." he started, trying to worm his way out of it. Did he _really_ think that I would give up after learning that it might be a bit too difficult to understand? He saw my expression and sighed resignedly before continuing.  
"In case of an emergency, your mother and I have volunteered the Burrow as a refuge to people that we care about, family and so on. So, because of this, the wards let past people that we - the occupants of the Burrow - care about."

I didn't exactly see how difficult that was to understand. Liar.

"What if Malfoy's parents come in, or... or Bellatrix?" I demanded, not liking this one bit.

"See, that's the tricky bit. A lot of us care about Hermione," I said. As I recalled Ron and George's enthusiastic sentiments towards the muggle-born, not to mention me, definitely mum... in a less 'enthusiastic' way, of course. I nodded. "Put only one person cares about this... boy," he said. "It's like a pyramid, if you look at it in that way. Hermione is backed up by all of our... love," he put carefully. "The boy only has Hermione behind him. So we should be safe," he finished. "Until tonight," he then added.

"What happens tonight?"

"The Order take him in for questioning and he will, most likely be sent to Azkaban."

I heard a gasp - Dammit, Hermione!

Thankfully, I don't think dad heard her.

"Why don't you just get rid of him today?" I interrogated. "Or last night?"

"Well," he started nervously. "Your mother can be very... persuasive-"

"Because of the wedding? Does she want the guy responsible for Dumbledore's murder at the ceremony?"

"No - I mean, yes - I mean no! What she doesn't want is to send all of our guests back to the Ministry to question the boy, yet alone ruin the celebrations! She said that she will hold herself entirely responsible if anything happens..."

"Is she _mad_? And what about Harry? He's _missing_ and are you just going to leave that for after the celebrations?" I demanded.

He took my shoulder again as I stared at him in disbelief.

"About Harry... he was going to leave anyways-"

"But he was going to leave with Ron and Hermione!" He looked surprised at my knowledge. "He could be in trouble!"

"He's of age, we can't track him down! And it's not wise to look for him, not like this. If he wants to be out there-"

"So he's on his own? What kind of a war is this? Are there only two people involved?"

"No, but-"

"Then find him!"

"It's not that simple!"

"It is!"

He looked at me, a resigned expression on his face.

"You, Ronald and Hermione have to take extra care so that cousin Barny doesn't get away," he said, changing subject.

"But what about- Cousin _Barney_?"

And then I realized that he was talking about the alias that we had set up for... Harry.

I swallowed.

"Well, I'm the bridesmaid," I excused myself. He frowned at me. "And I can think of better things with which to waste my time," I mummered, glaring at him.

"You do trust that Hermione wouldn't let him get away?" he then asked quietly.

There was a loud noise as Hermione made her way into the room. She couldn't be a less-obvious eavesdropper. But dad turned red all the same.

"You have nothing to worry about," I assured him as Hermione raised her eyebrows at me.

oOo

DRACO

Weasel's door opened and Weasel himself came in.

"Knock, why don't you?" I said, annoyed. He ignored me and handed me a mug. "What is this? Poison?"

"I wish," he muttered under his breath. "Drink it," he then ordered. I stared down at the bubbling liquid.

"It's polyjuice potion, isn't it?" I asked in disgust.

"Just drink it!" he demanded.

"And what if I don't?"

"Then we'll get the Order after you whether mum wants or not."

I frowned. "Your mother wants me to be there?"

"No, she just doesn't want you to ruin it all!"

"And having me there is going to make a difference?" I asked hysterically. I didn't want to go to this stupid wedding!

"Drink it!" he said forcefully, pushing it towards me.

"I don't want to!"

"I'll make you!" he warned. I snarled at him.

"_Try_."

...

Long story short, he won.

"Ugh, I can't believe I actually look like ... one of you!" I said in my new voice, observing my new reflection in his mirror. He ignored me.

"Change into these and meet me outside," he said, thrusting dress robes into my arms.

I held them up.

"I was going to argue about them being ugly, but they're alright," I admitted despite myself.

"They-they're Harry's," he said with difficulty, but all I heard was Potter's first name.

"_Ew_!" I exclaimed, throwing them onto the floor and jumping away from them. "I take that back!"

"Just put them on," he said tiredly, walking to the door.

"Or what? You'll make me?" I asked, but, although it was obviously hard for him, he ignored me and closed the door.

"Put them on, Malfoy," he repeated from outside. I stared at the heap of robes on the floor and grimaced.

"Only if Granger puts them on for me," I then said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Put them on _quietly_!" he then said, voice shaking. I grinned, deciding to make the torture of wearing _Potter_'s clothes bearable by torturing someone else.

"Are you to together, then?" I asked casually, picking up the robes, knowing that it wasn't true, no matter what I saw. He must have made her kiss him, the grim bastard. There was a grunt that sounded like, "None of your business."

"I'd say it's _entirely_ my business," I said, reluctantly undressing from my expensive clothes. Ew... this guy wasn't nearly as fit as I was. In fact, he was rather big around the middle. "Unless you didn't notice, we used to have a thing, she and I."

Another strangled grunt. I reckoned that the only thing stopping him from coming in was the possibility of finding me undressing. I waited until I was fully dressed before continuing.

"In fact, I still have a thing for her, you know. And I know for a fact that she still has a thing for me."

How else would I have gotten past the wards?

I fixed the hideous bow-tie in Weasel's mirror, and suddenly was reminded of Blaise. I wondered what he would say about this whole business. Smug git. Lucky for him and his mother, staying away from the Dark Lord like that. I couldn't wait until I got back to Hogwarts, to hear him taunt me again. Why, I was practically shivering with anticipation. Not.

"Are you done?" Weasel's voice finally asked. I tried to fix my red hair in vain.

"This will do," I said resentfully.

He opened the door and signaled me to follow. I smirked, our conversation fresh in my mind and probably in his, too. Alright, _definitely_ in his.

I followed him down a seemingly infinite staircase - how high up was his bedroom, exactly? - until, finally, we reached the apparent bottom of the house. It took me two seconds to recognize the room I had been in last night.

"C'mon, everyone's already in the tent," he said, opening the door, obviously disgruntled at sharing this information with me.

"They're getting married in a _tent_?" I asked in disgust, following him. "What kind of low-class..."

But I stopped.

Hermione stood, hands on her hips, looking up at us both, probably annoyed at the wait I had caused. But she looked wonderful. Not that she ever didn't!

But her hair was golden in the summer sun and drawn back to reveal her slender neck - she wore a Gryffindor-red dress that reached her knees and ended in frills, the red standing out nicely against her pale skin. And the top part was rather revealing too...

Holy crap, did she get dressed up like that just to torture me?

Wait, there was a wedding...

"Where have you been?" she asked, waking me up and looking at the man next to me, who seemed to wake up himself.

"Um... Malfoy's fault," he mumbled, coming down the steps. Hermione looked at him, annoyed. And then she looked at me.

"Come on! We can't let you out of our sight!" she said, annoyed. Oh, so she was annoyed at _me_ now? Wait...

We walked up to a great white tent that had been set up not far from the Burrow - Hermione kept on looking behind her to check to see if I was still following.

When we reached the tent, we were drawn aside by the twins - one of them missing an ear, I observed. Snape had been pretty pissed about that slip, though he had tried to hide it.

"Hello, Ronniekins," one of them greeted, and Weasel reddened. I liked that twin - the one with two ears.

I don't like him, though. I just... shut up!

"'Mione," the other one said with a wink. His eyes seemed to linger on Hermione way too long... I hated him. The one with one ear. Snape did well in the slip, I thought.

"Shouldn't you be helping the guests to their seats?" two-ears said, both of them ignoring me. Good. I didn't like either of them and they obviously didn't like me.

"Shouldn't you?" Hermione snapped. She didn't seem rather happy today. And that _obviously_ wasn't my fault... was it?

"Oh, we are," two-ears said, and just then a couple of girls that looked strongly like Veela's called out to them. Two-ears looked at them, grinning. "We must be going," he said.

"Care to join, Hermione?" one-ear said with another wink. What was wrong with him?

"No!" Weasel and I said together. Eugh..

"No," Hermione said, annoyed. He shrugged and the two of them walked away, and rather happily too. I watched one-ear go in agreement. Hermione turned back to us. "Ron, help everyone to their seats! Ma-_Barney_, go and sit by Luna and her father, in the back row."

My eyes widened.

"Oh, no!"

"Yes!" she said sternly. "Go, the both of you!" she said angrily before stomping off and regaining herself to show some new arrivals to their seats.

"It's your fault!" Weasel and I said quickly to each other. _Merlin_, that _had_ to stop.

"_My_ fault?" Weasel asked angrily.

"You don't see _me_ kissing her without her permission!" I hissed.

At first, he turned red and slightly confused at how I knew about that before saying, "Why do you assume that it was without her permission?"

"Because she's in love with me!"

"Says you!" he said half-heartedly.

There was a cough.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," a woman said, and we turned to look at her. The _nerve_ of some people. Why did she think that _her_ problems were more important than everyone else's? "Could one of you kind lads show me to my seat?"

Weasel looked at me and seemed to have an internal struggle before saying, "Luna. _Now_."

"Luna, now," I mimicked in a high voice, but I decided to do it anyways.

And this had _nothing_ to do with the fact that the place was _swarming_ with Aurors that kept on giving me shifty looks.

oOo

The ceremony was rather cheesy, if you ask me. I was surprised when I saw that Veela-girl from our fourth year was the bride.

Weasel's mother cried, and so did Hermione. How the hell was I supposed to watch her cry on Weasel's shoulder? Answer: I wasn't. And Looney Lovegood wouldn't stop talking to me! It had freaked me out when she had said, "_You're_ Draco Malfoy," what with my genius disguise and everything, but then she just got annoying.

But, as they kissed and all that jazz, I have to admit that whoever was in charge had style.

There were balloons and a whole lot of other stuff I can't really remember, then there was a dance floor and tables appeared with food and other things on them. Looney got up to go and dance by herself, only to be joined by her freak father.

But it only took a few seconds for both Weasley and Hermione to sit on either side of me.

"I can't believe that I'm missing my brother's wedding because of you," Weasel spat, annoyed. Hermione said nothing and sighed.

We must have sit there for a while, and I had to listen to Weasel trying to make excruciatingly bad small talk with Hermione, and then I'd make better small-talk to piss him off, my favorite new passtime.

And then...

"Viktor!"

Hermione leapt from her seat, and both Weasel and I - shut up, we don't have _that_ much in common! - craned our necks to see the Bulgarian march towards us purposefully.

"What are _you_ doing here?" we asked him at the same time, standing up at the same time.

Shut up.

But then, the lights turned off and something shiny landed in the middle of the dance-floor.

I recognized it as a Patronus, and I studied it when it spoke.

"___ The Ministry has fallen. The_ Minister of Magic is dead. Run."

It took me a second to fully process what was going on - I mean, what? Didn't anyone tell me _anything_? The Ministry of Magic has _fallen_? What the hell?

And then, people started screaming, and apparating on the spot.

"The wards!" Weasel shouted. "The Ministry was in charge of the wards!"

As soon as he said this, I heard my beloved aunts cackle - and then a shot of light went straight past my ear.

"_Hey_!" I shouted, but I also heard a squeak, someone grab at my wrist, and then I was pulled into darkness.

* * *

**Yeah, I know that the reason for Malfoy staying sucks, and that the ward thing is a bit dodgy, but hey, that's why I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does! (Disclaimer)**

**Could you review and tell me what you think? Thanks! (Since I said thanks you have to do it ;))**


	32. Chapter 32

HERMIONE

I opened my eyes from having them shut tight to find myself in the middle of a Muggle London Street.

"Where the hell are we?"

I was suddenly aware of Ron's presence, and my hand in his. I was holding someone else's hand too. I let go of them both, careful not to drop my small beaded bag, and started walking determinedly down the street, weaving through the many people occupying it.

"We need to get moving," I said, loud enough for them to hear.

"Hermione, where are we?" Ron asked, soon beside me and looking around the unfamiliar setting. "What happened to the wedding?... And what the _hell_ is Malfoy doing here?"

I sighed but kept on walking.

"We need to hide," I said, "They've taken over the Ministry," I reminded him.

"Yeah, and props for you getting us out of there, but what about my family? I can't just leave them behind - and what the _hell_ is Malfoy doing here?" he demanded again.

"Being very annoyed and confused - do I look like myself again?" Malfoy finally spoke up - oh great, he _was_ following us. I didn't stop or turn around to verify his prescence, his ungrateful tone was enough for me to know that yes, I had in fact grabbed Malfoy and apparated us the hell out of there. As we reached the end of the street and turned a corner, I listened to them argue.

"You look like the ugly bastard you were before," Ron said. Malfoy said nothing before saying, "Hey! I'm back to normal you dimwit!"

"Exactly," Ron smirked. There was a growl.

"This is madness!" Malfoy then cried. "I can't believe I'm in a _Muggle_ street!"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron snapped, obviously getting very annoyed.

"No, Weasley, I don't think I will! This is madness!" he repeated.

"Do you know what's madness? Me being seen outside of school with you!"

I groaned and kept on walking - we needed to get away from all of the people.

"I can't believe it... someone could be hurt!"

I can't say I wasn't surprised as it was Malfoy's voice, not Ron's that said this. He was obviously wondering the same thing, as he shut up for a second.

I thought that I heard the Malfoy from the beginning of our sixth year... the one that cared about someone that wasn't himself... I stayed surprised as he talked again.

"Anyone could be hurt - _I_ could have been hurt!"

I sighed.

"Typical," Ron muttered, and, though I heard him, I don't think that Malfoy did, seeing as he didn't shoot anything back.

We were now finally in an empty street - the darkness of it all suddenly hit me, but that didn't stop me from walking.

Suddenly, a voice came from the other side of the street as a group of drunk men came out of a lonely bar.

"Oi, precious!" one of them shouted. I paused to look at them in disgust.

"Ditch the red-head and come with us!" another one giggled. This seem to anger both of my comrades.

Ron clenched his fists as Malfoy called out, "What makes you think that they're the ones that are together!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes before keeping on walking, trying to hide my fear of those drunk buffoons. Being a girl wasn't always fun.

"Come on, we need to get changed, we're drawing too much attention to ourselves," I said, referring to Ron and Malfoy's dress robes.

"Changed into what, exactly?" Ron asked as they followed me into an alleyway. Malfoy eyed Ron suspiciously after observing our surroundings, but I didn't give it much thought.

"Will you ever learn to just trust me?" I asked as I dug into my small beaded bag. Malfoy was observing a drainpipe.

"Nope, that's why he's so bad for you-"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron said again. Ignoring the extremely uncomfortable position I had managed to put myself into I brought out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket from Ron, which he took with wide eyes, and then the same for Malfoy. "Aren't they Harry's clothes?" Ron enquired, and Malfoy groaned loudly whilst looking at the clothes with disdain.

"Ugh, not again!"

"Yes... I packed them a while ago," I admitted. And then I turned to Malfoy. "Put them on," I said sternly.

He opened his mouth to say something, probably extremely witty (not), caught onto Ron's glare and decided not to say it. I thanked Ron - in my head. It was like having a pair of jealous dogs, constantly seeking for their master's attention! And I'm the master! And I do not find that amusing at all.

I miss Harry.

oOo

"So, what exactly is the plan?" Ron asked as we sat in a small, empty Muggle cafe that we had found.

"I can't _believe_ I got changed in an _alleyway_," Malfoy kept on groaning to himself. I really couldn't believe it. It was like having the Malfoy from third year again.

A bored looking-waitress came up to us and took our order, whilst Malfoy kept on complaining.

"I'm in a Muggle cafe! A muggle restaurant!" he said, ignoring the fact that there was a woman wondering what on Earth he was on about it.

"Ignore him," I told her. "He's slightly disturbed," I whispered, and she nodded slowly before going away to get what we had ordered. Malfoy glared at me. I _really_ really couldn't believe this - it really _was_ Malfoy from third year. He put his head on the table and started muttering more nonsense under his breath, but I didn't have time to worry about that right then.

"So do you reckon it's true," Ron whispered to me. "Has... _he_ really taken over the Ministry?"

"Yes, it certainly seems that way," I murmured. "Voldemort's in charge."

Malfoy's head shot up.

"You shouldn't say his name," he said. Ron grinned.

"Even the Death Eaters are afraid to say it?" he asked, amused. Malfoy shot him a filthy look.

"No," he said. "I just... there's something bad about saying his name..." he frowned, evidently deep in concentration. "Dammit! Stupid Leglimensed brain..."

Ron looked at me. "Has he really finally cracked?"

"No!" Malfoy said, and he started clutching at his forehead and groaning. Ron watched him, and I tried to hide the worry that had overcome me in a matter of seconds. What on _Earth_ was he doing? "Ow, ow, ow, ow..." he said, "Nope... Stupid Weasley! Argh!"

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Ron said, looking at me again, eyes wide. He turned back to Malfoy, who had his eyes shut tight. "You know what: Harry, who needs him?" Ron asked sarcastically at the similarity between the two.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" I asked. I missed Harry, but I was just as worried with Malfoy if he started clutching his head in the same way.

Malfoy's head shot up again and he opened his eyes as two men came in and walked over to the bar.

"You're calling me _Malfoy_ now?" he asked, confused. I took a while to realize what he was on about.

"Yes... you breaking my heart and being the reason that Dumbledore's dead sets you back to second-name basis," I said coldly.

He wasn't listening... he was focusing behind me.

"Shit," he mumbled. My eyes widened, I was about to turn around as he took my hand and whispered, "We need to get out of here." Ron, by my side, gave him a questioning look, and Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Give me a wand," he told me. I laughed.

"What? No."

"Duck!" Ron suddenly yelled, and all of a sudden he had dragged me under the table. I looked around panicked as I saw that Malfoy had ducked too.

"Give me a wand!" he said again.

"No!" I said, coming out from under the table and cursing the two men that had started firing at us. They were Death Eaters! I recognized them immediately, but didn't stop throwing and dodging curses. Ron was at my side, doing the same.

"Stupefy!" I shouted, and triumphantly watched the great blond Death Eater fall at my feet, as Ron too was triumphant.

"That was easy," he observed as Malfoy came out from under the table.

"See why I need a wand?" he asked, annoyed.

"No," I said, "We did fine without you. And we can't trust you," I added. That seemed to hurt him. Good.

"We really trashed the place..." Ron said thoughtfully as the waitress came out of the back kitchen and looked around, surprised.

"Leave!" I told her, and she did my bidding immediately. Ron crouched down beside his Death Eater.

"What do we do with them?" he asked quietly.

"They were going to kill us..." Malfoy then observed, confused. "They were going to kill me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to tell you this, but that might have been the idea," I scolded.

"They looked at me and fired all the same!" he said. "They knew who I was!"

I frowned at him, confused.

"Malfoy, if they told you to come into the Order and-"

"_Notheydidn't_," he said quickly.

"I think that we should wipe their memories," I said, ignoring him. "That way it won't arouse suspicion. Ron, clean the place up," I said, pointing my wand at his Death Eater. He was right... they were going to kill us... and here they were, I could do anything to them. Do what they were going to do to us... "_Obliviate_," I said shakily, and I watched the silver strand flow from his forehead.

oOo

DRACO

"Where do we go now?" Weasel asked Hermione, or rather, _Granger_. If she wanted second-name-basis, it was on.

"We've got to find Harry," Her-Granger answered. Weasel nodded and they walked purposefully across the street, perhaps forgetting my existence. Hmph. "I think I know where he is... We need to tell him what's going on, and..." she trailed off.

"Why on Earth did he leave anyways?" I asked lazily, walking beside Granger.

"He doesn't want to put us in danger," Weasel answered for her, and she gave him a sideways glance.

"But we don't care," she said sternly. "We're going to help him, whether he likes it or not."

I couldn't help but feel as if I was missing something. Help him what? Go to Hogwarts?

"Wait a second..." I said, my head hurting, mainly because of what had happened in that Muggle cafe. I am well-trained in Leglimency... duh. But ever since I visited the Weasel's home, I've had to work slightly harder in keeping my emotions apart from all rational thought... but, when I tried to remember something, my mind had felt like it had an invisible barrier in it or something. I had dived into the back of my mind, and, all of a sudden, all the emotions I had felt over the past months seeped through, hurting like hell. All the jealousy, hurt, pain... love, was rolled into one. No wonder I've never seen Snape show a flicker of emotion. It damn well hurts!

So, now, missing memories or not, I had blocked up my mind. It was like taking pain relief or something - sure, the pain was still there, but it didn't hurt nearly as much. And I still wanted to hurt Weasel, but, then again, I always did.

Hermione awoke me from my thoughts, holding onto my hand - but she took Weasel's too, so that didn't exactly make me feel special.

And then, we were on the step of a doorway for but a second - I barely saw where we were, because then, we were inside.

"That was close," Weasel whispered. "I saw a creepy-looking bloke outside, watching. Don't think he saw us though."

Granger let out a sigh of relief and leant against the closed door, breathing heavily. I looked around as Weasel walked forward slowly, don't know who he was finding his way though, it was pitch black in there.

"Lumos," he said, thinking along the same lines as me. _Merlin_!

And then, out of nothing, the three of us saw what seemed to be something white and ghostly come towards us at a lightning speed - I jumped back and Hermione let out a small squeal as she saw what seemed to be Dumbledore's ghost float at us, and he looked pissed.

"Severus Snape!" he yelled, and then he was gone, he puffed into smoke or something creepy like that.

I felt my heart hammer against my chest, and I was shaking, guilt and fear overwhelming me.

Weasel swallowed loudly, and Granger had her eyes shut tight, and she opened one of them as we heard footsteps.

There was a light moving towards us through down what I could now see what a hall, but this light came from a wand. As soon as the person holding the wand was visible, Granger pushed her way past me and ran towards Harry Potter and engulfing him in a tight hug. Too tight.

"Hermione?" his stunned voice asked, and she nodded into his shoulder. He visibly relaxed. "If I wasn't me, you'd be dead right now," he pointed out. Right he was. Hermione let go and... wiped her eyes? What the hell was wrong with her! Didn't she have enough suiters as it was?

Then, Potter seemed to see me - his eyes widened, and then he saw Weasel, who offered him a weak smile. Potter looked at Granger again - she was straightening his jacket for him. What the hell, Granger?

"Why is Malfoy here?" Potter whispered. Hermione groaned loudly. Because _that's_ not going to hurt my feelings.

"Oh, I don't know! Apparently all the Death Eaters want to kill him-"

"I repeat," Potter said slowly. "Why is Malfoy here?"

"Listen, Harry," Weasel spoke up nervously, "We'll talk about that in a second... we need to tell you-"

"They've taken over the Ministry!" Granger said quickly, suddenly remembering.

"Yeah," Weasel said, annoyed. "That."

"What?" Potter asked, and Granger walked past him. Weasel and Potter followed, and, because I didn't like the dark hallway, I did too. "What happened to cursing his face off?" I heard Potter whisper to Weasel. Weasel shrugged. I winced audibly - I didn't know that she had said that. At my wince, the both of them turned around to scowl at me.

"Scrimegour is dead," Hermione was saying, oblivious to the commotion in the back. We entered the kitchen... this place was vaguely familiar... but it was filthy, and I didn't see me ever putting a foot in this place, so I disregarded it. "And now, they've taken over!"

Potter ran his hand through his hair and sat down.

"Why are you here?" he then asked. Weasel and Granger exchanged looks and sat down too - I preferred to stay in the doorway. Granger reached over and took his hand, and Weasel glared at it, but said nothing.

"We told you that we would come with you," she said in a quiet voice, searching his eyes. "Whether you like it or not."

OK, this was too much.

"Alright," I said loudly, and the three of them looked up at me, "_Firstly_, we came because the wedding was ambushed and, by the looks of it, we didn't have any other place to go... _secondly_... What the _hell_ is going on? _What_ do you all keep on talking about?"

Potter clenched his fists and he turned back around, looking at Hermione, who cowered away from his glare.

"Do I have to repeat the question _again_?" he asked angrily. Hermione's eyes flickered towards me, but it was Weasley that answered.

"Right after you - left," he said with difficulty, as if talking about a breakup... saddo, "We were attacked." Potter's fists relaxed. Weasel swallowed. "It was Bellatrix, and loads of other Death Eater blokes. They were after him," he said, pointing at me. "We just got away, but then he was in my house - I don't know how he got through the wards..."

_I do_, I thought smugly.

"We know that he's probably lying about, you know, being good and all, but then, at the wedding, we made him take some polyjuice potion... he looked like one of us, what with the red hair. When we were attacked, Hermione saw the red hair and thought that it was me... she grabbed him, but then saw her mistake, and I grabbed onto her before she dissapparated... and here we are. Well, we were attacked again, in a Muggle cafe, but we sorted that out."

Wow. That was one heck of a lie.

The dissapparating thing. She knew who I was when she grabbed onto me!

Potter seemed to be studying her - he had is back to me, and, frankly, I can't help but thinking that it's better that way.

"I'm sorry," Granger whispered. She should be. Lying is wrong. And that does not apply to me.

Potter looked at Weasel.

"So you left everyone there?"

Ron nodded. "We didn't have a choice," he said sadly.

Potter seemed to want to ask something, and Weasel obviously wanted to say something, but neither did. Granger seemed to notice this too.

"Come on, Malfoy," she said harshly, standing up. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Where should I put him?" she asked Potter, as if my opinion wasn't valued, or as if I was some kind of prisoner...

"Um... the family tree room place," he said. "I've been sleeping on the sofa in the living room," he said.

"I'll take the floor," Weasel volunteered before Granger could say a word. "Hermione, you'll have to take the other sofa," he said sadly, but I knew that he was smirking on the inside at Hermione's expression.

Hmph. And I had to go to the freaky family tree room, all by myself, and probably with the door locked...

I scowled at them all before following an annoyed Hermione upstairs.

Great.

oOo

HARRY

It was really late - like, two in the morning or something. And I was exhausted. And now I was left alone with Ron.

Great.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and took to looking at where Hermione and Malfoy (if I wasn't so tired I'd be going crazy) had left. And then he turned back to look at me, right in the eyes, and said, "How long?"

Then it was my turn to shift uncomfortably.

"How long what?" I had the nerve to ask.

"How... how long have you liked my sister," he said, voice and expression betraying nothing.

I tried to answer, but my mouth wouldn't move, and my eyes wouldn't move from the table's murky wooden surface... I'd never realized how many scratches there were in it... and it was disgustingly filthy...

"Listen, Harry... I know I acted like a prat, but I wasn't going to do anything, I swear! And then you disapparated - that made me feel really lousy-"

"It wasn't your fault," I managed to speak up, shaking my head and looking at him. "It was me... I didn't want you guys to come with me. I saw my chance and I took it."

He frowned. "You don't have to lie..."

"I'm not lying," I said truthfully and stubbornly. "But you guys followed me anyways."

"Well, you're not really hiding that well-"

"I was hoping that you'd realize that danger that you were putting yourselves in, and not come, go to Hogwarts, be safe-"

"But we already told you that that wasn't going to happen!"

I shrugged - what else could I do?

He calmed down.

"It's late," he finally said. "And I'm sorry, I can't leave Malfoy alone with 'Mione that long." He stood up, and I nodded. "We'll talk in the morning."

I was not looking forward to that.

oOo

GINNY

Mum and dad had ordered me to go to bed, whilst everyone else stayed downstairs, to deal with the Ministry - but they weren't the Ministry anymore. It was different... it was _them_.

And I was terrified.

Ron, Hermione and Malfoy had disappeared - and I didn't want to think about what was going to happen to mum. I actually didn't want to think about it. I wanted to curl up on my bed and cry.

So I did.

I was worried about my friends, worried about my family... I don't normally cry, but I've been doing it a lot lately. I cried because of my idiot brother, making Harry have to leave...

And then my thoughts came to Harry.

He had left, and I hated him for leaving. I really did. I knew that it wasn't his fault, and I knew that he was going to leave anyways. But we had kissed!

And then I felt butterflies in my stomach and I felt extremely warm all of a sudden. You'd think that I would be used to it... It's been happening forever, and worse every time I'm near him. Always scolding myself, telling myself to listen to Hermione, to move on... and now, he felt the same way? Or didn't he? When it happened, I was sure that he had started the kiss... but now, I couldn't help but wonder, nothing had ever seemed so confusing, there was that nagging voice in the back of my head still telling me that I was being a silly little girl, that he was just taking sympathy on me... even though his actions throughout last year suddenly seemed so much more understandable... And I thought that I was good with these things!  
And, since he was gone, I couldn't exactly ask him whether I had just been imagining things or whether I wasn't, and he really did care about me... And then there was that voice in the back of my head, telling me off again.

"Shut up!" I said out loud, my voice thick and annoyed, with tiredness or helplessness, I wasn't sure.

But I couldn't get to sleep. I kept on looking at my clock on my beside table, but it seemed to be going painfully slow.

I could hear nothing of what was going on downstairs, and I didn't want to, if I was completely. Gryffindor bravery my ass!

Alright, that was it, I was going to see what was going on.

I got up from my bed and kicked off my heels. I was still wearing my clothes from the wedding... Merlin, I must look terrible. I clumsily made my way to the door, and creaked it open. Breathing heavily, I noticed that my breath shook, as if I was still about to break into tears. Heck, I might. I was turning into Hermione...

I forced on a brave face and made my way to the bathroom. I did look bad. My hair was sticking up all over the place, but I couldn't be bothered with that right then. All I really wanted to do was turn the tap on and clean my face, wiping away the hot and sticky trail the tears had left behind. I felt extremely embarrassed over those tears. Ginny Weasley didn't cry! And now, there were great back mascara blotches that proved me wrong.

Gritting my teeth I cleaned my face with cold water and dried it with a towel.

By then I had finally worked up the courage to go downstairs.

This wasn't like me! I was never afraid!

And that was when I vowed to myself that I would never cry again.

Ridiculous, right?

Yup. That was me. Ridiculous Ginevra Weasley. I mean, my name is ridiculous... Ginevra, _honestly_.

oOo

We were all alright. _They_ had checked Ron's bed and seen the ghoul. Mum wasn't going to Azkaban, she was just being kicked out of a very pissed Order of the Phoenix. Dad went to work, as usual. So did Fred and George. It was odd. It was as if nothing had changed. When everything had changed.

_Again_.

Mum made pancakes, and I ate them slowly, now by myself with mum. Bill and Fluer were gone, and Fluer's parents had left first thing in the morning.

And then there was a knock on the door.

I turned my head to see Luna, but mum still didn't trust her.

"Hello," Luna said dreamily, and I got up and walked over to the door, my mum watching wearily. "You can ask me a question if you like. I don't mind. I'd ask me a question if I would do, but then again, I don't see why, if someone were to disguise themselves as me, they wouldn't already know everything about me. Perhaps you should ask me a question about yourself."

Yup, it was probably Luna. But mum was there, and I asked a question all the same.

"What's my favorite color?"

"Easy," Luna said with a broad smile as mum gasped in disapproval. "Purple."

I nodded happily and opened the door - no way I was letting this stupid war get me paranoid. A fat lot of good that did Moody.

"Hello, Mrs Weasley," she said to mum, who was still looking at me sternly, but hey, even she seemed to admit that no one was that good an actor.

"Come on, let's go to my room," I said.

"Ginny, dear, you haven't eaten your breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," I said shortly before going up the stairs two by two, Luna following me a little less enthusiastically, in her usual dreamy state. This wasn't the first time Luna had visited, she had come quite a few times, she only lived over the hill.  
"I'm glad that you and your dad got home OK," I told her once we were in my room, and she nodded dreamily. Normally, I didn't mind, but today it was driving me crazy.

"Is your family OK?" she asked me, sitting down on my bed. I nodded. "That's good." It was, I suppose...

"Ron's gone though," I said, and she looked up. "And Hermione." _And Malfoy_, I added sourly to myself.

"Really? Where on Earth has he gone?"

"To find Harry, I suppose."

She nodded. "That's brave of him." Why just Ron? Whatever. "They're not coming to Hogwarts this year, are they?" she asked. I had to shake my head.

"No, I don't think so."

"That's sad. I'm sure Hermione won't like leaving behind her education," she said with a dreamy smile. "And I'll miss Harry, he's very nice." I nodded stiffly. "And Ron, I'll miss him too. He's very funny, and handsome."

_Oh-kay_.

I frowned at her.

"Luna... do you..." I wondered how to phrase this as she looked at me innocently. "Do you _like_ Ron?"

She looked thoughtful.

"I don't really know."

Well, honey, there's not much I can do for you then, is there?

"He did have rather nice eyes."

OK, there's only so far as I can go, and it wasn't as if Ron was worth my time... that was definitely too much information.

"They'll be back," I said stubbornly, changing subject, annoyed at how she was talking as if they were dead, or as if they were never going to return - and at how she was talking about my brother. "We will see them again."

"It's nice that you believe that," she said, looking out of the window.

"What?" I asked, "Don't you?"

She shrugged.

"Perhaps."

"That's hardly the right way to look at things," I scolded angrily. Luna's honest way of looking at things was annoying the hell out of me right now.

"No one can really know," she said. "But I think that they'll do a good job, with whatever they have to do."

I opened my mouth to say something, but then I closed it - what where they going to do? Hermione hadn't uttered a word about it...

She looked at me, her wide blue eyes waking me up from my thoughts.

"I do hope that they're alright," she said honestly. "I do hope it, I really do."

I breathed out, calming down.

"I know you do," I said sadly. "Sorry. I'm just a bit... messed up, that's all."

"It's perfectly understandable," she said serenely. "Do you want a hug?"

I gave it a minute's thought before saying, "Yeah, I do."

She smiled and hugged me. I needed someone to hug me, I decided. Sure, I would have preferred Harry, or some manly kind of friend (OK, that's a lie, just Harry), but this was alright, I suppose.

"Thanks, Luna."

"No problem."

She patted my back in a friendly way, and loudly observed the many Nargles that were apparently floating around my head.

oOo

HERMIONE

Malfoy's was the first voice I heard the next morning. And not in a nice, romantic kind of way.

"Hey, trio! Get up! I'm hungry!"

Harry immediately sat up from his sofa, staring at Malfoy's figure in the doorway.

"How'd you get out?" he asked, sleep clinging onto his surprised words, his glasses dangling off of his nose. He then looked at me.

"It wasn't me!"

"Mhmm..." came Ron's voice from the floor.

Malfoy shrugged as Harry got off of the sofa.

"The house elf let me out," he said.

"Kreacher!" Harry growled, and there was a pop and a yell as Kreacher apparated on the exact spot that Ron was lying.

"OW!" Ron yelled, jolting upwards, now wide awake. "Wuz goin' on?" he asked, looking to and fro. Malfoy smirked - not helping. Ron saw him and asked, "How d'you get out?" And then he looked at me.

"It wasn't me!" I said again, getting really annoyed. "Why do you all keep on assuming that it was me?"

"Kreacher freed Master," the house elf said, a grim smile on his face, and Malfoy nodded.

"He's not your Master, I am!" Harry argued.

"Mister Malfoy is from Black family," Kreacher said, "Kreacher will act on Mister Malfoy's orders."

"Cool," Malfoy said, impressed.

"No, not cool! I'm your master, Kreacher!" Harry said. "Don't do a thing he tells you, or asks you, or orders you to do in any way, am I clear?"

Kreacher growled under his breath and Malfoy seemed put out. Harry turned to him.

"Why couldn't you get him to make you breakfast then, if you're so chummy?"

Malfoy shrugged.

"I was bored, watching you idiots fight is entertaining."

I sighed, and Ron stood up.

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

"We're keeping you here out of the kindness of our hearts!" Harry said. Malfoy sighed and lent against the door.

"C'mon, Kreacher," he said, and Kreacher didn't move. Harry looked defeated.

"Do as he says, Kreacher," he sighed, and Kreacher cackled and followed Malfoy out of the room.

"I don't know how you put up with him, he's dead annoying," Ron complained to me as soon as the two of them were gone.

"I can't stand this one either," I said after shooting him a look.

"This one?" Harry puzzled.

I sighed. I couldn't believe that I was talking about my problems with Malfoy with two people that wanted to kill him - probably. Or maybe just maim or seriously injure... but still. Harm him in some way.

"He's not the same as he was last year," I said, sitting up on my sofa.

"You mean he's not all I'm-a-brooding-Death-Eater?" Harry asked sarcastically, sitting back down.

"No... well yes... but that's not what I mean. Something weird's going on," I finally said.

"Pardon me if I don't care," Ron said, stretching in the middle of the room. I looked at Harry, who shrugged.

"I would have hurt him seriously by now if I wasn't tired... or if I didn't know that he wasn't going to lay a finger on Dumbledore that night," he then said. Ron stopped stretching, and Harry kept on going. "It was Snape that did it in the end. He was lowering his wand."

There was an uncomfortable silence, until Ron finally said, "I'm starved. All that running from Death Eaters and having to put up with one is killing me."

"You go downstairs," Harry said.

"What? I'm not going down there with _him_ there," Ron protested.

"We'll catch up with you in a second," Harry promised.

Ron gave us a strange look before obliging and closing the door behind him.

Harry turned to me.

"Listen, Hermione..."

"I know," I interrupted. "I should be hexing his face off." I lowered my head in shame that I honestly felt.

"Well... yeah. We can't have him with us, Hermione. But now that you've shown him where we are, and we don't have any other place to go to..."

"He doesn't really know where we are though, it was dark when we got here," I tried.

"That's not good enough, Hermione," Harry said angrily. "We have to keep him here, and he's now your responsibility. Am I clear?"

I swallowed at my friend's unfriendly tone and nodded.

"Yes," I said in a small voice.

"Good," he said, nodding and walking towards the door.

"Harry," I said, and he stopped. "I'm sorry. I - I just couldn't leave him there."

Harry turned to me and nodded.

"I know, Hermione. I know."

* * *

**Yup. You read correctly. Luna is awesome. And there, for future reference, okay guys? Okay.**

**Whoa! I have so many reviews! I'm glad that you guys liked the last chapter, and I hope that you liked this chapter just as much! I made the whole Leglimense thing up, I'm not even sure if I spelt it right, but hopefully it helps explain Malfoy's behavior a bit better...**

**Well, that's it for now!**

**Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**People have been asking me for answers. So, I'll clear up the Malfoy thing a bit more in this chapter, but the Ginny-forgetting-everything thing'll have to wait a tincy bit longer! Bare with me, peeps!**

**I also want to give a SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER big thanks to everyone's who's ever reviewed this story ever! Oh my wizard god! I've got so many reviews!**

**Which is making me get cocky, and in this chapter I've made something _else_ up! Yeah! Go me! And go you guys!**

******I should have probably cleared this up before, but Astoria is Ginny's age in this fic! (me being cocky) Because I say so! _Yay_!**

******

* * *

**

DRACO

We've been in this dump of a house for nearly a month now. Nearly a month! And, no one's said a thing about going to Hogwarts. I'm really not liking the looks of this...

oOo

"Hello! Hello!" I said, banging on my room's door. My house elf's gone, so he can't let me out anymore. It was weird... they told me to piss off and did another one of their many secret little meetings and obviously sent him away.

And today was the first of September and the sun was up. Way up. I mean, I had no idea of where we are, it might take us a while to get to the station, and even then these people were obviously not awake!

"Hey!" I said, banging my fists on the door as hard as I could. "Wake up!"

I angrily kicked the wooden entrance and, to my great surprise, it fell to the floor. I smirked to myself and straightened my jacket (or Potter's jacket, hell knows that I can make _anything_ work, but Merlin...). And then, I was struck by a train thought. Metaphorically, that is.

What if they weren't going to Hogwarts? What then?

The logical thing to do would be to get the hell out of there. What would happen to the plan if we weren't going to Hogwarts? Was I of any use to the Dark Lord wherever they were going? Or worse, here? Nope, I didn't think so. I was getting pretty pissed at all these people trying to kill me _really_ convincingly. It wasn't fun.

But then there was the mere question of... did I really want to go back? Hell no I didn't. But, once again, he held all the cards - which means my parents, and a wand to their necks.

As I thought about this, I slowly and quietly made my way downstairs, hoping that they hadn't heard the door hit the floor.

Before I knew it, I had gone past the kitchen - the kitchen, the living room and the family tree room are the only places I'm allowed to be in. So now, it was all new territory.

But it didn't take me long to get to the front door, past the portrait that loved me but was thankfully asleep.

And I just stared at it, and at the door handle.

To leave or not to leave?

I placed my hand on the doorknob.

And then I stared at that for a while.

I turned it slightly... just to know what would happen, not completely sure if that was what I really wanted...

"Draco?"

I turned my head to see a sleepy-looking Granger holding her wand up as a light.

"What are you doing?"

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS, IN MY HOME, THIS ISN'T RIGHT, THIS IS DISGUSTING-!"

"Hermione? What's happening?"

There were footsteps and soon Potter and Weasel came from behind her, and that portrait of my great aunt wouldn't stop shouting.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Potter demanded over the portrait's roars.

I opened and closed my mouth and looked at Hermione, who's brown eyes were wide in disbelief. Why was I feeling _guilty_? Of all things... _guilty_?

"I was just observing the ... doorknob work... marvelous, isn't it?"

Potter rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione.

"I told you that he was your responsibility!"

"I know!" she said, annoyed, and all of a sudden marched towards me.

"I don't need to be babysat!" I cried indignantly.

"You obviously _do_!" she said, grabbing onto my arm and pulling me away from the door, away from my freedom... why hadn't I done anything? Why wasn't I gone already? I ignored Potter and Weasel and watched her as she steered me away from the hallway and into the living room. "Stay," she said, as if I were some sort of dog. I swallowed what felt like my heart as she closed the door in my face.

oOo

GINNY

Me being the last sibling to go to Hogwarts is... annoying, if anything.

I wouldn't be going to Hogwarts if the Ministry hadn't suddenly made it mandatory. I think that if mum and dad had more money, we wouldn't still be in England.

But here I am, climbing aboard the Hogwarts Express, ready to start my sixth year in Hogwarts under Snape's regime, having promised mum and dad to write at every chance I got, and to keep safe.

And I feel horrible at lying to them, I really do. But I'm not going to be hiding under my bed whilst everyone I love is out there, risking their lives. I mean, are they even expecting me to keep my promise?

"We have to go to the prefects compartment," Luna whispered helpfully in my ear. I put my hand to my head.

"I completely forgot!"

"It's OK, we'll probably early anyways..."

I didn't care.

"Stupid Snape," I muttered under my breath as we made it to the perfect _Prefect_ compartment. "What happened to choosing fifth years anyways?" I demanded angrily. I didn't want to be a Prefect! I definitely took back everything I had said to Ron!

"I think that it was a wise decision, actually," Luna observed rather _un_helpfully. "The fifth years have their OWLs..." She lent closer to me. "But I think that it's better this way," she whispered. "We can help the students that are treated unfairly."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I said, hating to admit that she was right. Heaven knows how kids were going to get treated this year... I'd be able to dock points off of anyone that got too close to me... or anyone else, for that matter. "But I bet you anything that the Head Boy and Girl are Slytherin," I sighed as I opened the Prefect compartment's door to find no one in there yet. Luna was right... again.

I knew that the Head Boy and Girl were going to be Slytherin. The Heads of each houses chose the Prefects of each houses... the Head Boy and Girl resided with the _Headmaster_.

"Probably," Luna agreed, sitting down next to me.

"Hey Ginny!" I bright voice said as Colin Creevey came into the compartment. "I'm the other Prefect! I'm the Gryffindor Prefect!" he said excitedly, pointing to the badge on his chest with pride. "It's me!" he repeated, in case I hadn't heard already. "I'm a Prefect!"

"Great," I sighed, and he took it the _right_ way.

"This is going to be so amazing... mum and dad didn't want me coming, or Dennis, you know, because of You-Know-Who coming back, but when I told them that I was going to be a Prefect with Harry Potter's girlfriend-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, putting my hand up to stop him from talking. "Stop right there."

But he didn't. I tried hard to tune out from his mindless blabber as the train started and the compartment filled up with fellow Sixth Years. Snape's still stupid, I don't care what Luna says.

Melissa Young and Fredrick Reece were the Hufflepuff Prefects, Michael Corner was Luna's fellow Ravenclaw prefect, Astoria Greengrass, Malfoy's ex was the Slytherin girl prefect, along with this other guy I hated with all my heart, Alex Alexander. I mean, come on. Both his names were Alex, he was trouble. The Sorting Hat had obviously thought so too...

Everyone was obviously bored out of their minds by then, we'd been waiting for ages. I didn't know who the Head Boy and Girl were, and I already hated them.

And then, Pansy Parkinson - a girl I knew because she picked on Hermione and hung out with Malfoy a lot - came in.

"Hello everyone," she said, grinning evily and closing the door behind her.

"Oh no," I groaned loudly. Everyone looked at me. I would have said 'I'm sorry'... but I wasn't. She glared at me and cleared her throat importantly.

"I'm the Head Girl," she started smugly.

"Where's the Head Boy?" Michael spoke up. Pansy looked at him, annoyed.

"There's been a mix up, he's not here..."

At these words, I saw Astoria visibly stiffen in front of me.

"What do you mean he's not here?" she demanded.

"I mean that he is not present, as in, he's not on the train because he's not here! Now stop interrupting!" she snapped, looking more like an angry Chihuahua than her usual bulldog appeal. "Now," she said, trying to calm herself down, "Since the Head Boy isn't here, there's going to be a new one."

I crossed my fingers for Neville - Merlin knows he deserves it... then I remembered Pansy being Head Girl, and I uncrossed them hesitantly.

"So I'll be going over the main protocols," she said.

And then she started talking, and her mouth was moving, and sound was coming out, and it sounded annoying, so I just didn't listen. What? I'm a Prefect, but no one said that I had to like it. Besides, it was much more interesting to look at Astoria, who was looking incredibly pale. I wondered if she knew anything about the inner Death Eater circle, and why she was looking so pale. Ew, wouldn't it be weird if she still had feelings for Malfoy? It'd be a lot more complicated for Hermione...

Was Malfoy still with Hermione, Ron and Harry? Or have they gotten rid of him? Or are they all just dead?

_OK, Ginny, that was a bit morbid, even for you..._

Shut up voices in my head! And morbid ones, too!

oOo

"I wonder who the Head Boy is going to be," said Luna thoughtfully as we (_finally_) left the Prefect Compartment. Ew. _Prefect_ Compartment. Meh...

"Probably someone really vile," I said. "I mean, Snape's got to like him, so..."

"I know that you're upset about becoming a Prefect-" Luna said, catching onto my bad mood, but that was an understatement, "- but the bathrooms are supposed to be quite marvellous."

"Oh... the _bathrooms_ are nice. Right. Being a Prefect is fine now," I said sarcastically. Luna sighed and chose to ignore me as she knocked on a compartment door and opened it.

"Ginny, Luna!" said Neville happily, standing up from his window seat as I closed the door behind us. "I wasn't sure that you were coming this year! And then it would only be me, and that... that would be terrible," he sighed.

"Yeah, well, it's the law," I said grumpily, sitting down.

"Ginny's angry because she wants to hunt down Voldemort with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Malfoy," Luna explained easily as she sat down too. I grunted.

"Blimey, is that where they've gone? Wait, did you say Malfoy?"

Luna nodded serenely and brought out the latest copy of _The Quibbler_.

"It's a long story," I said as Neville looked at me, lost when Luna didn't exaggerate.

He decided to leave it. "I know how you feel," he said. "I wish I wasn't here either. It's ridiculous." Ridiculous. He got that right. "It kind of hurts, you know," he then said. I looked up at him, surprised. "It hurts that they didn't trust us to go with them."

It did hurt. It was pretty Merlin-damn degrading, if you asked me. Why couldn't they trust us? We'd be like a small army, or another version of the Order, but cooler and with better dress-sense... excluding Ron.

"And they took _Malfoy_..." Neville then whispered.

"I don't think that they meant to," I said fairly.

oOo

HERMIONE

"I didn't _mean_ to bring him!" I argued with Harry, but he just shook his head.

"That doesn't matter now, Hermione, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop lying to me and bare with me. We have to know what he knows. And why he's here. I mean, he could be spying on us, or feeding through information."

"If he were spying on us we'd be dead already," I snapped.

"We can't risk him getting out!" he said, changing subject.

"How was I supposed to know that he could break down locked doors with a kick?" I asked, confused. Harry raised his eyebrows at me. "_What_?"

Ron came into the kitchen, steaming.

"He's making me mental, I swear, there's only so much more that I can take of this..."

He caught onto Harry's expression and quietened.

"Has she agreed to it?" Ron whispered. Harry sighed and they both looked at me.

"Agreed to what?" I asked slowly.

"Veritaserum," Harry answered simply, getting straight to the point.

I couldn't believe my ears.

"Veritaserum," I repeated, frowning. Harry nodded as Ron squirmed uncomfortably. "That's... that's... _inhumane_!" I gasped. Harry let out a loud sigh and he sat down. "It's disgusting, horrible, gross - You can't do that to _anyone_! Aurors or non-Aurors, it's horrible! It's an invasion of their privacy, and it's just... horrible! In my opinion, as horrible as the Imperius Curse-!"

"We're not in Hogwarts anymore, Hermione!" Harry interrupted. "This is serious!"

"Why do you always assume that I don't know that?" I asked angrily.

"You do know that, but you're not willing to take the necessary steps-"

"Oh, I'm ready!" I said, and once more those horrible tears started welling up in my eyes. "You don't think that I was _ready_ when I obliviated my parents?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth, unable to find an answer to that. Good.

And then Ron spoke.

"It might not be the right thing to do, 'Mione, but it's the best thing to do."

_That_ made no sense whatsoever.

"And... where are you supposed to get this Veritaserum, I ask?" I said, moving on carefully.

"Diagon Alley," Ron said simply.

"OK, _now_ you're crazy," I said, sitting down in front of Harry angrily.

"We're all a bit crazy," Ron said, "And I think that it helps."

I closed my eyes and breathed out, laying my face in my hand.

Even though what Ron had said made no sense... it kind of did.

"This is so wrong," I sighed, opening my eyes again. Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"You'll have to interrogate him," Harry said carefully.

Oh, this just got better and better.

"He trusts you."

"Oh, so you want me to give him it without him knowing? That truly is barbaric!"

"Not if you don't want to!" Ron said. "Just... he's not going to like it if one of us does it... and I don't want alone time with him. I'll end up killing him," he admitted shamelessly. I looked at Harry, who shrugged.

"I don't know what I'd do."

"Oh..." I groaned, sinking into my chair.

"I'd do it, 'Mione, I really would. But I don't think that you'd like him dead."

I didn't say anything, and took to staring at the woodwork on the table.

"OK," I then mumbled.

I ignored their relieved sighs - they weren't ready for this either. No one was ever really _ready_ for war... just as ready as you could ever be.

oOo

I looked up wearily from the kitchen table as two bearded men entered the kitchen, one with brown hair, the other blond. I would have screamed if I hadn't remembered that it was just Ron and Harry.

"Did you get it?" I asked a little reluctantly as the two of them sat down in front of me, tired. The brown haired one nodded.

"Can you get rid of this beard?" Ron asked, "It itches."

"Yes, of course," I said, bringing out my wand and pointed it at them.

"I really don't enjoy being blond, I'm not sure if they have more fun..." Harry said.

"I told you that I was sorry."

I had been planning to make Harry's jet black hair brown, but it all went out of control and I made him blond. Which was a perfectly understandable mistake! I thought that I would have to push it a bit further than with Ron's hair, since Ron's hair is lighter, and I made a mistake, alright? Aren't I allowed to make a mistake?

Please?

"Here it is," Harry said, hair still blond (oh dear!), beardless and holding out a small bottle. I swallowed as I took it from him. "And I'd appreciate it if you did it as soon as possible," he added.

oOo

DRACO

Right, I was all up to staying by myself in the living room, locked in there, as like, a punishment or whatever... but this was beginning to get boring.

I sat in front of the piano.

I wished that I had learned how to play. But I hadn't.

_DONG_.

"Ah!"

Shit that thing was loud.

I shook my head to myself.

What had I come to? I jumped_ because the piano was loud_.

The door opened, and I opened my mouth to insult whoever it was, but it was Hermione, so I closed it again. She closed the door behind her... I definitely liked where this was going.

She frowned at me. Oops, I must have voiced that out loud...

"You play?" she said after shaking her head, motioning towards the piano.

"Hell no," I said, standing up quickly. "Wish I could. But I can't."

I saw a flicker of a smile before she was serious again. I started taking in all of her features hungrily... I tried to look away from her face. It was then when I noticed the small bottle in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

She breathed out heavily.

"If you answer my questions and I believe you, you won't have to find out."

_Oh_._ That's _what this was about.

"Alright then," I said, sitting down on one of the sofas and motioning towards the other for her to do likewise, as if it were my own home. She obviously noted this and frowned, but sat down all the same. "What do you want to know?"

She stared at the small bottle and started twisting it in her fingers, with what looked like nerves. I decided that I didn't like the bottle. Perhaps they _were_ going to poison me... That would be _bad_.

She looked up at me.

"What's your favorite colour?"

I blinked.

"Pardon?"

"I think that it's an easy enough question," she said, leaning back but not stopping with the fidgeting with the bottle. "Or perhaps you can't even answer the simplest of questions."

"Okay, okay..." I said, confused. What was my favorite colour? "Green," I answered, shrugging. She studied me before moving onto the next question.

"What's your favorite season?"

"Winter..."

"Your favorite fruit?"

"Green apples..."

And she went on. And on and on and on. I started to loose my fear of the tiny bottle but she didn't stop fidgeting with it.

The questions turned into my relationship with my parents, and my aunt.

And then, of course, came the real question.

"Why are you really here?"

I nodded slowly, I had sensed this coming. She watched me wearily.

"We know your story. You say that you've come here from the other side. But what's the _real_ truth?"

I didn't want to answer properly, I wasn't completely sure of what would happen. I mean, the Dark Lord had told me that he would be taking precautions! I didn't want to drop down dead if I told the truth!

She sighed loudly, waking me from my panicked thoughts.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, uncorking the bottle.

"That's Veritaserum, isn't it?" I asked slowly, but I already knew what it was. She said nothing and handed it to me, as if non-verbally defying me to refuse. And then, as if to verify my assumption she said sadly, "The easy way or the hard way?"

Hmph.

oOo

GINNY

The train came to a halt and Luna sighed loudly. I'm not sure if that was a regular Luna sigh or a oh-dear-we're-in-Snape's-territory-now sigh.

"Come on," Neville said, sighing heavily and standing up.

Everything from then on was so ... normal. We got into the carriages that took us to the castle.

And that was when I noticed that things were different.

First, the weather was horrible. Storm clouds hung dangerously close above Hogwarts... the gates were guarded by less-than-friendly people, that sneered at us as we went past. I noticed Neville clench his fists and Luna watched the people carefully.

We followed the flow of students that was slightly smaller than other years until we got into the Great Hall, which looked strangely... empty, despite the vast amount of people already in there.

Luna walked over to the Ravenclaw table and Neville and I sat together at the Gryffindor one, looking up at the staff table. There were all the usual suspects... until my eyes fell upon two very familiar faces.

"The Carrows..." Neville muttered quietly. "They're Death Eaters!" he whispered urgently into my ear. All around the hall people were coming to the same assumption, and there was a lot of whispering and panicked gasps.

"Hey, Seamus..." I said to the boy who was sitting a few seats down, "where's Dean?" I asked him, not seeing my ex boyfriend. Seamus gave me a sad look and swallowed

"He's muggle-born," he said quietly, yet loud enough for me to hear, and the ones surrounding him.

I let out a shaky breath. Staying at Hogwarts was going to be harder work than I had imagined.

As soon as everyone was sitting down, the main doors closed. McGonagall wasn't there, and I wondered if she was just with the first years or perhaps just not here at all.

Everyone was suddenly silent as the familiar greasy hair and billowing black cloak came out of the side chamber to sit at the teacher's table.

Everyone watched Severus Snape with a mix of fear and disgust. I can't say my expression was any different.

He sat down and I let out a sigh of relief as the main doors opened and McGonagall filed in with a line of younger children trailing behind her.

The Sorting Hat didn't sing this year... I bet that that was Snape's doing. Instead, it just proceeded to sorting students half-heartedly. A lot of children were sorted into Slytherin, and then there was a vast amount of Ravenclaws. There was only one Hufflepuff and about five Gryffindors. I knew that this had to do with the muggle-born trials. It wasn't that there were more Slytherins... there were just less than anybody else.

And then, without a word from Snape, food appeared on our plates and people warily started eating. The whole atmosphere was tense... it was horrible.

McGongall kept on sending death glares in Snape's direction, but said nothing. I barely touched my food... it was strange - I nearly wasn't hungry. Neville barely touched his food either.

Finally, the feast was over, and Snape stood up. Everyone fell quiet again. Was he going to give us a speech? Was he going to say anything at all?

"Hello, students," he finally said stiffly. No one uttered a word. "You are all aware that things have changed this year. I'm tired and I shall leave the Prefects to explain this to you once you are all in your respective dorms." Neville looked at me... changes? Oops, I hadn't been listening... some Prefect I was. "Also, we are joined by two new teachers. Alecto and Amycus Carrow." The two Death Eaters/Professors stood up and grinned down on us all grimly. "Alecto will be teaching Muggle Studies-" Neville let out a loud smirk from beside me "- and Amycus shall be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. That is all."

And then he sat down, and there was an odd silence before a rustling began.

"Um... First years! Follow me!" I said, and suddenly all first years were standing beside me - along with Colin.

"Good idea," he praised, and I let out a deep sigh before calling out, "Gryffindor First Years, follow me!" all the way until we were out of the hall. I saw that all the other Prefects were doing the same.

"I wonder who the Head Boy is, don't you wonder who the Head Boy is? Do you think the Head Boy knows that he's the Head Boy, or not? Do you think they've chosen one yet? Do you-"

"Colin," I said, stopping him from talking, "Can you check to see if any first years have been left behind?"

He nodded.

"Sure I can," he said enthusiastically.

"OK," I said, waving him away.

The five first year Gryffindors stared at me - even they knew that there were only five of them, and Colin had happily skipped off to the Great Hall again. I gave them a weak smile before saying, "This way, kids."

oOo

HERMIONE

He took the bottle, sighing. I didn't think that it was going to be that easy... I thought that maybe I'd have to force it down his throat, and maybe drop it or something.

"There," he said, gulping it down. I nodded guiltily, but forced myself forward.

"What's your favorite colour?" I asked again, progressing slowly - again. Maybe the effects would wear off quickly.

"The colour of your eyes," he answered immediately. My eyes widened and I stared at him in surprise. "Whoa! That _does_ work!"

"Okay..." I said slowly, not rather sure of what that meant. But it was definitely the truth. I swallowed before answering the next question. It wasn't really harmful. "What's your favorite season?" I asked again.

"Autumn."

"Why...?" Why on Earth would he have lied about that?

"It was the time of year that we were together."

I let out a great sigh and leant back into the sofa, putting my hand on my head.

"Hey, I'm surprised too!" he defended himself as I massaged my forehead. "I had no idea that I was that romantic!"

I opened my eyes again to look at him. Well, he was telling the truth.

"Could you please skip the personal questions the second time around?" he asked.

"Why?" As soon as I said that I regretted it.

"I really don't care, this whole thing is really just helping me prove that I care about you without you being able to argue about it, and my romantic dotes are being shown off, which is cool, but I'm just asking for you to stop out of courtesy and so that you may think that this whole thing bothers me, which it doesn't." He paused. "This isn't fun though."

"You're right, it's not," I agreed, ignoring the fact that I was blushing and my heart had started drumming against my ribcage. "So I _am_ going to skip the boring questions."

He paled.

"Wait... you sure that you don't want to ask some more normal questions that I can turn to my advantage?"

"No," I answered shortly.

"Please," he said.

"No!" I said, starting to get annoyed. God, talk about conceited, no matter how _romantic_. "Now, why are you really here?"

"I'm supposed to lull you all into a fake sense of security, befriend you all and then betray you."

He winced, and then seemed surprised at something.

OK. This Veritaserum was actually quite useful.

And also kind of hurtful, too.

I stood up, surprised.

"And you were going to do that?"

"Y... I don't know."

I frowned at him.

"You don't know?"

He shook his head. Did that count?

"Answer, please."

"I don't know if I would have, he has both my parents and it all comes down to that, really. Heck knows I didn't want to. I think that I would have tried to work out a way to save you."

He winced again, clenching his teeth. I watched him, confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought that if I told anyone the truth, I'd die," he said, surprised, standing up too.

"Oh!" I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand. "I can't believe that I didn't think about that!"

He shrugged. "If you were anyone else, you'd be so dead right now."

"Oh," I whispered, still frowning.

"Well, at least you don't have to hate me anymore," he sighed, looking down.

I breathed out, a breath that I hadn't even known that I had been holding.

"Hate you?" He looked up, and I shook my head. "I could never hate you. Not really." I don't know why I was saying this... perhaps I just felt inclined to telling the truth now that I had made him tell it. "But you understand why it would be hard for me to forgive you, right?"

"No, I don't, because if you loved me you'd forgive me a lot easier."

He stared at me defiantly, as if daring me to argue. This wasn't happening.

"Wait... you think that us not being together anymore is... my fault?"

He made a face, and then said, "Yeah, pretty much."

My mouth opened, and I felt outraged at him. He genuinely thought that it was _my_ fault!

"You... you... _Ugh_!"

"Hey, no need to get pissed. In a normal conversation, I would _not_ have said that."

"But you would have _thought_ it!"

"You know that that's not the same thing."

I opened my mouth to argue and closed it again.

He stepped towards me and I watched him cautiously.

"You know that this is mostly on you. If you weren't so _good_ we'd be together again. Why, Astoria-"

"Astoria?" I said angrily. "What about _Astoria_?"

This time he opened his mouth and closed it again. And then he said, "Don't act like it was just me! I saw you and Weasel in that swamp-"

"We're not together anymore!" I cried, amazed. "Don't act like you have some sort of possession over me because you don't! I can do whatever I want!"

"Then so can I!"

I felt my face burn red.

"Oh, well then, fine! Go! Just leave! Go betray us, and save your parents, and live with Astoria, all happily ever after!"

"Oh, _I'll_ live happily ever after, will I? You three are the ones who always get a happy ending-"

"A happy ending? This looks like a happy ending to you?" I asked, motioning around the dark room.

"You're still alive, aren't you? I know Death Eaters that, if they had led your life, wouldn't be here right now."

"That's because they're _evil_!"

"It's because _you're_ smart, and good, and... beautiful."

I stopped being so angry all of a sudden, and let out a surprised breath. His gray eyes were staring into mine.

"The potions worn off," I whispered.

"You don't believe me?" he asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "Because it's true." He stepped towards me. I knew exactly where this was going. And I didn't stop it. "And I still have that compelling need to tell the truth." He pulled a face. "Really, I'm jealous of Potter." My eyes widened. "Now would I _ever_ admit that in a normal conversation?"

"Telling me that I'm beautiful won't seal the deal," I told him, moving towards him and looking up. I was filled with the most annoying desire to kiss him, and I couldn't stop getting closer.

He forced his eyes into mine once more.

"Dammit. It worked on Astoria."

"That won't work either," I said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, but it made you adorably jealous."

I opened my mouth to argue but was interrupted by a shout.

"_Hermione_! Kreacher's back!"

I bit my lip tentatively but stepped away from my ex-boyfriend and didn't ignore his disappointed look. Actually, I seemed to get a sick sort of pleasure out of it.

Not good.

**

* * *

**

**Yay! More Dramione! XD**

**Hey, just wanted to check... everyone's read the Deathly Hallows, right? Because, if you haven't, that would suck majorly, though I still haven't gotten as far as Part 2 of the films quite yet...**

**And, some of you may remember that I asked for songs that reminded you of Dramione... and I sort of forgot to explain that. Well, I made a playlist! And I listen to it when I'm writing this fic! Thanks guys!**

**Can anyone guess who the Head Boy is going to be? Though it's pretty obvious...**

**And I also want everyone to know that I had to wrestle my father for my laptop to update! So... yeah! (And I had to force myself away from Percy Jackson... awesome book!)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone? Miss me? I missed you guys! Thank you so much for all of your awesome words of support!**

**I haven't been able to fix my laptop, but I have been able to find this wonderful brick of a laptop to do my writing on! Updates are going to be _way_ less frequent because this laptop (it's older than me!) may be amazing, but it doesn't have wifi (it doesn't even have the word WIFI in it's outdated Word dictionary) and none of the internet ports work. So I have to put my stuff on a pen and get onto my friends computer, which is hard even for her…**

**I know that you guys all wanted that playlist, but with my old laptop went everything I have (it's officially dead, RIP my awesome laptop).**

**But, here's a new chapter (if you still remember the story!) and I hope it meets up to expectations! Once again, YES, it IS kind of morbid, but the 7th book is morbid (the bad guys are in charge!), so… no much I can do 'bout that.**

**Over 6300 words: I'm quite proud (and also very ill, I don't have anything else to do… XD)**

**Aw, I missed you guys so much, I'm looking forward to reading all of your kick-ass reviews on my phone's email!

* * *

**

GINNY

"Isn't it weird that there isn't a Head Boy yet?"

"Yes, Colin, yes it is," I said, raking my hair back with my hand. I missed the rule that said that if two people were prefects they had to be best friends! Just piss off already!

"What do we have first thing?"

_We_. Ugh. I really needed a break from this kid.

"Luna!" I gasped through my hands.

She was looking for a place to sit at the Ravenclaw table – with Michael. Sigh. _Prefects unite!_

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Yes," I said before I could stop myself. I locked eyes with Colin. "I mean no... Well, I mean yes. Everything's wrong, you know?"

"Hm... I'm going to have breakfast."

"OK," I sighed, and I put my head in my hands again, with Colin watching me.

"What do we have first thing again?"

oOo

"Prefects meeting," Luna observed on the notice-board.

"Maybe they'll _finally_ announce the Head Boy," I said thoughtfully.

"Probably."

We said good-bye to Neville and we headed to the Head Prefect's quarters.

A week had passed and there was still no Head Boy. I suppose I would have given the whole thing a bit more thought if it wasn't for the Carrows.

The Carrows sucked, basically.

Amycus was a stupid name, right? Well, he was a pretty stupid bloke too, and I wanted to hurt him.

He taught Muggle Studies, which was now obligatory, and he spent that class telling us that Muggles were evil and had to be exterminated... his sister, Alecto, was a total freak. In fact, I preffered Umbridge to her. _Umbridge_. She was trying to teach us the Unforgivable Curses! What the hell?

Luna knocked on the Head's Dorm's door before I reminded her that there was a password.

"Sorry, I was thinking of other things..." she apologized dazedly. "Kittens."

Crappy password? Tell that to Pansy.

Now, Luna had been right about the Prefect bathrooms. They were worth becoming Prefects. But the Heads' dorm was _definitely_ worth becoming Head Girl or Boy.

Even though we'd only been as far as the front room - a great cosy Gryffindor common room type of thing, but for two people and just plain awesome - I was guessing that the rest of it was full of even more sheer awesomeness.

All the Prefects were already there. So was another familiar face...

I exchanged looks with Luna.

"What's he doing here?" I asked around, and Blaise looked up, a bored expression on his face, but he smiled as he saw me. Not sure how to feel about that...

Pansy scowled at me. "That's why we're here, you stupid-"

"Shut it, Pansy," Blaise said. Pansy shut it.

Awesome...

"I'm Head Boy," he said lazily.

All the Prefects exchanged glances, but I just stared at him, mouth slightly open.

"Terrible, isn't it?" he asked me, smirking. "Now you're going to have to do whatever I say..."

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Colin. Wrong move.

"I wasn't sure that you were coming," he said to me. "Because I saw it up in the Gryffindor Common room, and I couldn't find you, and I thought that maybe you had gone to bed..."

"No, I was in the Great Hall..." _Hiding from you_... "They put up a thing there too."

"Cool," Colin said, smiling widely.

"_Wonderful_, I'd say," Blaise mocked from the sofa in front of us. Colin looked uneasy.

Wait… that was a good thing.

"So, how's it been?" I asked Blaise casually. His eyes glinted.

"Alright, thank you for asking."

I could tell that Colin wasn't pleased with Blaise's answer.

"You're… you're friends?" he asked carefully and in the quietest voice I'd ever heard him speak with. Well, if Blaise wasn't my friend before, he was my best friend now.

Blaise raised a questioning eyebrow, wanting _me_ to answer that question.

"Sure. We go _way_ back," I smiled.

Blaise grinned in the most un-Blaise-ish way I've ever seen him grin – ever.

Colin looked even more uncomfortable. Perhaps Blaise being Head Boy wasn't too bad after all…

"… So, Prefects can't dock points of give detentions anymore," Pansy was saying. I hadn't even known that we could do that in the first place… damn! "But the Head Boy and Girl can," she said smugly.

"That's not fair," Michael spoke up. "There are less Prefects now, why are they making our jobs harder?"

"They don't want us to get cocky," Astoria said in a deadly voice. It was the first time I'd heard her speak in a while. She mostly just stared off into the distance… oh wait, she still was. "Too much power might cause a rebellion. It's fourth year all over again."

Oh my Merlin she actually had a brain.

"That makes sense," Luna said dreamily, but strangely serious. Luna being serious was scary. Pansy was looking uncomfortable.

"Well, does it really matter?" she snapped, unable to keep the nervousness out of her voice. "That's the way it is, and you'll all do well to follow the rules." There was the old sneer back!

"It does matter, actually, Pansy," Astoria spoke up. She had brought her head down from the clouds. "Because, while you're playing Hogwarts princess, the rest of the world is fighting the Second Wizard War."

That made everyone shut up. No one had actually said anything as definite as that. Kind of silly, actually.

"It's true! So it does matter, Pansy. They're taking away our _Prefect_ privileges. Something else that they can control-"

"Who's side are you on, Greengrass?"

Whoa, this was going towards a dark place. I looked around and everyone had suddenly started to look uncomfortable, except for Blaise, who looked like he was _enjoying_ it.

"Why do you _care_, Parkinson?" Astoria snapped, standing up, turning red with anger. "Are you _actually_ wondering about someone else's well being?" She didn't let Pansy answer. "No, I thought not."

"Now, look here, Greengrass," Pansy started, boiling.

"Draco would love this," I heard Blaise whisper from in front of him. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Look where, Parkinson? Because _you_ need to get your head out of somewhere that isn't far up your own arse!"

OK, this was crazy.

"Hey, hey!" I said, standing up. "Stop it, both of you!"

They both turned at me, and I had just given them something in common – someone else to hate.

"Stay out of it, blood traitor," Pansy growled dangerously. Now she looked like a dog again.

"Get away from me with your muggle-loving germs!"

Really? _Really_? Was that the best that they could come up with?

"Hey, ladies, calm down."

I turned to see that Blaise had stood up behind me, and he didn't look amused anymore.

"Protecting the blood traitor, are you Blaise?" Pansy shrieked, her anger not doing wonders for her voice.

"I'm protecting your dignity… if that's still an option-"

"Hey, I don't need protecting!" I put in, turning red.

"She's right, she doesn't," Luna said from the sofa.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"Yeah," Colin spoke up enthusiastically. "Ginny's really good at casting stuff!"

Everyone looked at him, and he didn't seem perturbed until Blaise smirked down at him. I kind of felt sorry for him. Then my new best friend spoke.

"Well, I think that that's enough excitement for one night, am I right, Weasley?"

OK, I don't know why, but the fact that he called me 'Weasley' sincerely annoyed me. Surely he hadn't called me anything else. My anger was uncalled for so I clenched my jaw and nodded.

"Well, bed time kiddies," Blaise said around, and all the Prefects jumped to their feet, eager for a reason to get out of there.

Pansy and Astoria shared a look.

"This isn't over," Pansy hissed when Astoria started backing away. In response, Astoria made a rather rude hand gesture that did not seem to fit at all with her lady-like image. Then again, neither had the word _arse_.

"That was rather exciting, don't you think?" Luna said as we finally left the Head Dorm.

"Yeah. Exciting."

"You know, that was nice how Blaise stood up to protect you. Not that you need it, but it was still a nice gesture."

I shook my head.

"Luna, Blaise just stood up to calm things down, like me."

"_You_ stood up to calm things down," Luna agreed. She didn't speak for a while and I was slightly confused. Then she spoke again. "But he didn't stand up to calm things down until you were standing up."

"Um… no, he didn't."

What was this? Has Luna just worked out that she has eyes? Or perhaps she finally truly understands the space/time-continuum thing after years of not knowing.

Then she laughed.

"I like how you say everyone else is naïve," she laughed fondly in her Luna-way.

"Um… Sure."

Because _she_ was one to talk.

oOo

DRACO

Right. They're at it again.

Secret meetings and all that.

Well, at least they haven't decided to kill me yet.

I don't know where they're sleeping now because I've been stuck in the living room for days, the house elf bringing me meals and other sorts. I can't even go to the bathroom without permission! What the hell is that?

I haven't seen a thing of the trio since the whole Veritaserum thing, which, thankfully wore off.

The past few days have been horribly lonely and, if anything, boring.

On the bright side, I've been learning to play the piano.

oOo

HERMIONE

"So, using the cockroach clusters, we- _ugh_!" Ron broke off as soon as we heard a loud _dong_ noise from upstairs. "It sounds like he's bloody murdering it, not playing it!"

"He's probably hungry," Harry said, putting his face in his hands as there was another loud _ding_.

I shook my head in shame; it felt as if _I_ were embarrassing _myself_. Why was _he_ embarrassing _me_ with his terrible piano playing?

"Kreacher, go get Malfoy to shut the hell up," Harry said, massaging his forehead.

Perhaps before we could have suffered it before (I mean, _maybe…_) but lately the three of us felt nervous enough as it was. I mean, how would you feel if you had to break into the_Ministry of Magic_?

I know. We're all crazy. We know that. Oh god, I could hardly sleep - none of us did. We stayed up all night planning and fell asleep at the kitchen table... only to wake up and keep on planning again.

We waited as we heard Kreacher's footsteps go upstairs, and Ron closed his eyes, as if to calm himself down. Harry sighed, looking at a strand of his hair - which was now dark green... though it was _supposed_ to be dark blue.

See, I hadn't been able to fix it with my wand, so I thought, why not use a Muggle method? Using the Invisibilty Cloak I went into the nearest _Tescos_ and grabbed some black hair dye. But I had been so nervous about being caught (shoplifting was never going to be my thing) that I hadn't really checked the label. We had only found out what color it really was when I had put it on - you weren't supposed to use that dark a color on blond hair as it was, so it just looked horrible. And now, Harry said that he was never letting me near his hair again. I suppose I deserved it, but still... if he would just let me near it one more time...

"No, Hermione," Harry said aloud, reading my mind.

Kreacher came back into the room.

"What did he want?" Harry asked.

"Food, to go to the bathroom and Granger," Kreacher recited with a malicious grin.

"Oh dear," I said, sighing and sitting back.

"Let's have a break," Harry announced. "I need to go to the bathroom too."

Or just look at his hair. Or his scar hurt.

He got up, and there was yet another loud _DOOOONG_.

"Oh, and Hermione... Go make him shut up. Please."

I tried not to groan. His scar _did_ hurt, and he didn't want me sticking my nose in.

"OK, fine. I'll make him be quiet!" I said angrily. Sure, Harry, let your scar hurt, it's OK, let Voldemort roam around in your mind if you want to, that's just peachy! "Ugh!" I said as I stomped out of the room.

oOo

DRACO

_DONG_. _Do do do do do, mi mi mi mi mi..._

The door burst open but I didn't look up.

"Stop making such a ridiculous noise or... or learn how to play the piano properly!"

I gasped indignantly, looking up at Granger who was in the doorway, looking angry.

"Be quiet!" she said loudly again, but this time out of the door. I think that she was supposed to be telling me to shut up, but she was failing because she wasn't even looking at me. "I said, be quiet!" _Alright, alright, I get it! Sheesh_! But I kept my mouth shut. And she slammed the door behind her.

I watched her stupidly – I mean, _cleverly_ as she walked over to the sofa and plopped herself down on it, and then she started massaging her head. You'd think that she didn't know I was here. But I didn't make my presence known. Instead, I closed the piano lid and sat next to her. We sat in silence for a few minutes, which was alright because I had been stuck in this room alone for four days and I needed human company. The fact that it was _her_ company made it worth the wait when she finally looked up and sighed.

"We have to break into the Ministry of Magic," she whispered resignedly.

I blinked, thinking that I had misheard.

"What?"

"We have to break into the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron and I."

"_Why_?"

It was the only thing that would come out.

Break in to the Ministry of Magic? They were insane, surely. Why the hell did they want to do that? Perhaps they wanted to be caught – but that was just stupid. And Hermione wasn't stupid.

She looked thoughtful, and then she shook her head.

"I can't tell you."

"Listen, I've been stuck here for days, without doing anything. I am bored out of my mind, and I've been trying to eavesdrop on your secret meetings – I'm not an imbecile. But I don't have any idea of what your doing but surely… The Ministry of Magic? That doesn't make any sense."

"Oh, it makes perfect sense," she sighed. "My life is _supposed_ to be screwed up."

I couldn't help but take it personally.

"Do you think I screwed up your life?"

She looked surprised at first – but, who didn't see that question coming? – and then she laughed.

"Yeah. You did."

I frowned at her as she stood up, seemingly pleased with her answer.

"_Ahem_," I coughed loudly.

"You completely screwed up my life," she sighed happily. I stared at her and stood up too – maybe to get her to sit down. "I mean, you're not the only thing that screwed up my life, but you're definitely a contributing factor. Loads of other things screwed up my life… like Harry-"

"Don't compare me to him," I warned.

"_But_," she continued, "I don't care! Meeting Harry was amazing – I wouldn't give his friendship away for anything in the world… Or Ron's."

"_Friendship_," I frowned.

"And you," she said, putting her hands on my shoulders. "You ruined my life royally, but I'm glad for it."

And she kissed me on the cheek and skipped out of the room.

I suppose I just stood were I was for a while, my brain muddled.

Then I lay down on the sofa, my head hurting a lot.

Wait… I had forgotten to tell her to not go.

oOo

GINNY

Luna was skipping at my side happily. I was confused as to why she had ever been made Prefect, but I was glad for it.

We'd had some nasty situations.

Some times, you'd walk into a corridor and you'd find someone crying because their family has been found dead, or because their parents have been tortured. And we comfort them.

Every time that that happens, though, I get reminded of the end of fourth year, when I had found Harry sitting in the middle of the corridor, and he had asked me to stay, and I had. And then I'd be thinking of Harry and death all mushed together (not a good combo) until something _really_ horrible comes up, like the Carrows torturing students or something. But even then I lie awake at night, just listening to my heart beat a bit too loud every time I think of his green eyes…

Snap out of it Ginny!

"Hey, Ginny," Neville said carefully at dinner, sitting next to me.

"Yeah?"

He obviously needed to talk about something.

"We need to talk," he whispered. "You, me and Luna. After dinner. The usual place."

I had to think for about half a second to understand what he meant.

"Sure. I'll go tell her."

"OK."

His eyes flickered to the Professor's table, then he got up and left. Wasn't he hungry?

I frowned, looked up at the Professor's table and, to be honest, looking at the Carrows and Snape made me lose my appetite too.

I waited until I saw that Luna had finished to get up though.

"Hey, Luna… patrol time."

We didn't have patrols, but the other Ravenclaws and Carrow spies probably didn't know that. Probably.

Luna nodded, and I hoped that she didn't think that we had patrols. But when we got out of the Great Hall, she said nothing and followed me blindly. Somehow, I knew that she knew that we were up to no good.

When we reached the familiar tapestry, I paced three times in front of it without any exclamations of surprise or confusion from Luna. The familiar door appeared and I couldn't help but feel a surge of relief and hope. It brought back so many memories, and most of them of fighting, and staying strong.

But I was pretty aware of the fact that I couldn't stand there and stare for too long in case we were caught, so we quickly entered and found Neville already in there, playing with his Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

"Hey guys," he said, without looking up. It was kind of creepy. "They won't let me keep it, you know."

I did know. He had mentioned it _a lot_ of times. The school didn't like his freaky plant, and I couldn't blame them… but I hated them, so then again, I could.

"You've been keeping it in here?" I asked.

"Yeah. It doesn't seem to die. It's like it's getting the right amount of sunlight and everything…"

"That's nice," Luna said.

"Yeah…" Neville looked distant.

"Why did you ask us here?" I said, maybe a bit louder than necessary.

"Yeah, right," he coughed. "I've been thinking…"

"Dumbledore's Army," Luna said suddenly. We both looked at her. "We need to do it again."

I looked back at Neville, who was scratching the back of his head.

"Well, yeah. That's pretty much what I was…"

"You're right. You're both right."

I had been thinking about that for a while too. I mean, it's not like I could not think of it, what with all this horrible stuff happening…

"But it's going to be harder than last time," I said. "There are less of us and more of them. We'll have to be more careful as to who we choose and-"

"We can do this," Neville said surely. "We can do this."

oOo

DRACO

"_Heyy_," I said, banging on the door. "Hello. I need a female in here _now_!"

Not a great argument, I suppose. Maybe that's why it wasn't working.

"Granger! GRANGER!"

Nope. Nothing.

They can't have gone… could they?

I was about to kick the door in frustration, but then I realized that it was reinforced and would blast me across the room.

I ran to the piano in frustration and started banging on the keys mercilessly.

Then the door opened.

It was Hermione… she looked mad.

"You don't want another kiss on the cheek, do you?" she demanded angrily.

"Ye-no. No." Not when she was glaring at me like that I didn't.

"Then what on _Earth_ are you doing?"

"I've got a headache," I said.

"So you're banging on a piano? How would that _possibly_ help?"

"I… don't… know. Listen," I added quickly, changing subject. "You can't go. Not to the Ministry. Let Potter and Weasel go."

"Without me?" she asked, amused at the thought. "I don't think so. I'll get you something for your head if you promise to stop banging on that thing. We're all nervous as it is."

"You're all stupid!" I protested.

Her expression suddenly turned hard.

"Mad, possibly, but I'm not stupid."

"Fine then! You're all mad!"

But I could tell that she was still pissed.

She came back five minutes later with another little bottle. I had the horrible feeling that this was my last chance.

"I'm sorry for calling you stupid. But you have to admit that this is madness."

"Does it really matter?" she asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "It can't take too long, we'll be home before dinner," she said, not very convincingly.

"You're leaving now?"

She nodded.

"Fine," I said angrily. "Go and get yourself killed, see if I care."

She raised an eyebrow, but I said nothing.

"Take this, it will make your head better."

Fine. Sure. It wasn't the best last thing to say to her, if I thought that she might get herself killed. But, oh, the answer? DON'T GO.

oOo

I immediately regretted my last words as soon as I heard the front door close. I know, a bit late, and it sucked.

Those hours were the most interminable of my life. And I've had a lot of interminable hours.

I tried to get out – I tried pushing the piano against the door, hoping that it would knock it down. Instead I got knocked out and had a lot of creepy dreams.

Some of them were of You-Know-Who torturing my mother, but most of them were feelings and memories fighting to get to the surface. They were hardly dreams, and they went on forever. When I finally came to, I saw that only four hours had passed, and it had seemed like an eternity.

I was lying underneath a broken piano on the opposite side of the room and I had a searing pain in my legs and my head.

I took a while to get the piano off of me – I was now depressed, and various times I stopped to think 'What's the point?' Then I'd remember who exactly was in charge of the Ministry without needing to remember my memory-dreams.

Another hour had passed when I had gotten out from under the piano (please don't ask me how I did that, I have no idea, I'm just cool), and I was sure that my leg was broken. I felt complete liberty in calling Granger a Mudblood out loud, even though I regretted it seconds after.

_Get yourself together!_

_But my leg hurts…_

I tried moving and it hurt. A lot. A pain shot up my leg and I nearly blacked out again when I heard the door open.

And then I heard a yelp.

"Hermione!" I shouted, but there was no answer. I try to move, and it hurts – but this time I make it. I force myself to my feet, leaning on the piano wreckage, and try not to use my right leg at all. "Kreacher!" I hissed, but it was no use. He wasn't _allowed_ to come to me anymore. "Dammit, Potter!"

Then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. For a crazy pain-induced second I though that it was the house-elf, but then I heard some strange sort of grunting.

I made my way to the door, but I was _very_ careful not to touch it. _It's not Granger, it's not Weasel and it's not Potter._

Whoever it was, they were right outside. I don't make a sound out of instinct.

"I heard you, whoever you are," a voice said, and then the door lit up and I heard a thud – whoever it was didn't know about my precious door, and had just gotten blasted into the wall behind him.

This definitely wasn't good. I was stuck alone in the house with a stranger who was now pissed.

Then I heard even more footsteps downstairs.

"Ministry!" a voice shouted.

"Up 'ere!" the same voice from before shouted gruffly. I supposed that it was too much to hope that he had broken his leg too because there was a lack of piano on the outside of my door, but it's not illegal to hope.

I, however, was in trouble.

At least, I thought so… the Ministry. The Ministry worked for _him_. I might be taken back to him.

Was that a good thing?

The footsteps grew louder and soon I knew that there were about ten men standing outside of my room.

"There's someone in there," the voice said. "I heard them shouting."

I instinctively backed away from the door, momentarily forgetting about my broken leg. Was that even possible?

"_Shit_!"

"Hear that? There's someone in there!"

Oops.

"Don't touch the door! It's enchanted."

_Oh, please touch the door. Don't listen to him, he's a liar._

I was at loss for what to do.

And then I heard my favourite voice to hear, saying the kind of thing that I loved to hear at that particular moment.

"_Stupefy_!"

It was Hermione. I backed further away from the door, this time remembering my leg, and found something large and heavy that I thought would be good to hit someone with – the piano leg. A leg for a leg seemed pretty fair to me, and that was lucky for the piano, because I normally didn't play fair.

Seeing that broken was kind of sad, but I didn't mind missing it's funeral.

"Granger!" I shouted. "Get me out of here!"

Within seconds – the fastest service I'd had in _weeks_ – the door was open, and there stood Hermione, looking more beautiful than I had ever seen her – maybe that had something to do with the fact that I knew that I was finally getting busted out of that crappy little room –, standing amongst a lot of unconscious Ministry goons.

"We need to get out of here, before more come," she gasped.

I started to walk towards her, but I yelled out in pain.

"What's wrong?" she asked, running towards me.

"I think it's broken. Can you fix it?"

She looked worried – I couldn't help but notice that she was wearing something different than what she had gone in. What their plan had been was not something I ever wished to know.

"No, I'd just mess it up…" she said shakily.

"_Mess it up_? I was kidding when I called you stupid!"

But we heard a lot of footsteps.

"More?" I hissed. "Where do they get these people from?"

"Oh, we're so dead… this is all your fault!" she said, pulling my arm around her neck and helping me up.

"_My_ fault? It was you're stupid charm that broke my leg!"

"What's happened here?" a voice said, and as soon as they peered through the door Hermione set a shot of purple light at him, and then we were stepping over unconscious bodies at an alarming speed that did not do favours for my leg.

"Accio," Hermione muttered, and handed me a wand – it had been a while since I had _touched_ a wand – but I got it just in time, since as soon as we were looking down the staircase I saw about four people there.

I couldn't help but smile as I cursed all kinds of horrible things that normally I wouldn't even _mention_ in Grangers presence, but she didn't seem to show any signs of protest.

"Protego!" Hermione said, pulling up a force field around us. That would have been really great if these guys had friendly spells in mind. I dodged – heroically – a spell that looked suspiciously like a Crucio. "We just need to get to the front door!" she gasped at me, trying to keep her voice down. I threw the piano leg at someone's head – it did the trick. When we got to the foot of the stairs, I picked my piano leg up again.

There it was – the door to freedom, the one that I had rejected a week ago. Well, not this time.

There was no one there – I couldn't help but feel as if the actual reinforcements hadn't come yet. That thought made me sick, but, now that I think about it, that was probably my leg, that was bleeding. Do broken legs bleed? Something unpleasant went on in my stomach and I decided that I _really_ didn't want to think about my leg just then. Though ignoring it was pretty hard.

We were a meter from the door when things got complicated – again.

The long blond hair was unmistakeable.

"_Father_?"

oOo

GINNY

"Hey, hey, guys, you guys!" Colin ran up to Neville, Luna and me. I immediately started shaking my head and miming for him to shut up, but he wouldn't.

"We're not supposed to be out at this time, Colin!" I said when he didn't get the gist of things. He waved his hand.

"We can say that we're patrolling-"

"What about Neville-?"

"Harry, Hermione and Ron have been spotted at the Ministry!"

I immediately stopped trying to reason with him. My stomach dropped about forty feet – and some.

"What?" Neville asked for me.

"They've been spotted, there-"

"Were they been taken in-"

"No! They _broke_ in! And they got away!"

Relief washed over me.

"Amycus came running up to the Staff table, babbling like some sort of idiot," Colin laughed in a silly kind of way, "and then Snape – he went even paler than he already is! All the teachers just left the Great Hall, and I came to find you, since you're Harry's-"

"Ron's sister!" I put in quickly. "And Harry and Hermione's friend."

"Well, yeah," Colin said in a voice that made obvious that he didn't believe me. "But isn't that exciting! So I got thinking, what about Dumbledore's Army? If they're fighting, we should too!"

I exchanged glances with Neville and Luna. We all shifted uncomfortably, and maybe that wasn't the best move.

Colin's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute… seventh floor… This is what you're here doing, isn't it! Just the three of you! It makes sense, because you can't trust anyone anymore. Dennis's friend was sent home the other day because he had been feeding information to like, _him_."

"Colin, you really have to keep your voice down…" I said uncomfortably. I wasn't sure if Connor was a wise choice of member. His expression fell – could he read minds? Wait a minute, he couldn't, otherwise he'd know when to shut up.

"You've got to let me help you, I promise I won't say a word-"

"But you've already said so much."

I felt my stomach drop for the second time in five minutes – this _couldn't_ be healthy.

Neville whipped out his wand, and Colin followed suit, but Luna and I couldn't be bothered – well, actually, I don't know about Luna, but I wasn't bothered, because it was my new _best_ friend, coming out from his hiding spot (I'm sure that he knew how to make himself invisible), lighting the way with his wand, wearing a somewhat evil smirk.

"Hi, Blaise," I said. Obviously my day had to be _completely_ screwed up.

"Hello, Weasley," he said. Once again, that annoyed me. And I have _no_ idea as to why. "Lovegood, Longbottom. Creevey. What are you young things doing around the Seventh Floor at this time at night, when the Professors explicitly ordered everyone to go to bed?"

I shot Colin an accusatory look, but he was still holding out his wand.

"Well, we were-"

"Actually, don't answer that. It pains me to hear you lie, Weasley."

"Who said that I was going to lie?" I asked confusedly. He studied me.

"Well, _I'm_ in."

OK, I was definitely missing something.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"I said, I'm in," he repeated.

"In where?" Colin stuttered.

Blaise looked at him, amused.

"Why, Dumbledore's Army of course."

"No!" Neville said at once. I just frowned at him.

"Explain yourself, Zabini," I said in an in-charge way.

"Well," he started, "I'm getting rather bored of the Carrows, and of all of those children crying in the hallways. I never did quite enjoy casting Unforgivables-"

"We're not just going up against the Carrows, Zabini," Neville said. I didn't want to point out that, for now, yes, yes we were.

Blaise smirked, amused – again. "Well, that will be my reason for joining. Amongst the fact that I'm bored. And Head Boy may be a valuable addition to your… army."

He did have a point. But I didn't like the way he said 'army'. He said it with that voice that you use when your just playing along with a child's game. I might not let him in on that alone.

"Besides, if you don't let me join, I could always let this meeting… slip," he said. And then he flicked his wand and a nearby suit of armour dropped to the floor making a lot of noise. He frowned. "You don't suppose Filch heard that, do you?" he asked innocently.

Anger boiled inside me – I could feel myself turning red. Blackmail was _my_ thing! He couldn't blackmail _me_!

I looked at Neville, who was practically shouting at me with his eyes not to let Blaise join.

"Now, you look here-"

"Who goes there?"

Yeah. Filch _had_ heard that.

"Quick!" Colin said as I saw the door appear. Blaise smiled triumphantly. He knew our hiding place.

"Fine!" I said quickly. "You're in!" And with that I followed Neville, Luna and Colin into the Room of Requirement, Blaise right behind me.

oOo

HERMIONE

I knew that leaving Harry and Ron in the middle of a forest and then coming back for Malfoy was a bad idea! I knew it!

But I couldn't leave him!

And now look!

How was I supposed to know that his own father would show up at our doorstep?

"Son?" he asked, surprised. I looked at Malfoy, panicked, but he was staring at his father amongst another whole lot of Death Eaters. And then he wasn't.

"Stupefy!" he shouted suddenly, and I didn't hesitate to step onto the doorstep and apparate us the hell out of there. I'm sure that by doing so I very narrowly missed the Killing Curse.

Malfoy buckled over as soon as we reached the forest. I was expecting to see Harry and Ron where I had left them – I had barely been gone a minute, right?

But I couldn't see any sign of them.

"Oh no…" I said as I walked forward, leaving Malfoy on the floor behind me. "Harry! Ron?" I shouted, but there was no answer. "Oh no, oh no, oh no… Harry!" I ran around the small clearing but saw no sign of them. I turned back to Malfoy. "Oh no!" The last 'oh no' was a high and squeaky one. The sight of his leg positively horrified me. His trouser leg was soaked in blood and I'm sure that there was snapped bone poking out of his skin. I rushed towards him and fell at his side. He was pale and he looked quite ill.

"Remember me did you?" he asked with a dry laugh, and then he groaned.

"Oh dear, oh dear," I said, tears stinging my eyes. I had left my bag of supplies with Ron and Harry, because Ron had splinched… oh god! Ron!

"Fix my leg now," Malfoy said between clenched teeth.

"I…" My breath was shaky, and there were tears flowing down my cheek. _Pull yourself together, Granger!_ I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand and ripped Malfoy's trouser leg off. He let out a gasp of protest, and I realized that I probably should have warned him about what I was going to do. "This… this may hurt a little."

I started healing him with all spells I could possibly imagine whilst he swore at me a lot, but I knew that he didn't mean it. At least, that's what I told myself, because if I chose to believe that he _did_ mean all the swear words I had never heard of I probably would have stopped trying to fix his leg.

I had never been good at healing, since I couldn't stand the sight of blood. I was doing a good job of ignoring that there was blood all over my hands… his blood. And Ron's blood was mixed somewhere there too. I decided not to share that piece of information with either of them – ever. I also decided to stop thinking about unrelated things.

At one point, Malfoy passed out, but I kept on going. I wasn't going to rest before I fixed him.

Finally, he woke up with a sharp gasp, and looked down at his leg. I looked at his leg too. When he passed out again, less pale and more relaxed, I couldn't help but feel proud and guilty at the same time. Where were Ron and Harry? Had Harry been able to manage Ron by himself, or was Ron in pain?

Oh, _where were they_?

* * *

**I know, I'm evil – I can't update for sure and I'm leaving you guys on a _cliffhanger_?**

**_Arg, you're so evil, I bet you have a Dark Mark and everything!_**

**But your angry reviews amuse me so much, and I'm ill, so I need all the amusement I need XD (dance monkeys, dance! _Joke_… [see? I desperately need amusement!]) (So no pressure then...)**

**Oh, and whilst I've been gone I've read ALL the _Percy Jackson_ books + _The Lost Hero_ and the first _The_ _Hunger Games_ book! Everyone go and read them! Now!**

**I'm looking forward to reading your reviews!**

**Amy**

**xxx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone! Computers hate me!**

DRACO

When I woke up it was dark. Really dark. I was lying on a leafy floor… and that's when it all began to come back.

I sat up in a jolt and checked my leg. It was as good as new. I closed my eyes… I had actually cursed my own father – not as bad as everyone else, but I had knocked him out.

Then I remembered Hermione.

I felt around the floor and found it – yes! I had a wand!

"Lumos," I whispered, and I looked around by wand light.

A forest – that much I had remembered, so it didn't really help me out that much. I was freezing, too. Summer wasn't that far behind, was it?

But, most importantly, there was no Granger.

I stood up with ease – there _was_ a pain in my leg, but perhaps that was just psychological. I mean, I was pretty sure that there had been bone sticking out of my flesh… I shuddered to think of it.

"Hermione?" I asked tentatively. No answer. I hadn't really been expecting one.

I moved forwards slowly, towards the trees, by the light of my wand.

"Hermione," I hissed. "Come out… now."

This wasn't cool.

I stepped into the trees, lessening the light from my wand.

I kept on going and heard a noise. I froze.

I heard another noise. Something was moving towards me. I turned off the light from my wand and stayed completely still. There was a light moving towards me. Make that a some_one_.

And then I sighed in relief.

"Granger," I said. She jumped about three miles in the air – I'm not overreacting – and then she ran towards me. I was sure that she was going to hit me when she enveloped me in a tight hug.

"Oh, you're alright! I wasn't sure if you were- I…" she pulled away from me and looked at my face. And then she hugged me again. "Don't break your leg ever again!" she scolded me.

To be completely truthful, I wasn't registering a word she said. I was feeling something extremely wonderful in my stomach that I hadn't felt since sixth year, when we were dating. I made the most of the moment by placing my arms around her, and breathing in the scent of her hair. It smelled like vanilla…

The it ended. She pulled away from me, hugged me again, then she pulled away from me properly and looked at me sadly.

"I can't find Harry or Ron anywhere," she said.

Yes! Great! No Weasel or Potter? Just me and Hermione? Come on… there must be some kind of catch….

"We need to find them immediately. Can you apparate?"

Well, there it is.

"Her- Granger, it's … I don't know what time it is! It's dark!"

"They could be in trouble! Or hurt!"

Hmm… compelling argument. Not.

"Well, I don't think I can apparate," I said.

She frowned in the dim light.

"Are you just saying that because you hate them?"

"I'm not sure… would that work?"

She looked at my leg worriedly.

"Ow! It hurts _so_ much."

She scowled at me.

"Are you really that mean?"

"I'm a Death Eater, sweetypie-"

"Do not call me sweetypie!" she interrupted, but at the mention of me being a Death Eater she paled. Then she turned away from me. "Oh, what am I going to do?" she asked herself. "I'm on the run, wanted by the Ministry, the whole of Britain… with a Death Eater that now has a wand. I should be looking for Horcruxes, but how can I do that without Harry and Ron? And what if they're in trouble? Oh, dear, what if Harry couldn't find the Escence of Dittany, and he's been forced to take Ron to Saint Mungos and has been caught! He surely wouldn't let Ron die, would he?" She turned to me. "Oh, my friends are dead and this is all my fault!"

I blinked and took in her distraught appearance. She ran a hand through her bushy hair.

I loved it when she did that.

But not right now, because she looked as if she were about to break into tears.

"I… I don't have any idea of what Horcuxes are-"

"You selfish _bastard_!"

I stepped back – these mood swings were not fun at all… in fact, they were terribly frightening.

"Whoa!"

"You're supposed to be comforting me!" she said. "You're supposed to say, 'I'm sorry, Granger, it's all _my_ fault' and then envelope me in your nice, strong arms…" she stopped talking and shook her head. "You _suck_!" she said finally, and sat down on the forest ground, her face in her hands.

I looked up, completely confused at what to do. Either it was her time of the month or she had finally cracked. I didn't like it.

It was starting to get lighter, it wasn't as dark as it was before. I looked back down at her and knelt down in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Granger," I said carefully. She looked up from her hands. "It's all _my_ fault." Uncertain if she was going to scream at me again, I enveloped her in my nice, strong arms. How's that for bravery? "If we look for them, will that make you happy?" _And less psycho? _She nodded into my chest. "And… if I give you my wand… will that make you feel safer?"

I swear that I could _feel_ her frown. She pulled away from me – oh. There was that frown I was talking about. I looked at her expectantly. She looked confused, unsure and a little nervous. It was her hug all over again. She scooted away from me as soon as she noticed the closeness and wrapped her own arms around her knees.

"I don't know," she said slowly. "I don't know if you would ever hurt me."

Well, no, that wasn't a good thing – ever. I didn't want her to be _afraid_ of me. I suddenly felt disgusted with myself – how could I scare her? She looked so vulnerable, sitting there on the forest floor, her face looking tearstained and confused.

"Here," I said, handing her the wand that I had had for such a little time. But I was refraining myself from snapping it in half. "Give it to me if your in danger. I will help you."

"Even if I'm in danger from _him_?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, but taking it none the less. My stomach clenched as I remembered my father. I was fifty percent sure that she would talking about him. The other fifty percent was The Dark Lord. Though I wasn't one hundred percent sure over who she was talking about, I wasn't going to let this be last year all over again. Having to stay away from her from fear that I would hurt her. No. That was when I made a decision. The side I was on was unclear – I wasn't sure if I wanted to be on either side – but if anyone came near her I would blow their heads off. I felt a little bit more sure of myself this time, the Dark Mark still on my arm, still burning and hard to ignore, but with her in front of me I couldn't say no.

"Yes."

"You promise?" she asked shakily. I swallowed.

"I promise."

She let out a short nod, and then she stood up suddenly.

"OK, then. Let's go."

My stomach rumbled.

"You're saying that we're not even going to eat…" I pulled a face.

"We'll eat when we find them."

She seemed so sure that I didn't argue.

oOo

HERMIONE

We didn't find them.

"Oh dear, where could they be?" I asked rhetorically, sitting down on a rock. I don't know why I had thought to come to a cliff side. We had gone to loads of places actually. I might have gone a bit crazy over where we landed, but they weren't anywhere.

My stomach let out a loud rumble.

"I'm hungry," Malfoy moaned, sitting down on the floor in front of me. I sighed.

"Me too. But Harry has my bag, with all my provisions."

"We need food," he said. "And I feel dizzy. We've been apparating all morning… if I had anything in my stomach, I would have thrown it up by now."

I ignored him.

Where were they?

"I'm tired too. All the sleep I've gotten has been from being knocked out."

Ugh… did he _ever_ stop moaning?

"Yes, and that's all and well-"

"Don't you know anywhere we can stay?" he interrupted.

"No, I don't."

"What about your place-"

"I'm wanted, Malfoy. Because of what I am. And now, for being spotter helping Harry Potter in the Ministry. Oh, I bet it's all over the news." It probably was. "Besides, I doubt you'd survive five minutes in the Muggle world…" I trailed off.

The Muggle World.

But wouldn't that be where they'd look for me? But surely, a disguise wouldn't hurt…

My stomach rumbled.

Just to get some sleep.

I had money in my bag… oh, that was just peachy.

But maybe a confundus charm…

"No," I said aloud. Malfoy frowned at me.

"What?"

I wasn't going to use a _confundus_ charm on an innocent Muggle.

My head hurt I was so tired.

"I won't do it," I said aloud.

"Are you going to tell me what you're talking about?"

"We need to find somewhere to rest, I'll grant you that."

He seemed pleased.

"So, where to?"

"I don't know… yet."

"Don't you know anywhere-"

"I told you that I didn't!"

"You did, but then you pulled that 'do not disturb, genius at work' face on, and then you started talking to yourself. Are you planning on telling me your plan?"

I blinked.

"Well, I-"

"No, then. Another plan, perhaps? Anything that involves food, please."

I felt myself going red.

"I'm a person!" I said indignantly. "Not some sort of… machine!"

He frowned.

"A what?"

"It doesn't matter," I sighed grumpily. I couldn't help but think that if Harry had a mobile phone, this would all be a lot easier.

oOo

GINNY

"So, when's the first…" Blaise winked exaggeratedly to finish his sentence.

I looked around nervously and then slapped him on the arm when I saw that none of the students in the hallway had heard him.

"Would you please care to be more subtle!" I hissed. Luna nodded from beside me. He shrugged.

"But you're just so adorable when your angry," he drawled. I raised an eyebrow. Had he just called me _adorable_?

"I have to get to class," I said shortly, feeling my face turn red. He shrugged again. Oh Merlin… if he kept on shrugging like that I-I…

"Bye then," he said, and shrugged before he left. Did he _know_ how much it pissed me off?

Luna sighed from beside me. Not a random sigh – a serious sort of sigh. Even though sighs aren't serious… Ugh!

"What?" I asked her.

"How long are you going to keep on pretending?" she asked me.

"Pretending what?"

"Pretending that you don't know that Blaise Zabini is in love with you."

My stomach squirmed uncomfortably and I felt my face heat up. She looked at me with her big blue eyes.

"As long as it takes?" I said guiltily. She frowned and shook her head.

No, I wasn't completely naïve. But maybe ignoring it would…

"It won't help," Luna said. When was she crowned relationship-guru? "It will just make things worse. You should just tell him how you feel-"

"But Luna," I interrupted quietly. "I don't _know_ how I feel. Half the time I'm just pissed off at him. And besides, love is a strong word, it always has been, you need to be with someone for a while to be able to say the L word-"

"I'm in love," Luna interrupted dreamily.

"Oh," I said. "Really?"

She nodded at me.

"Well… that's nice then."

"I think so too."

I kind of just stared at her every now and then for the rest of the morning. And I also had a lot to think about… when would the first meeting be? _Come on, Ginny, you came up with the name_… Why was this so hard? I mean, it wasn't as if Harry had made it look easy… he had been stuttering all the time, and he had always looked like he had no idea of what he was doing…

"Ginny, you're drooling."

"Huh?" I said, sitting up.

"You're drooling," Luna repeated.

"Oh, silly me," I mumbled, not looking at her. McGonagall was glaring at me. Was it my fault that I _happened_ to be drooling whilst I _happened_ to be thinking of my brother's best friend?

I suck.

oOo

HARRY

I've killed Ron.

Well, I hope that I haven't.

I mean… the essence of dittany hadn't helped at all, and he begged me to take him to Shell Cottage. I told him it was bad idea to apparate him anywhere, but in the end, he stopped breathing.

I was now sitting on the beach, staring at the waves, the Horcrux clutched in my hand. Fluer had told me that I needed to get out of the house, so I was watching the sunrise.

This felt like giving up. I wasn't supposed to give up so easily. I had put Ron's life in danger, I didn't even know if Hermione was still alive. I couldn't help but think that this whole thing would be a lot easier if I had a mobile phone.

But Hermione had to be alive, even though when Bill and I had gone to look for her, we couldn't find her.

I clutched the Horcrux tighter, and I could feel tears in my eyes. This was ridiculous. After about a month, I had already lost Hermione.

_She's with Malfoy_, I told myself. That's who she had gone back to find. Now, I suppose that it just depended on whether I trusted Malfoy with Hermione or not.

oOo

HERMIONE

"I can't believe that we're doing this," Draco muttered nervously, sounding disgusted.

"Neither can I," I said, pulling a face. And then I slapped him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You simply _can't_ carry on treating Muggles like dirt! They're people, just like you and me!" He rubbed his arm but didn't say much else.

We were at a road side, heading towards the nearest motel. The morning air was cold and biting, and even worse in the clothes I was in. I hadn't been able to change them because… well.

I've never been to a motel. I've only ever camped or stayed at a hotel. But we had both decided that it was our – or rather, _his_ – best chance at…

"I'll stay out here," I said to him, and he looked less nervous than before. He raked his hand through his hair and then straightened his jacked. Then, he pulled a face.

"I bet I smell," he muttered with disdain.

"Oh, just get in there," I snapped, pushing him forward. The person at the desk was a woman. A young woman. In her twenties. Draco stood up straighter, and looked like he was much better acquainted with the plan now.

"My breath may be bad, want a test-run?" he asked me, stepping closer. I stepped back.

"_Get in there_!" I repeated, ignoring the fact that my cheeks were turning pink. With a ridiculous hair flick, he stepped into the orange, run-down building.

I waited outside for what seemed like eternity, rubbing my arms for warmth. I was seconds away from marching in there and shouting at him to hurry up when he came out, looking truly and thoroughly snogged.

I swallowed to keep my nerves in check (I don't know!) as he took a deep breath. I waited, and he showed me some keys. I raised an eyebrow.

"That wasn't too bad," he said.

I wanted to slap his arm again, but I didn't have much reason to this time.

It was one of those outdoorsy motels that I only thought existed in American films, so I didn't have to be seen by the young woman at the desk. I didn't want to see her.

He lead the way and I followed. We didn't talk. It was quite awkward.

We climbed some stairs and entered room 102.

I closed the door behind me, not daring to look at him. Obviously, the lack of attention was doing something to his self esteem.

"My leg still hurts a bit, you know, Granger," he said. I grit my teeth.

"I'll have the first shower."

He pulled a face but I couldn't be bothered to argue. The bathroom was tiny, there was only so much space. And it also smelled rather horrible. And there was no lock on the door.

I thought about kicking it, but that seemed extremely counter productive and horribly unlike me.

"Don't come in," I limited myself to say. He didn't answer, which made me nervous, so I ended up casting a charm on it just in case.

I stared at the door for a second, and then I turned my head ninety degrees to look at my reflection in the mirror. I looked horrible! There were dark circles under my hair, my hair was even bushier than normal, there were _twigs_ in said hair, I was covered in dirt…

My eyes were watering.

Oh, honestly!

I scowled at my reflection before I started getting undressed.

I was slightly afraid of the shower at first, because it did not look safe, but at least hot water came out.

"Hey, Granger," a voice said from outside the bathroom. I jumped so hard that if I had slipped I would have broken my neck. The bathroom should be a Malfoy-free zone!

"Malfoy, go away," I said, my voice coming out high-pitched and squeaky. _Stop talking to me!_

"I'm sorry. About … your friends."

Today was an odd day. Malfoy was being strangely polite… first the wand, now this…

_Yes, I did date him. Yes, he's a freaking Death Eater. I'm not dating him anymore. Even though I never said that we were over… did he… he tried to kill me! I don't love him anymore! I mean, I never __loved__ him, but… oh!_

"You should be," I answered in a measured voice.

"Just trying to be polite…"

"Stop it. It's scaring me."

I heard a resigned sigh from the other side of the door, and breathed out slowly through the steam when I realized that he had stepped away.

And then I heard a loud thud.

"Ah!" Malfoy groaned. I turned off the shower right away and stepped out.

"Malfoy?" I asked, grabbing a towel.

"What the hell are you doing, charming the fucking bathroom door!" a voice groaned in pain.

"I… you were trying to get in!" I accused angrily.

"Let me in, she's here!"

"Who?"

"The desk girl! Hide me!"

I hesitated before opening the door. As soon as I did, he barged in and closed the door behind him.

"Wh-why is she here?" I asked, trying to ignore how close he was. Why on Earth was the bathroom so damn small? "Wasn't one snog good enough for her?"

"I'm irresistible, you should know that," he smirked at me. He seemed suddenly aware that I was only wearing a towel.

"You'll turn around if you know what's good for you," I said, ignoring the fact that my cheeks were turning pink.

"I don't."

"I'll hex you out of here and you can go snog your Muggle girlfriend some more!"

He seemed midly surprised, but I think that it was my glare that made him turn around.

"Girlfriend?"

I could see his face in the mirror. He seemed very amused.

"You know what I mean?"

"Yes, I do. You're jealous. Of a Muggle."

I gasped.

"My mother is a Muggle! Stop saying it as if it was something degrading!"

I heard a bang on the room's door, and we were both silent.

"This is ridiculous…" I whispered.

"Blaise," a sickly sweet voice shouted. "I saw you coming in here with another woman!"

"Whoops," he whispered.

"Blaise?" I asked, shifting uncomfortably and pulling my towel further up my chest.

"It was the first name that came to mind, alright?"

"That's not a good sign…"

"Shut it," he said, putting a hand on the mirror and a hand on the shower – the room was small enough you could touch the opposite walls with ease. "Shit," he suddenly said, and took his shirt off. I'm not joking. I stared at him in shock.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked, backing against the wall that wasn't very far away. He turned around.

"She's coming in. Hide yourself with a charm."

"I'm terrible at that kind of…" I trailed off as he started unbuckling his belt, and as soon as I realized what he was going to do I grabbed my wand and clothes from the sink and turned around – no matter how hard that was – to look at the wall. I waited for an inappropriate comment as the shower turned on but it never came… the bathroom door swung open and a gush of cold air came in. I pressed my clothes against me and closed my eyes tightly, as if that could help me hide myself, but I had cast the charm. For some reason, the image of Malfoy's bare chest was burning in my mind.

I blinked angrily as Malfoy said, "Whoa, whoa!" and I heard the curtain being pulled. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice squeaking. If only I knew that he was that bothered over showing off his body.

"Where is she?" the girl at the desk asked. "I want those keys back."

"I'm having a shower. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Fuck you-"

"Whoa!"

She was extremely rude! And by the looks of it, she didn't seem to be leaving.

I had been against the idea of using magic on a poor defenceless Muggle. I had even formulated this ridiculous plan in which Malfoy charmed his way into getting us somewhere to sleep. But I was freezing! And she was seeing way too much of my ex-boyfriend!

With one eye closed – the one that hid Malfoy from me – I turned around and cast a silent confundus charm at the young woman.

She blinked a few times before saying, "Where am… I'm sorry sir!" and leaving.

I sighed a sigh of relief as I heard the room door close.

"Nicely done, Granger. You wouldn't be peeping, would you?"

"You wish," I muttered, but I was extremely tempted. _Stop it_! Before I could do anything that I would regret later I turned back towards the wall, and making the most of being invisible, got dressed, no matter how hard that was in the small space. By the time he was out of the shower, I was the one that was dressed and he was the vulnerable one. I waited until I was sure that he would have a towel around him before turning around and making myself visible.

"See anything you liked, Granger?" he asked. Thank _god_ he was wearing a towel around his waist.

"No," I answered truthfully, but I was finding it rather hard to look at his chest- I mean, face! _Face face face_!

"Then why haven't you left the bathroom yet?"

I blinked. Why hadn't I left that bathroom yet.

"I… move so that I can leave." I couldn't be blushing. That wouldn't be fair. This wasn't fair!

He wasn't moving.

So I made to move around him, unable to stand any longer in his presence, but he grabbed my right arm with his bare left arm.

I felt my heart stop as soon as I saw the Dark Mark. He seemed to realize that he had made a wrong move, because when I looked up at his _face,_ his jaw was clenched, and he was staring at it too.

When he looked at me, at my face, he seemed mildly surprised, and he let go of my arm, and moved out of the way, up against the sink. In the same second that I leant towards the door, he grabbed my arm again and kissed me.

I'd forgotten how good it felt to kiss him. And even though that may seem completely impossible and preposterous, it was sadly true. And even though I knew that I shouldn't be doing this at all, that I shouldn't even still be there, I leant into the kiss. First, it felt forced, but then it didn't. Then it felt… perfect.

Then he pulled away, looking uncomfortable, something that I would have though impossible because he always seemed so sure of himself with me, with flirting with me, with kissing with me. Now he looked ashamed.

"Sorry," he said. I tried not to gape at him, but he hardly ever said sorry… And, before I knew it, I was standing outside of the bathroom, listening to him getting dressed inside.

oOo

GINNY

"So, this is our first meeting," I said to Colin, Neville, Luna and Blaise. Colin looked eager, Neville looked serious, Luna looked seriously dreamy and Blaise… is it possible to look both amused _and_ bored?

"I think we should hand out sweets to all those that have lost someone," he then said, sitting up. I glared at him.

"Leave all sarcasm for the end of the class."

I ignored Colin's put out expression. Blaise shrugged and sat back. The Room of Requirement had given us arm chairs, so I supposed we didn't really have to do much training. Just tactics.

"What we need to do is somehow get word around that this is a safe place for people being treated badly by the Carrows without getting ratted out."

"Magic sweets," Blaise said.

"Not helping," I told him. He smirked.

"Well, there are five of us," Neville said. "Surely there are enough of us to see someone in distress. We could just help them out-"

"And hand out smiley faces," Blaise muttered under his breath in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up!" I snapped. He was getting under my nerves, and it had nothing to do with what Luna had said this morning.

Luna let out a loud sigh.

"Isn't love wonderful?"

The four of us stared at her, even Blaise seemed confused.

She nodded.

"I'm in love," she explained before looking at me. "Carry on."

I squirmed uncomfortably before looking down at my clipboard, mostly just to hide my face with my hair. I had been reminded of Hermione as I had been making notes and stuff, arranging them into (more or less) neat little categories… and stuff.

"And we should probably find trustworthy allies," I continued.

Blaise smirked as I said the word 'allies' but I did my best to ignore him.

"I think Seamus would be glad to help," Neville said, glaring at Blaise out of the corner of his eye.

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, I think so too… but as for everyone else… we can't be too sure. We should probably make a list of old members of the DA, cross out the ones that aren't here this year and … well. Yeah."

"I vote for sweets," Blaise said, raising his hand.

"Can you please be quiet about the sweets?" I asked, trying to keep my temper in check. "There are no sweets."

"Exactly why we should get some."

"I… I want sweets," Colin spoke up slowly.

"I'll look into it," I growled, looking at my clipboard, but I couldn't seem to read any of it. This was ridiculous. Only Neville seemed to be in his right mind… ish. He kept on looking at his Mimblus Mimbletonia…

"How about Hannah?" he then asked.

"Pardon?"

"Hannah Abbot," he said. "She seems trustworthy."

"Well… I don't really know her…"

He turned red.

"It's nothing. Nothing, forget I said anything."

"Okay…"

Blaise was smirking cruelly. I glared at him.

"You can leave," I reminded him.

He shook his head.

"No, this is fun."

"You're just here to piss me off, admit it," I said angrily. Colin was watching me carefully.

"I'm not denying anything," he shrugged.

"I told you to _admit_ it, not deny."

He shrugged again.

"OK, this is ridiculous," I said, standing up. "Leave."

He seemed amused. I wish he would stop doing that.

I took back that rubbish about him being my new best friend. I'd take Colin over him any day. He was now my new best _enemy_… if that makes any sense.

"You don't want me to leave."

"Um, yeah, I do. Why do you think I'm asking you to leave?"

"Because I'm making Schlongbottom uncomfortable."

I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it. Neville looked indignant.

"You are not!" he said.

"You're making me uncomfortable," Colin whispered. Blaise smiled at him. I breathed in slowly. This wasn't going to work.

"OK, this meeting is over," I said, trying to stay calm. "Neville, you hint at Seamus, but don't directly ask him in case he feels as if he _has_ to accept. I want to know that he really wants to be a part of this. And Hannah… we'll put that on hold for a while. Colin, make a list of possibles, Luna just… do your thing." She nodded. I supposed that she knew what her thing was – I sure didn't. "And Blaise," I said, turning to him.

"Sweets?" he asked innocently. I pursed my lips.

"No. Just find a way to be less-"

"Intimidating?"

"_Annoying_," I finished.

I avoided meeting Luna's eye, in case she said something like, 'I'm in love' or 'Blaise Zabini is in love with you'. I really couldn't be bothered with that right now…

"I'll walk you back," Blaise suddenly offered as soon as we were outside of the Room of Requirement. I looked around surprised. "Yes, you, Weasley."

"We can walk her back," Colin said, frowning.

"Yes, they can walk me back."

"We can take a detour, if you want," Blaise whispered to me, leaning in.

I frowned.

"No," I answered, confused. He shrugged and leant back.

"Another time then."

"Not likely," I said.

"Very likely," he grinned in his un-Blaise way. I fought the desire to step back.

"No, not likely at all," I repeated.

"Very-"

"Oh, just go to bed already!"

"I'll walk you back," he suddenly said to Luna, putting his arm through hers. I exchanged glances with Neville and Colin as he pulled her down the hallway.

"Is that safe?" Neville asked me uncertainly.

"I think so…" I answered.

"He's your friend," Colin reminded me.

I grit my teeth.

"Indeed he is."

oOo

HARRY

"Do you think that 'Mione will be alright without her stuff?" Ron asked as soon as I went into his room. Fluer had told me that he was awake. He was sitting up in bed, and he seemed to be refusing to accept the fact that Hermione was gone. "I mean, we've got her bag…"

"She'll be fine," I assured him. "She's really smart."

"Yeah…" Ron said, trailing off. Then he looked at me. "Why did she go back again?"

I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it again.

His expression fell, and he looked away from me.

"Well… as soon as you're better, we're putting the Horcruxes on hold and looking for her."

"And Malfoy."

"And Malfoy," I agreed nervously.

Ron reached for the bedside table, groaning a bit in pain and picking up Hermione's little bag.

"She's got a tent in here and everything," he told me.

"Yeah, she's smart," I repeated.

"Look what else I found," he said, putting his good arm into the tiny bag as I watched him uncertainly. He was acting strange.

"You really shouldn't be rummaging through a woman's purse-" I started, but he pulled something golden out. For a moment, I thought that it was the Horcrux, but that was in my pocket. He held it up for me to see, and I saw that it was a necklace of some sort, but it had a gold lion and a … snake? "That's incredibly cheesy," I said before I could stop myself.

"Isn't it?" Ron grunted.

I shifted uncomfortably.

"Ron, they were dating…"

"But why did she keep it?"

"Well, it looks really expensive…"

"Save it, Harry," he said, shoving the necklace back into her bag. "Here." He thrust the bag into my hands and lay down, facing the wall. "I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep."

I looked at the bag in my hand. Well, it hadn't been hard convincing him to stay here, and wait until he got better before starting out again. It had been easy. _Too_ easy.

"If we're going to go through this again, I might not bother waiting for you," I said, annoyed, and I stood up. This was ridiculous. He said nothing, so I left the room, the small bag in my hands.

When I went downstairs, Fluer was in the kitchen and Bill went upstairs to see his brother again. I sat on the sofa and opened the bag, and started rummaging around. Hypocrite? Maybe. But if only Ron had seen the photo of me, her and him, laughing, from our first year, if only he had seen that she had folded me out of it.

oOo

HERMIONE

"We need food," he said as soon as he woke up. I had been awake for hours. I had barely slept. I couldn't help but worry about Ron, and Harry, and Ron, and Harry, and… the kiss.

He had said nothing and slept on the floor, which was extremely strange. I had expected him to put up a fight for the bed, but nothing like that had happened. But now he seemed to be acting like his old self.

"And if you say something like 'I'm not going to hex a poor, defenceless Muggle' I am taking your wand off of you and doing it myself," he said, standing up and stretching. We had both slept (well, _he_ had slept, I had stared at the ceiling) in our clothes. "And I need some new clothes," he then said, as if reading my mind. "Let's go."

"Malfoy, it's-"

"I know it's half one in the morning, but I'm wide awake and starving. So, apparate us to the first place that you can think of that involves food." I glared at him. "_Please_," he added in a mock tone.

"Just because you're in a vile mood-"

"Then I'll go by myself."

"Where? Where will you go?"

"Oh, I don't know, to see Sarah, the motel-owning maniac."

"You know her name…" I acknowledged. I hadn't meant to say it out loud. He stared at me oddly, and I resisted the urge to shift my weight, just to do _something_.

"No, I don't. I just made that up in case it made you feel better. That whole affair was disgusting."

I felt hurt. I couldn't be entirely sure whether he meant our affair or his and Sarah's. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but then again, I didn't want to know.

I got up from bed, exhausted but not tired (if that makes any sense) and tried to flatten my hair. I didn't go into the bathroom to look in the mirror because then I'd be annoyed for not having a hairbrush with me.

"My head hurts," he told me. I looked at him.

"OK…"

"It really hurts."

"I believe you, but I don't really want to point my wand at your head."

He nodded and closed his eyes tightly.

"Why did you kiss me?" I suddenly blurted out.

He opened one eye.

"Because I love yo-"

"Don't say that, for some reason, it's creepy. Why did you kiss me yesterday?"

"To compare," he answered simply. I opened my mouth but then closed it again.

Before we left the room, he suddenly said, "I'm going to stick with Muggleborns."

* * *

_**Jessica682**_**: I hope that this chapter answered some of your questions; and Ginny blackmailed Blaise into helping her with messing with Hermione and Malfoy with the (implied) knowledge that Blaise liked a certain muggle-born… XD**

_**Dewdrop1998**_**: Thank you! I was completely nervous at changing J.K.'s version, but it's a Dramione and there isn't much Draco in DH… I mean, he got like… 6 minutes in the Part One movie? Talk about underrated… I'm glad to know that there were 'Lots of funny bits' **** I changed it to romance/angst when it got slightly darker with HBP, but it IS humour too (I'd like to think so anyways) its just you can only chose 2 categories… and I like to think that there's a bit of everything, but oh well. I might change it back to romance/humour after your comment though! I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one!**

_**4SnowWolf**_**: Thanks a lot! When people drag out a word like 'sooooooooooooooooon' I know that I'm being appreciated! XD**

_**Martina Malfoy Lestrange**_**: It's so awesome that you reviewed even though the review button was bust! Extra awesomeness! It means a lot to me, it really does! So I'll ignore you calling me an evil person lol**

_**RealmWeaver**_**: Same to you! Thanks for PM-ming! I'm glad that you thought that the chapter was amazing! I know that Astoria is awesome, I kind of feel sorry for her, IF she doesn't get with Draco (IF) I'm gonna need to match her up with someone else… who oh who could it be… And you've read PjatO AND The Hunger Games too? Me and my friend have only got one library card between us, and, since it's hers, she gets to read them first, and now she's just pissing me off and telling me what happens! -_- I'm waiting for her to finish the second one, but I'm **_**so**_** getting the third one before her!  
(and I do know that you can't hear smirks, referring to previous reviews, but if you ever saw/heard my brother smirk you'd be as doubtful as me!)**

_**ooh-shinyyy**_**: Hey! It's been a while, hasn't it? Yeah, Blaise is awesome, I'm having the same problem as you… Blaise/Ginny or Harry/Ginny? Gah, life is so complicated! And I'm **_**writing**_** the thing… Oh, and update your story as soon as you can!**

_**ZoneSystems**_**: Heyyy! I've missed you as much as a cyber-writer can miss a cyber-reader! You're reviews always make me laugh, even though you insist on them being shorter and stuff… I just like hearing about you squealing at updates :D Awesomesauce!**

_**tablekorner**_**: your review doesn't give me much to say but SORRY! Computers hate me, they all turn against me, they've formed a mutiny so that whenever I finish a chapter, they die. And then, when I was finally ready to update, fanfiction broke on me! D:**

_**shygirl04:**_** Yay! A new reader! *does giddy dance* I'm glad you like the story and, I just have to ask... does your name have anything to do with Misfits?**

**But please review this chapter, I'm pretty nervous about it... and the nervousness is worse since I couldn't just update already!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Oh, wow, I can't believe how many new readers + reviews I got! I'm amazingly buzzed! (Does that expression even exist?)**

**And… my story's being translated! Into German! By **_**Angelly94**_**! WOO! I couldn't wait until the end of the chapter to share… I don't understand German, but oh well! It's so exciting that someone wants to translate MY story! Eep! I've been smiling for days, and dancing around… mum's worried… she thinks I'm in love… now I'm worried (mum/daughter talk in the near future…!)**

HERMIONE

The next days passed by painfully slow. Every green haired person I saw I'd think that it was Harry. Thank heavens there aren't that many green haired people. But there are quite a few red heads. Which proposed a small problem.

"It's not a Weasley," Malfoy said, though his voice sounded muffled. I don't even know how he saw a red head with his head on the table, buried in his arms. I tried not to turn pink, just in case he saw that too, though I suppose that that idea was preposterous.

We were in a Muggle café in the latest Muggle town we were in. Malfoy used to mind it, but now he just seemed bored. Every now and then he'd stare at people talking on the phone, or he'd think that someone was talking to him when really they were on the phone… I had been forced to explain the whole concept of phones to him, and then he asked me, 'Why don't you ring Potter up?' I had said nothing.

We had managed to get clothes in the sales… OK, so we stole them. But, I was writing down the address of each shop we visited in a notebook (… also stolen.) and I planned on paying everything back when we got over with this. And, I had a new bag that I placed the same enchantment in and… we had money. Don't ask. Just… please. Don't.

"Well, we can't just hang around doing nothing," I mumbled, staring at my coffee that was between my hands.

He still didn't look up.

"That's what you said yesterday. And the day before that… and the day before that." He looked up. Finally. "And the day before that." I would have argued but I didn't see how to. I was waiting for a sign… and it never came. I bit my lip as he smirked. "You know what? I'm starting to think that you _do_ enjoy my presence."

"I was your girlfriend, for heavens sake," was my response. "If I couldn't stand your presence you would never have gotten that far." Of course, I _had_ to bring that up. It always seemed to bother him. Well, at least it shut him up… I suppose…

"Well, what ever sign your waiting for… stop," he mumbled. "I'm bored and I want a reason to hurt someone."

I shot him an accusatory look.

"What? You know, I love you and everything-" I was so used to him saying it I didn't even wince "-but I wish someone could attack you already, I'm bloody sick of all this sitting around. I need to be a White Knight already."

"_I'm_ the one that's been saving _you_ lately, so if I were you…"

"What? I don't mind being the damsel in distress. Of course, that's only if you're the one saving me." I rolled my eyes but I couldn't hold in a smile. Then he pulled a face. "Ugh. I couldn't stand it if _Potter_ saved my life."

"Well, that should do it," he finally said.

"What?" I asked, frowning in confusion.

"Well, I jinxed it."

"You… jinxed what? Without a wand?"

"I jinxed us not being attacked in six days. By saying that I hated the peace and quiet and quality time, we're definitely going to be attacked. And probably saved by Potter. So, celebrate. I've just solved all your problems."

"Why do you want us to be attacked again?" I asked slowly.

"So I can show off," he said. He then seemed to read my mind. " Not so I can get taken back to my friends, though. And so that you can find Potter and Weasel. Oh!" he suddenly said, jumping in his seat. I reflexively looked behind me, fearing an attack, but he tut-tutted from behind me. "I _completely_ forgot to tell you and the trio."

This didn't sound good.

"What?"

"You-Know-Who's real name is jinxed. Really jinxed, though. By magic."

"Pardon?"

He looked around, though we were the only ones in the café, and then he leant forward. I did so too.

"Since the Order and what-not are the only ones going around saying it, they've jinxed it so that they'll know where you are. They said that they were going to do it when they took over the Ministry, and when you, me and Weasel escaped the wedding, and we were in that café, and one of you said his name, and we were attacked…" he leant back. My eyes were wide. "So, yeah."

I felt sick, and confused. Voldemort's name was jinxed!

"Why, that's _horrible_! What if Harry or Ron have said it, or…"

He shrugged.

"How often does You-Know-Who's name pop up in a conversation?"

I stared at him.

"… All the time."

He frowned in annoyance.

"Well… that may be a problem."

"_May_ be?" I stopped trying to argue with him and quickly went through all of the conversations since Bill and Fluer's wedding. Why hadn't any of us said his name since then? It was all too lucky. I ran a hand through my hair, and then I gave him an accusatory glare. "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

He seemed to see that I was angry, and I must have looked pretty angry, because he raised both hands in a not-guilty sign, though he was anything _but_ not guilty.

"It only just came to me, alright?"

"It_ only just came to you_," I repeated slowly.

"Yes," he said, pushing his empty mug of coffee away from him. "It tastes like puke," he added in an undertone whilst I kept on staring at him in disbelief. "Listen, my brain is muddled," he defended. "I randomly just remember things, alright? I randomly just remembered this. Be glad."

"I _would_ be glad! If Ron and Harry knew about it!"

He rolled his eyes.

"We had this great bonding thing going on and then you had to mention _them_," he said with distaste. My eyes widened.

"No, we had this 'great bonding thing going on' and then you said that just by saying You-Know-Who's fudging name you could get ambushed by a hoard of You-Know-What's!"

"Wasps?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. The way he said it made me remember that we might be in the Muggle World, but there could be spies. I looked around us cautiously before agreeing with him.

"Yes," I said in the most measured voice that I could muster. "A hoard of wasps."

He smirked.

"Have you ever sworn?"

I blinked. The question completely caught me by surprise and off guard. What was he talking about?

"Pardon?"

"Have you ever sworn? Have you ever said a swear word?" he clarified.

I failed to see what this had to do with anything.

"I… yes… many times."

He laughed in a way that made it obvious that he didn't believe me.

"You just said fudge instead of fu-"

"Stop it!" I interrupted him. He seemed highly amused.

"Do swear words hurt your ears or something?" he smirked.

"No, they don't. Ron swore- _swears_ all the time." He rolled his eyes. "You asked for it," I told him.

"Sure. I just _begged_ Weasel to pop into the conversation. So, are you going to swear or not?"

Once again, I was caught of guard.

"What? _Why_?"

"Because you're so…"

"Don't say it," I warned, though I didn't know what he was going to say. But it couldn't be good.

"Innocent," he finished, ignoring me.

"I am not innocent!" I declared.

"Well, you kind of are."

"No, I'm not! You don't have to swear to be thought of as outgoing…"

"Innocent and outgoing aren't opposites-"

"You get what I mean!"

Well, he seemed to find it amusing.

"I called you a bastard the other week," I reminded.

"True," he said, nodding. "But you were in a rage."

"When is one supposed to swear if not in a rage?"

"I don't know. Put in some casual swears every now and then. It would be funny."

"Funny," I repeated.

"_Amusing_," he said. "For me."

"I'm not going to swear. Swear words are ugly, and gross, and _barbaric_-"

"OK, OK. I see what having McGonagall for a role model does to a person."

I turned pink.

"Oh, just shut up."

I brought my coffee to my lips – I hadn't touched it yet. But, as soon as the liquid touched my tongue, grimaced and put the mug back down.

"Told you it tastes like puke."

oOo

GINNY

I was making my way back to the Gryffindor common room, alone, when I was ambushed. By one person. Hardly an ambush, since I knew that he didn't mean me any harm, but oh well. Either way, it sucked. Every time he came near my heart started beating at an alarming rate… because of what Luna had said last week.

"Weasley," Blaise greeted, and I scowled at him.

"Are you stalking me now?" I asked.

"Hardly," he denied. "I'm just looking out for you. Loads of Carrow spies about." He looked around suspiciously and I rolled my eyes.

"If 'looking out for me' means 'following me around', it's stalking. And it's unhealthy."

"_Fine_," he said resignedly. "Really I was looking for you to talk about the new patrolling arrangements."

I frowned. "What, why? Why not _arrange_ a Prefects meeting-"

"Because, I want you to be the first to know. In case you faint with excitement." I snorted in a rather unflattering way.

"I find that hardly unlikely. I'll wait for the meeting. I've got tryouts tomorrow, I'm going to bed."

The fact that the Carrows were taking over the school did not mean that I wasn't going to play Quidditch. Quidditch gave me a chance to chuck large and heavy objects around at an amazing speed. So there.

But he still followed me down the hall casually. I started walking faster, but within a few long strides he was still by my side, not seeming tired at all. Damn.

"Fine!" I said, annoyed. "What is it?"

He smirked.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Yes!" I answered. I didn't even have to think about it.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just… because, alright?" I said. The answer wasn't very convincing. I tried again. "Because you're stalking me!"

"I see… so it has nothing to do with the fact that I walked Loony back to her dorm instead of you?"

I froze. I had completely forgotten about that… I mean, it had happened a week ago. It hadn't even crossed my mind… had it?

"No," I said, though I don't know why I sounded so unconvincing. Weird.

"Well, whatever," he said. "Every day of the week a different Prefect will have to patrol with a Head Boy or girl. You and me have Fridays." I don't know if I was imagining it or not, but… did he just wink at me?

My brain to a bit to react. Wait… I had to spend Friday nights… with him?

"That's unfair," I blurted out. He laughed. I didn't like it when Blaise laughed. It seemed unnatural. "I have patrols with Luna on Fridays. Now what?"

"She's got Pansy," he said.

I thought it through.

"OK, that's a bit more unfair."

Blaise shrugged.

"Hopefully, Luna will drive her insane." He massaged his head and pulled a face. "Why is living with a girl so painful?"

"Living with that girl is painful… wait." I stopped him from walking, putting a hand on his chest. He looked down at it, amused.

"You just called Luna by her real name."

He smirked.

"And…? I thought you were all up for that."

"I am… it's just…"

"And you tend to call people by their first name when they ask you to kiss them."

"I… _what_?"

He wasn't smirking. He looked serious, in a matter-of-fact way.

"Luna asked you to _kiss_ her?"

I felt a whole lot of confusing emotions in that second. First of them, was confusion, but I supposed that I should be used to Luna's bizarre ways. Then there was anger (I didn't really get that…) and something that felt terrifyingly like jealousy.

He shrugged, and I lowered my hand, as if it had been electro-what-ed.

"Yup," he said, leaning against the wall. "It was strange… she said that it was nothing personal-"

"Wait, what? Why would it be nothing personal? It's a freaking kiss!"

"Whoa, whoa, Weasley," he smirked, backing away. "You're face is on fire."

"I don't ca-… Why do you call me Weasley?"

He raised an eyebrow, but I hadn't been able to stop myself from blurting that out. It had been bugging me for ages. Ever since school started. And I don't know why! It just seemed unnecessarily formal, though, then again, Blaise was always unnecessarily formal.

"Are you angry because Looney asked me to kiss her of because I call you Weasley?" he asked after what seemed like a minute. I had probably been turning red. Dammit. What was that for?

"I'm not… well, yes."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't, does it?" I asked, devastated. "Whatever," I brushed it away with my hand, something that earned a confused frown. But I needed to stop straying from the point. "How… exactly did Luna ask you to kiss her?"

He stopped frowning, and started to look amused.

"Well, it went like this…" he started, as if about to tell an extremely pleasant bedtime story. "She stopped me halfway, and she said that it was to make sure that I wouldn't be uncomfortable." My stomach squirmed for reasons unknown. OK, not _completely_ unknown… "I didn't know what she was talking about, but she said, 'You know that I'm in love, right?'" He put on a questioning expression, but then he laughed. My heart started beating extremely fast, and I wished that he would just get over with it already. "And I said, 'Well, now I do'." I wanted to ask him to please stop going through it word by word, because it was making me nervous. But then I'd have to admit that it was making me nervous, and even if I did, he'd figure it out and smirk at me in that superior way that I hated. But it turned out I didn't need to ask. "And then she went on saying that when she finally got to kiss this person, she didn't want to be inexperienced, and she didn't want it to be her first kiss. I don't know why." He shrugged. "So, she said that she thought that I was alright, and if I'd like to kiss her."

He stopped talking and leant back, at ease, when I felt the complete opposite. My heart seemed to be drumming against my ears.

It soon became obvious that he wasn't going to tell me if he had kissed her or not. He had that mischievous look in his eyes. It was as if he was daring me to ask. And I didn't want to play.

"Oh. OK, then." I walked away from him pointedly, feeling kind of ill. Why hadn't Luna told me about this?

He seemed to guess that I wasn't going to play his stupid little game, and he looked excited when he caught me up again. In a sick sort of way.

"Alright, then, Ginny."

I froze, and he bumped into me lightly. Gah. He had been following me closely… maybe that's why my name from his mouth sounded so…

I swallowed. He was right behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck. When I looked down, I could see his hands, cupped around my waist but not touching it. This seemed to make my heart beat even harder against my ribcage.

I was about to tell him to please back off (I think…) when Colin slid into view from around the corner. Both Blaise and I stared at him. He stared back.

"What?" I finally choked at Colin. I hadn't meant to 'choke' it. That's just how my words came out. Blaise smirked and stepped away from me. I breathed out – it was like he had been cupping my mouth with his hands… but that seemed slightly disturbing, so I shook my head as if to shake that thought out.

"Seamus said that he would join," Colin said, finally tearing his eyes away from Blaise.

"So you came running to me because of that?" I asked, confused.

"Yes…" he said, sounding scared. "I'm sorry if you were busy or anything…"

I straightened up immediately.

"No. I wasn't busy. Come on."

I grabbed his sleeve and dragged him away from Blaise with me, hoping that Blaise wouldn't follow, but not daring to look back. That would mean looking at his face, his expression, and I didn't think that I could do that until _I_ found a mirror.

oOo

DRACO

"Your _jinx_ didn't work," she said, wringing her hands together. She was sitting on one of the beds, fully dressed, in our latest hotel room. It was a Muggle hotel room, but at least this one was bearable. The one we had been in yesterday had been simply disgusting. What kind of person – wizard or not – thinks that the best design for walls is a colour that you'd only ever encounter in a bathroom? Yeah. That gross.

"Granger, if you want me to press my Dark Mark you should just ask," I scowled at the ceiling. She had woke me up to say that my pretend jinx wasn't working.

"No!" she said quickly, jumping up. I looked at her in disbelief.

"I was _joking_."

"Oh, yes, of course." I rolled my eyes and continued to look at the ceiling, trying to pretend that that hadn't hurt. "Well, we should probably get going after breakfast," she said, standing up.

"You're the boss," I said. "Where to today? Ottery? Again?"

"No," she said. "Godric's Hollow."

I frowned at her.

"Why?"

"Just because. Are you coming to breakfast, or not?"

I shook my head, keeping my eyes on the ceiling.

"I'm not hungry."

I didn't watch her leave, but I heard the door close.

This was driving me crazy. This whole sleeping-in-the-same-room-as-her thing. I could hear her breathing, hear her talk in her sleep. Hear her role over.

If I wanted to, I could reach out and touch her. But I didn't. I could watch her if I dared turn to look. But I didn't.

Somehow, the mere idea of doing any of those things made everything seem harder.

I was confused… My mind block was still on, but it seemed to be breaking. If it was already so hard, what would happen when it was gone? It was painful, too.

I'm not an idiot. My normal self would definitely be with Granger again. That kiss in the bathroom could have been the rebirth of our relationship – but the word rebirth sounds creepy. Anyways, she had kissed back.

And it had felt as if someone had wrapped a lemon around a brick and then tossed it at my head. Lemon? Weird. I know. But it was as if everything I ever remembered had crashed into my vision at once. I know that I'm unimaginably strong, but that was too much for even me. And it sucked. So, I had to keep Granger at a certain distance, and I suppose that it's kind of for the best. It will give her a chance to _really_ fall in love with me. And that's fine by me.

I got out of bed, got dressed in the main room – normally I'd be forced into the bathroom, but if Granger stepped in, so be it – but she still hadn't showed up.

And that was when I felt it.

A tugging sensation on my forearm, tugging, and then burning.

"What the… Ow!" I grabbed onto my wrist. I didn't want to touch _it_. "Shit!" The Mark hurting reminded me of mother, and of aunt Bella, and of what I had been ordered to do last year but had never fulfilled… _Then_ my head started hurting. The lemon-brick was making a comeback. It was my lucky day.

And then – get this – I heard screaming from the corridor.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," I said, gritting my teeth and heading towards the door. I fell over on the way there, but the important thing is that I got up again and managed to open it.

"What's going on?" I asked a passing Muggle.

"Men, in hoods," he said, shaking his head and running down the corridor.

"Okay…" I said. Take _that_ Granger. Granger. Hermione!

Time to play White Night.

Why did it have to be now? The brick was knocking me in the head! _Sheesh_!

"I'm coming…" I said in a slurred voice, running down the staircase. This was kind of my fault, for jinxing it.

People kept on pushing me out of the way. I didn't understand how going upstairs could help them get out of the hotel any faster, but oh well.

There were signs leading to the eating-place-thing (my head hurt, alright?) so I followed them, thinking that that was were Hermione went. As I got closer (the banging and shouting got louder) I got an increasing feeling of panic in my stomach, and my heart started to beat faster. My vision was getting cloudier, and I couldn't think straight – the pain in my head hurt too much. It was when I was standing in the doorway of the eating-place-thing that I realized that I didn't have a wand.

The pain in my head was deafening me now. My knees were getting weaker. This wasn't fair! But I didn't see anyone in cloaks – standing up.

And that was when someone with green hair knocked me out.

oOo

HARRY

"Harry!" "Hermione near enough shrieked, running towards Malfoy. "What was that for? He was trying to help!"

"I just felt like it, OK?" I answered, staring at my child hood enemy, that was lying on the floor. Hermione stared at me in bewilderment. "He could have got here faster, couldn't he?" I said.

She blinked and then bent down next to Malfoy.

"You knocked him out."

"You turned my hair green."

"What? That doesn't make any…" She looked up at me and her eyes widened. "_Harry_!" she gasped in amazement, as if she only just realized that I was there.

"_Hermione_!" I said, mimicking her tone, but I couldn't hide a smile. She smiled back, and then she looked behind me, and her face fell.

"We just defeated all of those Death Eaters," she whispered.

"Well, to be fair, there were only four – but yeah, we are pretty awesome."

She fought a smile. She couldn't deny it. "Harry, as soon as they wake up…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," I sighed, bending down next to her and helping her pick Malfoy up. This was so wrong in so many ways. "Should we try to clean up?" I asked her.

"Oh, of course!" she said, turning to the room – a weird pink colour that reminded me of Umbridge – and pointing her wand at it. The tables and chairs were put back up, and the free buffet table got it's food back – well, part of it, anyways.

"What about the Death Eaters? Is it wise to leave them hanging about with a load of Muggles?" I asked her, shifting my weight. Malfoy was bloody heavy, and I was sharing his weight.

Hermione frowned worriedly at the four unconscious Death Eaters, and then made a decision in her head.

"Hold him for a second, please." I wasn't surprised that, when she stepped away, Malfoy didn't get any heavier. I had been doing all the work. Pft. "Keep a look out," she then ordered. I flicked my wand and the doors closed. She seemed impressed. Maybe she had forgotten that I could do magic too.

Don't get me wrong. I was unbelievably happy to see her, alive and well. I suppose the impact hadn't softened the blow – the blow being that Malfoy was still hanging around, and she still didn't seem to hate him. Well, I was probably being a bit bitter, and that was Ron's job, but…

She levitated each Death Eater and sat them each on a chair around one of the tables, and then obliviated them. I thought that aprons would be nice touch, you know, and a cup of tea, but one of them was stirring. And then, Hermione did someone that completely surprised me – she elbowed him in the head. He stirred no more.

"What?" she asked, and I reminded myself to close my mouth.

"Um… that was… _totally_ in character," I managed to say. She raised an eyebrow, and then she sighed.

"Cursing people doesn't seem satisfactory enough sometimes," she explained. "He burnt my hair."

I nodded slowly, finding it harder and harder to ignore that a rather heavy Draco Malfoy was unconscious on my shoulder.

"Alright then. Let's get out of here."

oOo

GINNY

Luna didn't say anything.

I know, right?

Merlin. You would have thought that she would at _least_ hint at it… actually, to be truthful, I wasn't completely sure if I believed Blaise. I mean, Luna had never been secretive – I don't think she saw the points in secrets. I didn't either. Well, unless it was a good one.

But all doubts were removed from my mind when I was late for the DA reunion – I know, I know, shame on me. But oh well.

Anyways. I opened the door, and then I closed it again and debated on whether to get out of there or not. I decided yes, but someone stopped me.

"Ginny?" Colin asked, and I turned around. _Busted_.

"Colin!" I greeted, and he frowned at me. And then I launched forward and grabbed his hand, that was outstretched to push open the door to the Room of Requirement. "No! Don't go in there! _Yet_… don't go in there _yet_."

"Ginny, you're scaring me."

Well, at least he was honest.

"Weasley, Creevey."

Blaise turned the corner and waved at us. I avoided his gaze rather determinedly.

"Why aren't you two going in?" Then he pulled a face. "Ugh, you weren't making out, were you?"

I looked at my hand, that had grabbed Colin's hand, and within a second I had let go.

"No!" I said quickly. Colin shook his head frantically from next me.

"I wouldn't make out with someone with a boyfriend," he said bravely. My face contorted into a rather convincing frown.

"What?" Blaise and I asked at the same time.

"Oh, ignore him," I told Blaise, all to quickly. He looked a bit too smug.

"She just told me not to go in there," Colin told him. They both looked at me.

"I… well… why is everyone late?" I demanded as Seamus showed up.

"I was in detention!" he said, raising his hands.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized.

"The cruciatus curse isn't fun," he said, rubbing the back of his neck sorely. He sounded confident, but you could also sense the pain in his voice. "So, are we going in or not?" he asked awkwardly.

"Let's wait for Lavender," I offered.

Yup.

Lavender Brown was on our team. Just… don't, okay?

"What's in there?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow and putting his hand on the door. That was where it all went wrong. In an effort to not let him touch me, I jumped away, and he succeeded in pushing it open (Colin and Seamus both frowned at me, but thank _Merlin_ Lavender wasn't there yet).

Inside, Luna and Neville were sitting in front of each other, engaged in a seemingly polite conversation. Well, Neville was looking slightly confused, but that was expected from a conversation with Luna.

Anyways, that was _not_ what I had seen.

Blaise, Colin and Seamus all gave me a strange look before going in past me. I all but face palmed myself.

oOo

HERMIONE

"It worked," I whispered to myself, completely and utterly amazed. I was staring at Harry. Hard. He noticed.

"What worked?" he asked after a confused second.

"I…" I looked at Malfoy's unconscious form on the camper bed behind Harry, and shook my head. "Nothing," I smiled.

"Alright then."

We were in the tent. I know, right? Victory! He brought my bag! My dear, dear bag, with all my books in and… We had just put up all the enchantments around the tent – we were in the woods, where I used to go for walks with my parents. Malfoy was in bed, he was alright, just unconscious (…that's alright, right?), Harry and I were just standing there and… that was pretty much it. I should feel relieved, having him with us, but I still felt anxious, and tense.

Harry started staring at me.

This was _really_ awkward, I finally decreed.

So, I decided to break the tension.

"Oh my God you're alive!"

I rushed into him and hugged him so hard that he groaned in pain. But all that seemed to matter was that he _was_ really there, that I _wasn't_ dreaming, that he _was_ with us, that he _was_ alive-

"So are you!" he managed to choke.

"Stop being sarcastic!" I said into his shoulder. "I can't _believe_ that you…"

I let go of him and grabbed his arms urgently, staring into his green eyes.

"_Don't_ say You-Know-Who's name."

He frowned.

"What? Why not?"

"It's jinxed," I said, trying to explain it. "Since the Order are the only one that says his name, it's there way of finding us…"

He raised his eyebrows and studied me for a second.

"It's true!" I said, slightly angered at having to defend what I had just told him. We had only been apart for seven days but he didn't seem to trust me like he had then. "Dra- Malfoy told me."

He looked even more unconvinced. "_Malfoy_ told you."

"Oh, come on, Harry. He wouldn't lie to me."

Harry shook his head and sat down.

"OK, Hermione. I'm trusting you on this. Besides, I don't think not saying his name could bring any harm… it's just kind of degrading, you know?"

I shrugged and sat down in front of him.

"It's better than being found out. By the way, how did you find us?"

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Actually, it was a complete accident. I was just passing by, because I needed food. I figured, Muggle town, no one will recognize me…"

"And someone did," I finished.

"Well… yeah. Oops. Where have you been?"

"Oh, around. A different town a month. I suppose we're better at camouflaging than you are," I shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, blame it on my poor camouflague skills…"

He took my hand, to my surprise.

"But, I'm really glad that I was attacked by all those Death Eaters if that meant that I found you again."

I smiled.

"I'm glad that you were attacked too. And that you decided to run into my hotel…"

"It was a really creepy coincidence, by the way."

I looked at Malfoy.

"Yes," I muttered. "Really creepy."

There was a silence, and when I looked back at Harry, he was looking at me in that way that he does when he needs to tell me that he had a nightmare about You-Know-Who, or like when he tried to tell me that Malfoy was a Death Eater. I decide to voice the words that I've been to scared to say.

"Ron isn't…"

"No. He's alive," Harry said quickly. "He just … didn't come along. He's sick, resting at Bill and Fluer's place. That's where we've been."

"Oh," I said, because Harry looked guilty. He would tell me if there was something really wrong with Ron… wouldn't he?

"So now what?"

I bit my lip.

"Well… I've got my books back…"

"And I've got my librarian back…"

I scowled at him, but he smiled. Then I remembered something.

"The Horcrux!"

His eyes flickered towards Malfoy's unconscious form before he dug into his shirt.

"You really shouldn't be wearing that…" I started, but I stopped talking. I hadn't realized how horrible the little locket was. It seemed to glare at me, but that's ridiculous.

"I can't drop it if it's around my neck," Harry shrugged before tucking it into his shirt. "Here," he said, handing my little beaded bag. Reunited again! Oh, alright, so I was getting a bit over enthusiastic. I grabbed it off of him and opened it immediately. "Everything's still in there," he told me, but I still found it hard to breath until I brought out every single book I had in there.

"Now I feel better," I sighed in relief. He laughed and shook his head. "Should I make dinner?"

My stomach rumbled. How had the day gone by so fast? Well, I suppose that we _had_ gone to buy hairdye (he was going to let me try again!), food and toiletries in the next Muggle town with an unconscious Malfoy. Sure, it turned a few heads, so we then decided that a disillusionment charm was probably the best idea, so, to a Muggle, Malfoy had looked like an extremely large sack. Harry had wanted to ask questions about money, I could tell, but he hadn't.

This was all so sudden… this morning I had been contemplating another week or maybe more of Malfoy's company, and it had been cut short. I had found Harry again! Well, he had found us… kind of… we had found each other!

So… why did I feel so… disappointed?

As Harry headed into the kitchen (well, we had decided to call it the kitchen, really it was just the side of the tent with a stove), I stared at Malfoy. He looked like he was having a nightmare. Suddenly, I felt as if I needed to be at his side, stroke his hair and tell him that it was all going to be OK. But that seemed terribly unlike me… but I still had to stop myself from doing it.

"Is he alright?" Harry asked, following my eye-line.

"I don't know…" I said unsurely, fidgeting in my seat.

"You should probably check on him."

I didn't stop to think how unlike Harry that sounded, or to hear how much it strained him to say that. In fact, if I had looked at him, I would have seen how uncomfortable he looked saying that. But I saw my chance to get next to Draco and I didn't even seem to think – I can't even remember going towards him, I was just there, at his side, my hand on his forehead.

I gently brushed strands of platinum blond hair out of his eyes, and this alone made his face soften. He really was handsome. Especially when he wasn't smirking or sneering at me.

I stroked his forehead, and it seemed to calm him down some more. Somehow, soon I was stroking his cheek. He mumbled something under his breath, and that seemed to bring my back to a little place that I like to call Earth.

I brought my hand away from his face reluctantly and he let out a relaxed breath.

"You really like him, don't you?" Harry asked from behind me. I jumped and stood up, turning to face him. He didn't look angry. He just looked as if he couldn't compute.

"I… I don't know."

"Well, you lied to us about him being a Death Eater for an entire year, so you should have it pretty sure…"

"But I don't."

He looked at me, confused, and I pulled a face.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it, OK?"

He looked hesitant, but he finally said, "OK. There's bacon sandwiches for dinner."

oOo

DRACO

First: I'll get Potter back for this. He punched me! Blah. Twat.

Second: what the Hell is a Horcrux?

Third: she's really falling for me. And Hard.

Excellent.

Do you know what isn't excellent?

All of my memories… and emotions are on full blast.

**Hey guys, if you're wondering how Blaise got a bit more intense over Ginny, blame **_**The Mortal Instruments**_**. JACE! Lol He (Jace!) inspires me. JACE.**

**Aaaanyways…**

**Welcome new readers with obscenely long and flattering reviews!: **_**ilovedraco12 **_**(I don't know when you'll get to this chapter, but here you are!), **_**MissGinevraPotter**_**, JACE! (he's not really a new reader, he's just awesome, OK?) **_**OBLuvr13**_**, **_**Rei Sakura**_** (your praises made me feel all bubbly inside :D and constructive criticism is cool) and, of course: **_**Angelly94**_**, who's gonna translate my story into German! Whoop, whoop!**

**I know, I was going to reply everyone's reviews, but I can't today because THERE ARE SO MANY! And that's an amazingly good thing - Jace!**

_**Aaaaaaa**_**nyways…**

**Also thanks to **_**Jessica682 **_**(I will explain the Ginny forgetting everything in one of the next chapters! Nice to know that you haven't forgotten :D), **_**ooh shinyyy**_**, **_**tablekorner**_**, **_**Martina Malfoy Lestrange**_**, **_**shygirl04**_** (**_**Misfits**_** is a TV series… lol never mind, I was wrong, your name is just an uncanny coincidence), **_**Meegan**_**, **_**nevermissme, Mimpy, **_**and**_** elizaII**_**!**

_**Jaaaace**_**.**

**I'm going to try and do weekly updates because all you guys are awesome reviewers! It's the best I can do, so I'm gonna try! See you guys next Thrusday!**

**:D**

**(…**

…**)**

**Jace.**

_**Sigh**_**.**


	37. Chapter 37

_Stranger I know so well,_

_You've got me tripping over myself,_

_I can't trust in you._

_And as I reach for your hand_

_I still sink into quicksand,_

_Is my goodbye worth rescuing?_

_.-Stranger, _Versaemerge

HERMIONE

Well, we were definitely an odd trio.

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived; his mission: destroy Voldemort.

Draco Malfoy, a Death Eater; his mission: help Voldemort destroy Harry.

Hermione Granger, a muggle born; her mission: Keep them from killing each other.

…

Sigh.

"Malfoy, just be quiet!"

"I'm not your _prisoner_, Potter!"

"Oh, so you're just _choosing_ to stay here with your childhood enemy?"

"You give yourself too much credit. As always."

"I don't want to fight with you Malfoy…"

"Yes you do, you have the Horcrux around your neck. You're always pissed off when you're wearing that thing."

"No, you piss me off when I wear the… thing!"

I sighed and massaged my head.

"I'm going to find some food," I said, standing up. Both boys shut up and looked up at me.

"No!" the both said at the same time. They exchanged horrified glances before saying, "You can't leave me alone with _him_!" in perfect unison. I would have laughed if I wasn't so annoyed.

"I'll be back soon," I said. "Surely you can go without killing each other for-"

"I wouldn't count on it!" Harry interrupted me. I glared at him.

"He's the only one with a wand!" Malfoy protested.

"Wait a second… yeah, Hermione, you can leave if you want," Harry said, grinning. I studied him carefully before whipping my own wand out.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"Hey!" Harry protested as his wand flew out of his hand and into mine.

"Behave," I said to both of them. "Other ways there'll be no dinner for each of you."

"That's more of a bonus than a punishment," Harry muttered, but I ignored him and stomped out of the tent. How could they be so _immature_? They didn't really need a babysitter twenty-four-seven…

Did they?

oOo

HARRY

I can't believe that she left me alone with him! Did she _really_ think that the fact that we were wandless would stop us from brutally murdering each other? God, for the smartest witch of our age…

"Stay away from me Potter, and I won't have to hurt you," Malfoy smirked from his own chair.

"Listen, Malfoy," I said, trying to keep my voice level, "It would really help if you just shut up."

"What, so that you can play around with that snitch?" he asked. "Do you _really_ need to relive your glory days?"

I stopped banging the snitch against the table.

"Relive my… _what_?"

"Your glory days, Potter," he repeated, sitting up. "I mean, you're not exactly reaking of amazingness right now. And you have no fangirls following you around…"

"Fangirls…?"

I stopped trying to make sense of his incoherent babbling as my mind suddenly went to Ginny. I missed her so much, it was kind of surreal. Her red hair, her brown eyes, her freckles, her smile, the way she talked, the way she…

"Yes, your fangirls…" Malfoy repeated. He paused and frowned at me. "What was that?"

I snapped back to reality, to see Malfoy frowning at me.

"What was what?" I asked, alert, looking around the tent.

"That," he said. "The vacant look you just got in your eyes…"

I relaxed immediately when I realized that we weren't being attacked by Death Eaters.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, looking at the snitch again. I wasn't about to have a talk about girls with Draco Malfoy… Wait a second. THIS WHOLE SITUATION WAS SO WRONG IT WASN'T EVEN FUNNY. Where the heck was Hermione? My gaze flickered towards the tent entrance impatiently

"Ew," Malfoy said. "I don't want to know."

_Thank god_.

"But…" he started talking again_. For the love of…_ "I _do_ want to know what that Horcrux is," he said, pointing to the locket around my neck. I set the snitch on the table and shoved the locket into my shirt.

"Do you still want to know, Malfoy?" I asked him angrily. He scowled.

"Yes. But I'm not sticking my hand in there."

"Good," I said, picking up the snitch and going over to my bed. "Now shut up."

"Oh, is that how it's going to be?" he asked, turning his chair to glare at me as I lay down.

"How is _what_ going to be?" I asked tiredly.

"Ew," he said, seemingly forgetting his question. "Are you _kissing_ it?"

I just glared at him. What did Hermione see in this guy? He was _so_ _bloody_ _annoying_!

"Missing anyone then?" he asked.

"Just shut up," I repeated, trying not to turn red or anything.

"What is it that you do with that piece of parchment at night?" he asked.

"Shut. Up."

"Is it a map?" he asked. What the hell was this? He was as annoying as Colin Creevey! I turned in bed to stare at the tent wall. Where was Hermione?

"You're turning red, aren't you, Potter?" he asked. He sounded amused. As if _he_ were one to talk! I had been putting up with him staring at Hermione for God knows how many days! "Potter's in _love_…"

"COULD YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP?" I asked, sitting up in bed and glaring at him. He put his hands up.

"I just want to know what the Horcrux is," he repeated in all seriousness. He must really be bored around here.

"You don't," I said, trying to keep my tone calm. He was really getting on my nerves. More than usual. Once again: where was Hermione?

"So, once again, we go back to the fangirl topic… it's Weasley's sister, isn't it?" he laughed.

That was it.

"FINE!" I shouted, jumping off of the bed. He jumped in his chair and paled as I marched towards him. He flinched when I raised my hand, but relaxed as I ripped the Horcrux off of my neck. "Here," I said, holding it out to him. "You want to know what it is. Take it."

He stared at my hand. He looked… frightened. I'd scared him into silence. I should have tried this earlier.

Then he took it off of me.

As soon as the locket was out of my hands, I knew that I had just made an enormous mistake. What the hell had I been thinking, giving Malfoy the only Horcrux we had found?

He put it around his neck, and it sat on his chest, as if laughing at me.

_You're such a fool, Potter… foolish little boy_.

"Jealous because it suits me better than you?" Malfoy asked.

I swallowed. I should ask for it back. No, I should _take_ it back. I didn't have to _ask_ Malfoy for anything…

"Good news!" a voice came from outside of the tent. It was Hermione.

Oh, crap. I needed that locket back… she would definitely flip out when she realized what an idiot I was being-

Malfoy shoved it under his shirt. Correction – _my_ shirt. I can't believe that Hermione had given him my clothes…

"I found burgers!" Hermione said, beaming, coming into the tent. "Well, I stole them from some campers, but I left them money, because I figured that _they'd_ probably have back up food, unlike us. We really are useless…" She stopped as her gaze fell on me. "Harry… what are you doing with your hand down Malfoy's shirt?"

Malfoy jumped away from me and off of his chair, knocking it onto the ground.

"He's trying to rape me!" he yelled at Hermione. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Shut it," I said, hoping he'd get the double meaning.

"By leaving you two alone I never expected anything like this," Hermione said, but she was laughing. I hoped that she wouldn't ask questions, and just assume that I had been trying to strangle him or something…

Hermione couldn't know what an idiot I was… I'd get it back when she wasn't looking… I'd…

"You'll never guess what Potter gave me," Malfoy said as Hermione placed the burgers on the table. They were still in the plastic, uncooked. Hermione raised her eyebrows at me. I glared at Malfoy, willing him to shut up… "The gift of knowledge," he said, smirking. Hermione snorted, and then caught my gaze. Now they were teaming up against _me_.

_I miss Ron._

"Sorry," she muttered, turning slightly pink.

"Never use '_I'll show you my wand if you show me yours_' as a pick up line," Malfoy continued. "It never works."

"I didn't say that," I said, loud enough for Hermione to hear. She rolled her eyes at Malfoy.

"Don't be immature," she scolded.

Malfoy scowled at sat back down_. Lazy bastard_…

"You too, Harry," Hermione added, not looking at me. Could she read minds? And who's side was she _on_?

Malfoy grinned at me before winking and tapping his chest.

I really was an idiot.

oOo

GINNY

As the meeting ended, I sensed Lavender's eyes on me. I tried really hard to ignore it, but I couldn't.

"What is it?" I asked as Colin, Neville and Seamus left.

She took my arm and pulled me over to a side. I looked around, frowning. Luna was talking to Blaise, who was smirking at _me_.

"Ginny," she said, and I turned my head to look at her. She had definitely changed since last year. She was much more… kick-ass. Tolerable.

But only barely.

Maybe the fact that she wasn't attached to my brother's mouth…

"Is there something going on between…?"

"Luna and Blaise?" I finished, sensing where this was going. "Nah, I don't think so. He's completely free, if you're interested… Even though I did see something quite odd the other day, I think something might have gone on between them, he won't tell me, of course, but-"

"Something went on…?" She stopped talking and frowned at me and shook her head. Dammit. She didn't take the bait. "That's not what I meant…"

"Really?" I asked. "Odd, isn't it?"

_Please don't ask, please don't ask_…

"You're not stupid-"

"I know, I'm not," I said. "Hermione often says that I', pretty smart, and coming from her-"

"You're changing the subject!" Lavender gasped in sudden realization. I snorted.

"Changing the subject? Why on _Earth_ would I want to do that?"

She frowned at me. "Because you know what I'm going to ask-"

"If there's something going on between Luna and Blaise?" I asked.

"No, if there's something going on between Blaise and-"

"Weasley!" Blaise called from across the room, drowning out Lavender's question.

_My_ _hero_.

In a totally friendly kind of way, of course.

"We've got patrols!"

I looked back at Lavender, trying to hide a smile as I back away towards Blaise. Luna had left.

"Patrols," I said. She folded her arms across her chest angrily. "Sorry. We'll talk another time."

"You can count on it," she said in a way that actually made me quite afraid. I shrugged it off.

Only when Blaise and I were alone I realized that skipping towards him probably hadn't been the best thing to do. Either way, he didn't say anything.

Patrolling with Blaise wasn't too bad.

But it was also torture.

See? That's exactly the sort of contradictory thing that went on when we were patrolling.

"The weather's horrible, isn't it?"

"Would you kiss me if I asked you to?"

_**SEE**_? This is _exactly_ the kind of thing that I'm talking about.

I turned to stare at him.

"What?"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," he said.

Blaise Zabini. Kidding.

Something was off.

"Your face was hilarious, though."

"Listen, could you please stop it?" I blurted out. It was his turn to stare at me.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently. I tried not to snort. If there was anything Blaise Zabini was, it _wasn't_ 'innocent'.

"Miss Weasley, Master Zabini."

I froze. Blaise's jaw visibly tightened.

Amicus Carrow had emerged from his office, looking particularly hateful this evening. But there was something else… he looked… worried? I remembered when he had come into the Great Hall to say that Harry, Ron and Hermione had managed to break into the Ministry of Magic… Blaise seemed to remember too.

"Everything quite alright, Professor?" Blaise asked him.

"I'd stay out of it if I were you, Zabini," the man grunted, marching down the hall.

Blaise and I only had to exchange a look before following him.

We followed him and followed him until we reached a place that was familiar to me from my first year. Dumbledore's office. Or rather, Snape's office. Amicus looked around grimly, and Blaise grabbed my hand with his, pulling me behind a corner. We listened out for the password as I tried to ignore how close he was.

One question: What kind of password is _Halfblood_?

Freak.

"What are you?" Blaise asked in a whisper as I brought out extendable ears out of my pocket. "Oh," he said. "Those."

I rolled my eyes. Blaise hated the ears. He said that they just looked plain wrong. Baby.

I gave him one and he took it hesitantly. Then we both walked over to the entrance. I had never liked that gargoyle. Now I liked it less.

"Here," Blaise said. He had found a good place in the wall and was listening intently. I put my (extendable) ear next to his and listened.

"… but it's safe here, I don't see any point in moving it…"

"Severus, you must promise that you will guard it with your life."

"Who do you suppose that I'm to be guarding it from? The students? Don't be ridiculous, Amicus…"

For some reason, I found teachers addressing to each other with their first names odd.

"Well then, _you're_ the one that has to tell the Dark Lord that he's being ridiculous. And, the Weasley kid and the Lovegood girl are looking suspicious-"

"Suspicious enough to steal Godric Gryffindor's sword? Now _why_ would they do that?"

I froze, and looked at Blaise. The sword was _here_?

_"So, what did the Minister want?" I asked Harry, sitting down._

_He sat down next to me and brought out a Snitch._

_"This," he said, holding it up for me to see. "Dumbledore's will."_

_I nodded. "Hmm... Dumbledore left you something?"_

_"Yeah, and the sword." My eyes widened, and he sighed resignedly. "But Snape's got it."_

_"But Dumbledore left it for you, that's not fair," I said._

_"Yeah, well, life's not fair. I've had enough life lessons on that one."_

That had been the night that he had kissed me. Before disappearing forever, that is.

That bastard…

But it was his. And Dumbledore wouldn't have just left Harry the sword because it would look nice over the mantelpiece.

Blaise and I kept on listening, but I mustn't have been paying much attention because he grabbed my hand again and whispered, "Someone's coming."

We skulked into the shadows just in time to see the other Carrow stomp into Snape's office.

I kept on walking until I was sure that we couldn't be heard.

"Weasley?"

No, he hadn't called me _Ginny_ since the… incident. He hadn't referred to it at all, actually. If I didn't know better, I would say that he was too embarrassed or shy to bring it up – but that was ridiculous. Blaise didn't feel any emotion that wasn't smug and uncaring. So he was most likely uncaring.

I turned to look at him.

"We need that sword."

oOo

DRACO

Right.

I had the Horcrux.

It's funny, I never really realized that the locket had a snake on it. Meaning Slytherin. What were Potter and Granger doing with a Slytherin locket? I mean, I'd say that it was Salazar Slytherin's locket, you know? But why would _they_ have that?

Tonight was Potter's night to sleep on the floor. Hehehehe.

But that didn't stop him from tossing and turning and muttering things under his breath. I wished Hermione would make him some of that potion, you know, the stuff that makes people sleep without dreaming. Not because I _care_ that he has nightmares, you know, because I don't. And I don't want _Hermione_ to be the one to make it because she's smart, or because I can't be bothered to do it, but because Potter would never let me live down the day that I did something for him, even though it would technically be for _me_ because I couldn't sleep because he wouldn't shut up.

I was starting to realize why the Horcrux made everyone so cranky. I felt it on my chest, beating like a tiny, separate heart. And when I had put it on I had felt heavier. More annoyed at generally everything. It was like going through puberty again. That may sound vulgar, but I'm not in the mood.

Slowly, I started falling asleep.

I don't remember the beginning of the dream, but I do remember that I was standing in a dark room.

With You-Know-Who.

He was laughing. Which was odd. It looked plain wrong.

As soon as I thought that, he stopped laughing.

I jumped as he appeared next to me.

"Draco," he hissed in my ear. "Where are you, Malfoy Junior?"

I recoiled. Malfoy _Junior_? Come _on_…

"I can feel you," he whispered. Ew, I thought. "You have me with you."

He was gone, and I was in the middle of darkness, looking around. I couldn't see him, but he kept on talking.

"You must be punished."

_Punished, punished, punished._

The word blew around me like a whisper in the wind, and then there was a burning in my chest. It hurt. A lot.

I ripped off my shirt and started clawing at my skin, trying to get it out, _get it __out_. It was burning, hissing at me, whispering angrily.

Punished, punished, punished.

I fell to my knees, the burning in my chest getting more and more painful. I tried to get it out, but I couldn't.

"Get it out, get it out!" I cried, scratching and tearing at my skin, which was raw and bloody.

"Malfoy?" a distant voice called. I looked around, but there was no one to help me.

"Get it out," I said again, trying not to yell out.

"Malfoy! Wake up! Wake _up_, Malfoy!"

Someone had grabbed me by the shoulders, and was shaking me. And then the burning stopped.

I opened my eyes quickly, only to see glassesless Potter lingering over me, his wand in one hand, Lumosed, the locket in his other hand.

"Ah!" I yelled. I was shaking and my forehead was sweating, but I ignored it. I wasn't about to give Potter the satisfaction of seeing me scared by his stupid Horcrux. "I didn't know that you were serious about the rape!"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Potter said angrily, before calming down. "You were having a nightmare."

"Oh, really?" I snapped. "I hadn't noticed."

He opened his mouth to say something, and then he closed it again.

"You're lucky Hermione didn't wake up," he finally said, putting the locket back on. He was still lingering over my bed.

"You can go away now," I said.

"Yeah, sure," he said quickly, jumping away from me. "I had to put a charm over your bed so that Hermione didn't hear you yelling," he added awkwardly. I couldn't believe it. He wasn't teasing me. In fact, he looked… afraid of me. "And I'm not giving you it back."

"I don't want it back," I said, glaring at the locket. "Now go away. I'm tired."

He turned off his wand and I heard him land with a thump on the pile of blankets that Granger had arranged as the third bed.

I stared at the dark tent ceiling.

What had that been?

A scary nightmare, sure. I've had loads of those.

This one was worse.

It had felt so… real.

"_You must be punished."_

I swallowed and forced myself to get back to sleep – which was pretty hard considering the fact that I didn't want to.

oOo

I woke up the second time to the sound of whispering. _Scheming_ whispering. It was light, meaning morning had come. But decided to pretend to still be asleep. I always found out more things that way.

"… So he has no possible way of finding us?"

"Well… no, not really."

"So you didn't think that the fact that we were constantly moving around _may_ be a problem for him to locate us?"

Silence.

I didn't need to hear a name to guess who they were talking about.

"Harry. You can't keep on lying to me."

A sigh.

"Fine. He said that he didn't want to come. He was throwing a strop… I couldn't be bothered, so I left." Pause. "He was being ridiculous, Hermione, I couldn't help but leave him…" I wondered if Hermione was pissed. "Besides, I was wearing the Horcrux-"

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione, I was wearing the Horcrux… Voldemort possessed me and _made_ me leave my best friend with no way to find me. Come on, Harry!"

"You weren't _there_, Hermione! You would have left him there too. He was being a prick-" _Bravo, Potter._

"He wouldn't want to stay," Hermione argued. Her voice was suspiciously higher. "I _know_ that he wouldn't. He wanted to come, he wanted to help."

Come on! You heard Potter! He was being a prick! Good riddance, if you ask me…

"It's just not fair! _We_ agreed to help you! _We_ looked for you!"

"And where exactly does Malfoy fit in to this picture?"

Pause.

"He didn't come because he was annoyed at Malfoy," Hermione finally whispered. Her voice was clinical. Upset. Angry. I didn't want to be Weasel right then.

"Hermione…"

"I'm going out."

There was a gush of cold air as the tent's entrance opened and closed.

"Having a good time eavesdropping, Malfoy?" Potter asked.

"Yes, actually," I said, sitting up, considerably annoyed. I don't think that I was annoyed as Hermione, but I was still pretty annoyed. "The Horcrux lets Voldemort _possess_ you?"

He looked defeated.

"No," he said. "That's just Hermione being mad."

"Really? You left your best friend without-"

"Don't go there. If I tell you what a Horcrux is, will you shut up?"

oOo

GINNY

"So yeah, that's the game plan."

Lavender, Pavarti, Hannah, Seamus, Neville and Colin all stared at me. Blaise was watching calmly, or not watching at all. Luna was the only one that seemed to process what I said.

"_Finally_ we get to help properly," she said, sitting up. I nodded at her. "Good. Maybe soon I'll be able to see my one true love."

That seemed to wake everybody up. Even Blaise turned his head to look at her.

"So we're going to break into Snape's office?" Seamus finally asked me.

"Yup," I said, trying not to sound as nervous as I felt.

"To get Godric Gryffindor's Sword…" Lavender said slowly.

"You got it," I said.

"Oh," Colin whispered.

"Of course, you don't _have_ to do it," I said. "I can't ask any of you to put yourselves in danger like that."

"I'm in," Neville said.

"Me too," Colin agreed eagerly. I looked at Lavender, who swallowed before nodding. Seamus too.

"I'm going to help," Luna said in her dreamy voice. I looked at Blaise expectantly.

He looked up, his dark eyes meeting mine.

"Nope."

"OK," I said, clapping my hands together. "Alrigh… what?"

It was Blaise's turn to have everyone stare at him.

"What?" Neville echoed.

"I'm not doing it," Blaise said. "I'm Head Boy. I'm not going in there without permission from the Headmaster."

"You're kidding," Colin said. Blaise turned to look at him and Colin sunk into the furniture.

"I'm not kidding. I'm not doing it. You're not going to be able to do it. You're just kids." He stood up. I stared at him, unable to talk, or argue, or believe my ears. "_We're_ just kids. We've played dress-up long enough. I'm out."

The DA watched him. I think everyone was as dumbfounded as I was. If they weren't, well…

"What a two-faced bastar-" Seamus started.

"I'm going to follow him," I said, standing up.

"Of course you are," Lavender muttered under her breath, but I ignored her.

"I'll be right back," I told the group.

I emerged from the room just in time to see Blaise's head go around the corner.

"Blaise!" I called. "Blaise!" He didn't stop until I grabbed him by the back of his robes.

"That's no way to treat the Head Boy," he said, turning around.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him. A flicker of a smile flew across his face, but then it was gone.

"I'm just tired of playing your games, Weasley," he said matter-of-factly. I didn't like it.

"I thought that we agreed that you would call me Ginny," I said before I could stop myself. _What the hell __was__ it with me and my name_? He seemed surprised, but I didn't give him a chance to speak. "Listen, I'm not sure what your problem is right now, but you better get over it soon."

"I don't want to be part of your little army anymore, _Ginny_."

That wasn't the way he said my name last time. This way was colder. _Meaner_.

"It was my choice to be there, you can't stop me from leaving. You said so yourself."

"I… I…" I wanted to say that I never said that, but I don't know why. He should be able to leave if he wanted.

Then he did something unexpected. He stepped towards me, looking down. He was very tall…

"Why is it you want me to stay, Ginny?" he asked.

This time he said my name right. The way that made my knees feel like jelly.

Not good.

"I… we need the Head Boy on our side," I said.

"No you don't." He moved closer. It was barely a step. More like a shuffle. Either way it was still – yes, I'm going to say it – very sexy. "I'll stay if you tell me why you want me to," he whispered.

"I need someone to laugh about Luna with," I suggested. I don't know why it sounded like a suggestion. But it _was_ one.

"The _right_ reason," he breathed.

I had been staring into his chest, into his gleaming Head Boy's badge. I looked up. And nearly jumped back. He was so close…

When did I become so Merlindamned unsmooth?

_He's going to kiss you._

I wasn't stupid. I knew what boys looked like when they were about to kiss you. Hungry…

_Harry hadn't looked hungry_.

"I can't," I said, stepping away. I tried not to look at him, afraid that he'd look hurt. A _really_ hurt Blaise would most definitely be a heartbreaking sight. I couldn't believe that I was doing this… that this was happening to me… now, of all times. So I stared at the stone corridor, the dim light flickering on the walls.

"That's what you said last time," he whispered. OK, that made me look at him.

"What?"

Looking at him: a mistake.

He didn't look hurt. He looked angry.

Angry Blaise: as bad as hurt Blaise. Maybe worse.

"It's Potter, isn't it?" he asked. OK, definitely worse.

"I… what?" No it _wasn't_. What gave him the right to…?

"The DA. It should be Potter's Army. Just know that you're not fooling anyone."

"Blaise, what are you talk-"

"Don't think that it's not obvious how you feel about him," Blaise spat. I had never seen him like this. "Even that idiot Creevey can tell."

"Stop it, stop talking," I advised him. He was glaring at me. "I'm not doing this for Harry," I said, feeling my cheeks flare up with anger. "I'm doing it for the wizarding world. Actually, the entire world. And if you had any balls at all you'd help-"

He let out a dry laugh.

"Oh yes, let's change the subject to my balls," he commented dryly. I'd never seen Blaise say such a vulgar word. Under normal circumstances, I would have been shocked. Then again, under normal circumstances I don't think that Blaise would have said 'balls'.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked angrily.

"You're not helping the wizarding world. You're helping Potter help the wizarding world."

"It's the same thing!" I said, failing to see his point. He ran his hand through his hair, seemingly distraught.

"You don't see, you don't understand…" he started muttering to himself. OK. I was now afraid…

Crazy Blaise.

"Do you remember last year?" he asked, looking back at me.

Alright… now I was lost.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Last year," he breathed. "When your brother got poisoned… You helped me move Draco out of the Hospital Wing, so that your brother wouldn't kill him when he woke up."

"What? No I didn't…"

He kept on talking.

"We levitated him out of there, you know? But then, when we were just outside of the Slytherin common room, you saw his… you saw his Dark Mark."

I shook my head.

"Blaise. That never happened-"

Now it was hurt Blaise. Great.

"Draco was my best friend. I had promised to keep it a secret. So I thought _What the hell? _I kissed you…" My heart dropped. "You pushed away. You said that you couldn't. I knew that it was Potter's fault… But I couldn't handle the humiliation. I knew that I had lost you. So that's when I…" I knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"You obliviated me!" I said.

He didn't say anything. He looked like a sick puppy. A sad, sick puppy.

The next thing that I did even surprised me. I slapped him hard across the cheek and marched off, tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't believe it. How could he have …?

He didn't call after me.

**So yeah, I haven't updated in ages, I'm ****super**** sorry, my laptop died, blablabla… you don't really care, do you? And now, there's barely ANY Dramione in this chapter. It was actually more Drarry, even though I don't even support that ship... **

**Holy crap, I'm a **_**terrible**_** person …**

**You get the picture.**

**I'm evil.**

**…**

**But I did stay up super late to finish this for you guys (A MONTH LATE. I'm sorry! YEAH RIGHT. I am! Please don't shoot me! HASTA LA VISTA, BABY. Please don't...! Bleurgh. *dies*). **

**I'm dying to know what you think about the Ginny/Blaise situation! (Even though you guys already killed me... and I deserved it...)**

**Review?**


End file.
